禁断のスクロールの物語 Forbidden Scroll of Stories
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: It's the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War and the survivors are returning home to enjoy the peace. However Naruto and company discovered a strange sealing scroll en-route to Konohagakure no Sato. So, what does this unusual scroll contain inside? All oneshot stories seen in this collection are in the rating range of K to M.
1. Scroll Contents

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself.

All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. **Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List** (as well as reported)**.**

* * *

Naruto and Teams Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ten, have returned to Konoha. The Fourth Shinobi World War has ended, and the Akatsuki and Tobi with Kabuto were slain along with their massive clone army. But remnants of their forces still existed and this was one of those missions to take out the surviving clones. They were injured, but everybody survived the army remnants of the White Zetsu. However, it was an item of interest that Haruno Sakura had found after the all-out assault: a purple sealed scroll with gold center and with a blood-red border edge. The entire scroll was covered with a series of various different unintelligent runes. Because of this strange oddity it was brought back to Konoha.

"So, what is this?"

"All I was able to make of it was **Kinshi Sho no Monogatari** (Forbidden Scroll of Stories)," Shikamaru explained to the Godaime Hokage.

Tsunade was interested by the name, but also mystified; how can a story scroll be forbidden? She would have to get Jiraiya here... that is if he was in the village in the first place.

"Naruto, summon a toad and tell it to get Jiraiya here."

"No need hime, I'm here," Jiraiya said, jumping in through the window. Yes, unlike in the official canon of the series, in this for all intended purposes, Jiraiya is STILL alive and survived being murdered by the Akatsuki before the war. Otherwise, it'd be strange seeing a dead man walking around... it's an entry story for a fanfic, whatcha think?

"Jiraiya-sensei, why do you have a black eye?" Naruto questioned the Pervy Sage. Although, he had an inkling as to why he got one. Tsunade seemed to share the same thought and gave a critical gaze to the toad hermit.

"Uh... I tripped."

Everybody stared. The looks on their faces told Jiraiya immediately they didn't believe him.

"No, seriously, I did!"

"Sure," Naruto says with an air of dismissal.

"You brat, I'm telling the truth."

"Doesn't matter, you perv," Tsunade buts in, before handing the rather giant scroll to the sage, "can you decipher this?"

"Eh, what is this?"

"Was found when these kids here joined the other village teams in dealing with the remnants of the clone army from the Fourth Shinobi War."

"... Forbidden Scroll of Stories, huh? Why so forbidden?"

"We found this in the middle of a clearing when the battle ended and all the White Zetsu remains were destroyed," Naruto told the man, "Sakura-chan was strong enough to carry the thing back here."

"Well, why didn't you try anything with it? I taught you much about seals," Jiraiya said, setting it down on the table, as the other Jōnin crowded around him.

"Yeah, well I broke the first seal but then it refuses to unravel, so we brought it back here," Naruto said sheepishly.

"I see... well it won't take long now that I'm here."

"You all go and relax. I'll call you all back when Jiraiya breaks the seals keeping it shut," Tsunade said, dismissing the Konoha-nin.

It would take a week until Jiraiya, with help from ANBU Intelligence Gathering had finally unraveled the complex seals. Jiraiya found it to be quite a challenge, but everyone was called back. But, upon opening the scroll, they invited in various different memory seals, each one vastly different from the last...

The scroll, as they begin to learn, was different from the scrolls they were used to.

It was as if... it came from another world...

* * *

~ **Scroll Contents** ~

**Entry I**: That Foreign Ninja (T)

**Entry II:** Shinkufuryō no Naruto (真紅不良のナルト Naruto of the Crimson Rogue) (M)

**Entry III:** Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uzumaki Naruto? (T)

**Entry IV:** 12 Kunai (M)

**Entry V:** A Day of Loneliness (M)

**Entry VI:** The Funny Kunai 1 (K-M)

**Entry VII:** The Rescue of the Dying Light (K-T)

**Entry VIII:** Invasion of the X (T)

**Entry IX:** Sin (M)

**Entry X:** When Ninjas Meet Space... Pirates that is... (T-M)

**Entry XI:** NINCO (K+)

**Entry XII:** The Fox Tamer (K+)

**Entry XIII:** Naruto's a Singer? (M)

**Entry XIV:** The Past Meets the Present (T-M)

**Entry XV:** Metroid Kitsune (Reloaded: Part I) (T-M)

**Entry XVI:** Metroid Kitsune (Reloaded: Part II) (T-M)

**Entry XVII:** Naruto's Loli Yuukai (T-M)

**Entry XVIII:** Tako-Naruto (K+)

**Entry XIX:** Mikoto and Naruto (T)

**Entry XX:** Everybody Loves Itachi (K)

**Entry XXI:** The Meka Shinobi (M)

**Entry XXII:** Shino and Naruto's Odd Conversation (M)

**Entry XXIII:** Naruto Meijin (M)

**Entry XXIV:** The Marine of Gensou no Kuni (T)

**Entry XXV:** Sweet Kagamine Kiss presents Naruto's Strangest Crossovers (T-M)

**Entry XXVI:** Just Kissing (T)

**Entry XXVII:** The Chūnin Exams Written Test: Oiroke no Jutsu Style (T-M)

**Entry ****XXVIII:** Meanwhile, With the Legion of Jinchuuriki... (T)

**Entry XXIX:** Skittles! (K+)

**Entry XXX:** The Heart-Break Kid (T)

**Entry XXXI:** The Deleter (M)

**Entry XXXII:** A Random Grope (T)

**Entry XXXIII:** Soul Unison: Magnet Soul & Blues Soul (T)

**Entry XXXIV:** Special Agent Naruto (T)

**Entry XXXV:** The Hand Job Joke (T)

**Entry XXXVI:** Tenkūgakure no Sato (天空隠れの里 Village Hidden in the Heavens) (T)

**Entry XXXVII:** Metroid: Other M Chapter 16/17 –Naruto Style– (T)

**Entry XXXVIII:** Metroid: Other M Chapter 19/20 –Naruto Style– (T)

**Entry XXXIX:** Metroid: Other M Chapter 21/24A –Naruto Style– (T)

**Entry XL:** Metroid: Other M Chapter 24B/25 –Naruto Style– (T)

**Entry XLI:** The Funny Kunai 2 (K-M)

**Entry XLII:** If Naruto Had Family (T)

**Entry XLIII:** Fishnet (T)

**Entry** **XLIV:** A Skyward Sword and Naruto Oneshot (K+)

**Entry** **XLV:** What Else Did Naruto Find In The Fūin no Sho? (T-M)

**Entry** **XLVI:** The Roles Are Reversed (M)

**Entry** **XLVII:** Nail Polish (T)

**Entry** **XLVIII:** When Naruto Awakens... (T)

**Entry** **XLIX:** Konoha's Black Shadow (M)

**Entry L:** My Neighbor Kyuubi (M)

**Entry LI:** A Typical Crossover with Metroid (T)

**Entry LII:** The Shinigami's Touch (T)

**Entry LIII:** Akatsuki (M)

**Entry** **LIV:** Hirogari Goshujin Kurohane, Sephiroth! (T)

**Entry** **LV:** Hinata Grew A Backbone!? Oh Shi- (T)

**Entry** **LVI:** The Next Black Rock Shooter (K)

**Entry** **LVII:** When Immortality Meets Naruto (T)

**Entry** **LVIII:** The Power of the Black Shadow (T)

**Entry** **LIX:** What If Gaara Was Smarter? (T)

**Entry LX:** SOLDIER (T)

**Entry LXI:** Naruto's Long-Distant Cousins (K-T)

**Entry LXII:** Student and Sensei (M)

**Entry LXIII:** Son of Jaquio (T)

**Entry LXIV:** Synchro chip, slot-in! CROSSFUSION! (T)

**Entry LXV:** VOCALOID no Naruto (K)

**Entry LXVI:** Chakra no Hakaisha (Chaka Buster) (T)

**Entry LXVII:** The Digging Fox (K+)

**Entry LXVIII:** Hitobashira no Arisu (Alice of Human Sacrifice) (T-M)

**Entry LXIX:** The Funny Kunai 3 (K-M)

**Entry** **LXX:** N (T)


	2. Entry I

**Kinshi Sho no Monogatari**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Special Note:** May 31, 2012, this story was deleted by the site's staff whilst banning me from making future fic submissions until this date. From what I was told by Admin Staff, the M-Rated collection story infracted upon their guidelines. It's Mature-rated yes but half the stories reflect it while the rest are Teen or even Kids+ rating. I try not to go past their stated guidelines and I can't help it that sometimes my Mature content are darkly-written. I'm going to restart from scratch once again. Old one-shots may reappear in this but I'll try to move on from the old.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself. All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List (as well as reported).

* * *

**That Foreign Ninja**

Remember how in most stories you would read, that Kushina was always told as a woman from a foreign country not native to Konoha? Well no matter how her character was portrayed, Kishimoto knows her true origins, ones not speculated by fans. How she and her clan originated from Uzushiogakure no Sato, and how after her clan split and fled to other parts of the world after Uzushio and Uzu no Kuni was destroyed. However this story isn't about that or true facts... it's a story that broadens that view. What if Kushina truly WAS a foreign woman? And I mean that quite literally...

"Naruto! Did you drink out of the damn carton again?"

"No I didn't!"

"Don't you dare lie to me young man!"

We start this story with an argument between a mother and her son, in a once rundown two story building owned and renovated to livable conditions, in Brooklyn, New York.

"How many times, son, must I tell you to not drink all the milk and then leave the empty carton in the fridge?"

"Enough to get laid, mother?"

Smack!

The wooden laden smacked the top of his head firmly, leaving that bit of sharp pain in his head.

"Well with no milk, I can't make my Super Cheesy Spicy Cheeseburger Helper I was planning on making. So you're going to the store to buy some new milk."

"Mom!"

"Now, Naruto," she said with a glare.

He pouted, but relented and got up off the couch he was lazily lounging in and hit the pause on the video game he was currently playing. He went to his room, and began to pull out his usual clothes. They were of the following: dark brown pants, a pair of white socks. The t-shirt was yellow, and around his neck was his favorite pendant necklace he received from his best friend. He also made sure to attach his wallet to a length of chain two feet long to the back of his pants' belt loop, before stuffing the wallet itself into his back pocket.

"Card's on the table, hon," Kushina says from the kitchen having heard Naruto's door open and then close shut. Naruto snatched his mom's debit card, and puts it away into his wallet. The front door shuts after he puts on his white and red sneakers, and was slipping on an orange jacket with a white hoodie, unzipped of course.

As Naruto walked down the street...

"Hey, Naruto!"

The blue-eyed, spiky-haired blonde looked around before the voice calls to him again, and saw from the top of a roof a girl his age with raven black hair as long as his mother's hair, with blood red streaks of color running in jagged lightning bolts, and the most stunning green eyes you'd ever see.

"Tori, yo!"

"Where ya off to, huh?"

"Market. Mom's pissed I drank all the milk."

She just smirked. The Goth girl told him to hold up before she disappeared. Five minutes she's heading out the door and up to Naruto. She wore black leather pants that fit her slim figure, platinum-plated platform black boots (the plates only guarding the shin and toes) with blood red laces. Her shirt hugged her frame and with the sewn cut at the front of the v-neck line allowed her cleavage to show just a tiny bit. It was also made of fishnet so she wore a rich dark purple silk tube top to cover her breasts anyway (Naruto can still see her bit of exposed cleavage through the material). Her forearms are also covered fishnet sleeves which extend to cover the backs of her hands, index, and middle fingers. Add her usual make-up, painted red nails, and spike-studded choker, and you have Naruto's only female friend, Tori Scuito.

"I'll come with you then. Miku's ignoring my calls again."

"Maybe there's the fact that Sekai lives in Singapore, and if I'm right, it's night over in his part of the world."

She shrugs, and clings to him as usual. Naruto in response makes sure that his slim sunglasses stayed firmly in place; perched ever so slightly loose off the bridge of his nose making him look cool. Tori however cared not a bit.

At the house, Kushina was reading a letter addressed to her by her great grandparents in China. Basically it was about the energy fluxations coming from the gateway in the Forbidden City that led to the pocket dimension that was the Elemental Nations and how the energy detected was tied to the Kyuubi no Yoko. It somewhat frightened her, as her family for many generations since the ancient Feudal Era, have been the guardian protectors against the Nine Demon Lords. But now, it seems that Kyuubi was once again acting up, and if she were to awaken once again, then it would be trouble not only for the pocket dimension that is the Elemental Nations, but also Planet Earth.

The first time the Nine Lords caused too much trouble to ignore, her great several x times grand ancestor, Rikudo Uzumaki, gave his life to defeat the Nine Lords, and use his energy to seal the rip between the worlds into a gateway now hidden deep within the Forbidden City. Of course, it was also where she had also conceived her son Naruto, if only on one drunk night with some blonde guy who had immediately left her without another word. She gave a sigh, as all she knew of the man, even in her drunken haze, was that the man wore some headband with a metal plate having the insignia of a leaf etching.

"I hope Naruto understands his future roles as part of our great clan... Mito-baachan, I hope you know what you are doing..."

=0=0=

"Bye Naruto." She gave him the usual kiss on the cheek as she enters her home, and Naruto walked back to his place.

"About time," her mother said one she heard the front door slam shut. She made sure to hide the letter into a secret drawer until she felt it was time to reveal everything to her son.

The fifteen year old Uzumaki dropped two gallons of milk on the kitchen counter of the interlinked living room and kitchen, plus his mother's debit card, before he returned back to his chair and resumed playing Call of Duty: World at War.

"What took you so long, Naruto?"

"Tori hung out with me as I went to the market."

"I see. You know, despite being Gothic, she'd be a good girlfriend to you."

"Mom," Naruto moaned, as a blush heated his cheeks.

"Why I just remember when you were both little, and back then she was a ball of sunshine and flowers."

And Kushina began to flashback about the days Naruto and Tori would always hang out at the house or at her apartment. And Naruto started to tune his mother out. So, what if he had certain feelings for Tori? The two teenagers have established the fact that they would always remained best friends. So why did he wish he could take Tori into his bedroom, strip the Goth of her clothes, and make her grunt and moan until part of her black makeup runs from the accumulating sweat as they screw like cats in heat?

... Where the hell did that thought originate from?

Clearing his thoughts of such vivid images he returns to his video game, unaware that lurking up ahead of his overall life, what many otakus would call "an adventure of epic proportions" was rearing around the corner... and it involved ninjas.

* * *

**I'm back to writing and I'm starting from scratch once again. It's STILL rated under Mature for safety reasons because half the oneshots new and old will be a mixture of Mature and Teen. There will also be some that are classified Kids or Kids+ rating. This was rated Teen. Please review if you like this and you can start following this one instead. I only hope nothing bad happens to this, or to ANY of my other stories. I'd probably commit suicide if I lose the ability to write...**


	3. Entry II

**Kinshi Sho no Monogatari**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Special Note:** May 31, 2012, this story was deleted by the site's staff whilst banning me from making future fic submissions until this date. From what I was told by Admin Staff, the M-Rated collection story infracted upon their guidelines. It's Mature-rated yes but half the stories reflect it while the rest are Teen or even Kids+ rating. I try not to go past their stated guidelines and I can't help it that sometimes my Mature content are darkly-written. I'm going to restart from scratch once again. Old one-shots may reappear in this but I'll try to move on from the old.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself. All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List (as well as reported).

* * *

**Shinkufuryō no Naruto**  
(真紅不良のナルト Naruto of the Crimson Rogue)

Naruto's fangs flashed dangerously as he gazes upon his victim; a pink-haired young woman who was bleeding profusely.

"So... Sakura... now the shoe's on the other end."

A smooth hand slides along his right arm, before it is grabbed in a loving manner. The girl who slid next to his body smiled evilly.

"So, Naruto... this is that horrid bitch who abused you?"

"Yes, Flandre... this is the skank."

She giggled for a moment, before she flashes her hand out, and a long claw mark struck the woman in the face. Sakura recoiled in pain.

"Hey, Flandre... why don't we let her go... and play a... game... ne?"

The winged blonde glances from Naruto, to the pinkette trying to crawl away.

"Hmm... what kind of game... did you plan, love?" she questions, as she leans close and nips on his neck.

Naruto shivered as her fangs broke into his skin, before she released him and licks at the drawn blood.

"How about a nice old-fashioned Danmaku Hunt?" he whispers huskily.

Flandre moans in delight, as Naruto then licks at her neck, his fingers glazing along her arms giving her goose bumps. She then grabbed him and kissed him, initiating a furious make-out session that left her clawing at his chest, and him to possessively grasp her lower back and pull her that much closer to his own. Sakura scrambled to get away, ignoring how hurt she felt as the two were distracted by their sudden make-out session. Once she vanished into the foliage and begins to make her escape, the two lovers' eyes glowed fiercely as Naruto's bat-like wings grew out his shoulder blades and stretch out wide, the color of a noxious purple and blood orange.

Parting from the kiss, the two took to the air, separate, and fly after their delicious prey. Sakura was in a panic. She didn't know where the hell she was, and she knew the forests she ran through were not what she knew in Fire Country. They were completely different. In fact, she doubt she was even in the Elemental Nations anymore; the forest surrounding her and the surrounding landscape was all foreign. She yelped when a large branch from a tree shatters in a purple fiery explosion. She rolled to evade the falling chunks of the wood and saw in the air Naruto. This wasn't the Naruto she knew; the Naruto she knew didn't have vampire-like wings out his back, or wielding purple fire.

This couldn't be the Kyuubi's powers...

"Time to die, skank!" Naruto's voice echoed demonically, his eyes taking on an evil glow as he threw the purple ball of fire. The ball then explodes and spreads into smaller bullet-like flame sparks, which then further spread in a blossoming wave. She screamed and ran, trying to avoid the strange jutsu, but the heat of the flames was really intense.

Suddenly something struck her and she felt a sharp pain as she collapsed. When she saw what looked like a type of sharpened crystal spike in her right leg, her last thing before death claimed her soul were the glowing eyes of Flandre and Naruto as they tore at her savagely with their claws and teeth.

* * *

**Touhou Project and Naruto. There must be more of this crossover, really. The only good ones are unfinished or abandoned works.**


	4. Entry III

**Kinshi Sho no Monogatari**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself. All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List (as well as reported).

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uzumaki Naruto?**

The Chūnin Exams: It is that time of year where after varying tests, people from all around the world come to one village (if they can) to witness the finalists fight for determine their skills, while judges would evaluate how they have fared, whether or not the person has gained a victory or a loss. This year's Chūnin Exams was hosted in Konohagakure no Sato of Hi no Kuni. All was going well, people ha their seats, spectators from the Chūnin Exams who did not get past the Preliminary Rounds a month ago, were there to support their fellow ninjas on, or in this case, those who knew that Naruto would be facing the Hyuuga would watch as his lucky streak ended here... like that was going to happen.

"May I have your attention!" he called out, waiting as everyone stopped talking and focused all their attention down on him, "Now, welcome to the final matches of the Chūnin Exams. Before we begin, let's once again introduce the eight Genin who made it all the way here today." The youths stood at attention as applause echoes.

"Now, like in the Preliminary Exams, a winner is decided if the opponent cannot continue, by death, or if I step in to stop the match."

**Hyuuga Neji vs. Uzumaki Naruto**

"Now, would Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto step up? The rest please vacate the arena floor."

Neji and Naruto remained, as the others who were there to be welcome by the crowds left and took seats high above with the rest of the spectators. Neji scoffed. In the Hyuuga Sky Box were Hiashi and his younger daughter Hanabi.

"There isn't another who received such thick Hyuuga blood, so watch closely, Hanabi," he told his daughter.

"Hai otousan," she answered.

"You will not win this match," Neji says, "Fate denies you-"

Boom!

An explosion went off as something had suddenly dropped from the sky itself, nearly hitting Neji had he not dodge. Everyone was up in arms, wondering what was going on. Suddenly, the glow faded... and another Naruto appeared, but blasted Neji right in the stomach, sending him crashing into his uncle, after of course his short-term flight.

"You," Naruto uttered in what was a dark and cold voice.

His clone, who had darkened to near bluish black skin, sneered, his glowing black and blue eyes practically shining with bloodlust and vengeance. The clone's hair was a platinum white, and just like Naruto, wore the same jumpsuit. Only, all the orange had been replaced with a dark, almost black purple, with blood red highlights. The clone's fingers had claws, and in a swirl of chakra, some sort of device engulfed the lower right arm.

"You thought you got rid of me easily? Foolish boy, I am you... I am everything that is you. I am your deepest desires, your lust, your hatred, your negative emotions that you secretly hold against humanity," the clone spoke in an almost human voice, if dark alien-like growls that sounded like a fox was human.

The real Naruto performed the same chakra gathering, and now wore a similar device on his right forearm, but this one was orange, as opposed to the pitch black this Dark Naruto wielded. A sudden force field of fiery purple erupted, completely surrounding the ring. Thankfully for Genma, he was not inside the stadium's ring after he called for Neji and the real Naruto to remain. Orochimaru in disguise as the Kazekage was interested, and surprised, at seeing the very barrier he planned to use to trap his former sensei and then murder. Both Naruto's then brought their... arm cannons... and pointed it at one another. While the real Naruto's eyes were normal, in the clone, replace the whites of the eyes to black. Both fired blasts of chakra that oddly enough were molded to resemble kunai at one another as they jump to opposite sides. Dark Naruto leapt into the air as a buildup of power was brief before landing, while Naruto aimed his weapon at his evil clone. Naruto was now dashing, while the other Naruto let out a bone-chilling laugh as he practically flew at him, revealing the fanged canines with his evil smile. He suddenly leapt into the air, and fired a bigger blast of chakra, that Naruto dodged by jump-rolling to his left, as an explosion rang out, kicking up small debris and dust.

Dark Naruto landed on his feet, leapt to the right and began flying at him, firing bursts of small red chakra. Naruto's chakra blasts were blue as he counter-fired, but Dark Naruto stopped and generated a small glowing bluish white force field around him to deflect the blue blasts. As Dark Naruto flew back, Naruto held the cannon as he began charging his chakra, forming a spiraling sphere. As Dark Naruto leapt into the air, Naruto fired what looked like a Rasengan at Dark Naruto. The evil clone is knocked out of the sky with a pained grunt, but he immediately gets up and resumes the fight... by gathering red chakra into himself, and raising his odd weapon to fire three large blasts. All of them land on the ground... and formed red fiery foxes, each with three chakra tails. Dark Naruto laughed that bone-chilling laugh, and vanished from the visible spectrum. Naruto pulled back, firing blasts at the three three-tailed foxes. The foxes snarled as they with primal instincts savagely tried to assault Naruto. Only his speed and footwork and timed jumps kept him from dying early. When the last beast in the span of five minutes was taken down, and which their deaths were exploding into clouds of chakra that soon dissipated, Dark Naruto reemerged firing a blanket field of chakra shots.

Naruto jumped high over the blanket attack, but Dark Naruto flew towards him, and fired at pointblank range. Naruto was sent flying and crashing, dangerously close to the fiery barrier. He got up, and jumped to his right, and kept cart wheeling as missile blast after missile blast was released by Dark Naruto. Dark Naruto growled before he gathered his power, and generated large pillars of fogged ice that covered the field. One large pillar was set dead center in the field, while few others blanket the field. Naruto hid behind one as a rain of chakra was sent at him again, before he pulled around and fired several bursts himself, clipping the evil clone. Dark Naruto scowled, before a flash erupted from his body, and he had split into two dark copies. Naruto swore as both came at him, one firing chakra blasts, and the other attempting physical combat. Naruto's footwork only got him so far before they began to overwhelm him with firepower and shockwaves. Up to the point Naruto got thrown back from a shockwave attack.

"Mother fucking bastard!"

Dark Naruto laughed, as the duo spun rapidly until they fused into a single entity. "Die."

He fired what one would call a Killer Death Beam. And Naruto? He ripped off Neo by pulling a Matrix. While still bent in that angle, he raised his cannon and shot Dark Naruto in the face. Maneuvering himself straight again, Dark Naruto had brought his hand to his face, as the burn scar dig into him. He snarled in rage, and lit up in a red fiery aura. He jumped into the air, and trained his cannon at Naruto. Firing, Naruto dodges the explosive blast by a mere foot. But Dark Naruto was keeping up the pace with more explosion shots. Having enough, Dark Naruto crouched down in a way an Inuzuka would using one of their signature jutsus, before jumping high into the air as a vivid aura of darkness swirled around Dark Naruto. The flash of energy that radiated from the evil clone was swift as he lands, with the red glow coming off his body. He leapt in faster strides, and came at Naruto with more intensity, which only spurred the real Naruto on, as gunfire was exchanged between the two. Dark Naruto leapt into the air as his aura surged, and the shots Naruto was peppering were being deflected. Then, Dark Naruto flew towards him like a meteorite, and he dodged at the last second. A resulting explosion reigned, as Dark Naruto's aura bubbled like a blob of lava before it calmed and surrounded the evil clone. The pillar he smashed into by the way was destroyed.

Naruto kept dodging these meteor strikes, and nailed Dark Naruto in the back with charged chakra shots. However, this battle ended when Naruto got up close enough to smash his cannon upward whilst firing a charged chakra blast. The result was sending Dark Naruto into the air as his aura shattered, and electricity currents ran all about its dark body. The barrier shattered, and at this moment, Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi emerged from a Shunshin jutsu. A demonic roar left the lips of Dark Naruto, stumbling back and nearly collapsing as the two late arrivals now just noticed what was going on. His body was destabilizing once again, as he was brought to his knees, his power breaking through the cracks of his shell. Naruto kept his cannon trained on Dark Naruto, who could only snarl in rage before he fired a beam at Naruto. He didn't expect this, and was blasted full force into the chest. Dark Naruto, though in excruciating pain, snarls with glee before shattering into a flashy show of pyrotechnics haze of red chakra that quickly evaporated into the air. The shockwave released spreads across the stadium, shattering anything made of glass or ceramics, which also included Kankuro's puppet for some odd reason, and Gaara's gourd filled with sand.

Naruto cried out in pain, as he forced himself to stand again. The burn from the red chakra beam stung really bad, but... again, Dark Naruto was defeated. Ever since he had taken that Forbidden Scroll, and had learned of his existence, the other jutsu he had learned was forbidden for a reason, because it had in a way separated his darkness from him, and gave it something akin to actual life. Though, the third jutsu he learned gave him the weirdly-generated cannon made of chakra. Bad news is that Dark Naruto has one as well.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto heard Kakashi. After all, being a Jōnin, one must know that a dark colored Uzumaki Naruto, roaring with a demonic tone, and then exploding into a haze of red chakra, was anything but good.

Naruto's response: "My evil twin." And he passed out.

* * *

**I've edited mistakes from the original... still, it's the same Naruto x Metroid formula with a slight PWP... now that I re-looked it.  
**


	5. Entry IV

**Kinshi Sho no Monogatari**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself. All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List (as well as reported).

* * *

**12 Kunai**

The phone was ringing, and eighteen year old Uzumaki Naruto sighed, and went to answer the call. He had a very important place to get to...

"Hello? This is Uzumaki Naruto."

_"... Hello... Naruto..."_

"... Sasuke," the blonde young man hissed with edge.

He can just imagine the smirk, that cocky arrogant smirk plastered on the bastard's face.

_"It's been six years, Naruto. Missed me much?"_

"Why the fuck are you calling here?" He demanded.

_"Ah, temper, temper, Naruto... I have your woman."_

"You son of a bitch! You leave her alone!"

_"Hn... I don't think so... come outside if you want her."_

He dropped the phone and rushed out of his apartment... only for it to blow up, sending him flying through the air, and crash onto a mail box. Sliding onto the ground painfully, he heard the faint ringing of his cellular phone in his pocket trying to overcome the crackling fires that had consumed his home. How did all of this start out? Well... it started with Naruto and Sakura, a girl who Naruto managed to warm into her heart over their other friend, Sasuke. Ever since Naruto and Sakura started dating, the boy had gone antagonist over the relationship, and then vanished without a trace. He wasn't seen ever since. But now... it seems... he had returned. And he wished for revenge. With pain, he nabs the cell phone and flips it open. A chuckle enters his hearing.

"Now then... Naruto... as I said, I have your woman, and if you don't do what I tell you... I will make sure you will never have her back in your arms, just like I could ever have her in mine, understand?"

Click.

Naruto's mind had numbed, even as the faint wails of fire and ambulance, and police were arriving. All he could think of was Haruno Sakura, the woman he loved... now; she was in the hands of an old friend, his old friend wasn't a friend anymore, but a psychopathic maniac.

_I swear to Kami and the gods and goddesses above, I will find you... I will get her back... and I will kill you._

"Uchiha Sasuke!" He screamed out to the heavens. Elsewhere, a woman with pink hair is gagged and tied, as she could only cringe at the sinister laugh that left the lips of the boy with wild black eyes, and a mean smile worthy of the devil himself.


	6. Entry V

**Kinshi Sho no Monogatari**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself. All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List (as well as reported).

* * *

**A Day of Loneliness**

Even matured, Naruto would still always be an outcast. He had lost his mentor, the man he considered an uncle to Pein. He had trained hard to become a hero, to destroy the Akatsuki Organization, and destroy Pein once and for all. But still, even with all of these accomplishments he would still be alone. He would forever remain alone... to live a life of darkness, hatred, loneliness, sorrow, pain... even behind all the smiles, he was still a loner. His dream that he proclaimed as a child was vastly slipping from him, disappearing into the darkness that was his life. No one would ever consider him a leader. Not even the village he has saved countless times would ever want him to be their next leader. They would rather see him lynched. He was better off dead than be praised "The Hero Who Slain Akatsuki". So, it was on the eve of midnight, as the clock strikes twelve that his eighteenth birthday finally arrived. Yet another birthday where he would be truly alone with no one to love him... and Naruto would simply remain awake, silent tears escaping him.

"Who would ever love me...?"

He received no answer to the sorrow that surrounded him.

"Who would ever care for me...?"

Again, no answer...

"No one," he answered himself, "no one cares for me. No one loves me. And no one would ever give me the recognition I deserve..."

With these dark, depressing, and suicidal thoughts, Naruto found little sleep.

_I am better off dead, like the village wishes..._

=0=0=

Naruto avoided the outside like a plague, and if he was to ever step out, it was for few things. But, nonetheless, it was yet another unhappy birthday for Uzumaki Naruto... outcast, orphan... Jinchuuriki... It was an hour before the start of the festival and he would have to make himself disappear completely lest he allowed some villagers rile him up again.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around, to see Sakura run up to him.

"Hey, Naruto, how are you?"

"... I'm fine..."

Sakura huffed a bit. "Now don't be like that."

"Why?"

Sakura noticed a cold feeling in that response.

"Why should I? I had enough of all of the bullshit that I have to call my life... I'm tired of it all..." he turned around, and looked at Sakura hard, barely able to contain his KI, "I had it with all of these sinners, the liars, these hypocrites, the parasites... I'm through. From now on, Sakura... the Naruto you thought you knew, is dead..."

With that, he turned around and left her there, stunned, along with Ino who was outside the flower shop when this happened. An old woman snarled at Naruto, but he once again shocked the two kunoichi but kicking the cane form the old woman's grip, thus sending her tumbling to the ground and also spilling her eggs, bread, and other fragile items such as the glass bottles of milk. He vanished via Shunshin.

Naruto remerged elsewhere, and scowled. "I have done everything for those bastards, and they still treat me like a fucking joke..."

The next day, the village was up in arms when Naruto's house suddenly exploded. When Tsunade arrived, all she found was a hitai-ate with a deep gash across the metal, and a shattered necklace. Uzumaki Naruto has gone rogue...

* * *

**Dark!Naruto setting...  
**


	7. Entry VI

**Kinshi Sho no Monogatari**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself. All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List (as well as reported).

* * *

_Sweet Kagamine Kiss  
presents..._

**The Funny Kunai 1**  
(Funnies, Insanity, and Parodies)

**An Alternate Scene to: The Ambiguously Gai Duo**

"**Chokuchō Datsu no Jutsu** (Rectal Prolapse Technique)!"

And Naruto's rather colorful ninjutsu was offshoot by two degrees. Instead, poor Kakashi got the full brunt of the chakra beam attack that practically caused him to lose his bowls ala water gun-style. The screaming of the colorful obscenities filled the air, even causing a flock of birds to flee the scene. The **Oni Kyōdai** (Demon Brothers) was laughing at the sight, and Naruto found the scene a bit funny himself; Sasuke and Sakura however were whiter than bed sheets. One of the brothers from Kirigakure mysteriously had a digital camera out and recording the fabled **Sharingan no Kakashi** (Kakashi of the Sharingan) ripping his pants off, thus increasing the reasons to censor this next paragraph due to the little kids in the audience.

"Hey kid, let us go and we'll leave the old man alone!" Gozu said, still giggling at the site.

"Dude, we so need to upload this on YouNinja dot com!" Meizu exclaimed with another barking laugh.

Naruto thought for a minute. "Okay... but only if you'll send me the video via email."

"Deal," the fearsome duo say.

After an exchange of email addresses ("The Most Electrifying Hokage In Konohagakure?" "So I idolize The Rock, something wrong with that?" "Nope."), the duo finished recording Kakashi's dilemma, before fleeing the scene. Kakashi meanwhile was fishing out a fourth bottle of hemorrhoid cream.

Poor Kakashi...

When it happened again, this time during the Zabuza encounter...

Zabuza quickly withdrew his hand from the shit-colored murky water, and looked at it. "Ew," he muttered. He tried not to breathe through his nose; his hand smelt really bad right now. And when Naruto prepared to use his jutsu again, this time to try and strike him, that's when he sent the signal to get falsely killed by his accomplice in the trees. Too bad when he fell, the dissolved water prison formed a wide puddle so...

Yeah... face full of poo water...

Eww...

Poor Zabuza and Kakashi...

After the mission and one sneaky after night where Naruto scored with Inari's hot MILF mother (and somehow it turned into a threesome between Naruto, Tsunami, and Inari himself), it turned out that somehow, Naruto and Ino were indeed related! How that was is due to Kushina being a bit of a wild girl before she mellowed out when she and Minato secretly married. But she was already pregnant by the day they exchanged vows...

So... what happened?

Naruto and Ino were completely naked in her bed. She was cuddled up next to her... brother...? Cousin...? Well, whatever it's called when a man (who's a brother who is your father)'s younger brother knocked up the Hokage's wife two weeks before the secret marriage no one except Sarutobi Hiruzen and his late wife knew... I'm confused.

"Ahh... that was nice," Ino coos sweetly.

"Yes it was," Naruto replied, feeling very awesome at the moment.

"So... never knew you had skill," she giggles.

"Well, then you fucked a hot MILF during a C-Rank mission turned S-Rank in Nami no Kuni who has a eight year old son that joined making it a kinky threesome... well... can't complain much. That and training with the ANBU Seduction Corp."

Ino raised her head a bit to look at Naruto pointedly.

"Really? A mom, her son, and you?"

"Yup. This was after I singlehandedly defeated Zabuza into full retreat, watch a giant shark jump and chomp the bridge containing the mercenaries and Gatō, and you'll have to fast-forward two hours after the party in the town gone to full swing..."

"And what about the ANBU Seduction Corp., Naruto...?"

Naruto thought for a moment.

"Since I was capable of shooting at age eight due to my secondary genealogy I obtained from my mother in regards to better health, increased stamina levels, a higher sexual drive and going into puberty in some areas earlier than most normal males, enlarged chakra pools that can rival a Kage when I turn sixteen..."

Ino was wide-eyed.

"Wow..."

"Yeah..."

"I wanna do something," she told him.

That "something" was the two rutting on the couch while Naruto in graphic detail retold his story of that night with Inari and Tsunami on Ino's request of wanting to know how that night went in Nami no Kuni (the energy between increased every minute of the story telling), and Ino's mother just giggled and keep mentioning about grandchildren while running the flower shop for the day. Meanwhile, Itachi became a pimp in order to combat Orochimaru who was known in some circles as Sugar Snake Daddy. The world continued to spin even when no one cared years later Madara ODed on mushrooms, and the Akatsuki transformed from World's Dangerous S-Rank Ninja Organization, to Red Raving Dawn Club that included strippers, a miniature church for quick-time weddings, and doughnuts.

* * *

**Kagebunshin Yūwaku**

"**Kagebunshin Yūwaku:** **Rinkan no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Seduction: Gangbang Technique)..."

The various young ladies whom appeared to be in their late teens to under the mid twenties stared at the various clones of their target, Uzumaki Naruto, inside the large well-comforted and furbished dungeon deep within a section of ANBU HQ.

"What do you think? Can be interesting, huh?" the original Naruto questioned the Head Captain.

The red-haired woman smiled saucily.

"We'll see soon enough," she replied.

Four hours passed when Naruto's clones all finally dispelled when their energy and stamina had fully drained. All twenty-five kunoichi in that room were panting, moaning in delight... that room just stank of sweat, heat, and sexual musk. Thankfully the Head Captain, cuddling the original Naruto close to her developed ample breasts, had the slight of mind to turn the vents on to circulate some fresh air into the room.

"Well... I... must say... Naru-koi... you passed... with flying... colors..."

Naruto himself was equally exhausted, but he had a shit-eating grin on his face. So many memories... this was one information overload he'd gladly enjoy...

* * *

**Omake: The Great Landscaping Crisis: Naruto Insurance Letter**

_Dear Customer,_

_In regards to the increase of property damage and taxes due to Bunshin Daibakuha or any derived child jutsu to Bunshin Daibakuha,_ (Name of Insurance Company) _would like to offer you an added clause recently drafted and executed entitled Naruto Insurance. Naruto Insurance is highly recommended, especially if you live anywhere within the borders of Hi no Kuni. The attached pages to this letter will explain fully what Naruto Insurance covers along with your current insurances._

_Sincerely,_

(Name of Company Owner 2X in print and hand-written calligraphy)  
(Name of Insurance Company)  
(Image Stamp of Insurance Name)

* * *

**Nyan Cat**

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Summoning Technique)!"

A plume of smoke exploded from the arcing of seals that formed from performing it, and there was an uneasy silence in the stadium. Many wondered what it could be. Others questioned where the boy got a summoning contract from...

But when the smoke cleared...

"Nyan!"

The creature that was summoned was a light gray adult cat with cute black eyes, and anime-styled blush on its cute cheeks. The difference was it had a body that resembled a pink frosted strawberry pop-tart with tiny sprinkles. And it floated in the air. And when it flew around, a rainbow trail was left behind "tracing" its flight. With the way it looked, you'd believe it came right out of some girl's cutie anime...

"Isn't he cute?" Naruto squealed, "Nyan Cat's awesome!"

Only one other person agreed, and Hinata was wondering if she could sign whatever summoning contract Naruto held...

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?"

"Oh, that? Nyan Cat!" Naruto shouts.

"Nyan!" Nyan Cat cries cutely.

Some girls fangirl-squealed at the cuteness Nyan Cat eluded.

"Nyan Cat was created by magic and a boy's wish. You see, legend stated Nyan Cat came from another era of time before us. A small boy was sad because his faithful companion died of an illness that wasn't treated in time. The boy was sad and ran from home when the poor cat took its final breath and closed its eyes. He ran and lost himself in a forest close to his home, where he came across a lady shaman. Given a magical powder, the boy soon returns, listening to the lady's words. But when he sprinkled his dead companion's body with the powder, he was unaware crumbs of his pop tart lay uncleared under his companion's dead body. And when he awoke the next morning knowing his wish would never come true, he was greeted with his companion once again living."

"Nyan!" Nyan Cat says.

"Ever since, Nyan Cat flies through space, leaving his path of rainbows and joy, defeating the evil Tact Nyan, defending the small star creatures called Luma, and also became a defender of all things sweet and tasty!"

"Nyan nyan!"

Neji stared. The thing... too cute...

...

Let it be known here, Naruto defeated many a dark and dangerous ninja with the cuteness of Nyan Cat, and the song that accompanied it when victory was achieved...

* * *

**Nyan Cat~ I love you~**


	8. Entry VII

**Kinshi Sho no Monogatari**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself. All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List (as well as reported).

* * *

**The Rescue of the Dying Light**

Naruto wandered the forests. He stayed as far away as he could from the streets of Konoha, not on his birthday. He rather stay alive than suffer abuse and severe near-death beatings at the hands of the villagers and the ninjas themselves. Ever since he was born, very few people cared for him. Many hated him, the adults always cursed at him behind his back, they turned their children against him, and he's always bullied. It was every October 13th, on his birthday, that the usual mob beating he's suffered from was the worse of them all. This year, however, on his sixth birthday, he was smart enough to flee into the forests once they came to his small apartment. Suddenly a kunai struck him in the leg, and he cries falling to his knees.

"There he is," a voice spoke, as a ninja moved in, followed by the sounds of an angry mob.

"No," Naruto whispered, tears already leaking from his eyes, "why? Why do people hate me?" he whispers to himself, trying to move, but he only got rocks pelting him. The ninja that hit him with the kunai kicked him hard, breaking some of the poor boy's ribs.

"There's that demon brat!"

"Get him before he grows!"

"Kill!"

The crowd was blood-thirsty, armed with whatever they had with them. Naruto was crying as once again, on his birthday, he was kicked, spat upon, cut, punched, stabbed, and sliced. The sadistic crowd enjoyed it.

Before, there was a creature that flew, releasing a beautiful rainbow no matter where it traveled. This creature held friends with star children, while on other planets, it was said this creature's appearance means good luck and good blessing. In another world, it was said to be the creator of a beautiful realm called the Rainbow Road. But, it was said it was a beholder of emotion. Thus, the reason this flying creature came to this planet was because it could sense a beautiful light fading into the darkness. The flickering light was attracting it. It nya's quietly in pain, seeing humans beating up a defenseless little child. The child was that source of the dying light...

"Leave him to die," one of them said, pulling his pitch fork from the boy's bloodied chest.

Murmurs of agreement spreads before the deadly mod left the small clearing in the forest, returning to the village. The boy was in torn clothes, with various puncture marks in its chest, and both the eyes were nothing more than bloody tears. Some of the colder shinobi that lingered simply manipulated a bit of the earth in order to entomb the demon child, before leaving the scene silently. Someone however saw the whole thing, and she was horrified to see how people could be so cruel to him. Hinata rushed from the bushes, and to the spot where she saw the boy get swallowed up by the ground and began to dig through.

"Naruto..."

She had tears in her eyes, her innocence stripped from her witnessing that horrific sight.

"Nya..."

She squeaked, and looked up to the source. What she saw was an oddity: it looked like a grey cat with permanent blush marks on its kitty cheeks, however its body was square-like, and resembled one of those cherry-flavored pastry pops.

"What...?"

The strange creature quickly runs to her, and begins to dig the ground. She stared at it for a moment, before she realized it was helping her. She dug with it, trying to unbury Naruto. After awhile, the cat-like creature makes a nyan sound, as it broke through and there was a dying Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"Hinata!"

She looked up again, and this time she saw her mother. Following was Hokage-sama.

"Kaa-chan! Naruto's hurt!" she cried, "bad people hurt him... please help him..."

"Hinata-chan," Hibana muttered, as the Hokage looks at the sight, grim as several ANBU, one with a dog mask, helped to unbury the body.

"Nyan," Nyan Cat cries sadly, attracting the Hokage's attention.

_Never saw a cat like this one before... its body... looks odd._

Inu frowned behind his mask, and was cursing the bastards who did this to his sensei's son.

Nyan Cat cries softly, as Naruto was picked up, barely breathing. It runs up to Naruto, pawing, tears running down the sad kitty cat.

"Hokage-sama..."

"Hurry, bring him to the hospital now!"

Inu nods and rushes off, the ANBU in his group following the unspoken command: protect the child. Sarutobi looked to Hiashi's wife.

"Hibana... I believe it's best if you took your daughter home."

"Yeah... I think it would be best," she whispers, holding her daughter.

"Nyan!" the cat cries, drawing the adults' attention. Hinata gazes, eyes red with tears, before the cat jumps into the air after a sprint... they watch as the strange cat lets out a cry, a trail of rainbow left behind in its wake as it flies to the air.

Sarutobi stared. Now he knew he never saw anything like that before.

_Wait... its following Kakashi and his team..._

"Hibana, take your daughter home, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, the old and wise Hokage performs a Shunshin.

Hibana was silent, as she picks her daughter up and carries her home.

"Kaa-chan... will Naruto-kun be okay?"

"... I'm not sure," she replies.

Hibana had other thoughts... on Kushina and Minato, and their dying son...

_You two would be ashamed of the village if you had survived that night..._

=0=0=

After several threats, and five doctors and twelve nurses killed later (for breathing the Third's Law and half attempting to outright kill Naruto), he was in his own bed. Sarutobi's trusted doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry... he's pretty much dead... not even... it... is helping this time."

Sarutobi frowned more, his firm grip on his pipe almost cracking the delicate wood.

"Damn... those bastards..."

"Hokage-sama... even if somehow he makes it, this will leave him scarred for life. The machine's simply stretching his life..."

Sarutobi sighed.

"And that cat that followed the ANBU?"

The doctor and the Hokage turned to the table, where it sat, ever vigilant and watching Naruto, hooked to various machines.

"It refused to move, and would simply fly to get away when one of the nurses tried to make it leave... it left behind a fading rainbow though, which was odd."

"I never saw such a creature before... but it was at the scene where we found Hiashi and Hibana's daughter Hinata trying to unbury Naruto. I have no clue what the hell that girl was doing but I need to speak with them soon on that matter."

"She saw the whole thing?"

"Yes."

The doctor winced. No child that young should ever witness something so scarring...

"Hokage-sama," a masked ninja appeared at the door. It was Inu, "we found the culprits responsible. We have then detained," an ANBU reported.

"I'll be there. Doctor Yoshimori, keep him on until I return... then I'll pull the plug... let him live... just for a little more..."

The doctor nodded, turning back to look at the poor child.

"Nyan..."

They stopped, and turned around as the cat floated and begins to project that rainbow trail again, only this time it forms a glowing halo over Naruto's body before flying back to the table and landing. Nyan Cat watches as his rainbow sunk into the boy's body... and then Naruto begins to glow. The other humans backed away from this, as Naruto's body began to shrink, and shrink. Soon, a fox tail pokes forth, and then fox hind legs and forepaws, and a fox-like head. But the body was just like the cat creature's body, only with the frosting orange-colored with yellow star-like sprinkles.

"Nyan!" it says cheerfully. Its wish came true to save the boy's soul.

And as the light fades, a blonde fox-like creature with a pastry body sits on the bed, confused.

"Nya?"

"What... Hokage-sama, what just happened?" ANBU Inu whispers.

"I don't know..."

"Nyan!"

Nyan Cat smiles, and hops onto the bed, and begins to meow at Naruto... or... what used to be Naruto. Then it barks, tail swaying.

"N-Naruto?"

It looks at Sarutobi, before flashing a vulpine grin. Together with Nyan Cat, they take to the air, circling the room as twin rainbows flash out and then explode into a glittery rain. Then, they fly out the open window. Everyone rushed to the windows, and outside children were pointing to the air as a visible glowing trail of twin rainbows formed in the sky.

"Nyan!"

"Nya!"

Nyan Cat and Nyan Fox...

They let out a cheerful cry before flying higher and higher, descending into space. Silence gripped the village, as the double rainbow slowly disintegrates, and vanishes. Those in the hospital room had witnessed the miracle of rebirth... a soul brought back, reincarnated... into a creature of happiness and nyan...

But they didn't know that...

"Naruto..." Sarutobi would whisper quietly.

Ever since that October 13th, the village descended into silence. Ever since Naruto's death, the village became dull and boring. Without Naruto around anymore... it became quiet. Only few knew what happened. But only one person truly cared for him... and she never got a chance to say goodbye to him. However, Hyuuga Hinata would always look to the rainbows when one appears. And in her heart, each time she sees a rainbow, she made a wish...

I wish for Naruto to return...

She was thirteen years old when she woke up on her birthday, and was greeted with the sight of a yellow blonde fox with a pop-tart body, brilliant azure blue eyes shining happiness.

* * *

**This was one of my serious ideas using Nyan Cat... even if it was just oneshot material, I liked how it ended up originally.  
**


	9. Entry VIII

**Kinshi Sho no Monogatari**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself. All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List (as well as reported).

* * *

**Invasion of the X**

The SA-X was one of the few survivors. The original had failed in preventing them from destroying the station, but a fault in one of the explosives detonated too early just as a surge of Beta Waves had exploded from the closest sun-category stars in the region. And now, here she was: trapped within a human, as some creature materialized, and grabbed the bioform it had landed upon, and she had been grabbed as well, its claws grasping her very core. She could feel remnants of X floating outside the human bioform she was, for lack of a better word, sealed into. They were spreading; a few of them were X-Cores, which made her feel... strangely satisfied. But, the SA-X was too weak. It barely survived whatever anomaly had occurred. It found a corner, and ignoring the ankle-high water, curls itself up... Something told her that the human she was now a part of would be her salvation towards survival...

Naruto was four years old when once again, the majority of the adults in the village were trying to kill him. But before he could get through his next hiding spot, a kunai lodged itself into his back and he fell. The kunai was longer than a dagger, and it impaled through his right lung. Naruto gasped and wheezed, as it was difficult trying to breathe with only one lung working, and the other was filling with blood.

"There, we got the demon!"

There was a roar of bloodthirsty approval from the crowds armed with torches, weapons ninja and civilian alike, and the ninja that struck Naruto down had red eyes with three spinning tomoe around the pupil. With a sword, he rams it through the abused child's lower back, pinning him to the dirt through his stomach. Inside Naruto, a pair of glowing eyes snaps open when a flood of the Kyuubi's demonic chakra surged through the malfunctioning seal in an attempt to save Naruto's life.

**_This power... is energizing me..._**

She got up, and followed the source, which led her to a larger chamber, where a giant bioform stood, trying to break through a damaged steel cage doors. Its nine tails flickered, waving violently, slamming in all directions.

In the real world, ANBU arrived on the scene, those loyal to the Hokage who followed, killing one civilian with Enma in his Staff Form. A few of the rowdier ninja fought back with deadly force, most of them Hyuuga and Uchiha.

Inside Naruto's body, inside the seal, the SA-X watched with a mad glee was the fox tried to burn away the X, but more would overcome this deadly potent of energy, and turn the same red-orange as the bioform's furry body.

**"You will be great energy in bringing me back... I can see this human child... will be the one to eat this world alive, and replace all living organisms with X Parasites,"** SA-X whispers.

The Kyuubi roared, but its roars got weaker as the X began to attack him from the insides. The demon fox could feel this... this extraterrestrial virus eat away at him, destroying his DNA, and reforming with itself in place.

Blood covered the ground as those who refused were executed.

"Round them up! Kill any who fight back!" Sarutobi shouted, as he rushed to the fallen boy, and pulled the katana as swiftly as he could. As he picked the boy he saw as a grandson up from the pooling blood, he choked as spittle and blood began to leak from his mouth. All activity ceased as Naruto's eyes opened. The Sandaime saw the eyes weren't that of the Kyuubi's, or even Naruto's own cerulean eyes. No, instead they were a solid color of a radiant neon green yellow mix.

A sudden pulse of kinetic energy radiated from Naruto the moment Kyuubi was assimilated by the SA-X, causing everyone to collapse and grasp their heads in pain. Sarutobi with weakened eyes saw that Naruto's hand had deformed itself, and were with long spider-like fingers with sharpened... claws... then they shrank into a normal human hand. From the stomach, the seal faded away as a clear-like gelatin substance oozes forth, before red-orange followed, melting together into a giant puddle. The puddle of ooze grows tall, and soon takes on a human shape. Solidified, the eyes of a tall blonde woman revealed the same neon eyes Sarutobi saw on Naruto's. And she was naked. A gelatinous mass rips from her shoulder, and rises into the air, where from the horizon, ninjas on night patrol saw a swarm of gelatin blobs in yellow, green, red, blue, and gold, swarming from everywhere, converging upon SA-X's location.

In increasing fear, the glob in the air gained a hardened shell, before the mass melts into it, making it grow larger and larger. It grew a body, then four legs. More of the mass forms a rubbery coat, transforming into blood red fur. Nine tails sprout, and then long rabbit-like ears sprout from its head. Like a nightmare, the X have reconstructed the Kyuubi no Youko. But there was now defying alterations to the massive fox demon. First off, the black markings around the face, eyes, and around its mouth had brown thick scales. Rows of webbed spines line along each of its nine tails. Around the paws, the same scaly-like exterior armor acted as armor. A row of brownish gray thick spikes arc around its upper shoulders, while a row of bones now grow from "holes" lining the upper sides of its fox-like body.

The fox's eyes opened, but instead of revealing the eyes those who survived its wrath four years ago, instead saw glowing solid eyes of neon green and yellow, with a hint of red.

**"Kyuubi-X,"** the SA-X commands in a loud, clear, and intelligent tone, **"INFECT THEM ALL!"**

The fox roars, and swipes its right paw, releasing three large "blades" of glowing energy. It made three wide cuts into the ground. Now screams of horror rang out, but SA-X merely turns around, and walks towards Naruto.

Three ANBU charge the naked woman that "oozed" from the demon brat, but she merely pointed her right arm at them. It was now encased in a green metal-like cylinder. Three quick shots made their heads explode.

Ignoring the screams and the explosions in the background, SA-X bends down, and easily cradles the four year old human child with her left arm.

**_Not only do I share DNA with... my original... now we have a genetic link... and the X inside the boy... he easily accepts them..._**

**"Only take the strong. Eat the rest."**

Three X float down and melt into the dead ANBU. Only one stood up, as X oozed from its skin, and formed hardened black purple armor over the torso, shoulders complete with short hooked spikes, and the katana at its hip was assimilated, and replaced the ninja's right arm. Tentacles of gelatinous X grow, infusing into the blade and making it thicker and wider in width and length.

More X Parasites explodes from its back, creating four more clones, as they attacked the captured humans. Many of them ended up as food, just like the Sandaime when one of the clones beheaded him and also cut the staff weapon at its center. The Monkey King was killed as it poofed away.

As Konoha was slowly consumed by the X Parasites, ravaged into ruin by the Kyuubi-X, Naruto opened his eyes.

"Mother..."

The fox released a beam of white energy from its mouth, blowing up the Hokage Tower. It continued, and pierces the mountain blowing up completely and also destroying the hidden ANBU headquarters deep in the mountain.

From the flash, the SA-X saw the sheen of the infection radiate from the one-blue eyes, which were now neon green. Naruto's DNA had mutated from the X infection, but it saved him. He was now one of the X.

And the SA-X held the mutated child closer, as new instincts kicked in.

**"Mother,"** SA-X whispers.

It... It felt right...

**"That's right, Naruto-X,"** SA-X says in a soft coo, **"I am your mother."**

Newly christened name, Naruto-X, gave a weakened smile, before closing his eyes and falling asleep in the SA-X's arm.

As morning came, X Parasites floated around. Some new X-Cores were born as the result of the invasion. The Kyuubi-X melted away as thousands of X split, turning the fox into a smaller form the size of a fully-grown adult silverback gorilla. Konoha was now but ruins. All life in the village was gone. Many X had taken the DNA of the bioforms that existed in the surrounding wild life, assuming their forms and living, spreading their infection trough trickery.

Around SA-X, several of the humans survived the infection, and were part of their army. One such human the X took control was a girl her new son's age, with milky white eyes that also gave of the radiant sheen of the infection, which were ice blue instead of the neon green or yellow. Hinata-X was her new name. Some of the Ninja-X that were lucky to be granted new life, either held the girl's eye traits, or held the eye traits of the red ones with the black tomoe that spin.

"We will make this planet our own," SA-X said, "spread out, and infect any survivors, and eat the rest that we cannot empower."

The few humans that survived, and were not ninja, ended up like the human researchers on the station; mutated slime husks of their original forms. They slither away, as the Ninja-X vanishes using the power of the ninja skill teleport.

Only Hinata-X remained, standing in a protective manner by her son, Naruto-X.

**_And this time, none of the Metroids can stop us on this planet..._**

* * *

**The SA-X and the X Parasites invading the Naruto World. In a couple of months, most if not all sentient bioforms will be devoured and replicated by the X, turning it into an X-infested planet. That was the general idea behind this story.**


	10. Entry IX

**Kinshi Sho no Monogatari**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List (as well as reported). This is... also something of a pondering question to those out there if you wish to answer it (for the sake of Edward Nigma). Hmhmhmhmhmm...

* * *

**Sin**

What is sin, anyway?

To the average human, the word sin describes many different wordings, meaning, and explanations.

Naruto never understood this.

Hinata never understood this.

To a ninja, the word sin doesn't normally come forward due to being trained killers at birth.

So, when they (Naruto and Hinata) went around slaughtering the village of Konoha with cold ruthlessness, did they commit a sin?

The Riddler may have an answer for this. Do you have an answer?


	11. Entry X

**Kinshi Sho no Monogatari**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself.

All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. **Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List** (as well as reported)**.**

* * *

**When Ninjas Meet Space... Pirates that is...**

Ever since the existence of Dark Samus been permanently extinguished, life had gotten better, though Space Pirates still try their hand at universal conquest. But the few of the very brave hunters of the universe safeguard the galaxy and the various planets and life forms that exist out there in the vast twilight of darkness. In that area, we come across the Gaia System, where this system is more or less similar to that of the Milky Way Galaxy.

Only, this Earth had never come into contact with space, or how the technology that exists out there far surpasses the technology on that planet. All of course, except for one person. He has blonde hair, stands close to five feet and ten inches, and had distinguishable birthmarks of fox-like whiskers adorning his cheeks, three lines on each side.

And right now, he cursed as another panel blew up in his face. He had been at it for about a week now, trying to install the repairs on his ship. Though, he had the option of someone coming down to install it professionally, but he didn't wish to risk anybody noticing his extra terrestrial visitor. So, he had no choice but to do this on his own.

"Damn it..."

He frowned. If only Samus was here... Nah... She's busy trying to get a quiet life until she was called into action again by the Federation. After that mishap with Phaaze, she did deserve it. She had conquered one of her demons. He sighed, lingering on the word demon. If only he could conquer his own... the one sealed within his body when he was born. Of course, not many would understand the workings of seals, except Jiraiya, but that pervert was off somewhere again working with his spy network. If only the Chozo were still around. With their infinite knowledge, they could possibly figure out a way to get rid of the demon, but still leave its benefits of faster healing capabilities.

He suddenly received a distress signal, and he looked up, and slapped his hand across the holo-deck, fingers flying across the keys, and then opened the channel.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, who is this. Over?"

_"This is Admiral Dane, hailing from GFS Olympus. Naruto, do you hear me?"_

"Admiral Dane, sir. I read you loud and clear."

_"Good, good. Naruto, sine Samus is enjoying her time of peace, the Pirates however, those that survived the Phazon corruption, have begun their guerrilla warfare. Your star system has been invaded by several pirates. We're already heading out there, but it will take awhile due to the distance between us, being docked here at Norion still for final repairs, and to the closest Federation Outpost, GS-007. Naruto, I know that your planet does not know about what it's like beyond their understanding, but you may not have a choice..."_

"Understood, Admiral Dane, sir."

Suddenly there was a large earth quake, and the entire village and several countries had felt the immense shake. Naruto swore, as things fell, and he himself was jolted off his feet and he banged his head pretty good.

_"Naruto! Naruto! What is happening?"_

"Fuck," Naruto cursed, as he got back up, and sat down in the chair while opening the scanners of several satellites that fly around the planet he had launched with the backing of the Federation Outpost GS-007.

"Sir! My planet's been hit by a meteorite of metal! I'm getting multiple readings of Pirate activity in the land that my people call Uzu no Kuni!"

_"Damn it! It's already begun! I can't believe the luck we're having! Naruto! You don't have any other choice. I'll try to contact Samus. You two worked so well during the Phazon incident, both of you fighting against the corruption to save the galaxy. Together, you and Samus will go and wipe out this fraction of pirates. We'll be coming in and assisting. In the mean time, I'll contact the Outpost and have the Outpost send some back-up until we arrive to the planet."_

"Yes sir!"

The channel went dead. Naruto went to his suit, and activated it, as it vanished, only for it to build itself around his body frame. You see, it was in a way just like Samus's Chozo Suit with the Varia, however it was in a more masculine build, and unlike her orange and reds, his armor were dark blues and blacks. While her arm cannon resembled a type of dark green color, his was a dark purple. Her visor was a neon green color, and his was neon orange. All systems were ready.

He had previous weapons schematics of her set she had gained from her trip to Tallon IV. That included the default Power Beam with Charge function, Plasma Beam, Ice Beam. He also has a Missile Launcher with total storage of 300. A Power Bomb Generator with total storage of only ten. He also has the previous Gravity Suit option from Samus's last adventure saving the Luminoth on Aether built into his own suit since she no longer needed it. He has a Scan Visor, an X-Ray Visor, and a third scanner to hail his ship for bombing runs and such. His own ship has storage of ten Ship Missiles, plus it had a built-in Twin Hydra Cannon Turret installed next to the rocket launchers in the wings.

Another explosion signaled that Space Pirates had flown in and began attacking the locals. He had a job to do.

=0=0=

Panic and chaos. Words to describe the alien attack. Ninjas were unable to bypass their shielding, and many fell to their deaths. However, Hinata was cornered by three of these creatures. She screamed, until three blasts blew their heads, and she was helped up by Kurenai and her team mates. Jumping down into the fray was a blue-armored warrior, firing these blasts of energy... looked like chakra to them...

The pirates snarled, but before one of them could say the name of the bounty hunter, they'd been all silenced. Naruto behind the visor could only smile, having saved his girlfriend from death, before sprinting off in the direction of the ships flying towards the Hokage Tower. He jumped into the air, and then went into a Screw Attack. He kept flying, as several Aero Troopers got shredded by the crackling buzzsaw of energy spiraling around him like a Rasengan. He landed, and snapped the muzzle open and targetted several of the pirates before firing a spread of nine missiles. Each one impacted the light armored ships, and caused some problems. They were taken out by some ship missiles, fired from a very familiar gunship.

_Samus!_

Naruto grinned, as more pirates came out of the woodworks, and began to attack Naruto. Naruto however fought back with deadly precision, his footwork noted in the way that he moved much like a shinobi did. Even his jumps were of a ninja trait. Soon, the ship flew over, and Samus dropped behind Naruto, cannon trained at a nearby pirate. Both open fire.

Soon, the small force had been repelled away, and survivors fled.

"About time you got here."

"I had some ships to clear out," she replied.

Naruto could just see the smirk on the young woman's face. Of course, now while ninjas have been evacuating civilians left and right, many others tended to putting out the fires those explosions caused by the aliens. They were basically alone.

"C'mon, Samus, let's head to my secret base, you can command your ship to land at these coordinates." He sent the data to her scanner, and she remote commanded her ship to fly and land there, as she ran after Naruto.

"What about those following us?"

"Dane said I would have to reveal my true self. Better they found out now."

She said nothing else as they allowed themselves to be followed, though Samus also fought against her natural instinct to fight back against their chasers. Soon, they arrived at their destination, which was surrounded by forests and a large lot of land, hidden by the tallest groves of trees. The large acre of land behind the home of Naruto was in fact a hidden hanger bay, which is where Samus's ship was parked in. Where the ship was parked on, is just one of two large doors.

"Samus, have your ship hover, I'll open the hatch so you can enter the bay area."

Samus did just that, and soon after the doors opened on Naruto's command, piloted her ship to land inside, before the hatch closed again. It was in fact the area were Naruto played that western game, Basketball, which was the hatch door.

"Don't move."

Various ninjas, those that Naruto knew since his early years, surrounded the two.

"Hey baachan, we mean no harm," Naruto spoke up, a bit of a laugh leaving him. Though to them, his voice had a metallic tone due to the helmet he wore. The word baachan was not left unnoticed however. Naruto reached up with his left hand and pressed a button. In a flash of light, the helmet vanished, revealing Naruto's whiskered face and blonde locks of sun yellow hair, and of course his cerulean eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun...?"

"Hey Hinata-hime," he said, smiling his fox smile.

**_So, the fox is out of the bag, eh?_**

_Shut it, fuzz butt,_ Naruto replied to the Kyuubi. Ever since the episode with the Phazon and his fight against its corruption, the Kyuubi had a better moral view of its own life, and would take living for granted. Since then, he had stopped being all evil-like, and just accepted that there were things even a demon such as him could ever hope to comprehend, such as Phazon, and how even he was nearly succumbed to its corruption.

Samus made her own helmet vanish as well, allowing her ponytail freedom from the confines.

"So, this is your girlfriend, Naruto? She had exotic-looking eyes," Samus complemented. Hinata had the decency to blush. The others just stared at the human-looking woman under that bulky-looking suit of armor. Strange though it seems... as it looked nothing they had ever seen before.

"That's what I love about her, not just for her eyes, but the way she stayed by my side growing up, showing me what love truly was. I would protect her and take out anyone who ever dared bring harm to her."

Samus chuckled a bit. She may not have gotten along much with even her own species, having been raised by the Chozo since she was an infant, but there were few humans she tolerated. When she had learned about Naruto's burden, she had been touched that Naruto had remained so innocent for so long.

"Naruto, what has been going on anyway?"

"Pirates are planning on taking my home planet as their own base, and using its resources for their own ill gain. Dane knows of it and will be coming here soon. We're also going to get some help from the Federation Outpost they have stationed in this sector of the universe. With some satellites they helped me launch into space. I can get some good read outs, but you are here so you can help me as well."

Samus nodded. "Of course, Naruto. If something involves the Space Pirates no good can come from it."

Naruto headed towards his house, and into the back door, disabling his armor. Samus followed suit, disabling her armor as well. They were followed by Hinata, and then the rest of the confused ninjas. Naruto headed to a section that was sealed off by a seal, and ran a bloodied thumb across it. It glowed, and the walls split apart, revealing a metal stairway that led into the darkness. As soon as he stepped into the corridor however, lights went on. Down the stairs was a large elevator, which opened for Naruto as soon as he had his eyes scanned for entry, as a precaution.

"Well, you coming or no?"

Hinata followed her boyfriend, and Samus was already standing at his side.

"Naruto, just what the seven hells are you doing?"

"Coming or no?" he repeated. Tsunade growled and stepped into the expansive elevator as well. The others followed. The door sealed shut, and it went down... fast. Soon, the large window behind them stopped showing the hard earth, and revealed a giant chamber filled with various electronics, and two of those flying metal ships they had seen before. Soon the elevator docked into place, clamps locking down as the window, which was also a door, split down the middle and opened for them.

Samus walked out immediately, heading towards her gunship, while Naruto walked towards the large display of computer screens, displaying several views of the planet from the nine satellites he's launched.

"Oh, Sammy-girl?"

"Would you stop calling me that?" she scolded.

"What? It's a nice nickname!"

She shook her head, but a smile was on her face anyway.

"Anyway, can you go onto my ship, got some upgrades that I can't get right..."

"Sure thing, Naruto." She entered her ship.

Naruto opened a hailing call to the flagship Olympus, and soon he received a response.

_"This is the GFS Olympus; please transmit your identity code. We're standing by."_

Naruto move his hand over a panel that displayed several alien-looking kanji, and inputted the four digit code. Afterward, he got another response.

_"Identity Code verified: Bounty Hunter Naruto Uzumaki. Welcome Naruto, how may we help you?"_

"Transmit this call to Admiral Dane, operator. It's a report on the pirate activity that has now infested my home planet in the Gaia System."

_"One moment please."_

The hailing line went silent. The technology may be advanced, but still, waiting to get your line patched through was still as if using the telephone system. As the speakers began playing the usual waiting music, a calm serene opera, Naruto felt a hand swerve him in the chair. It was Hinata.

"Naruto-kun... how long...?"

"... Since I stumbled upon the Federation investigating the planet when I was seven... I learned that there are things much bigger than just Furya – it's the name of this planet by the way – and they had healed me up when I was discovered kicked out of the village by a mob at the age of seven. When I was found again, I was asleep in a cave. But ever since then, I had been like this, such a secret kept from the rest of the world..."

He turned around, and looked at the screen, as he opened up several windows, and began scanning the planet for more pirate activity, mainly focusing on Uzu no Kuni. Already that meteor his scanners picked up had already begun meta-morphing into a base.

"When I was thirteen, I begun building my own ship, with some outside help when I was alone. I had the gunship Hinata for two years now. The Uzumaki Suit of mine I had for three years now, always updating it to accommodate my growth. At least I stopped growing now..."

Suddenly there was a response. _"Naruto, this is Admiral Dane."_

"Dane, a local group of pirates attacked my village, and more so lured me out to try and take me out. Samus arrived and have helped me fight them off, but now, according to my scans here, they've begun operations. Here's the data I sent to Aurora Unit 242."

After a minute, Dane spoke.

_"This is a very serious matter. From what you told me, your planet and its harnessing of chakra could be seen as a substitute for Phazon. Though, I doubt they could ever figure out how to use an energy source another race of humans have been using for who knows how long."_

"Sir... I have been discovered, as you had told me. I have guests in my hanger bay."

Dane decided to reveal himself on the main screen with a video feed which Naruto accepted. The image of an aged man, fully human (they ninjas expected monster or alien) dressed in a suit depicted of a military line.

_"I see... I am Admiral Dane. I command the Flagship Olympus, and I have been Naruto's commanding officer during the Phazon Corruption."_

"Wait, what do you mean, all this time Naruto had..."

Tsunade then looked at Naruto.

"I summoned a chakra-reinforced clone with help of my other source to sustain in life, while I was fighting against the corruption of Phazon that had infected me from Dark Samus, during the failed attack of Norion."

_"Naruto, Samus, Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda were sent to Norion when pirates attacked us, and were planning to smash a Leviathan into the planet and corrupt it with large amounts of Phazon. When the generators were brought back online, the planet was about to be struck, but..."_

"But as we reached the Control Tower to activate the cannon, Dark Samus appeared and attacked us. When we fought back, she struck with a beam attack that left Phazon in all of us. A month later Samus and I awoke, and had to finish the missions. I tagged along because Samus and I were the only hunters that had not succumbed to the corruption."

Samus walked up behind them, and saluted Dane briefly.

"Normally I worked alone, but Naruto was much like I was. Orphaned at a young age, and left to survive on our own, but while I was raised by the Chozo, Naruto only had a very few people in his life. I helped fill a portion of that void when he also gained my trust."

Samus smiled a bit, remembering how Naruto had ended up saving her from the corrupted Golem Mogenar when they infiltrated the Bryyo Leviathan Seed. It would have been painful fighting it off, and with Phazon needed as a catalyst to destroy those spheres it was stored with, it wouldn't have died, but she would have, or in the likely chance of getting corrupted from using too much of the Hyper Mode attacks.

"We fought against the other hunters, but Samus was the one who ended up taking out Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda, taking whatever upgrades they left behind form their deaths. We only share the Hyper Mode upgrades from Mogenar, Helios, and Omega Ridley as we continued on with our mission, and fighting from the corruption that continued to build with each seed we eliminated."

_"But in the end, not only did Samus and Naruto defeat Dark Samus, but also destroyed the corrupted Aurora Unit 313, and in a way caused Phaaze to self-destruct with AU 313 out of commission."_

"Sir, what about GS-007?"

_"They will be bringing some shielding to at least protect your village. The rest of the planet will have to be defended by traveling troops in the skies. For now, I would like to have your village as a base of operations for the Federation."_

"By all means, the front doors are open."

=0=0=

It was still weird. Everyone thought that aliens never existed. Everyone thought they were alone in the universe. Well, because of Naruto, they were not the only humans to exist in the vast emptiness of space. It was a shocker to learn there were other HUMANS living in outer space. In fact, there were many other different types of species humanoid or not that existed peacefully. One such humanoid was one of Naruto's extraterrestrial friends. His name was Sekai Jiraiya.

This person's hair was as dark as the night itself in styled dreadlocks. A light blue crystal was embedded into his forehead, shaped like a four-point star. Spreading across the forehead from the sides of the blue crystal was diamond styled after wings with three downward spikes that resembled the "feathers". Sekai wore white antenna-like ear guards that covered his ears. The antenna itself is just a singular, positioned on the right side. It is also what produces the orange tinted visor that forms over the eyes when switched on. The outfit he wore consists mainly of a black bodysuit that covers all but cut off around the base of the neck. Now, add to it a sleeveless forest green bomber armored vest with silver-gray pauldrons around the shoulders. On the back of the vest was the image of his blue forehead crest. Around the hips was a metal belt; attached to the right hip was a short moss green stick. The gnarled chunk of wood for the top was crafted after the head of the ancient Chozo, the eyes made of blue crystal. The feet are encased in armored shoes with gold clamps around the ankles, made gunmetal gray with the front and back sole covered by an half inch thick green plate. Center on the bottom was a spherical blue crystal.

He was the last of his race, the Jiraiyans, from Planet Jiraiya. He found it funny since Ero-Sennin had the same name. He was also a prince from its royal bloodline. His girlfriend was a catgirl, part of the Felineko (pronounced Feh-lin-koh) race from the Planet Gaia VII in Sekai's star system, who went by the name Lumine Starr.

She had short blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes, and a crescent moon mark of blue on her forehead. She wore blue armor-protected pants with gold bands two centimeters above the knees, a light green t-shirt with armored shoulder guards and a blue cloth tied around her right bicep with a crescent moon and small star symbol etched onto the gold metal plate. She also wore spiked elbow guards, armored leather black boots mid-calf length, an armored vest left unzipped but connected by a chain near the neck collar, and a belt strapped around her slim yet sexy waist. A holster held a silver handle with one end supporting a hooked beetle's horn blade, silver and gold rimmed with the middle blade encrusted with an oval red gem on each side. On the top of her head were her anime-styled large cat ears, and she had a sweeping periwinkle tail behind her.

They were legally sixteen, but due to their life signs, were the age of young adults. Naruto was happy that Sekai and Lumine were here with him once again, and Samus had been introduced to the two teenagers, though she was very surprised at seeing the old staff Sekai used. When asked, Sekai merely replied that it had been given to his family centuries ago as a gift from the Chozo, and has since then been a family heirloom until he inherited it upon his birth. It helped greatly with his Jiraiyan-Magi, the blood magic of his race. The two teens traveled together on board the Jiraiyan-class gunship of Sekai's. It was known by the Galactic Federation as the G-Firebolt. It was a sleek aerodynamic X-winged green, crimson, and gold armored starship with an oval emerald green cockpit in the center of the ship's hull. The wings themselves were X-shaped and the top gold, the bottom green, the rest crimson. It held a trio engine booster, two on each side under the bottom wings, and the main engine on the back similar to the tailfin of the classic Swordfish model from twenty stellar years ago. It had a spike shaped gunmetal gray cannon attached at the bottom, and two machine gun blasters on each side in front of the ship. Its main body was similar in shape of a teardrop with the point the ship's antennae. Plasma-based missile launchers were hidden behind the side panels of the main armored hull.

And, it was occupying the last parking space of Naruto's underground hanger bay, next to Samus's ship.

"Naruto, we are going to have a talk about your secret life," Hinata said, a glare in her pale lavender eyes he fell in love with. Sekai and Lumine took a step back and stood next to Samus, as the human girl of this planet looked like she was going to beat the snot out of their friend.

"You're not going to do worse than Anko teaching the Academy Sex Ed uh, right?"

The look in her eyes say otherwise, though Anko complained about what was wrong with her teaching the little brats about sex (other than the fact she used a shuriken and a kunai as a demonstration). He turned for help... and saw Sekai and Lumine entering the G-Firebolt, as Samus vanished into her gunship.

_Help me..._

**_You're on your own,_** Kyuubi replied, and ceased listening to the blonde teenager.

=0=0=

"I hate you guys," Naruto muttered. He's healing well thanks to the Kyuubi's life force, but he's still hurt.

"Like we'd risk getting beaten helping you," Sekai said, "besides, Lumine wanted something so I uhh, followed after her."

"Horny prince," Naruto muttered, "You like Lumine because her sexual drive increases when she goes into heat like any other normal feline."

"Her tongue feels real good," Sekai stated.

A few perverts (Kiba, Jiraiya, and Kakashi) all giggled pervertedly.

"I so did not need to know that..."

"And how's that different with you? I bet when you rock your girlfriend she's quite a screamer."

"Hey! So I can't help but love Hinata. Shy quiet girls are mostly the loudest." A grin is seen on Naruto's lips.

"But catgirls are the goddess of sex, what with their sensitivity with pleasure. Just a small stroke alongside Lumine's lower back makes her curl and mewl in that cute little way of hers. You on the other hand have that duplication technique to gangbang your girlfriend."

"That's an interesting way of using the Kage Bunshin," Jiraiya giggled, and got a prompt backhand in the face by Tsunade.

"And how did this descend into a talk about sex?" Samus questioned, a bit embarrassed having to stand there and listen to it. Hinata was blushing quite hotly, thinking of it right now. Her, Naruto, and dancing the horizontal tango... as for Lumine, she did the one thing sensible: knock both boys over the head with her fists.

"Knock it off, both of you," she said, trying to kill that blush on her face.

"Ow..."

"As amusing as this situation is," spoke up a female voice. Her name was Tera, and she was Naruto's computerized AI program, a Net Navigator whose hologram form resembled Naruko, Naruto's female form, "I am detecting several Federation ships, and a battle-ready flagship, GFS Kazama, descending into the atmosphere."

"Ah, Tera, have them land the ground-ready units at these coordinates," Naruto said, typing away at the holo-keys displayed on the dash board.

"At once, Naruto," Tera responded and vanished off the dash, transmitting the data.

"I don't know who commands the GFS Kazama," Samus spoke.

"I believe his name is David Abbott... been a high ranking officer on board Kazama for four years now, having been transferred there after the last commander had died protecting his crew himself. In total, he's been in the military for seven years."

"So, what are we going to do about the pirate situation?"

Naruto came up with a most likely response. "Bust in and cause untold amounts of property damage, while killing the head honcho of this operation. Just hope it's not Ridley. He seems to have more lives than the Super Mario Brothers."

"And the last thing we need is your home world being introduced to Metroids, especially Phazon Metroids."

The hunters all had grim looks on their faces. Metroids mutated from Phazon exposure or not, existed out there in the world. Their main planet of origin is SR388. And of course, there are the few Metroids that exist on Tallon IV, and then, there are the cloned parasites that had been mutated from exposure to Phazon, or just allowed to breed for use as weapons by the pirates. While most weapons do not harm regular Metroids, Phazon Metroids do take damage from most gun weaponry; it's just they can take a wallop of harm before they finally die. In the end of all things, Metroids share the extreme vulnerability to cold-based weaponry.

"What weapons are you packing, Samus?"

"I still have all of the weapons I've obtained during our Corruption adventure, minus the PED Suit and the Phazon upgrades."

"That's good. Sekai?"

"I have my blood magic to back me up in the heat of battle."

"My own family techniques and my trusty weapons as well. I also have my feline armor."

Naruto had gotten a good look at Lumine's armor. As it was, it was well built, reinforced perfectly in similarity to the armors he and Sammy wore. The arms and legs were equipped with more armor plating, and also had oval-shaped shoulder gauntlets with a diamond mark on it. The armor had a sailor fuku made with metal threads, and was a dark pink color. The armor itself was a peach color, with the under armor of the bodysuit cream white. Around the legs of the armor were dual attached thrusters. The underside of the right forearm had a deployable beam blade while the left forearm had a dual cannon attachment. The helmet was feline in nature, with a full face shield that was a translucent emerald. The metal ear guards were light pink with white rims, and a gold border lining the top of the emerald visor. Coming from the back of the shoulder gauntlets were sharp and narrow wing-like protrusions, which granted her the capability of limited flight. Around the front torso was the same armor that protected Samus's bust, only pink in color, with some gunmetal gray extensions wrapping in an X pattern around her stomach and back, connecting to the armored belt which is where the short fuku is attached to. For her tail, it is covered with plated segmented armor, and was light lavender.

"I think we should go and figure out a way to get past the defenses." He looked at Samus, "I mean it hasn't stopped Samus from doing something like that."

_"Naruto Uzumaki."_

"Yes?"

_"I am Commander Abbott. I have assigned some of my units to detain any and all local life forms from going toward the Pirate Source that you have sent to AU 242. The rest have been dispatched to your own village."_

"You should also issue the command of attacking if you are attacked first. There are villages out there, and some humans, that would desire the kind of weapons that can decimate a town or village."

_"Noted, Naruto. For now, I believe it is best if you and Samus, and any other hunter in the vicinity, is to go straight to the Pirate Stronghold and infiltrate it. That is your mission. Dismissed."_

The call went dead, and Naruto got up. "Tera, escort everyone out of the hanger. Everyone else, later, we got some pirates to kill."

Samus rushed over to her gunship, and stood on the elevator ramp as it lifted up, as her armor took place once again. Sekai and Lumine also rushed to the G-Firebolt, and entered as well, Lumine activating her Feline Armor. As for Naruto, he jumped on top of his own gunship, which was really Samus's old gunship rebuilt to his own sleek aerodynamic design of a stingray (minus the tail), and entered through the elevator on the top. As he vanished he sat down in the cockpit chair, clad in his own armor. The three doors opened up high above, and they lifted up, the sounds of the engines painfully loud, as they floated up, high above the property, and zoomed off in the direction of Uzu no Kuni.

In the G-Firebolt, the visor that shielded Lumine's face vanished, and she leaned down on her knees before her boyfriend, and dug into his pants he wore.

"L-Lumine?"

She just smiled, before she began her treatment, satisfied hearing a soft moan leave the lips of Sekai Jiraiya.

=0=0=

They exited their ships, and sent it to fly. Naruto didn't want any ninja from stealing it or something, if they could that is. Naruto looked at Sekai, who had a blush on his cheeks. Lumine did as well.

"Did the pussy need milk?"

It couldn't be further from the truth.

Smack!

Samus was the one had cuffed Naruto along the back of his head with her cannon.

"Ow!"

"No time for that. Naruto, since you have perfect maneuverability in water, you go through the water, and find a way in. I'll go sneaking through the front. These two can head in the back."

"Sure, sure."

Samus gone on ahead on her own, keeping the Nova Beam active since it also retained the functions of the Plasma Beam. The two teenagers went around sneaking from the back. He simply performed a somersault into the foggy water.

With Sekai and Lumine, Lumine suddenly looked to the young man.

"After we blow this place up, you and I are going to get comfortable in a bedroom."

Sekai grinned. "Sure, sweetie."

She smiled back, as the two knocked out two lowly grunts and snuck in.

=0=0=

There was one hell of a big boom. In less than forty-six hours, four tired bounty hunters escaped as the Pirate Stronghold had been destroyed completely, and surviving pirates have been chased off the planet and from the system. As Lumine promised, she and Sekai got comfortable in one of Naruto's vast bedrooms. Of course, Naruto was a bit of a pervert, as he had stumbled in when he tripped, but the two just kept at it, and he got a good few minutes seeing Sekai make love to the catgirl... when Hinata came by, Naruto couldn't take it; he dragged her into the room, closed it, and applied some silencing seals. The four teenagers were still teenagers, so... they just enjoyed the passionate love making the two guys shared with their girls.

Samus... she just stayed in the comfortable living room of Naruto's apartment, another successful mission notched under her name. Dane did arrive during the last nine hours of the mission, once the base had its shields destroyed so they could lead an assault against the Pirate Stronghold. After everything had been quiet, they were left to clean up the country, and also the Federation was now planning on building a site here so Naruto could at least have a place to report to. So... somehow, in some way, the ninja world had changed permanently. With his secret out, Naruto stormed the Akatsuki Base, and just pumped the Akatsuki full of plasma beam blasts, then did the same to Orochimaru. For Tobi, he was jettison into outer space his prison soon impacting the surface of the sun of his planet's solar system.

Uzu no Kuni became a country under Federation Law, shielded by barriers, and also built on strong foundations, with the planet itself soon falling under Federation Law. Samus soon left, because they requested a mission from her to exterminate the Metroids on SR388, so that the pirates can never harness their powers. Sekai and Lumine decided to remain with Naruto, though Lumine's mother still found it hard to let her daughter go, even if she is taking on such a dangerous profession. As for Naruto... it was a funny sight to witness when she told Naruto, three weeks after the changes became apparent, that she was pregnant.

* * *

**Well since I am going to be forced to restart this from scratch, I managed to edit mistakes out of this old oneshot.  
**


	12. Entry XI

**Kinshi Sho no Monogatari**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself.

All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. **Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List** (as well as reported)**.**

* * *

Naruto was bored, being all alone in his father's manor that he finally inherited after officially becoming Chūnin. Sure, he had Hinata as his girlfriend, but Hiashi was still trying to understand the fact he and Hinata "bumped beds" plenty of times in the past and thus was keeping low of the man's radar (and Neji's for that matter). And of course, he probably would have still be living in that crappy cockroach-infested apartment house of his had Tsunade-baachan not knock some literal sense into a couple of ignorant skulls (Civilian Council and the Elders) in order to have the rest of the council acknowledge his field promotion during his three year training with Jiraiya-sensei. Channel surfing through random cable TV, he stops when he came up across an interesting commercial.

_"WHEEEEEEEEEEE!" screams a cheerful voice as a black blur goes fast down a zip-line in Tsuchi no Kuni. "WHEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tobi was having fun riding the fast zip-line, waving those garden spinner thingies that gardeners use to decorate their flower beds. "WHEEEEEEEEEEE!" He soon slows down in speed, as he comes up next to an Iwa-ninja. And when the unnamed Iwa-nin saw Tobi, his smile disappeared. Tobi turns his head to look at the Iwa-nin on his zip-line._

_"Tobi's an extreme boy~" he exclaims. The ninja stares, not sure what to say. Did he really hear the squiggle in that quote? Tobi giggles, and then picks up speed, "WHEE-WHEE-WEEEEEEEEEEE!" flying past and waving his garden pinwheel toys and kicking his legs like a happy child. The Iwa-nin wondered what the hell he just witnessed. Sure, he knew what the black cloak with the red clouds meant, but yeah, what the hell was that?_

**_NINCO:_**_ 15 minutes could save you 15 percent or more on Ninja Insurance_

Naruto stares at the TV, blinking. What the hell was that? He blinks again, before getting his bearings back in session and picks up the remote.

Click.

* * *

**Boredom at its finest.**


	13. Entry XII

**Kinshi Sho no Monogatari**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself.

All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. **Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List** (as well as reported)**.**

* * *

**The Fox Tamer**

Naruto was an odd child. Not many in the village cared for him. Many tried to kill him; few get away with breaking an unknown law set by the Hokage. Naruto had no friends and few people who ever cared for him. That was why Naruto spent most of his childhood living in the wilds of Konoha's Forest of Death. Naruto's only protection from those who try to kill him at night came from the animals that lived in the forest. Even the Nara-raised deer would fight and defend little Naruto until he was old enough to fend himself.

But most importantly, there was an underground spring hidden deep under the Forest of Death where only Naruto and some animals would be able to get into. Inside this underground spring/meadow was a family of foxes. The foxes would follow him no matter where he went, and some of the older foxes would hunt for Naruto when he was still too young to fend for himself. This underground home is where Naruto made a living, with enough underground floras that gave enough oxygen, and a spring that was crisp and clean and would never pollute.

He was the Fox Tamer. Nature was his home. And the human he never trusted because they would hunt down his own kind for blood sport. He would never trust humans. And for as long as he lived, he would always honor and protect fox kind.

* * *

**Naruto and Mother Nature... hm, maybe I should do a Batman crossover next.  
**


	14. Entry XIII

**Kinshi Sho no Monogatari**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself.

All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. **Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List** (as well as reported)**.**

**Caution:** Will contain some yaoi scenes that will make you blush and an ecchi scene.**  
**

* * *

**Naruto's a Singer?**

The village we look at, surrounded by a lush forest is Konohagakure no Sato of Hi no Kuni. This is a village that houses a shinobi community, run by the Godaime Hokage, Lady Tsunade. The village day starts with Naruto getting a visit from his newest friend he hangs out with more often for the past few months.

"Hey... you ready yet?"

"Hold the hell on!" Naruto yelled. Soon he emerged, dressed in his civilian clothes. Grabbing his keys and wallet, the two left his new bigger apartment. As they take to the roofs, they completely missed Sakura who came up to the door of the apartment and knocked. She continued to knock, until the door opened, and Sakura was greeted by Naruto... or rather his female form.

"Sorry, but Naruto just left. He left me to clean up the house a bit before dispelling myself. Sorry Sakura-chan."

"Where is he then?"

She shrugged. "He never told me. Sorry again." The door slams shut.

=0=0=

"What are we doing here?"

"Gamakichi told me this was where Naruto would normally go to once in awhile..."

"A Music Studio?" questioned one of Naruto's friends, Yamanaka Ino. Sakura first went to her master to tell her that she couldn't find Naruto, and at that moment, if by fate or not, Jiraiya emerged to report on the little situation occurring with the Akatsuki that still remained. Needless to say, it leads to everyone with the help of the toads and Pakkun to discover where Naruto was.

Everyone had walked in, where someone from the desk shushed them. "One of our frequent visitors just completed a song and is about to sing. So please stay quiet, even though they won't hear us."

She points to one of the recording rooms with the one-side windows into the room. This is where they found Naruto, just clad in a pair of blue carpenter jeans, brown strap sandals, and a black tank top. Of course he also always wore the necklace Tsunade gave him when he was twelve years old. And there were other clones of Naruto, Kagebunshin they figured, with various instruments.

"Okay, we're ready to record," said a sand blonde Chūnin behind the desk inside the recording room. He was Ishtal Sekai, heir to the Ishtal Clan and one of the two Ishtals that live in Konoha, and not their home country and city in the west.

"Got it," Naruto replied.

"This will be fun to watch," Kiba snickered, as he sits down in a nearby chair. In fact, everyone sat down to see if Naruto was any good. The music began as soon as the record sign turned on, and Naruto instantly began the lyrics to his song... proving doubters dead wrong about the young man's realm of talent.

_I'm through with standin' in lines to clubs I'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be_

_I want a brand new house on Mount Hokage  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king sized tub  
Big enough for ten plus me_

_I need a, a ramen bowl with a bottomless pit  
And a giant airship with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet_

_I want a new gold trunk full of ancient swords  
My own face on Hokage Monument  
Somewhere between the Fourth  
And the Fifth is fine for me_

Tsunade blinked, instantly picturing in her mind Naruto's face on the Hokage Mountain, between her and his father.

_I'm gonna trade this life  
For fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair  
And change my name_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses, ownin' gold bling-bling  
Kunoichi come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cuz we just won't eat_

A few experienced kunoichi of the audience raised eyebrows at that minor sexist saying.

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every greedy Daimyo's gonna wind up there  
Every Icha Icha with her buxom blonde selves_

_And well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

Sekai smirked behind the desk. Both he and Naruto did not know of their audience behind the one-way mirror. Jiraiya smirked at the mentioning of his famous books. Tsunade is the opposite of the emotion.

_I wanna be like Jiraiya without the perversion  
Hire eight shinobi that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free_

"Without the what?" Jiraiya yells, amidst some chuckling.

"Ha!" Tsunade found that very funny.

_I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion  
Get a key for the famous Icha Icha Mansion  
Gonna date a Hyuuga that loves  
To blow my money for me_

Many instantly turned to Hinata, who had the biggest crush on Naruto, but was too shy to say anything about her feelings. Jiraiya's mind was stuck on Icha Icha Mansion.

_I'm gonna trade this life  
For fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair  
And change my name_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses, ownin' gold bling-bling  
Kunoichi come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cuz we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every greedy Daimyo's gonna wind up there  
Every Icha Icha with her buxom blonde selves_

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest Bingo Book of today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got an Akatsuki on speed dial_

_Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

"Did he just mention Akatsuki?" Kakashi questioned aloud.

_I'm gonna run my mouth that offend the Council  
Gonna pop my boot into Sasuke's manhood  
Get Uchiha Itachi writin' all my songs  
Lip-sync 'em every night so I won't get 'em wrong_

"Uchiha Itachi writing songs?"

"Pop Sasuke's balls?" Kiba laughed.

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses, ownin' gold bling-bling  
Kunoichi come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cuz we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every greedy Daimyo's gonna wind up there  
Every Icha Icha with her buxom blonde selves_

Tsunade just realized what is meant by buxom blonde, and now glared at the giggling Jiraiya.

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest Bingo Book of today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got an Akatsuki on speed dial_

_Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

The music ends, and Sekai stops the recording, said sign turning off. "Done!" Naruto smiled cheerfully, as he discards his guitar, and all other clones in their positions remained where they were, but now talking animatedly. He had left the room, and entered the recording area and up behind the tanned eighteen year old Chūnin. "I think they would like to know their blonde ninja can sing very well, Naruto."

"Yeah, but most of them think I don't have much talent at all... and since we have been hanging out a lot lately, I have been hearing rumors that we're secret lovers or some shit."

Sekai scoffed at that. "Yaoi fangirls..."

"Yup..."

They were blushing however.

"Well... maybe they'll give you the benefit of the doubt?"

The blonde shakes his head, brushing his hand across Sekai's when he stepped closer to him. Sekai's warmth increased. "Nah... They would probably call me a liar or some shit..."

Sekai sighed. "Never know... anyway, the song's really good, but Uchiha Itachi writing all your songs?"

"Hey, even I have to admit Itachi looks like a bishonen."

"What about me?" Sekai mock-pouted.

Naruto just grinned foxily. "I do mean it when I said I would pop my boot into Sasuke's manhood."

"If Lady Hokage finds out you made her a reference tying with Icha Icha Paradise she'll probably kill you."

Sekai gets smacked upside the head. "Quiet! I'm afraid she may still have ojiisan's crystal ball hidden in her office..."

"Then there's the part about the Hyuuga, kunoichi being easy... unless there is a jutsu that can create an unlimited supply of hot ramen... yeah right. If my sister ever finds out you called kunoichi being easy, she'll kill you."

Naruto grunted. "I survived numerous death attempts all my life... an angry kunoichi is no difference. Besides, I get enough from Sakura years ago when I first became Genin, and at times when she goes through PMS."

Sakura growled, and wanted to barge in and smash his head in. Sekai nodded, though both guys shivered at the thought of an angry PMSing kunoichi. He soon finished what he was doing, and took out the new record and a CD backup. The clones vanished. "This is going to be a great hit single once we find the right radio broadcasters to play this song."

"Yeah, yeah..."

The two soon leave with their belongings, while the audience had vanished under illusion Genjutsu. Sekai and Naruto were too busy paying the somewhat spooked owner the ryo to keep the CD and record. They labeled the record and CD under the title "Rockstar", and the artist who made it was "Foxboy".

"Hey Naruto, have you heard that one band called Rev Theory?"

"Yeah. Didn't they create this one song that sounds like a reference to that Jashin religion group?"

"Yup... it's a great song though. Should listen to it."

"I have, and it does sound good. Sometimes reminds me of myself..."

The two guys smile rather creepy-like. "I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me!" They exclaim, and laugh out the door. They now returned to the Ishtal residence. The owner gets spooked seeing the ninja pop back in the room again. Even if she's just started this business last year, she cannot get used to ninja antics such as vanishing on the spot.

"You guys go to the Ishtal apartment and find Naruto," Tsunade tells the other Chūnin and Jōnin. The teenagers disappeared, leaving the adults alone in the main lobby.

"Well... once he's found, I'm going to kill him," the blonde woman with big knockers tells the others.

"Now Lady Hokage-sama, don't do anything rash," Kakashi said, but took a step back when she glared at the perverted Jōnin.

"Every Icha Icha with her buxom blonde selves; that was a reference to me! I even fit the damn description."

"I know," Jiraiya giggled, and this time Shizune, not Tsunade, slaps the white-haired Sannin across the back of the head, hard.

"I still find the Itachi thing odd, and the mentioning of Akatsuki on speed dial," said Asuma. The smoking man, who wasn't due to glares by the woman at the desk, was quiet in the whole incident with the others until just now.

"I don't know... I wanna know how hot he'll be with fishnet accessories," Anko giggled. The others looked at her, Kurenai taking a step back from the snake mistress.

=0=0=

As soon as they made it, and the door closed shut, Sekai was pushed down onto his couch as Naruto now straddled over him, lips locked roughly. The blonde Ishtal moaned into his lover's mouth, tongues met in between the gap of their mouths. Naruto and Sekai were in fact secret lovers, but would never give those yaoi fangirls any juicy bait to discuss on. When air became an issue, both were flushed, as Sekai now pulled his strength and had the other teenager pinned to the sofa arm.

"I want you, Naruto-kun," Sekai said with lust glinting in his violet eyes. Naruto's cerulean orbs sparkled a bit, as Naruto gave in to the other boy.

"I'm all yours," he says in a voice that brought shivers up the other's spine.

And the action began with Naruto's shirt getting discarded to the floor, leaving his lean, muscled frame exposed. Sekai began to trail soft kisses, ending at one of his nipples and licking it. Naruto closed his eyes and moaned, his anatomy reaction to the pleasure and the warmth spreading through his body. Sekai's hands reached down, and had unbuttoned the jeans. As he was pulling down the zipper, he soon reaches into just as the door opened quietly.

There was Ishtal Rin, Sekai's twin sister, carrying groceries to refill the fridge. Behind her were Naruto's friends. The two sprung when Kiba exclaimed, "No way in hell!" Sai just smiled as usual, doodling into his art pad. The pale young man found nothing of interest in this, having believed Naruto batted for the other team. He was right.

"Not again," Rin muttered under her breath. The girls heard the female Ishtal as she just walked past the duo on the couch, caught in a surprising position, and into the kitchen. To make things worse, the adults had then arrived, and Jiraiya gasped in outright horror when he spotted his student's son... with another man. Tsunade looked stunned while Anko's eyes lit with mischief, and Kakashi just arched his only visible eyebrow.

"Get out!" Sekai yelled using his shadow magic and shoving them all out, and slamming the door with the back outstretched shadow hand. Naruto just looked completely mortified, and Sekai wrapped his arms around the sunny blonde boy. Naruto clung to Sekai like a life line.

"Let's go to my bed," Sekai tells Naruto, who followed the male Ishtal into his bedroom. Rin enters the living room with an apple, and as she turns on the TV, Naruto's moan was heard. They resumed their intimacy in private now.

=0=0=

A week later and Naruto was back in his home, just clad in a white shirt and his orange boxers. Naruto's hand was a bit twitching, but that is because of a visitor under the desk he sat behind, who was currently blowing him off, and succeeding in getting him close to that breaking point. Naruto haven't seen any of his friends when they had basically followed Rin to the house, he suspected was searching for him. He had been hanging out more often with Sekai; it was bound to cause suspicion. And now they knew... though he still did not tell them about his other hobby besides his flower tending.

The pencil dropped from his hand and he gripped the sides of the wooden desk as he bit his lower lip. A gasp escaped him, and below, Sekai moaned as he greedily accepted the blond's seed that shot into his mouth. Naruto panted softly as he soon calmed, and Sekai had licked him clean before finally coming up, and surprising him with a kiss. Naruto could feel the hard warmth brush against his, and when they parted from the seductive kiss, the sandy blond gave him that look. Naruto got up, only to bend over the desk, his boxers hiked down to his ankles. Sekai, who wore but a fishnet tank, leaned behind the sunny-haired blond.

"Naruto-kun," Sekai whispered into his ear lovingly.

"Sekai-kun," he whimpered.

At the front door was Yamato with Sakura and Sai. With them were Tenten, Neji, and Lee. Before Sakura could knock, the door opened, and out stepped Naruto... well, his female form, that is.

"Naruto, stop it with that perverted jutsu and stop wasting time, we have a mission to do."

"Uh..." She blushed a bit, "sorry, but Naruto-kun is busy right now," she replied. Naruko felt their chakra, and decided to stop them, and hopefully repel them away.

"Busy with what?" She questioned the bunshin. It could only be a shadow clone because lately, her team mate would be in two places at once, one male and one female. She still remembered the secret thing Naruto did, and then catching him in the arms of the other man, Sekai. She didn't see much problem, except Ino, who for some reason found it hot.

"Sekai-kun!" they heard Naruto's voice, which was in pleasure.

Naruko blushed. So, while they were still stunned, she quietly closed the door and locked it.

* * *

**Oh yeah... I may have made Naruto a yaoi pairing with my OC Sekai Ishtal. Some pointless smut scenes, but that is it. Now, once again, I do not own the song **_Rockstar_** by **_Nickleback_**... nor the lyrics though it's edited with Naruto references. This was complete boredom written here. I tend to do some crazy things when I am bored... don't expect anything from this old story edited to correct mistakes, tone down on descriptive things, and grammar errors.  
**


	15. Entry XIV

**Kinshi Sho no Monogatari**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself.

All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. **Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List** (as well as reported)**.**

* * *

**The Past Meets the Present**

Clang!

"Ow! Fuck! Son of a bitch!"

A blonde haired young man with whisker marks on his cheeks wheeled himself from under a car, wincing at the pain when he banged himself against the underside.

"Damn it..."

And he got a bump on the head.

"Hurt yourself again, Naruto-kun?"

"Kiss my ass," Naruto replied back to the person who was working on the engine. The person who was working on the engine was female, had short cut violet colored hair, pale lavender eyes and creamy smooth skin that Naruto loved to feel.

"I would, but I rather kiss something else."

Oh yeah, and did I mention she's Naruto's girlfriend?

"Please tell me you're going commando under the jumpsuit?"

The girl smiled with a devilish grin. "Come here and find out..."

"Oh, Hinata-hime..." Naruto did get up of the wheel board, and up to the young woman, as he unzipped the top down just to free her breasts, before he cups them in his hands, fingers playing with her nipples. Yes, other than the standard shop clothes... she wore nothing else.

The world outside the Shinobi Realm was vastly different than imagined. When these two left, quitting their ninja careers due to problems with family or otherwise, they escaped to beyond the veiling mists, and entered a world of technology. They two grew up together, dated for so long, and were planning on marriage. Two years ago... they found a passion for machines, and opened up a shop that became a home business. They fixed cars of all types, and Naruto and Hinata owned one of their own. They also had another friend, whom they met when they arrived to this city. His name was Sekai Ishtal. Speaking of the sand blond tanned young man, he flipped the sign from OPEN to CLOSED when he heard pleasurable moans coming from Hinata, and had spied her half naked on one of their client's cars, with Naruto's head between her legs.

"Try not to ruin the paint job or we won't get paid!" he yells at them.

Elsewhere in the vast city, where old and new are fused as one, we would find an odd looking group wandering the city. Though most of the citizens paid no attention, they do however take a second glance before going about their business. It had hurt when Naruto and Hinata had left the village, quitting its force and vanishing with all the money they could possibly carry. Even more so when Konoha nearly lost the Toad Clan after the injustice of some of the Council Members tried to do against Naruto. And Hiashi... the words he had told Hinata made her join the blond into leaving the village, severing all ties with Konohagakure no Sato. Ever since appearing in this strange country across the ocean, they had gotten somewhat lost in the thirty minutes wandering around.

"This city is large, so it will take us a long while to find this workshop our supposed targets are at..."

"You mean that?"

Kakashi looked to the right that Anko pointed to, and the man sweatdropped. The sign on the door was flipped from CLOSED to OPEN. There nailed to the building's front was the target workshop they were searching for. The group of fourteen, fifteen if you include the dog, walk up to the building that was the intended target, crossing the empty street. Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai, Anko, and the dog Akamaru, entered the lobby of the workshop they were looking for. The person who had flipped the sign was busy with what they pegged a friend, since he was using some device and was talking into it (a telephone). He hung up, and sighed irritably.

"Damn bastards," he muttered, and maneuvered his mouse to click the next button on the Winamp program displayed on the computer. He flipped a switch somewhere on the underside of the counter/desk top, and the entire workshop is filled with music.

He then looks to the visitors he heard entering while on the phone earlier. Before he could open his mouth, Naruto's voice sounded from the garage.

"Sekai! Get your ass over here! I need your help replacing the engine on this car!"

Sigh. "Troublesome," said Sekai, as he got off the wheelable small couch. "Hold on," he tells the group, and headed off to the door on their left, making sure to put his heavy-duty gloves on.

The few Nins crowded near the wide double door with the big windows crossed with security wire (the usual windows you'd see at a police station and such as), watching as the teen, now known as Sekai, helped hook up some sort of engine from this automobile they have never seen before and slowly lifting it out using a miniature crane device. The blond looked very familiar, and so did the girl with the plum-tint hair. But as the two finally turn around after the whole mess had been dealt with, the two stared, as the guests were now sure of whom they were seeing. Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata...

"Naruto? Hinata?" Sekai spoke up, looking at them, and the people now crowding into the garage, "you know them?"

However Sekai got no response, but the two stared back at their past that now stood there... looking at them.


	16. Entry XV

**Kinshi Sho no Monogatari**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself.

All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. **Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List** (as well as reported)**.**

**WARNING:** This story will contain mature content and the fantasy violence as expected when you enjoy playing the Metroid Prime games on the Wii/Nintendo GameCube.**  
**

**Author's Note 2:** This story was a fanfic I once tarted on but eventually it got boring, and turned into a failed one. Therefore, it is going to be sealed into this scroll for those who HAD enjoyed it can reread. I'll also add bonus material at the end of what I've gotten to thus far before I ultimately cancelled the overall story. **_I do not own any and all official characters from the Metroid franchise and the manga series Naruto. Only OCs I own. Now, again, much like Naruto and Legend of Zelda, take out the magic, destiny, Zelda-eques situations (and unfortunately Midna-chan) and replace with space-age technology, Space Pirates, Samus Aran, an Earthen, a Jiraiyan, and a Felineko. _**_Jlargent** told me that my one Metroid/Naruto crossover could work well, so here's one... edited differently but still good enough. I hope you all enjoy.**_

**Old Story Summary:** I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. But, I am also a Bounty Hunter, a hero sworn to helping the Federation bring peace and end the wars with the Pirates.

* * *

**Bio-Scan Initiated...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Bio-Scan Complete... Detecting foreign material substance...**

**Identified Material: Yokai...**

**Origins: Kyuubi no Yoko: Known in mythological standards of human nature as a devious fox-like creature, possessing nine tails, each with a source of destructive power...**

**Clearance Code K-009 Override...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Clearance Code Accepted...**

**Initiating Retina Scan...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Retina Scan Complete...**

**Identified Bio-form: Naruto Uzumaki-Atherway**

**Age: 18**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Human**

**Height: 5' 10"**

**Weight: 124 lbs**

**Initiating Code Clearance...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Code Accepted: Unsealing Level 5 Locks...**

* * *

**Metroid Kitsune** (Reloaded: Part I)

A Naruto x Metroid Crossover Story

* * *

**Chapter One**

A hiss of steam emerged as the wall in his apartment that he owned all to himself, which was built in the forest regions closest to Training Ground 44, split down the center. Several glowing lines of intricate, yet foreign design flashed among the surface before vanishing. Lines formed a square mark in the deep emerald wallpaper before folding inward. Finally, the two split halves slid into the wall. The edges now revealed, shown that instead of wood or plaster, it was made of metal. Within a single square panel light lit, revealing a metal elevator. As he enters, the door seals behind him, and then he felt that swift jolt of decent. It traveled farther and farther down the shaft. Soon, the window before no longer shows the metal shaft, but an expansive area made entirely of metal materials. The chamber was filled with various electronics, and what looked like, in an area designed as a docking bay, a space ship shaped like a fox's head. Soon the elevator docked into place, clamps locking down as the window, which was also a door, split down the middle and opened for him.

Naruto walked out of the elevator, and passed through various cybernetic holograms. A strange object floated up to him. It held a top hemisphere-shaped globe, which was a milky clear surface. You can see what looked like machinery within it. It resembled the nucleus of a Metroid's inner organs. In fact, this thing WAS a Metroid... mechaniloid. It was a mechaniloid that was designed after that of a Tallon IV Metroid. Its four fangs were actually miniature tool kits. This device helps do repairs in spaces Naruto cannot fit in. It was also made as a joke to scare Keaton one time when he had to meet the Chairman of the Federation... Heck, he even gave it voice sound bytes to give off the natural sounds of a Metroid's chirp-like cry. On the top of the hemisphere was what looked like a round glowing panel of glass which it lit up, displaying several screens in its beam; they were displays of statistics of what it had done in the last several cycles. After reading the information, Naruto dismissed it. With a chirp, it floated off.

He turned towards the large computer screen which doubled as a TV. Smaller screens lined the U-shaped metal workshop that was his central computer and only source to access the cyber world. He sat down in the chair, and his fingers flew across the keys of the large keyboard, labeled with kanji and alien symbols. To others, no one wouldn't understand the alien-like kanji displayed on the keys, however, Naruto would. He stopped as several screens popped up on the expansive black screen before him. He laid back into the chair as the satellites floating in orbit around his planet began their spying tasks. Then, he decided to see what his friends had been up to. When he came up across Hinata, he nearly faded seeing, with as good accuracy as he could with the expensive camera lenses, Hinata in the shower, masturbating while whispering his name with arousal. Naruto watched, as he dug into his pants to beat off.

It got even more hot when Hinata adjusted the spray of the shower head so the stream came out at a faster and harder rate, and she angled the hot water just enough to hit her clit while she fervently continued to rub herself. And Naruto, he groaned as he slid his pants and boxers down to his ankles, spread his legs a bit and continued to whack off, whispering Hinata's name. But, in the shadow, someone couldn't watch this anymore, and decided to surprise the masturbating blonde.

"Naruto, stop spying on her," yelled Haku, popping up suddenly in a twinkle of lights and a small flash.

"Haku!" Naruto cried, but grunted as he shot his white liquid. Haku fizzled to a ghost form as it went through her and coated the key board. His jets soon stopped, and Naruto moaned a bit as he remove his hand from himself.

"Naruto... why don't you just ask her out...?" She was used to Naruto.

"Well, Haku... what if she freaks out because of my real life...? Hm? What if she doesn't accept me?"

The hologram of the girl who had died three years ago frowned. "I have a feeling she would not." The girl may have been dead, but given a chance to live again, even if her body had been dug up the night after her burial three years ago, her brain and memories had been uploaded to a digital mainframe... thus, allowing Haku to experience life once more, even if she is trapped within electronics and sustained by the world of the cybernetic outlook... the internet. After all... she's nothing but a Solid Vision Hologram.

Naruto cleaned up his mess, wiping the bit of his semen off his hand onto the side of his pants. He sighed, as a bit of his semen got onto his pants so he tossed it into a basket that just so happened to float on by, taking it to the wash room. Haku sighed softly as Naruto sat back down in the chair, not minding that Haku was floating there. "You should stop spying on her and the other girls. Besides, aren't you in something of a relationship with yoru two friends?"

He also didn't care that he was naked from the waist below, his length shrinking to a flaccid state.

"I know..." He sighed, _troublesome._

=0=0=

Out in the reaches of space, a ship was flying through the stars, heading towards Naruto's home world.

"Naruto? Naruto, do you hear me?"

Bzzz!

_"This is Naruto Uzumaki... who is this?"_

"It's us, Naruto!"

_"Eh? Oh, Sekai! Lumine! Yo, whatcha up to?"_

"Visiting! Now, make preparations for us, we're entering your world's atmosphere!"

_"Got it!"_

=0=0=

This person, a male gender, had hair which was as dark as the night itself in styled dreadlocks. A light blue crystal was embedded into his forehead, shaped like a four-point star. Spreading across the forehead from the sides of the blue crystal was diamond styled after wings with three downward spikes that resembled the "feathers". Sekai wore white antenna-like ear guards that covered his ears. The antenna itself is just a singular, positioned on the right side. The exposed ear was pointed like an elf. It is also what produces the orange tinted visor that forms over the eyes when switched on. The outfit he wore consists mainly of a black bodysuit that covers all but cut off around the base of the neck. Now, add to it a sleeveless forest green bomber armored vest with silver-gray pauldrons around the shoulders. On the back of the vest was the image of his blue forehead crest. Around the hips was a metal belt; attached to the right hip was a short moss green stick. The gnarled chunk of wood for the top was crafted after the head of the ancient Chozo, the eyes made of blue crystal. The feet are encased in armored shoes with gold clamps around the ankles, made gunmetal gray with the front and back sole covered by an half inch thick green plate. Center on the bottom was a spherical blue crystal.

The next person, female, had short blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes, and a crescent moon mark of blue on her forehead. She wore blue armor-protected pants with gold bands two centimeters above the knees, a light green t-shirt with armored shoulder guards and a blue cloth tied around her right bicep with a crescent moon and small star symbol etched onto the gold metal plate. She also wore spiked elbow guards, armored leather black boots mid-calf length, an armored vest left unzipped but connected by a chain near the neck collar, and a belt strapped around her slim yet sexy waist. A holster held a silver handle with one end supporting a hooked beetle's horn blade, silver and gold rimmed with the middle blade encrusted with an oval red gem on each side. On the top of her head were her anime-styled large cat ears, and she had a sweeping periwinkle tail behind her.

They were in the realm of teenagers, yet their life signs made them young adults. Either way, Naruto was very happy to see these two when they had hailed to his computer, and then with the cloak on, flew towards his docking bay, and entered through the ground. The problem was Mitarashi Anko, who was in the area when she spotted the ground opening up, and then closing shut...

=0=0=

It was a sleek aerodynamic X-winged armored starship with an oval emerald green cockpit in the center of the ship's hull. The wings themselves were X-shaped and dark teal, with crimson details along the edges. It held a trio engine booster, two on each side under the bottom wings, and the main engine on the back similar to the tailfin of the classic Swordfish model from twenty stellar years ago. It had a spike shaped gunmetal gray cannon attached at the bottom, and two machine gun blasters on each side in front of the ship. Its main body was similar in shape of a teardrop with the point the ship's antennae. Plasma-based missile launchers were hidden behind the side panels of the main armored hull, near the Ship Grapple.

"So, gained any Seguru lately?"

(**A/N:** According to the Metroid Zero Mission manga that I have downloaded off Metroid Recon, Seguru is the official name of the currency used in the Metroid series, 100% romanized.)

Jumping onto Lumine's shoulder suddenly was what looked like a white and blue-furred rabbit, crossbred with a squirrel if the tail was anything to hint at. "Ah, Damara, don't startle me," Lumine said.

The Rabbili blinked twice, and then held up a sign it pulled out from nowhere which said, "Well sorry!"

"To answer your question, yes we got a lot of Seguru from the last bounties we chased, and is there any reason your dick is hanging out?" Sekai asked.

Naruto glared. "I just haven't gotten around to getting a new pair of pants. I spilt my drink earlier." Haku scoffed at that, which she promptly vanished when Naruto directed a glare at the girl. All of a sudden, his mechaniloid Metroid flew by, dropping Naruto a spare pair of pants and boxers, which Naruto hurriedly put on.

Lumine and Sekai immediately smile. "Sure," they drawl, and then begin to snicker.

"Shut up... I'm still a hormonally-charged teenager... you two are basically teens yourselves despite your life signs."

Sekai and Lumine just grin, before they walked over to the desktop of Naruto's workshop.

"So, what is happening anyway?"

"Well, so far, there are no pirate activities that any of my launched satellites detected. Other than local ships flying past this area of space..."

Looking at the screen, Sekai moved the holo-mouse over, and clicked on a portion of space. In this sector, was the Federation's numerous Outposts, labeled as GS-007. But before Sekai could do what he was planning on doing, the alarms went off. The map immediately disengaged, before focusing in near this system's planetary copy of Mercury. There was a Space Pirate Frigate that just exited Hyper Space.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Chapter Two**

"Commander Abbott! Sir! We just received an emergency hailing from Naruto Uzumaki from his home planet! His systems detected pirates that entered this space!"

Commander David Abbott was a young man of twenty three, with short raven hair, and dark colored eyes, hidden behind small rectangle-framed glasses. He wore the standard issue Federation Marine Captain's Outfit. He had a bit of a mustache above his upper lip, and a clean-shaven face.

"Space Pirates... prepare to launch the GFS Kazama, immediately! Naruto's home world would not survive a full-scale attack by the pirates unless we get there! Also, jump into Hyper Space to cut off any forces they send!"

"Sir!" Another reported in, "Naruto requests back-up as well. So far, it's just him, Sekai Jiraiya, and Lumine Starr."

"Set up a contact with Dane off Norion, and see if there's a way he can contact Samus Aran, since she and Naruto were the two survivors of the Phazon War."

"Right away, sir!"

David returned his attention, as Kazama was preparing to leave GS-007's colony outpost.

=0=0=

On the planet known as Norion, it was a terra-formed planet with various deep canyons, crevices, and various land masses surrounded by the planet's water source. Much of the landmass is also mountain terrain, but with a growth of vegetation life. The planet's main Federation Outpost was located in the western sector of the planet, where GFS Olympus was stationed, and undergoing final repairs after the Phazon War from two months ago.

Dane was in his office when he received a long-distance hailing. He answered it with a click of a switch.

"This is Dane speaking."

_"Admiral Dane, this is Commander Abbott, from the GFS Kazama."_

"Ah, David, good to hear from you again. How are the wife and kids?"

_"Rebecca is doing well. And so are Len and Rin. They finally turned thirteen yesterday... already they are growing up..."_

Dane chuckles a bit. "I see that, David. So, what is it that you are callin me for?"

_"Since the war with Phazon ended two months ago, pirates that survived have begun their operations yet again. Naruto Uzumaki, one of the corruption survivors alongside Samus Aran, requested help. Pirates entered our sector of the Gaia System, and I feel that since Naruto and Samus worked well together against Dark Samus..."_

"Ah, calling for her help. I would bet Samus would be thrilled to seeing Naruto again. The two clicked together, especially after Naruto gained Samus's respect after saving her from nearly dying destroying the Leviathan Seed that impacted Bryyo."

_"We are already on our way there as we speak. Once this call disconnects, we'll be entering Hyper Space to try and cut off time before the Pirates make it to Naruto's planet. I can only guesstimate that the pirates want to raid the planet due to its rich life abundant. And if that happens, Naruto's world may be destroyed as they are unaware of the threats the humans of that planet never faced."_

"Which is true. Naruto was hoping to finally get Keaton to have the planet under Federation protection. But the Council is still varying due to unknowns. I shall see what I can do, and find and contact Samus."

_"I trust that you still have the coordinates of Naruto's Home Planet?"_

"Of course David. Fly safe."

The call disconnects.

=0=0=

The Space Pirate Frigate was nearing the planet, and on its surface, Naruto was already preparing all defenses he's secretly installed around Konohagakure no Sato. The reason he never used them before in the past was due to the fact that alien technology was such a mystery to be explained to his own race of humans. It's like that due to the fact the humans on this world hold the energy called chakra, thus labeling them sub-humans...

"Naruto-kun, the Hokage is nearing your home, and she's not alone."

Naruto looked as Haku brought up a video feed from a nearby camera hidden on his lot. Tsunade was coming alright. She also brought with her Kakashi, Jiraiya, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Yamato, and Gai. Following behind was Sakura and Shizune.

"Naruto?"

"First we got this pirate problem, and now, I have visitors," Naruto told the Jiraiyan.

"What should we do?"

"You two remain here. Haku, if the Federation calls back, tell them I'm preparing, okay?"

"Hai," she replied.

Naruto got up, and walked over to the armory room, and grabbed what looked like a metal-plated white belt with an oval silver buckle with a green gemstone embedded in the front. If looked at more closely, one can see the design of nine tails sprayed across its cramped surface. Once strapped around his waist, Naruto headed towards the elevator, and it began its ascent towards the surface.

Outside, Tsunade was knocking on the door.

"Naruto! Open up!"

The door seals shut behind the teen, and Naruto took a deep breath, remembered to switch to his planet's native language (oddly enough was Japanese) before walking towards the door. Sakura had stepped up to the door of course and was about to bang on the door, when it opened, and she had instead bashed in him the face, breaking his nose.

"Oh! Fuck!"

"Oh! Naruto, I'm so sorry!" Sakura apologized, as Naruto winced, blood flowing from his busted nose.

"Damn..." He cursed.

Tsunade signed, and walked over to the boy, using her chakra to heal the nose, even though she knew the fox sealed in him would have already begun healing the damage itself.

"That was somewhat funny," said Kakashi, amusement in his voice.

"Shut up, sensei," Naruto said with a glare, "Baa-chan, what are you doing here?"

Ignoring the jab, the woman pointed Naruto with a piercing stare Jiraiya would get now and then. However, before she could say anything, an explosion rang out, and everyone turned, seeing what looked like a beam of energy having just blown up the Hokage Mountain. Back in the base, Haku swore, while Sekai and Lumine were contacting with Commander Abbott, telling that the planet was under attack. Most of the forces however were focusing in on Konoha.

Outside, the Frigate were launching several runner ships and deployment ships. "Find that accursed Uzumaki hunter, and get rid of him. He is more of a nuisance than Aran!" On of the Pirate leaders growled in their own alien-like bug language.

"Sir! A Federation Flagship just emerged from Hyper Space! They're attacking us!"

Explosions rang.

David on board the Kazama was barking out orders, while Federation ships were launched, to cut off the flow of enemy ships from trying to enter the planet's atmosphere.

"Hurry! Fight back!"

"Sir!"

Just off to the corner they saw a familiar yellow starship fly past, firing missiles at several enemy pirate ships, before taking a steep turn to avoid a plasma orb cannon shot.

"Samus," he whispered.

_Dane did well..._

Bzzz!

_"This is Samus Aran, calling Commander Abbott!"_

"Samus, I'm glad you're here. Listen, your old friend Naruto is having a bit of a planet invasion... I have no doubts that they are hoping to take him out, and seize the planet themselves."

_"I'll take out the more heavy armored ships before going down myself, Abbott. Samus out."_

David grinned. "Fire all primary weapons! Take out that Frigate now!"

Back on the planet, several ships flew through the air, causing up a mass panic in Konoha. Two of those ships flew in near Naruto's property, before hatches in the side opened up. The ninjas all looked, stunned at seeing aliens were attacking. One Pirate growled in an unintelligible language, before leaping out. However, Kakashi saw a missile whizz past his face and impact that pirate in the chest. It fell, as greenish black blood exploded forth from the destroyed exoskeletal rib cage. Everyone turned around, and noticed Naruto was now holding up what looked like some sort of metal forearm contraption, like a cannon gun. He was clad in a navy blue metal-like armor with the bodysuit a rich dark red, with large globular shoulder pads. It was eerily a reminiscent form of Samus Aran's Varia Chozo Suit. The arm cannon encasing his right forearm was a deep purple.

"Hunter! It's the hunter!" One growled in a near human language, yet the speech was also laced with guttural cries.

Naruto grinned before a blue helmet with an orange visor encapsulated around his head in a swarm of light. Immediately he took a flying leap and landed inside, and immediately raised hell, blasting them with searing Plasma shots. They cried out in death before Naruto fired a Super Missile, and jumped out seconds after before the ship was engulfed in a searing explosion, causing all the ninjas to take cover from the raining metal shrapnel.

"You assholes! You exposed my identity!"

No one understood this, since Naruto spoke in English.

"Kill!" They chanted, as the last two ships, which were armed with turret blasters, opened fire on Naruto. Three deployed their imbued sabers, while others took flight into the air using jet packs, and fired missiles at him. Naruto simply sprinted about, dodging weapons fire, and firing missiles or beam attacks as best he could. The ninjas were shocked to the core. Of course, they were protected by some sort of energy force field that had sprung around Naruto's house. The ship that blew up the faces of the Third, Fourth, and Fifth Hokage flew close in, and charged up its particle cannon. But Naruto had taken out the last pirate, before he hears the shrill cry of a particle energy weapon. Turning around, thee ship fired the charged energy, and rockets towards Naruto. Naruto swore, and jumped back as high as he could, but it impacted the ground, causing the underground base to shudder a bit from the impact. The two ships flew back in, and fired their primary plasma turrets, as Naruto got struck by the attacks.

Suddenly, a yellow star ship flew in, and took out the two lesser-class ships. Naruto looked up, and smiled behind his visor, as Samus turned around, before her ship fired another salvo of missiles at the large armored-class pirate ship. It was struck in the front, one sent up the particle cannon barrel, where it caused a chain reaction. Shortly, a dazzling explosion of metal rains down. Some fires sprung out from the destroyed vessels that survived, but were now scraps. Haku inside the home deployed the fire hydrant systems, causing a mist of water to rain into the air, and cascade back down to quell the fire. Since the water was a mix of H2O and other chemicals that make the foam of Fire Extinguishers, it had a helping effect of killing off any wild fires. Naruto signed in relief as he got up, and checked his ammo supply. Other ships, ones he recognized as Federation ships, were taking out other high above pirate ships that were now being beaten back by the arrived help of the GFS Kazama.

Haku disengaged the energy shields around the home, and Tsunade was the first to stand up. The other Jonins and two Chunin stood guard as the yellow starship descends to the ground, and lands. From under the ship, an elevator lands, and out steps Samus Aran, clad in her Varia Chozo Suit.

"Hey Samus," Naruto greets the woman.

Behind her visor, Samus smiled; glad to be reunited with her friend and comrade once again in the passing of two months. All of a sudden a near visible explosion echoed high above them, and they looked up.

David watched as the final missile struck into the Frigate, and the thing began to erupt into a series of explosions, which ultimately destroyed the entire space station of the enemy.

"Enemy ship has been destroyed completely. All other lesser enemies are beginning to retreat. The pirates that managed to get past us have been taken out as well. Naruto's planet is safe."

"Good, good... patch me up with Naruto. Hopefully, nothing bad happened and his secret is still safe... Naruto once told me he wasn't very well liked because of some bullshit fate that befallen him and curse his life before he was even born..."

All of a sudden, Naruto and Samus heard the sounds of invisibility cloaks being disengaged, as several Armored Pirate Troopers emerged. Naruto and Samus snapped their arm cannons before them, and fired upon the first target-locked pirate. They dodged and began to attack. Naruto and Samus jump at a pirate that took to the air, and their bodies suddenly explode with crackling energy. They Screw Attack through the pirates shredding through the armor, just tearing through the alien with ease; their attack just stunned the others to the core of their soul. Landing, their cannons snap at the nearest pirates and they fire a Super Missile. Heads explode.

A sudden heavy presence of chakra radiated into the air, all emanating from Naruto. Yamato widened his eyes. The others felt the heavy chakra of the Kyuubi leaking out of the armored ninja. The last three pirates backed away a bit, as Naruto roared out, before a fox-like cloak of red energy surround him. The muzzle of the arm cannon snapped wide, and he unleashed punishing beams of reddish black beams of the bubbling yokai. It worked so much like Phazon and the Hypermode attack, as it tore through the first pirate easily, causing him to spontaneously combust into flames, and then incinerated instantly. The two other pirates decided to run, but Naruto with several more shots, destroyed the fleeing pirates as well.

Just as Yamato was finished with the hand seals, Naruto lowered his weapon as the chakra cloak suddenly evaporated away. The Kyuubi's aura vanished, just like that. The other armored warrior in the orange walked up to Naruto, and placed a hand on the shoulder. Naruto turned around, and moved his hand behind his head, and pressed something. Some lights erupt forth, before the entire helmet vanished, revealing Naruto's blonde locks and his whiskered face.

_Well, at least we know we can emulate the PED Suit's Hypermode ability, Kyuubi,_ Naruto spoke to the fox sealed inside him.

Looking up from behind the cage, Kyuubi merely yawned. _True, Naruto,_ the fox replied.

Samus performed the same movement, and her helmet vanished, revealing a blonde-haired young woman. Both hunters were of different ages, and yet Naruto was just two inches shorter than Samus.

"Well... was that the Kyuubi energy you told me about?"

"Yeah. Two months after the Phazon War ended Kyuubi and I came to a peaceful coexistence. Since the fox felt the poisoning effects of Phazon, she knew that there are some energy substances out there that were more toxic than even she could understand..."

"When?"

"When we destroyed Mogenar on Bryyo... when that wave of Phazon impaled us, she felt the poisoning effects as well, but only because of my will to overcome the corruption, was slowly changing her views. After we destroyed Ridley on the Pirate Homeworld, Kyuubi told me that she was willing to come with a peaceful existence... after we destroyed Dark Samus and the corrupt Aurora Unit it stolen, you were knocked out when the Phazon inside us simply vanished. Kyuubi filtered me with her chakra cloak, and I used it to escape, carrying you all the way to your ship. As you remember, my ship got damaged by that Phazon Pirate Harvester machine..."

Samus nodded. "I remember waking up, and then you were flying my ship away to catch up with Dane and the others before that wormhole closed..." She smiled.

Naruto smiled back.

The mission was completed, and they left. He managed to get his ship back from Dane once they repaired the damages, and he and Samus split up at Sky Town. She flew off elsewhere, and he flew towards the Gaia System, to return to his home planet, where currently he was listed as taking on an S-Ranked Mission, which was to locate and find Uchiha Sasuke. The war with Phazon lasted for three months, which in three months he returned, with a failure to the mission. His injury he's sustained from the battle hours ago on Phaaze was healing, and he used those as an excuse that Sasuke had gotten a lot stronger...

And since then for two months after, all was quiet... until now.

Tsunade walked over, and spun Naruto around.

"What is going on?"

Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Uh... well... Tsunade, meet Aran Samus, one of my precious persons," Switching to English, he turned to the woman, "Samus, this is who I consider to be like a mother to me, Tsunade Senju. Switch to Japanese, Sam."

She smiled, and extended her glove-armored hand to the big-breasted woman. "So, you are Tsunade, are you? Naruto has told me that he looks to you as a mother figure in his life. I am glad he has people who do love him."

It was said with sincerity, and Naruto got a look from the woman, which he just blushed.

"It is true," he mumbled.

The door behind Jiraiya and the others opened, and out stepped Sekai and Lumine.

"Naruto! Commander Abbott is calling you!"

Naruto nodded. "Sure, tell him to hold a bit."

"Haku is taking care of that already," Lumine replied.

Naruto sighed, before he walked toward the others, as a light aura surrounded him. It fades away, revealing Naruto in his black and orange jump suit and coat, minus the Hitai-ate. This generally surprised them, as he pushed past Sakura and Kakashi, and followed Sekai and Lumine into the house. Samus disengaged her armor as well, and as she walked past the white-haired pervert who we know and love, Samus was clad in her blue rubber-like suit outfit, with these strange designs on her suit.

Naruto walked back towards the entrance to the base, and it opened once again since he did not lock it. Turning around, he looked at his friends. "Sekai, Lumine, Samus, you guys remain out here, okay? I'll be back. If I am thinking what I'm thinking, everyone else is already charging towards-"

"Hey! Naruto! You here?" yelled the voice of one Inuzuka Kiba.

"Here," he finished rather lamely. He chuckled, before he stepped into the elevator, and the door closes shut. Once it reached the level, he stepped out, and Haku floated up to him.

"Commander Abbott is waiting, Naruto," she told him.

He walked towards the computers, and stood in front of the screen, as David's image appeared on the large screen.

"Pirate threats that touched down and attacked me neutralized."

=0=0=

It was tense. Because of the alien attack, the village was put under lockdown. Tsunade had a lot of ANBU in the corners of the large living room, with most of Naruto's friends and team mates, senseis, and those who he cared for staring down Samus, Sekai, and Lumine. Samus was not fazed at all, being a hardened warrior of the brave Chozo. Sekai, being of royalty, and Lumine, his mate in life, both were also not fazed by the slight KI that was directed at them.

Silence... for five minutes, until they heard the hiss of a door siding open, and Naruto walked out of the elevator, followed by Haku who projected herself into a full body form. He looked around, seeing a lot of ninjas in his living room. He then looked at his three comrades.

"David and the GFS Kazama will be entering the planet's atmosphere. During the battle with destroying the Frigate high above Gaia, David detected several other pirate signatures that have entered this region of space. It looks to be a movable planet fortress..."

Samus closed her eyes.

"What do they want?"

"David and his crew managed to capture on of the pirates, and he was but a lowly grunt. All they know was they are after the inner power that I hold inside of me... they see Kyuubi-hime as a substitute to Phazon. David will be here in ETA one minute."

"Also," Haku spoke up, "I calculated damages that was made during the brief invasion. With this world's currency, it would take about sixteen hundred thousand, three hundred and forty-six Ryo to repair the Hokage Monument, and several thousand Ryo to repair damages made to the village walls and surrounding places and damaged homes and compounds, lots, and the Hokage Tower which took a direct hit from a stray missile. Guesstimated casualties of humans is around three to four hundred, either civilian or shinobi, since this world has never fought against Space Pirates."

Naruto swore colorfully.

"That's going to be a hell of a lot of Seguru..."

"Hokage-sama! There's some weird flying metal contraption hovering above the village!" One ANBU shouted in a panic.

"Ah, there's Commander Abbott," Naruto said, getting up and walking out of the living room. Haku followed until she could no longer stray away from the compound, with Samus, Sekai, and Lumine following. Several other ships landed, and out poured Medical Personnel, several standard Federation Troopers, and landing in his own person platform from the GFS Kazama, was David.

Samus, Naruto, Sekai, and Lumine salute the strangely-dressed man.

"At ease," he says, saluting back briefly.

For some reason, Tsunade felt this strange foreboding creeping upon her, which told her that there was something else happening much bigger than Orochimaru or the Akatsuki.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Chapter Three**

"So... the Valhalla's wreckage was salvaged?"

"Yes. In the two months since the war with Phazon, we finally managed to give any bodies on the ship a proper burial."

Naruto looked down in sadness. He remembered this kind young woman named Jane Atherway... and when they stumbled upon her remains, her eyes in a shocked gesture, and scythe impalement in her chest, one directly over the heart. He was only six years old, and in his time of his "disappearance" to his sudden rescue by a man who wore an Inu mask at the age of nine (he still never knew to this day that was Kakashi who has found him), Jane had taken care of him when he was found nearly half dead in the river by some investigating crews sent by the Federation. He owed his life to the woman... she became his first mother.

"I see... and of the Valhalla?"

"Disassembled, and any and all salvageable parts sent back to be recycled. Everything else was sent to the Federation's Ship Graveyard. But, other than that, we have detected a planet fortress that just emerged. We guess it is a type of weapon that was once organized by the Ki Hunter invasion several years ago."

"Any idea on where it could be moving?"

"We have no clue, but currently by our scans, it is heading on a trajectory toward the Asteroid Belt of this system."

"You said that they are after me... after the fox that was sealed inside of me at birth... do they really see Kyuubi as an alternative source to Phazon?"

"We believe so, Naruto. After all, it does have properties similar to Phazon when you and Samus engage in Hypermode through the PED."

Naruto nodded, lying back in the seat, Lumine and Sekai sitting on either side of him, while Samus stood behind the couch, behind Naruto.

"What do we plan on doing with my job, David? My position's been compromised now. Already I can hear the village just calling for my head because they think the Pirates are demons and since half of Konoha still see me as a demon in human skin, want me to die as well."

"Well unfortunately that cannot happen. You are one of the best bounty hunters the Federation has seen, alongside Samus and your two friends Sekai and Lumine," David spoke up, "if anything else, if they still feel that way then you should just leave the planet and move to one of the other colonies of the nearby planet of Marusu."

"I would, but I like this planet not to abandon it..."

David chuckles. "I knew you were going to say that..."

"Excuse me," spoke Tsunade.

Several ANBU were still cautious of the armored men and women whom disembarked from their flying metal ships, that despite their saying, went to tend to the injured and sick that got caught in this whole alien invasion mess.

"Yes?" David spoke, using a Universal Translator.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"... Naruto?"

Naruto sighed, as he felt eyes turn to the blonde.

"I was only six years old when Sarutobi-ojiisan discovered that I was missing, and sent out those he truly trusted to look for me. It was my birthday and I was again assaulted by my own village, and left for dead half drowned in a river that carried me far away from Konoha."

Samus clenched her fists. She had heard of Naruto's life story during their travel through Sky Town, and hearing it again brought a swift anger within her heart. Sekai and Lumine also felt anger towards the people who would want to kill their best friend.

"Elsewhere on this planet, the Federation had taken an interest of Gaia because of a species of humans that lived here, unaware of life in space, when Jane Atherway found he floating down the river, and rescued me..."

He closed his eyes, remembering how it all happened, and how it led to how he became a future defender of the innocent.

=0=0=

Naruto moaned softly, as he opened his eyes. He found the white ceiling of a hospital, and heard the beeps of machines. However, he felt weird. He slowly got up, and found himself in a strange metal-like room.

The door slid open, and in stepped a young woman with honey brown hair in soft curls, and whiskey-colored eyes behind pink-framed round glasses. She wore a doctor's coat.

"Oh, you're awake... Jane was worried that you wouldn't make it. You were at death's door when you were fished out of the river of Planet Gaia."

"Uh... w-who are you...?"

The doctor blinked, before she recognizes the language.

"Oh, you're Japanese..." She was profound in different languages, "I'm Dr. Asara. Jane Atherway was one of the crewmen sent by the Federation Flagship Kazama, to study the life on your home planet. They pulled back because of your condition when she rescued you from the river. Right now, we're hovering above your planet. Do you want to see for yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

Asara smiled and helped the boy out of the bed, who blushed as he was wearing the usual skimpy hospital gown, which was a light teal green, and she helped him over to the window using a foot stool. Naruto widened his eyes in amazement, seeing the vast stars littering the inky blackness, and below his vision, was a planet... HIS planet...

"Are... are you an alien?"

Dr. Asara blinked before she began to laugh. Naruto felt attracted to this laugh. It was melodious, one of soft gentleness.

"Oh no, I'm human like you are, although by our scans, you're a different type of human, because you seem to have this type of internal energy source... it feels more spiritual to us... however you are human enough."

Then she frowned, seeing the sad depressed look on the child's face. It made her heart ache, and then she nearly broke into tears when Naruto made a response.

"But I'm not human... everyone says I'm a terrible demon that deserves to die..."

_"It took awhile, but they assured me that I was as human as I can be. I had some counseling done because I was distrusting of most adults. I couldn't blame them. Because I had been somewhat isolated in my childhood, I didn't understand most things that a normal human would grow up with, and being an orphan, I had no one to love or someone to love me, other than the old man, Teuchi, and Ayame-neechan..._

_"Eventually, I was brought back to the standard health of a child my age, but at that time, the GFS Kazama flew away from my planet, and I essentially began a life in space for my four years of my disappearance on Gaia. But during that time, we were flying into the region of space and were embarking on Planet Nibi, when I met two humanoids my standard age that I befriended. Sekai and Lumine..."_

Planet Nibi was a greenish pink planet when viewed in space in the Elistar System, next to the Jorvian Star Cluster, but on its surface, it was more of a tropical setting in nature. The skies were always pinkish blue during the day, shifting to hues of orange and reds during the sunset hours, and in night, they were instead purplish black. Naruto had for a whole year, been taken care of by Jane, who adopted him. The Federation had a local outpost stationed here, and the locals of the planet welcomed them with open arms. At the local park of Mejia City, the place where the Federation was also stationed at, Naruto was at the park, playing with other human children and neko children, when he ran into a boy with elf-like ears, playing with a neko girl who had periwinkle furred tail and ears.

"Hi," Sekai greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Uh... hi," Naruto replied shyly.

The girl giggled with a purring effect, and nuzzled his cheek. "Don't be shy... you must be new here, right?"

"Uh, yeah," he replied, blushing, "I'm here with the GFS Kazama, and mom told me no to wander too far from the park. We're here for a stop before we leave again... I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm from Planet Gaia in the Gaia System."

"Wow, that's next door to this system," Sekai said in amazement, "I'm Sekai Jiraiya... I'm from Planet Jiraiya in the Xia System by the Jorvian Star Cluster, and I'm essentially the last of my race."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Naruto apologized.

"No biggie... I'm used to it. I found a wonderful home here with Lumine's family."

"I'm her, Lumine Starr, from this planet and system, also located next to the Jorvian Star Cluster."

Naruto now smiled. "Nice to meet you both."

The two kids smiled back. At that moment, they solidified a friendship that would last for the years to come.

=0=0=

"We eventually remained there for a year until we had to leave again, but I made a promise to Sekai and Lumine I would never forget them, as they would for me. When I soon turned nine years old, they decided that I should be returned back to my home planet. Jane was all bothered about it, but she knew I belonged back home. Still, I love her very much... I wandered through Hi no Kuni, until I was found by a man who wore a dog-looking mask. I was brought back, and Sarutobi-ojiisan was all in a fuss with my four year disappearance. The next day, I enrolled into the academy..."

He took a sip of the water Haku brought to him.

"Ever since then, I have kept in contact with the Federation whenever I could, and only kept the few essentials I received during my travels in space, until I was able to get this new bigger apartment near Training Ground 44 when I returned from my three year training regimen with Ero-Sennin. I built this underground chamber to house everything I owned, and during my three years away from Konoha, I began accepting training to becoming a bounty hunter while Jiraiya was busy drinking with various whores at those bars he goes to."

Tsunade turned to glare at the man, but Naruto cleared his throat.

"Then again, slipping a type of Federation drug used to knock out a fully-grown Emphrumpet knocked him out for a year, but in that year, I had already built a good enough cash asset to start my years as a bounty hunter. Any and all solo missions I can take since I am of Chunin Rank, I would use those long time missions as a cover to go hunting, or to just continue by building of my base here on the planet with support by the Federation. And just to make sure the missions, most of them, are completed anyway, I just find the target of the assassination missions and just fire a point-blank Plasma Beam right through the heart."

"And then the war with Phazon began," Samus spoke up, causing Tsunade to look at the woman.

"Phazon," David spoke up before the woman could ask her question, "is an alien material substance that has devastating, near planetary-sized power to corrupt any and all life with its toxic-like poison. You see, ten months ago, the GFS Valhalla was attacked by a group of pirates, led by Ridley. The GFS Valhalla was where Naruto's first mother, Jane, was stationed, and she had been killed in the pirate assault..."

A sniffle broke the air, and everyone saw that Naruto nearly broke down, as he remembered seeing the terrified look in his mother's eyes when he and Samus infiltrated the wrecked flagship to find any clues after the assault on the Pirate Homeworld was a success. Hinata felt a form of jealously quell in her heart seeing the catgirl hug Naruto, rubbing his back affectionately.

"Valhalla fell to the pirate's power, and their uses of Phazon weaponry... no survivors were found. A month after, the GFS Olympus began calling for all of the most trusted Bounty Hunters in the Galaxy: they include Rundas, Ghor, Gandrayda, Samus Aran, and Naruto Uzumaki."

Haku, who was still there, brought up a large holo-screen, and displayed the images of Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda; three of the mentioned hunters. "Sekai and Lumine would have gone as well, but they were elsewhere in the universe dealing with a small-time Ki-Hunter infestation on Planet GX003, which is two systems away from where Planet Norion is located, and where GFS Olympus was currently stationed."

"At that time when I received the call, I asked you for an S-Rank Mission to find Sasuke, and you allowed it, on the record that I took someone with me. I allowed it, but the person you assigned me Baa-chan secretly worked for Orochimaru and was a spy in the Leaf so I had to kill him when I found out two days when I left the village to start on the mission. I snuck back, and then using my starship Hinata flew from the planet with stealth devices on, and I met Samus at the cross roads when we arrived."

Tsunade interrupted Naruto, who she saw more or less like a son. "Naruto... you better fucking explain everything..."

"I am Baa-chan," he snapped, and Samus caught the sake bottle she chuckled at him in retaliation.

David shook his head. "Make the story quick Naruto. I will be heading back to the Kazama to continue monitoring the situation with the Pirate Fortress that emerged into this system."

"Sure Commander," he replied, as David left the house.

"I'd like to know about this as well," Sekai said, as he displayed his starship, the G-Firebolt (it was the starship with X-shaped wings), before flipping off his display of the ship's status.

"Yeah, I mean the three of us took some missions together, but you never did tell us much about what happened when you and Samus tried to fight back the Phazon corruption..."

Naruto close his eyes again. "At first, I didn't know what I got myself into, but when I realized just how dangerous this mission was going to be... Samus and I had already entered the room where the other Hunters and Dane waited for our arrival..."

=0=0=

The door opened, and Naruto and Samus walked in together. Both wore similar armored suits, however, Samus was clad in her trademark orange, while Naruto wore the navy blue. His however was also molded for a more masculine build, unlike Samus's suit which fitted for a womanly form.

* * *

**Uzumaki Power Suit: Weapons Schematics**

Energy Tank Total: [03]  
Missile Ammo: [10]

Armor, Movement Systems  
**Varia Suit** (Online)  
**Gravity Boost** (Online)  
**Space Jump Boots** (Online)

Weapon Systems, Beam & Missile Systems  
**Grapple Beam** (Online)  
**Power Beam** (Online)  
**Missile Launcher** (Online)

Morph Ball Systems, Ball & Bomb Systems  
**Morph Ball** (Online)  
**Morph Ball Bomb** (Online)

Visor Systems  
**Command Visor** (Online)  
**Scan Visor** (Online)

* * *

Behind his visor, Naruto looked a bit nervous being around other potential strong hunters. However, he blinked twice, as he saw a second Samus. And apparently, Ghor and Rundas gained confused looks, looking back and forth between both Samus Aran's.

"Gandrayda, enough!" Dane yells.

The fake Samus giggled girlishly, as the transformation ended, and Gandrayda resumed her normal form.

"Naruto, Samus, Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda. You five are the best hunters we have here. Now, as you know, there have been numerous attacks made by the pirates lately. Everyone, I would like to introduce to you, the Federation's newest super computer, the aurora Unit. This is Aurora Unit 242, of the GFS Olympus."

The large computer display behind Admiral Dane flickered, revealing a hologram of the Aurora Unit, an organic supercomputer.

"An organic supercomputer, eh? How... interesting," Ghor said aloud.

"It's impressive, Dane, sir," Naruto spoke up.

"Yes, of course, Naruto. However, currently, Aurora Unit 242 is offline for the time being."

"How irrelevant..."

"Sadly, we had to shut down Au 242's networking systems due to a virus that has plagued the Aurora Unit network system. We barely managed to save 242, and what viral data that got through, was purged by our vaccination teams."

"So, why are we all here, anyway?" Naruto questioned.

"The pirates, as usual, have been causing us a lot of trouble. About a month ago, the GFS Valhalla was attacked by Space Pirates. They impacted the ship without warning, and they attempted to steal the Aurora Unit installed on that ship. Sadly, they succeeded with what they were after."

Naruto's eyes widened. Jane was stationed on that starship via transfer.

"Admiral Dane! Were there any survivors...?"

Dane frowned, and simply shook his head. Naruto gained tears in his eyes, as he clenched his fist tightly.

"If I was there, I would have stopped them in their tracks," Rundas proclaimed.

"Then it's a shame you weren't," Dane responded, "The pirates completely overwhelmed them, and they were unable to fight back. Not long after, they began to implant a virus, which began targeting various Aurora Units, All but one, 242, survived the corruption. After that incident, we kept vigilant on the pirate activities, until we discovered something very interesting. Lately, there have been small-time attacks by the pirates, whom begun harvesting Phazon as a weapon source."

"Hm, pirates... you can never understand them," Gandrayda said off-handedly.

"They're nothing more than scum," Naruto hissed.

All of a sudden, the ship shuddered and lurched, nearly making everyone fall off balance. Several klaxons rang out, as the sound system displaying Red Alert signals.

"Warning: Enemy Signatures detected."

"Sir! Several wormholes suddenly opened up. It's the pirates!"

"Several ships have been detected heading towards Planet Norion, sir! It's an invasion!"

"Damn! They've begun their move already!"

"Sir, what do we do?" Naruto questioned.

"All of you get to your ships and head down to Norion!" Dane commands. Everyone nods, as the three hunters rush out of the room. Dane looks at Naruto and Samus and nods as he rushes out of the room.

Naruto and Samus look at one another, then at the signs flashing on the holo-screen. The two opened the door and headed out, returning to their docked ships. The ship lurched again, and lights in the hallway went out for a brief moment. Naruto opened the hatch ahead as he and Samus rushed out. Dane turned around.

"Samus, Naruto, get down to your ships quick. We need you two to-"

A laser rips through a flagship in the distance, generating a powerful explosion that shocked everyone. Naruto and Samus immediately rush into action, while Dane began issuing commands. Returning to the cross road below, the wall explodes as two Troopers got killed. Two pirates emerged, as Turrets above them activate and began firing energy blasts at them. Naruto and Samus brought their cannons up and fired several power shots, before Naruto jumped into the air and killed one Pirate with a launched missile. Samus, who charged her Power Beam, kills the second pirate.

"Great, the door here locked down," Naruto told Samus.

"This way," she said, going through the newly created door, and opened a hatch. Naruto followed, as several spider-looking bots were firing their weapons at some boxes, where an injured trooper was currently hiding behind. Naruto rolled out into view, and fired his missiles, destroying all five of them.

"Hey, you alright?" Naruto snapped.

"I'm fine, thanks a lot though. Hurry and get out of here! I'll be fine."

Naruto nods, as Samus rushed past Naruto, and the blue-armored ninja followed the woman, both exiting the Xenoresearch Lab. In this hallway, they heard the sounds of weapons fire being exchanged. All of a sudden, Naruto and Samus spotted a downed Federation ship that had taken heavy damage. It flew right into the hallway, creating a hull breach. The pirates and several marines were sucked into the coldness of space but one hung to dear life. Samus acted quickly, shooting at this glowing switch above, which then activated the hull breach doors, sealing the hallway, and thus saving the Marne's life.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fine... thanks for the save, Samus, Naruto," the trooper replied, "But it looks like the area's been sealed, so you'll have to find another way to return back to your starships."

"Looks like it," Naruto mumbled.

"You two, get going, now."

Naruto and Samus look at one another, before back tracking into the laboratory once again. However, this time, the injured marine was gone, and they suspect he had left the area. The doors suddenly seal behind them, as a wall inside the chamber before them revealed three pirates exiting those organic-looking squid ships. The wall was hull breached, and thus became sealed.

"Oh shit! They stole the Cell that powers the ship!"

One pirate, with armor, cackled in its alien tongue as it stolen the energy Cell, thus powering down most of the ship's defenses.

"We have to power the ship back up again or it's going to be destroyed."

Naruto nodded, as hatches and emergency doors opened. Naruto rushed in and jumped down, firing his last three missiles. They were blown back, and the armored leader lost its grip on the Energy Cell. Samus leapt in after Naruto, who retrieved the cell and made a run for it. The armored pirate with the cracked defenses gave chase, while Samus made quick work of the two weakened pirates. Naruto smiled as the leader jumped overhead, and landed before him, spinning around to try and slice Naruto, who simply ducked before sending an uppercut using the cannon. At the point the metal made contact with the alien jaw, he pulled the trigger, firing at point-blank a power shot. It flew back, and landed with a destroyed jaw and blood pouring out.

Naruto walked over and jumped down through the open door hatch. Stepping up next to Samus, the Energy Cell pillar emerged again from its hatch and he inserts it, and twists it, so it locked in. All power soon returned, and the doors and hatches locked... as another hatch opened, an out poured various small Crawlmines. The two hunters backed up, spotting them. Naruto made a quick scan of them, and warned Samus they explode on contact. They immediately began to spam their shots at the seemingly endless wave of Crawlmines. Soon, they heard a heavy thud, and falling from a formed hole in the ceiling, two of the larger spider bots, Crawltanks, attacked. Samus kept the mines at bay while alternating destroying the tanks. Naruto fired a charged shot, destroying another that appeared.

Suddenly, the two hatches in the floor pop open, and two tanks crawl out to attack. They saw this as a chance of escape, and destroyed the last tanks before energy surrounded them. Once it faded two spheres of orange and blue remained and rolled into the hatches. Inside, Samus and Naruto were coiled up, as the internal computers kept track of their view before them. Above, they can hear the various clattering of tiny legs, and the shing of the energy shots that tried to hit them, but only impacted the glass-like floor. They rolled through the tunnel, and soon emerged into another tunnel, where in the nearby hall, Rundas made quick work of a pirate, freezing the creature, and then shattering it before rushing off.

=0=0=

The hatch opened below in Repair Bay A, and Naruto and Samus pulled themselves into the sealed chamber, before the hatch closed.

"Next time, warn me when you do that Samus," Naruto told the woman.

"Sure," she replied. Air hissed into the room, before the atmosphere was in a stable enough condition, to unlock the door, and then open up. Several explosions in the distance rocked the room.

Some debris fell, and blocked a hand scanner in the end of the room, which in the distance, a trooper was fighting back against some Aeromines, and they spied Gandrayda making quick work of some pirates with her acrobatic movements and melee attacks... until the door sealed shut. They hear the whine of pirates warping into the room.

Naruto and Samus charged their cannons, attacking the pirates that appeared. Naruto as he jumped up onto the next hanging platform with the missing staircase, he lashed out with the Grapple Beam, and grappled one pirate before swinging around, and then flinging it at two more, knocking them down. Naruto them jumped at them, and slammed his cannon at them, blasting a skull wide open before he called upon his chakra. Focusing it through his armor and through specially-made chakra vents in the glove, shoved one Rasengan into the face of one pirate, before the third one got a face full of energy salvo by Samus.

The woman was intrigued by the ability Naruto displayed earlier with the energy ball. Naruto turned back, and viewed his visor. "Samus, there's an Ammunition Room above..."

"I'll check it out."

He nods, as she begins jumping towards the top deck, taking out two tanks that emerged from vent ducts. Naruto went back to the debris, and scanned it. Only an explosive blast can easily remove the debris. He smiled behind his visor, and charged up a Rasengan, and sent it flying. As Samus returned, with her Missile Launcher system recharged, Naruto had use the scanner to open, the door, and make the bridge. The Aeromines were about to kill the injured Marine until they sensed new enemies within they radar, and turned their attention upon Naruto and Samus. Simply put, he was rescued, and any pirates that emerged were taken out. Now at the door, all enemies cleared away and the trooper able to rest easily again, they opened it, and emerged back into the docking bay where their two ships were docked on the large platform.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"How did you do that energy ball thing?"

"Oh, it's a special ability of mine," he replied, his smile barely seen through the visor. But before she could ask more about the Rasengan, they heard a pained scream, before the glass form the deck above shatters from a thrown Marine. Naruto ran to help the man, but jumped back as the man's head was crushed under the foot of one ugly disgusting-looking beast of an alien.

=0=0=

Naruto looked around, seeing disbelief on the faces of his friends.

"Trust me; the Berserker Lord was one hell of an ugly monster. Thankfully, we were able to easily destroy its defenses, and waste most of its overall health before it began entangled in the energy barrier that sprung up during the fight, and fall off the platform, and into a Pirate ship that flew by, destroying both targets."

Samus decided to speak up. "Back then, I was a bit distrusting of Naruto because this was the first time we both met one another but I had to admit he did well fighting on his own power. Anyway, after the danger threat ended, we each hailed our ships, and we flew straight to Norion. There, we discovered that the pirates had disabled the three main generators of Norion's Main Federation Base, which powers the planet's main defense grid and the cannon itself..."

"Of course, on our way to Norion, Samus hailed my ship and we had a bit of a discussion. She recognized her old starship, and I told her that I bought it with enough Seguru, and modified it into my own class style, and also gave it a midnight blue and purple color scheme, with the ship window replaced with orange."

Haku displayed Naruto's ship for all to see in that palm of her hand.

"Wait... I just don't understand any of this," muttered Sakura, "and aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Naruto unburied my body using a Kage Bunshin, and brought me back to his home, where he went through the process of uploading my entire conscious and my mind into a computer, this giving me a second chance at life..." she smiled a bit, "I live to serve Naruto anyway I can..."

"I also told her that my Power Suit had some Chozo technology that was the basics of suit activation and use. From my last trek, I found a few Chozo upgrades, which were granted upon me because I had proven my worth of using a bit of their technology that Samus would use to defend the peace of the galaxy. At first she didn't like it, but she accepted it because I made it my goal to also bring forth everlasting peace across the universe."

"And then, we broke through Norion's atmosphere..." Samus looked at all of them, as she too remembered how that played out.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Chapter Four**

"Wait, how did all of this mess begun?"

"Well, from what we were able to learn throughout the adventure, pirates gotten a hold of some crates filled with Phazon, but then they begun to crack open. But I'll tell you more later... you see, since the war with Phazon begun, the Federation use the planet Norion as a primary base of operations... but the attack came, and we all responded."

=0=0=

Two gunships flew through the air, avoiding enemy fire and retaliating. As they flew towards the main base of Norion, Naruto and Samus could make out damages dealt by the pirate invasion, and the many lesser but powerful defenses fighting back against the enemy ships running through the skies. Friendly ships flew through the air as well, taking out whatever enemy ships tried to bomb land areas. Going through an underpass, they soon reach the closest docking bay, and both land their ships there. Naruto's starship was Samus's old starship before she received her new one at the Federation Ship Yard. Only, it was heavily modified for the newest upgrades, and some Chozo technology which a few was also made for his Power Suit. The main cockpit remained the same, but the ship's hull wings were aerodynamically designed as stingray fins. The engines of the ship remained intact, but also recreated for the more modern choice of boosters, while holding Swordfish engine hubcaps behind for extra stability in space flight. The window was more of a V-shaped form, bright orange. The color scheme was midnight blue, and dark purple. The docking gear underneath were four "teeth" like spikes with red tips. When Naruto's ship went into docking mode, those four spikes extended downward, and interlocked, forming a helicopter class landing gear. The ends of the wing then fold downward, and were used for weight stability. A Federation Marine stationed there had just taken out a pirate, before looking back as Naruto and Samus exit their ships, Samus from below her ship, and Naruto from above which he performed a somersault, and landed down next to Samus.

"Oh, thank goodness you both arrived," the Marine said, as he ran over to them.

"What's going on?"

"Norion's main defense grid was taken out. The main base is powered by three large generators which is used to power up the main cannon."

"How do we get them back online?"

"You'll have to travel to each generator, and get them back online. Because of the attacks, I suspect they will be damaged. Here, I'll upload the coordinates of each generator to your visor maps." He brought his gun up, and typed away on a holo grid, before Naruto and Samus looked onto their screens, as a map of Norion was formed. However, it only displayed three points of interest.

"Well, let's get cracking, Samus," Naruto said, running towards the door. She followed, as Naruto had taken out the door that had been locked by a pirate, before the forcefield went down. Inside, Samus entered a hub, and grabbed something. The item which she took uploaded data to her suit, and thus given her a Grapple beam like Naruto's only it was situated on her left forearm and hand.

The Grapple Lasso.

Samus walked around back to Naruto, who had just managed to finally remove the plating on the door using his Grapple Beam. Samus activates the door with the hand scanner, and it opens, bidding entry into the elevator. Both step into it, and the floor begins to climb upward. Both hunters prepare their cannons, as the door behind them opens once reaching the top floor. Naruto swerved around the corner, and took out a Crawltank, while Samus breaks past him, as a pirate emerged from the other side. She killed it quickly with a few charged shots.

However as they raced up the stairs and down the corridor, the next room they emerged into was littered with bodies of several troopers. Naruto and Samus looked around uneasily, not believing how much death could be brought upon by this invasion of the pirate forces. Using his scanner, Naruto scanned the bodies they came across. All of them were killed, by asphyxiation via panic attack, or brutal death blows.

Naruto bends down next to a Marine who lost his helmet. Blood trickled down his forehead, an obvious scythe cut made right into the brain. He closed the man's eyes, and closed his jaw, to at least give him some peace in the afterlife. He felt a hand on his shoulder and got up, looking at Samus. He then looked past her, and saw a scanner. Scanning it...

"The thing's locked due to enemies in the vicinity."

Suddenly a beam shot nearly hit them. Some Aeromines were seen flying towards them, shields deployed. Samus prepped her weapon and fired when their shields temporarily went down. Naruto remained, trying to unlock the panel. But when Samus cleaned out the corridor of the Aeromines, the panel lit green, and Naruto use his scanner. Samus turned hearing a hiss and a door panel slid open, and remained open.

"Samus, you go on ahead, I'll catch up. Get to that generator and get it online!"

Samus nodded, and she ran further down the ruined corridor, while Naruto slipped into Morph Ball Mode, and went into the hole. A sudden gust of pressurized air blew him into the tunnel, where he emerged into a maze network.

_"Wait... what happened?"_

_"Well, this network of mazes was winding, and somewhat pissed me off. Especially since there was a Jelly Roger drove that kept peppering me with energy shots. Samus had gone on ahead, toward the first generator to get it running, while I slipped into another network out of Morph Ball mode, and saved some Marines in the lower levels and some evacuating civilian crew members. I managed to find a few goodies, one Missile Expansion kit and an Energy Tank to add to my collection of course, and then I managed to find my way back to a landing dock station, where Samus's ship had already landed. I was there also with three other Marine Troopers whom wore these specially-designed suits called PED._

_"It used the Phazon energy as a power boost, and it was tremendous. Samus, I, an the other hunters were contacted by Dane, because he told us that a wormhole had just opened, and then a large... organic-looking machine emerged and was flying on a direct trajectory with Norion. We had immediately dubbed it a Leviathan Seed, because it was brim with Phazon. Samus arrived after reactivating the first generator, just in time for the last pirate to get blasted away with a blast of Phazon while I had finished one off with my Rasengan... then things got worse when Samus's old rival appeared."_

The last surviving Marine, Samus, and Naruto heard the cry of a dragon followed by a large shadow flying overhead. The three turned seeing a dragon flying high overhead, before stopping at a portion of the base, and unleashing an atomic breath attack.

"Ridley," Samus hissed.

"That's Ridley, the Space Pirate Dragon I heard so much about?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yup, that's him alright... apparently; they revitalized him yet again..."

Naruto projected the map of Norion he managed to acquire. Samus was thankful, and she scanned it, as her suit now also gained a full map detail of the Norion GF Base.

"You took care of the Generator on this wing, but now we have to back track and get to the other one."

"Rundas told me earlier that all hunters are allowed to remote command their ships. He was also going to take care of the other generator, leaving me with the last one."

"You mean us, Samus? I'm going too... I'll take care of this generator; for now, we have to get moving."

She nodded, agreeing with logic. They were in a race against time to get the generators back online, and destroy this monstrosity that was flying towards Norion on a collision course. They back tracked to the main corridor, just in time to see Ghor finishing of a Berserker Lord. Ghor told them to get going to Generator C, and they did.

_"Samus. Naruto. We are detecting large amounts of Phazon within the meteor. You must hurry and activate the generators. We fear that this meteorite may be an organic bomb designed to destroying Norion."_

"Well, that's a fucking kick in the ass," Naruto said off-handedly replied to AU 242.

"Hurry up Naruto!" Samus yelled, as they tore through various Crawlmines and Jelly Roger Drones. They soon made it to the other side; however the pathway of getting to the generator were through network tunnels, as the main bridge was out.

"Samus, you take the tunnel, I'll go on ahead." There were also some grappling hooks here, and Naruto lassoed with the Grapple Beam, and latched on. Samus did as Naruto said, and entered the tunnel.

_"Naruto, Samus, hurry. The meteor is closely approaching. We are doing all that we can to try and slow down the meteor."_

Samus, in the tunnel, grunted as Ridley flew down, and trapped her within the tunnel, one claw crushing the tunnel and thus preventing her from escaping, while Naruto had no choice but to keep going upon reaching the other side. He knew Samus can handle herself. Opening the door, he ran right in, and shot out several tanks.

Suddenly, his comm. buzzed, and he got a direct calling from Rundas. _"Hey, kid, you there? Listen, I took care of Generator B. All we have left is Generator C. Samus is busy, so you better get to it. Oh... here they come again."_ Naruto heard the sounds of ice being fired before the call disconnected.

Naruto turns the corner and ducked back as he was fired upon by some pirates.

"We'll handle them," he heard someone say from behind him. Two troopers with PEDs moved into the corridor, and they unleashed several bursts of Phazon from their Hypermode attacks. The pirates never stood a chance.

"It's clear! Go Naruto!"

Naruto rushed down the corridor, and into the other side, as he destroyed another Crawltank.

The door was half blown from its hinges, so he managed to get rid of it by using the Rasengan and pumping more chakra into it. The pirates waiting inside all turned as the metal doors were blown from their hinges, and Naruto stepped into the room. He noticed the generator was locked out of the way, and there were a total of five pirates, each of them activating their weapons. Before Naruto can fire one pirate turned on the others, shooting three away down into the darkness below, and the last two turned around. One got impaled in the chest and the other lost its head. Naruto slowly lowered his cannon, before a sudden glow erupted around the last pirate. It was Gandrayda.

Naruto's helmet vanished, as he walked up to her, who was wiping off imaginary dust off her shoulders and arms. "Ya know Naruto, Space Pirate gray is not my style."

"Eh..."

She walked up to him up the ramp, and smiled.

"I'm not that proficient with machines as well, so can you handle it for me?"

"Uh... yeah, Gandrayda."

She smiled, and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, making Naruto blush. The female humanoid just grinned, and walked past him.

"Thanks Naruto."

Gandrayda walked out of the room, past Samus who just arrived. The woman saw Naruto's cheeks were a light red tint, which Naruto just hid his blushing face behind the helmet once again.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing," he said rather quickly.

=0=0=

"Hold on! Gandrayda kissed you?" Sekai exclaimed. Lumine was giggling, finding it funny.

"She caught me off guard... besides, it wasn't anything with meaning; I mean it was just a kiss..."

Lumine just giggled more. Naruto sighed.

"I said the same thing two years ago, before you kissed me passionately again, while Sekai was busy eating me out."

Jiraiya's pervy senses tingled.

"That's different Lumine," Naruto told the catgirl, "Gandrayda's kiss was just spurred on the moment, and we shared a threesome."

Jiraiya rockets back with a nosebleed while a perverted giggle escaped the old man. Samus just coughed nervously, smacking Naruto over the head. The three teens blushed however, remembering that wonderful night two years ago.

"Naruto, you're going off topic," Samus hissed.

"Sorry..."

No one however knew what was going through the mind of Hyuuga Hinata, other than the fact that she now wanted to kill Lumine for claiming Naruto's virginity.

=0=0=

Naruto was rolling through the tunnels, having unlocked the sections, before he was air blasted to the top of the generator. Falling down, he locked into a bomb slot, which he released a kinetic explosion which triggered the release system. The entire thing shuddered, but before it could lower into position, it stopped with a crash. Naruto got jolted out of the place, and he unrolled. He looked up, and saw the glowing red eyes of Ridley, who emerged from the darkness with a roar. Naruto had no chance of fighting back as Samus watched with horror, the dragon tackled Naruto off the edge and down into the darkness below.

"Naruto!" Samus yelled.

Naruto swore as he began to free fall. Ridley was right in front of him, roaring as he vanished into the darkness. Naruto's visor brought up a number, telling him how much distance he had until he struck the center of the planet's core. He flipped to the Scan Visor, as he decided to get some data on Ridley. When the dragon slowly came into view, he scanned him quickly. Data on "Meta" Ridley flashed across his screen, before his warning system alerted him to loosened wall cells falling. Of course, at their rate of speed, the cells were coming towards him, so he had to maneuver himself a bit, while he began to spam his trigger finger. The glowing shots flew through the tunnel, destroying the cells coming to him, while some manage to impact Ridley, but not doing much. Ridley was clinging to the sides of the tunnel, which was the explanation for the cells flying up towards him. He swerved, avoiding a beam of energy the dragon fired at him. He retaliates by firing some missiles. Ridley roared at him as he was knocked back from the explosive blasts. Once again, the dragon faded into the darkness, only to slowly emerge, clung to the sides, and firing another beam at him, which clipped him and drained some energy from his tanks.

Naruto grunted, willing back the pain shocks, and continued firing at the beast, aiming for the head, eyes, and mouth. However, after some while, they emerged into a larger rocky tunnel, and Ridley roared as he flew up, and Naruto cried as he was effectively grappled within the long slender, bony fingers of the dragon's claw. Ridley roars at him, but Naruto had his arm cannon free, so he fired a missile right into the mouth. The explosion choked the dragon, but wasn't enough to get himself free from its gasp. Naruto growled, and charged up his cannon. When Ridley opened his mouth, preparing to exhale a blast of fire, he swallowed a charged energy shot. That got him free as Ridley lost his grip on the boy, who was now freefalling once more, only this time Naruto had his back against the darkness, and Ridley was above with perfect opportunities to attack. The dragon wasted no opportunity in doing so, as he unleashed several spheres of burning flames. Naruto shot them all down, each shot causing a mini-explosion. Naruto was wondering how to keep on fighting, as his eyes dart to the meter. He flips open the muzzle, and fired his missile load with targetted accuracy, making sure each shot connected with Ridley's face.

Ridley roars, and flies down at him, and grabs him, this time fully trapping the blonde blue-armored hunter... however Naruto squirmed as Ridley prepared to build up an internal red glow within the back of its throat. Naruto finally managed to get his arm loose, and brought up a quick Rasengan. The spiraling chakra sphere causes a multitude of damages and burns, that the dragon, as they slip into another tight squeeze, lost his grip yet again on the blonde.

_"So, you fought Ridley and survived, eh?"_ Sekai asks.

_"He was a pain in the ass, that's for sure... but in the end, I weakened him long enough to drop down upon him... with a Rasengan right down his throat."_

Ridley cried out in excruciating pain as the Rasengan was swallowed, and a muffled explosion echoed as Ridley fell nearly lifeless down the darkness. Naruto looked up, hearing someone calling out to him. It was Rundas, who flew down using his ice powers. Extending one tong out, Naruto grabbed it and Rundas immediately pulled the other direction. Both hunters now flew up the tunnel.

"Ah, thanks for the save Rundas..."

"No problem Naruto. Samus is worried however... you handled yourself well against an arch nemesis like Ridley. Listen, you and Samus have to get the generator back online. I'll go and find Ghor and Gandrayda, and we'll wait for you at the main elevator leading to the Cannon Command Room. Hurry, because the Federation during your fight warned us that they were unable to keep the meteor back. It's vastly approaching the planet now, and they've begun evacuations of all personnel crew on this planet into security bunkers."

"Got it," he responded. Before long, Naruto let's go, as Rundas flew in a circle, while the Generator now lowered into docking position, and then exits out the top.

"Samus, you go on ahead. Get back to the door that leads to the cannon's elevator. Everyone will be going there as well. I'll flip the generator on and catch up!"

"What about you? You just fought against Ridley!"

"I'm fine Samus, get going! Now!" Naruto shouted. She nodded reluctantly, and rushed out the room.

Naruto rushed over to the console, and activates the scanner. Soon, he begins a series of input keys with the keyboard, using his visor to help him unlock most of the codes with a little legal hacking. After a minute, the last code was entered, and he heard the high-pitched whine of energy flowing through the now activated generator. With a grin, he ran out of the room, and backtracked, using the Grapple Beam to cross the wide gap once reaching outside. He briefly saw the meteor in the high distance of the planet's atmosphere.

_"Samus was fast. I'll grant her that much, however I caught up well, and barely managed to get past the doors of the elevator as it closed. They were in fact almost about to leave me behind... as we climbed higher, I was a bit nervous. However, it went away when Samus placed a hand on my shoulder and told m to stop fidgeting. We soon made it there, however..."_

Naruto stood by Gandrayda, while Rundas hovered by Samus who was quickly typing away on the key board, accessing the main computer and going through the sequences of activating the defense grid and the main cannon gun. But Naruto turned around as an increasing glow of light smashes through the window, startling all hunters. Everyone's warning systems went off, as the word Phazon and Red Alert flashed across whatever visors of screening systems each specific hunter used, or, in Gandrayda's defense, her highly-acute senses to danger zones.

"The fuck...?"

Suddenly Naruto cried out as he got blasted in the chest by a beam of Phazon. Everyone reacted at the assault, but the glow was fading as more shots rang out, and Rundas was sent flying back, then Ghor was knocked down with surprising ease. Gandrayda with an electrical energy ball lost her charge as she too fell. Soon, a black-armored figure radiating a Phazon aura emerged from the now vanished light, but Samus dodged her dark doppelganger's attack. Slowly, everyone got back up, and all weapons were poised and ready.

Dark Samus growled, as a sudden glow enveloped her. Energy rapidly channeled into her black cannon, and before anyone could react, Dark Samus unleashed a blinding wave of Phazon at them all, sending them down to the ground. When the light receded, Dark Samus stood there, watching as the glow of Phazon recedes from the fallen and unconscious hunters. With an eerie and evil chuckle, Dark Samus exploded with Phazon from her legs and feet as it flew through the air, and rapidly vanished into the distance, exploding through the atmosphere, into space, and into the darkness.

=0=0=

Naruto opened his eyes.

"Dark Samus... an entity born from Phazon... and Samus's evil counterpart..."

"Everyone was out cold, but I struggled to remain awake, long enough to activate the cannon. In doing so, I had just barely saved Norion from total annihilation form the Phazon bomb hurtling towards the planet... but then I as well blacked out."

Naruto opened his mouth, but Haku shuddered a bit. "Naruto, message from Commander Abbott. Emergency. It's about that planet fortress."

"Main screen."

Haku displayed a wide holographic screen, which displayed David's face. "Hunters, we have a major problem. That planetoid fortress is going on a direct course with this planet. From what we managed to scan using cloaked probes, they are plotting to destroy this planet with some sort of large laser gun. Hunters, you must assemble immediately. Fly to the fortress, break through their defenses, and destroy that planetoid somehow!"

The screen vanished, but there was look of panic on the faces of the Gaia humans. Naruto got up, as his armor activated around him. "Haku, prepare the ship. We're using the Hinata this time."

Haku vanished.

Sekai pulled out the Chozo Staff, before a glow enveloped around him. In addition now to his regular outfit, he was now clad in his Battle Uniform. Lumine activated her special armor, and smiled as everyone stared at the catgirl, and Samus emerged in her armor.

"Hunters, let's move out!"

"Naruto!"

"Don't worry... we'll be back."

They ran out the house. The whines of the ships echoed, as Samus entered hers, and soon flew off. Naruto's ship followed not far behind, after Haku flew it form the hatch and the docking bay hidden in the backyard ground.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Chapter Five**

The grunts and cries of three teenagers echoed within the bedroom. Two young males were plunging in and out of the young female sandwiched between their sweaty bodies. Lumine closed her eyes and she cried out with ecstasy. Her ears flattened against her head and her tail grew stiff as her body convulsed, and shook with her shattering orgasm. The boys in response thrust in deep and they release the burning essence of their seed. Naruto slowly pulled out of her rear, while Sekai's length slowly slipped out of her dripping pussy. Both guys collapsed onto their backs, and Lumine lay down between them, rolling off Naruto.

"That was... so enjoyable," she sighed, panting a bit.

Both boys simply lifted their thumbs up, smiles on their faces. The three hunters were sweaty, and the room smelt of sex. Suddenly, Haku phased into the room that was next to the cockpit, and sweatdropped at the sight before her.

"Naruto, Lumine, Sekai, we've arrived back to Gaia." They decided to take a break from story telling, because of a bigger threat. In less than seventy-two hours, four bounty hunters infiltrated the planetoid fortress, destroyed the thing from the inside out, and then caused it to explode before its main cannon weapon within it could obliterate Gaia and all other planets in this sector. The three decided to take a quick shower just to wash out the smell and get them cleaned up, each just using Naruto's brand of Axe Body Wash + Shampoo. Lumine didn't mind if she smelt a bit of a manly scent for now.

Soon, they managed to arrive on the planet, as Haku prepared the docking bays for the two ships to land. Inside the living room, Tsunade waited with everyone else in the living room... for seventy-two hours. They had even taken refuge of sleeping inside Naruto's home during their absence. They heard the whines of those metal flying ships, and then silence. Soon, they heard the hiss of an opening door, and four hunters exit, back in their clothes outside the armors (in Sekai's case, no longer in his Battle Uniform which is just the addition of a magical cape, and armor along the forearms, legs, shoulders, and a triangular visor over the eyes).

Samus took a seat this time, while on the three-seater, Naruto sat down, with Lumine sandwiched between him and Sekai. "Okay... we returned, and we taken care of the threat that once loomed over us..."

"I'm still aching from the fun we have on our flight back here," Lumine giggled, and Hinata noticed both the alien boy Sekai and her Naruto blushing. Her jealousy sprang again in her eyes, but she made sure her body shown none of the traits. She just wanted to rip her throat out the way she was tenderly holding her Naruto's hand like that... no, it should be her, not that alien catgirl!

"Do you still wish to head more of this story?" Naruto asked, thinking they had enough.

"Yes, I wanna hear it all," Tsunade said, wanting to know more about Naruto than he lets on.

"Naruto, I have been wondering though... life exists out in space, but... how come we were not informed? Why hasn't this Federation attempt to contact us?" Jiraiya questioned.

In fact, when Jiraiya asked that, it was a really good question.

"Because from what I told them in the years I grew up and kept contact with the GFS Kazama, they still fear because of the more dangerous criminals whom want to rule the world door destroy it, i.e. Orochimaru or the Akatsuki. Plus, since we have dangerous jutsus that can affect on a bit of a world-scale..." He didn't finish that sentence.

Everyone just nodded.

"What an Aurora Unit?" questioned Sai, who was not only paying attention, but with his vivid imagination, was sketching down his own detail of what the beasts and creatures would have looked like in Naruto's point of view.

"They are a vast network linking all existing Auroras, allowing them access to a tremendous database without peer," Haku responded, "I work on a system similar to the other Auroras, but I am not an official Aurora Unit."

Naruto looked to Samus, and then shrugged.

"Well, it's been a month since Dark Samus, and the attempt of Norion being bombed... however, we would soon learn just how much would change in that one month we were in that coma..."

=0=0=

_"They are coming to. Naruto...? Samus...? Can you hear me?"_

Naruto and Samus slowly opened their eyes. The haze that gripped their brain was slowly lifting, as a suited medic was looking into Samus's helmet, before she walked over to Naruto to check on him.

"Wha... what happened...?"

"Naruto, Samus, we're glad that you're finally awake," spoke the woman, "the both of you have been out for quite some time... about a month to be exact."

"A month?" Samus whispered, still feeling a bit light-headed.

"That's right. But thanks to your great work, Norion is now safe from harm. We found the two of you and the other hunters all unconscious after the battle of Norion with the destruction of the Phazon meteor. We brought you back to the Olympus, where we yielded surprising results upon revitalizing your life signs to a normal state: you are now, somehow, self-generating Phazon. I am sure that during the battle on Norion, you two have met some Federation Troopers whom yielded special armor. They are outfitted with Phazon Enhancement Devices, or PED. Naruto, I am sorry to say but when we found you, your Gravity Boost armor was heavily damaged, and we were unable to repair it, so instead we modified it and replaced destroyed parts while we installed the PEDs onto both your armors, as you can see here."

She produced a holo-mirror, and showed the two the changes made to their armors. Samus's bulky shoulder pads were slimmed down, replaced with the PED plating's that cover her shoulders, while her armor's colors shifted to a more reddish and blue hue, while the rest of the armor retained its original state. On her torso, was the same device Samus saw on some of the troopers she's encountered taking out hostile pirates that tried to block her path back on Norion. With a double mirror, Naruto saw that his Gravity Boost device had been changed, and morphed to resemble more of the PED plates. His shoulder gauntlets had changed as well, and became a bit slimmer, with two battery probes sticking out. Parts of his armor gained red hues, and around the front torso, were several gray metal bars forming ribcage-styled armor plating. Ironically, it looked like nine tails wrapping around his upper body in a stylish fashion. Around his thighs of the armor, an added chevron border was placed.

"Unlike the PEDs most PED Troopers bear, yours and Samus's PED Suits have been integrated into your armors, both different in style, but performing the same functions. But, we decided to do an investigation with the Phazon your bodies self-generate now. During our examinations, we found that the Phazon hold no negative effects to your vital signs and overall health. If we could make effective use of this Phazon..."

"You mean... like the PEDs?"

"Exactly, Naruto, which is why you're both outfitted with them," the woman replied, "with the PED Troopers, Phazon is pumped from an external backpack into their weapons, thus granting a boost in firepower, but in your case... think about it."

"I... think I get what you are saying miss," Naruto responded, "while the PED Troopers are limited in effect of Phazon use through the backpacks, Samus and I, and I am guessing Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda, all of us with this Phazon generating within us, can be used continuously."

The woman smiled a bit. "That is correct. It is pretty effective, isn't it, using the internal energies. Oh, but right now, I will walk you through how to use the PED, and its basic functions." She walked over to her work lab, and sat down in the chair before the chair levitated into the air. Typing away, she sealed up the room with the Phazon-protective armoring, and then, she activated the PED Program.

**RECHARGING ENERGY RESERVES**

Samus and Naruto looked at one another, as the chairs generated energy into their armors, revitalizing the Energy Tanks their suits possess.

"Now, on your visors, there is a basic walkthrough on how to activate the PED's Hypermode. Follow the instructions."

Their eyes scanned the context on their visors, before a burst of energy filters through. It shows up on them as a blazing aura which after activation, reverted to a calmer state, but both Samus and Naruto can feel the power that flowed through their bodies. Inside Naruto, Kyuubi woke up, feeling a tremendous surge of energy, and hissed slightly as this energy was completely alien to the nine-tailed kitsune. Naruto and Samus pull the triggers, and a blats of Phazon ejects from their cannons, destroying the Phazon-plates that floated in the center of the room as a type of ball. They continue to expel Phazon through the Hyper Beam attack, until no more remained and their single-injected energy Tanks were depleted.

"Good. Now you know just how the PED works. During the test, I am sure you noticed just how devastating Hypermode is. Over the past few months we've learned just how powerful our enemies are. To deal with them, we created weapons to counter-act them. In your case, the PEDs will be useful in dealing with them. Make good use of it."

She activates the commands, and their armors are revitalized once more, and they made a quick scan. Everything was online and green, or in Naruto's case... he no longer possessed the Gravity Boost.

* * *

**Uzumaki Power Suit: Weapons Schematics**

Energy Tank Total: [04]  
Missile Ammo: [15]

Armor, Movement Systems  
**Varia Suit** (Online)  
**PED Suit** (Online)  
**Space Jump Boots** (Online)

Weapon Systems, Beam & Missile Systems  
**Grapple Beam** (Online)  
**Power Beam** (Online)  
**Missile Launcher** (Online)

Morph Ball Systems, Ball & Bomb Systems  
**Morph Ball** (Online)  
**Morph Ball Bomb** (Online)

Visor Systems  
**Command Visor** (Online)  
**Scan Visor** (Online)

Hypermode Systems  
**Hyper Beam** (Online)

* * *

After a few last minute words, Naruto and Samus left the Medical Bay department, and walked past some men and women on their way back towards the Command Bridge. There, they were supposed to meet with Aurora Unit 242 beyond the Command Bridge in the AU Chamber. They were also given Level Five Clearance to meet the Aurora Unit.

**_Boy... what the hell... is going on?_**

_Kyuubi... I haven't heard from you in three months._

**_I ignored the fact that you traveled through space, something which your race has never even accomplished... but now I feel this strange energy inside of you, and it feels deadly, a poison I cannot get rid of!_**

_I was infected with Phazon, and now, apparently, my body is now self-generating the Phazon energy that Dark Samus infected me and my other fellow hunters with._

**_You better figure out a way to get rid of this Phazon energy... or so help me Kami I will-_**

"Naruto?"

Naruto snapped out of his trance as Samus looked at him.

"Oh, sorry Samus." He got of the elevator lift, and walked down the corridor leading to the Command Bridge. Samus stared at the blonde teenager, before following after the blue-armored hunter.

They soon arrived at the Command Bridge, where the same trooper from a month ago waited for them.

"Ah, Naruto, Samus, just in time. You've been cleared for the AU Chamber. It's beyond those doors."

He activates a switch, and the doors open up, and the two hunters step onto the slanted elevator platform, which took them up to the higher chamber area. As they reach the desired floor, the door opens, and Samus and Naruto walk up towards another set of doors, where there were only a few guards working here. They can hear the whispers of them donning modified PEDs, while another scans for verification using his codes... and grants them entry into the AU Chamber. Naruto looked around, as they walked up onto the ramp way platform, which then extends out and moves closer to the giant glass chamber. Bubbles froth, soon revealing the liquid-submerged organic supercomputer, Aurora Unit 242.

"Welcome Naruto and Samus. There is much that has to be done," AU 242 greets the two hunters, "Time is most critical. Several weeks ago, two similar planets have been attacked. These planets are called Bryyo and Elysia. They were impacted by what we have called Leviathan Seeds. These Leviathans embedded themselves deep within the planet's crust, and expel large amounts of Phazon through the planet, thus spreading its corruption among wildlife and flora."

"All this happened in less than a month while we were still out?"

"Yes, Naruto. However, Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda were the first to awaken before the both of you, and thus we gave them their missions. Several weeks ago, Rundas was dispatched to Bryyo, Ghor to Elysia, and Gandrayda was sent to locate the Pirate Stronghold. Several days ago, we lost contact with all three, and fear the worst. Samus, Naruto, we must ask of you both to finish their missions. Be on the lookout as well for Rundas and the other hunters. Information is vital to the success of this overall mission. Bryyo is the closest planet from here, so that shall be your first objective."

Samus and Naruto understood, nodding once.

"Good luck, Naruto, Samus..."

AU 242 slowly retreated back into hiding, as the glass chamber is once again enveloped under a thick frothy bubble-like cloak, effectively hiding the Aurora Unit. Naruto and Samus look at one another before they quickly rush off towards the docking bay. As they ran through the hallways and stairs, ducking and weaving past crewmen and women, Naruto suddenly stopped by the lounge door, where a big TV was on. And on the screen currently was digital pop star singer Hatsune Miku, singing one of her popular and famous songs heard throughout the galaxy. Samus rushed back and grabbed Naruto by the arm to drag him away.

"Hey, I was watching that."

CLANG!

"OW!"

The few Marines and flagship crew who witnessed Samus cuffing Naruto in the back of the head, using the muzzle of the arm cannon, sweatdropped at the scene.

=0=0=

"Who is Hatsune Miku?"

"She's a pop star, and a very talented singer. She's also a virtual idol in the music world," Naruto replied to Shizune's question. Sekai and Lumine both had known what ramen was, but this ramen was delicious for them both. Naruto wanted ramen, and Shizune went to Ichiraku to make a large enough order, with Tsunade opting to pay... with Jiraiya's money.

"Plus, Naruto is an avid Miku fan," Sekai said with a chuckle.

"Hey, you love her music too, Sekai," Naruto replied.

"Yeah, I do," was the reply to Naruto's retort, a smirking grin on the elf boy's face.

=0=0=

Naruto and Samus watch from their ships as the Olympus starts to move from its parked location, as their computers receive a hailing from the flagship. A small hologram of AU 242 emerges on their decks.

_"Samus, Naruto, from this point on, you will no longer be able to dock with the Olympus. We are moving onto a rendezvous point. Take care, and be on the look out for Hunter Rundas. Good luck on Bryyo."_

Some data emerge onto their computers, marking off in this sector of the universe two planets: Bryyo and Elysia.

"Well Samus... we have a job to do," Naruto says over the com linked to her ship.

_"We're both in this together,"_ she replied, _"Let's get going."_

=0=0=

"Samus and I punched in the data, and let the ships fly there on auto-pilot. It only took around two hours flying via Hyper Space, but once we arrived, we began our descent towards Bryyo. We were fairly entranced by the sights of the planet once we broke through the atmosphere. One section was lush with life the other burning under the heat... while a portion of it was swept in a cold eternal darkness. Hell, we could see the Leviathan Seed buried into the planet's crust, shielded by powerful generator shields. And, upon landing at what seemed to be a docking area, the two of us stepped out into a brisk rainfall..."

=0=0=

Deep canyon-like crevices, and jagged peaks and mountain regions was all they saw. Chains litter the skies, anchored to moon-sized planetoid spheres. In the area before them, were lit torches, and alien vegetation. The large mountains here had carvings made into them. One was half completed, the other, with quick scans, was an abandoned work. Small baby-looking winged pterodactyl-like creatures buzzed through the sky... before Naruto jumped a bit seeing a flock of Nightbarbs flying by, quickly disappearing into the distance. Naruto walked ahead first, and Samus followed right behind the blue-armored hunter, both with their cannons at the ready. They walked across the ramp way, and down a small flight of steps and onto the solid ground that was barren and rocky, yet with a few growths of reddish brown grass leaves. There were several organic growths here and there, and the thick trees here were... plant-like, large... well, let's just say the trees were alien-based.

Suddenly, they heard beeps within their helmets.

_"Samus, Naruto, our scans show us that there is a powerful shield that is currently protecting the seed. We need more information to determine how to disable this energy barrier. In the meantime, you are nearby a location of a downed Federation vessel. If you can get to this vessel, you may be able to gain some information that could help you in the long run in disabling these generators. We will upload the co-ordinance to your suits, now."_

They stopped as they were passing under the grove of flesh-like plants, as their visors generated a vague map of their current location. From there, the map tics some distance, before generating a Point of Interest marker, identified as a question mark. This objective was to get towards this downed Federation ship.

"What do you think?"

"If the ship is currently crash-landed, it could hold some data on the topography of the planet, or maybe even some data on that generator shield that protects that giant seed."

"Let's just hope we survive this," Naruto whispered, before lifting his cannon, and firing at what his scanner detected as a low-energy barrier shielding the stone-like door. The center lock disengaged, before it split down the center and sank into the walls. They continue their trek further into the planet. They found what looked like the natives of this planet, but each scan they come across were that these lizard-like beasts had been frozen by ice weaponry. One creature was frozen, but still alive... they couldn't do much however to shatter the ice because it was too strong and resistant to most of the weapons they currently have.

Then, exiting the minor building, they came across a wide chasm, and it was quite a drop from here. However, there was a walkway made of ice, and despite the temperatures here, the ice remained at a constant freezing temperature. Naruto scanned it with his visor, as did Samus. Both realized... this ice formation had light traces of Phazon within the building structure... They had a feeling that Rundas was the one who made this pathway...

But, where WAS Rundas? Naruto grunted as a blast of small gamma energy impacted his chest. They looked to see little bat-like creatures with glowing tails. Samus quickly laid waste to them, as Naruto scanned one before it exploded into guts and gore.

"I don't like the looks of those, Samus," Naruto said, pointing to the giant nests above.

Samus scanned one nest, and frowned. "Life signs are detected within... let's get moving before they become hostile."

Naruto nodded, not wanting the Hopper nests to birth those creatures. They jumped down the ledge, as Naruto shot the door ahead open. Upon the two exiting into the next open-air chamber, the rain had passed on. Samus and Naruto both looked around, amazed by the intricate ruin-like buildings that hung high in the air on basically steep jagged cliffsides. A wave of Nightbarbs flies from out of no where and swoop in front of them, quickly flying down the canyon and disappearing soon into the distance.

Naruto once again flips on the Scan Visor, and scans the general area around him.

"There are two locks in this area... and they are what keep that door over there sealed," Naruto told Samus, pointing to the yellow and green bomb locks with the half hub caps blocking the exits. Also, the only way to get to those locks was via Morph Ball.

"Samus, do you have a Grapple Beam or something?"

"No, I don't," she replied.

"Hm, this will be a bit hard... according to the map, we're close to our intended target..."

"Let's worry about that later," she said. Samus traveled to the other cliff platform by hopping from another nearby accessible platform. Naruto's Grapple Beam was usable with the Grapple Points located in this area. They ran across the ramp way, but jumped as they heard it begin to crumble. They made it, but the ramp collapsed in on itself and into the abyss below. Naruto turned around, scanner detecting something of interest.

"Hey Samus that object over there can you Lasso it?" He points at what eh was pointing at. Samus whips out the Grapple Lasso, and grabs a hold of something, and with a swift tug, releases some weak locks which unload a rusty-looking, but sturdy platform. Naruto went on ahead, and jumped toward the center platform, and rolled into Morph Ball mode, before moving into the tunnel. He emerges soon into the tube, and got stuck in a slot, which he released a concussive blast. The result unlocked machine mechanisms which did the green door lock. That also triggered more platforms to emerge, and several Nightbarbs that radiated with a Phazon aura. Samus took care of those Phazon Nightbarbs, while taking a leap over. She expelled the Space Jump, thus making it to the rusty platform. As Naruto unfurls from Morph Ball mode, Samus was already heading towards the yellow slot, and unlocking that with her own concussive blast.

The door with the two locks and intricate patterns slices in half, parting into an open room. The two reunite there. Naruto grapples a ball that was in the way, and removes it, before they enter Morph Bal mode, and each bomb themselves up into the tunnel.

=0=0=

The door behind them closed. They had gone through several Phazon creatures, found a Missile Expansion, and Samus was given the Energy Tank Naruto found, since he had four so far, and she was up to three tanks. They had also cleared away an overgrowth of Phazon vegetation, Naruto being the one who cleared them out with some quick Hyper Beam bursts. This room was expansive, and there was a giant Golem machine lying on its back covering what Naruto could make out from the bluish bright glow under its tail area, a pool of Phazon. They jumped down the cliffs, only for their visors to alert them of hostile life. From a high cliff, they saw a four-armed reptile-like alien, with what looked like a chakra worn on the back of its neck, and some sort of crude utility belt with a whip clipped to its side. In fact, there were two of them, and emerging from a nearby passage, which sealed up by a statue of a reptilian head, was a third creature. They all jumped onto the statue golem, looking very menacing, and psychotic-looking.

"Damn... this will be quite a workout Samus."

Samus just glanced at Naruto, a smirk on her face. The two turned back to their opponents, and dodged the chakras launched, returning fire with several missiles.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Chapter Six**

_I have to get rid of that girl... she's stealing away my Naruto-kun,_ Hinata thought deviously, _only I deserve him. No one else... Naruto-kun belongs to me... hehehehe..._

Of course, no one's a prominent mind reader except Ino if she used her family jutsu, so no one knew of the dark and dangerous thoughts Hinata was going through. Naruto and Sekai were currently cuddling their shared mate, while Lumine happily purred as they brushed at hr in the right spots. Samus of course picked up where Naruto left off.

=0=0=

Naruto rolled, dodging a strike from the whip, and blasted away at the Reptilicus Hunter. It roared, as it finally blasted through its armored skin, and rupturing its inner organs. It was slain. With Samus, she grunted as two teamed on her and used their whips, and were also pumping electricity into her armor. Naruto rushed din, brandishing the Grapple Beam's plasma-like whip and slicing the air. One cried as the plasma burns blinded it. The other retracted its whip, but Samus brought her cannon, and blew it away with another missile shot. Its head cracked against a sharp jagged rock, and blood pools as the lie slipped from its eyes. Naruto lashed out with a flying spin kick, and then peppered it with power shots before a missile sent it crashing into a nearby small crevice. Naruto leapt at it, and a Rasengan tore through its chest, splattering blood.

Their visors detected no more hostile life forms.

The low rumble of stone sliding into a locked position revealed the small passageway was now free again. They left the dead bodies behind, and entered the passageway, and into a small room. Naruto looked to his left, as Samus opened the door with a low-powered shot.

"Samus, wait..."

She turned back around, as Naruto walked up to a panel with a large square in the center, surrounded by smaller squares. Naruto scanned the interesting panel, before he decided to fire at the center square. Samus watched, as she heard a gong go off, followed by three other higher-pitched gongs. Naruto fired at the three panels in correct sequence, before the panels began to retreat, and revealed... scannable lore.

"This is like that first scan lore we found, Samus," Naruto said, as he scanned it.

Samus walked over as she studied the etched image made onto the smooth rock-like material, as Naruto soon finished, and then brought his left hand up. On the back of the hand was a gold ring, with a glass hemisphere planted into it. This was what Naruto called a small holo-screen, and also how Haku can project herself to him from the ship, as whenever he travels on a hunt, Haku is always with him.

"Haku, did you get the data?"

_"Yes I did... here's what it says."_

* * *

**Age of Science**

**Planet:** Bryyo  
**Area:** Cliffside  
**Room:** Grand Court

The ships of Bryyo sped to the stars, in all directions, bearing the banner of peace. Soon we found stellar brethren in the Chozo, the Luminoth, and the Ylla. Starborne knowledge came to Bryyo, and we gladly sent our wisdom to our new friends in return. The hearts of Bryyo were filled with pride, and they honored the Lords of Science for all the wonders they provided. As the time of New Bryyo came to be, the old ways faded. The cries of joy from those who honored Science covered the angry shouts of those who mourned the old ways, the Primal Traditions.

* * *

With the first scan of information they found earlier...

* * *

**Golden Age**

**Planet:** Bryyo  
**Area:** Cliffside  
**Room:** Reliquary II

Look now to the past, and to the time of peace on Bryyo. See the age of gold, when our world was a paradise unrivaled. Hear the songs of joy fill the streets of the Royal City, as the people honor the coming of Bryyus the First, the Liberator. Behold the launch of our first ship to the stars on that day, and witness the rise of Science, of a New Bryyo. See this, and see the beginning of our downfall.

* * *

... It started to sound like that the natives of this planet were primal and like they were earlier in that ambush attack. But, what got Samus and Naruto interested was the mentioning of the Chozo and the Luminoth. But, Samus hasn't heard about the Ylla before, and neither have Naruto.

"The Chozo and Luminoth...?"

"I remember the Luminoth," Samus spoke, "on Planet Aether... I was there having responded to some sort of hailing call of a downed Federation ship, but I stumbled upon a war between the Luminoth and the Ing..."

"The Chozo from what I have understood are whom tended to you," Naruto said, and Samus looked at him, "and the few technologies I was worthy of taking in the honor of protecting the peace... they were very knowledgeable avians."

Samus nodded. "That is true..." Even today, she could never forget the trouble and sacrifice the Chozo made in raising her after she survived the attack on her home colony as a young child. Especially Old Bird...

_"Naruto, I can try and see if I can find any more information about the Ylla, if you wish me to."_

"Go ahead, Haku," he responded.

Haku's detection left his presence.

"Well, shall we Samus?"

"Yup..."

They reopen the resealed door, and exit to the end of the landmass... they were close to a dangerous cliffside. Naruto looked towards the horizon of the land, amazed how steep the mountains could be. They jumped down the rocky terrain of the hill, looking around. This part of the land was enclosed around by a high rock wall, and over the surface were more the alien trees; they briefly reminded Samus of the plants and flora on Tallon IV.

"Hm..." Naruto's visor detected three small bugs coming at them, and he turned around, and blasted all three with quick shots. Samus's visor scanned the nearby terrain, and detected Brinstone. She bombed it quick, before rolling into the tunnel and Naruto followed.

=0=0=

The door sealed shut, as the returned back to the courtyard area where they were attacked by the Reptilicus. Samus had discovered another weapon origin compatible with her suit's armors, which now allowed her to use the Grapple Points in a similar way as Naruto's Grapple Beam. The way they entered, the wall was high and steep, and even with the extra boost with the Space Jump, both would not be able to make it, so... they used the floating grapple points to swing across, ignoring the door which Naruto scanned, would take a concentrated burst of ice to shatter the blast shield. They back-tracked, killed some reoccurring bugs, hoppers, and a Reptilicus that had no chakra worn on the neck... yet returning to where the sealed door once was, the tall buildings and platforms were crawling with a flock of Reptilicus. Five total.

"Oh shit," Naruto muttered, and jumped dodging five chakras thrown at him. Samus rolled to the side, without going over the edge, and returned fire. One suddenly vanished under a warp field, and appeared behind Naruto, who, with his shinobi training, felt the sudden displacement and spun with his leg out. The back of his boot heel-spiked into the head with a vicious reverse roundhouse kick, sending it sprawling to the ground in an unceremonious heap...

Missiles flew, and in one instance, Naruto slay one with a Rasengan in the chest. However, they fought the enraged attackers, whom Samus and Naruto already figured had been tainted by the Phazon that infiltrated the planet, towards the door that led to the other side of this building. One managed to get in, until the door slams shut, and in a brutal way beheading the Reptilicus. Naruto frowned at the blood stains that would be a pain to clean off his armor. Going through the corridor, they found even more of the reptiles, only frozen to walls or ceilings. One was frozen, after getting impaled on a sharp spike.

Suddenly Naruto grunted as wet splats impacted him. Bryyonian Shriekbats had just attacked him. Of course, they exploded into greenish gore upon impact... it felt more like marbles pelting him. And there, smashed into the side of a mountain, was a Galactic Federation ship.

"Well, that's the ship 242 told us about," Naruto spoke up.

"Yeah... let's board the ship..."

"I wonder if there are any survivors..."

They haven't thought of that...

=0=0=

A delayed beep echoed. Naruto stopped his story narration, as he got up.

"Uh oh... something's up."

He ran towards the elevator, and apparently, Tsunade followed, with everyone else. She caught hold of the door before it closed and it opened back up.

"I want to see this hidden base you have Naruto," she said.

"Damn it... this will be a tight squeeze."

A minute later and Naruto squeezed out followed by Lumine, Sekai, and then Samus.

"Haku, what's going on?"

He ran over to the seat and sat down in it, as the large screen began to display in one window their home planet, and then the surrounding planets of this sector of space.

"There, I've pinpointed the origin of the signal... it's coming from... the moon of Planet Gaia," she announced.

Naruto typed away at the keyboard, as various scanners flipped on and scanned the moon that orbited the planet. Soon, they were given a visual of the moon's surface. Other than craters, Naruto made out what looked like the downed pirate frigate.

"That's what the scanners picked up; it must have been that frigate the Federation destroyed."

"The ruins of the ship crashed onto the moon..."

"Haku, go and inform Commander Abbott of the discovery. Samus, I doubt you wouldn't mind going solo for this possible mission, do you, milady?"

Samus smirked. There was only one other man in the world who can get away with calling her lady, or milady, and that was Adam Malkovich. Naruto earned that right to call her by a more affectionate, but platonic meaning... besides, she granted upon herself as an older sister figure to Naruto.

"I wouldn't mind. You still got a story to tell to your audience however..."

Naruto chuckled, as Lumine snaked behind him, and wrapped her arms around him. "That is true, Samus," the catgirl said, before Sekai planted a soft kiss on the girl's cheek, while Naruto leaned up and pecked her lips. Samus shook her head, and with a small smile walked over to her ship, once again donning her trademark armor.

The ship's engines turned on and roared to life, as the ship slowly took into the air once Samus emerged into the ship and the door under sealed shut. The hatch high above the ceiling opened up, and Samus's ship levitated higher and higher, before it was fifty feet off above ground. Then, she took off as the hanger bay doors sealed shut again.

"Well... you saw my base now," said Naruto, as Sakura freaked out seeing his mechaniloid Metroid float by her, over to Naruto. It gave a report that his armor had been repaired of any nicks and cuts made into it, and damages were repaired. Also, all of his working weapons are in good shape. He dismissed it, as it chirped and floated off.

"Do they even know you got a mechaniloid created after that of the Metroid race?" Lumine asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

=0=0=

Vital map data downloaded right into their armor's main memory systems, due to the activated satellite uplink.

_"Naruto, the Hinata has projected a viable network map of the entire planet. This is where, with help from 242, we have discovered two energy signatures that are supplying the barrier's energy which protects the seed. One is located in the thorny jungles of the planet, while the second signature resides in the volcanic lands where the Fuel Gel source is mined and harvested for everyday use. I suggest starting with the volcanic lands, but do be careful because even if your suits give protect from heat and cold, Fuel Gel is still a hazardous material and will eat away at your shield's energy."_

"Thanks, Haku," Naruto responded then looked at Samus, "you heard?"

"Yeah. Let's head to the fire lands first." They headed out the door, and returned back the way they went. However, they were unaware that Rundas was watching from the far distance, before taking to the sky on his ice flight.

=0=0=

Naruto swore as he blown the last lizard back before the door sealed shut.

"Annoying shits," the blonde muttered.

"I agree," said Samus.

They jumped up onto the icy walkway, but as they were crossing, gates suddenly sealed up, trapping them, as the nests began to rumble... and expel red-colored Hoppers. A quick scan revealed that they were Alpha Hopper, a more aggressive version of its species. They were popping out like flies on either end of the walk way. Recognized only by the way they were familiar to the lesser weaker species, they decided to test out Hypermode, and both hunters were enveloped with a strong aura of Phazon. Phazon blasts fired with both hunters' backs to each other as they blown them back easily with two quick shots. Soon, the nests were devoid of life and the gates reopened as they cooled down. Both spent a single tank of energy each.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"That's good... and the nests?"

"Both are devoid of life... that's what my Scan Visor reports."

Naruto nodded. The two decide to return to their ships, and investigate the first Shield Generator that was the Fiery Lands of Bryyo.

_"Fiery Bryyo was a land scorched eternally by the harsh sun. It was also on the line between light and dark, so the skies were a reddish sunset hue due to the clouds that block out this portion of the planet. And of course... as we flew there, we discovered that the Fuel Gel, a fuel source for ships everywhere in the universe, acts as an artificial light, thus grants the eerie semblance of some... horror movie or something. You had to be there in order to truly see for yourself. Plus, it was fucking hot... had it not been for our Varia Suits... we would have burned just being surrounded by the heat in the more Fuel Gel-concentrated areas of the land."_

The two ships docked at a place that could support their ships, plus they were not alone. Despite the waterfalls of the lava-like fuel gel, there, on a man-created platform, was Rundas' ship, which was attached to the platform which Rundas had made with his powers over ice. The ice itself retailed trace Phazon, which mad the ice much colder, and thus, not melt within the volcanic environment of the landing area.

"Rundas is here alright..."

"The question is: where is he?"

A single door awaits them, which Naruto opens, and they travel through what looked like a mining facility built into the rocky mountains of the volcano. The metal grates were all that prevented them from plunging into the fuel gel pools below. Naruto also made scans of heads of statues, gaining some information about these leaders of Bryyo in their time and eras. Of course, also shooting to get those wheels out of the way, they entered the next room. Machines pumped fuel gel to different refinery areas, and there were some frozen ice littering some areas of this area too. However, Samus spotted some crates, which after a quick scan, revealed they were of Pirate-origin.

"Pirates are here," Naruto whispered. Then they heard the cry of a Reptilicus that was dashing at them, and took a leap. Samus countered, and shot at it with a missile. It plunged into the fuel gel, but it simply got back up, shaking the liquids of before jumping onto solid ground. But, its head was ripped by Naruto's Rasengan, and it plunged back into the ankle-deep pool, where the fuel gel was able to burn away its insides seeping into the tear of the shredded head and face.

They traveled through, avoiding any traps, and traveling via Morph Ball near a crevice where the molten form of Fuel Gel flowed through. The two soon emerged into a room, where after they destroyed the Hoppers here, came across a large pool where instead of Fuel Gel, was Phazon, and growing from that Phazon was large tangled growths. Naruto and Samus looked to one another, before they emerged into Hypermode, and began to destroy the growths. Suddenly, the two grunt as their suits began to malfunction.

Naruto clasped to one knee, and inside him, he heard the painful howls of Kyuubi, who screamed as the Phazon leaked through the seal and began to attack her. Naruto cried out in pain, and Samus held back her pained screams. But, both of them had trails of Phazon whipping around, expelling from their armored bodies. Their visors only said one word: Corruption. They lift their cannons, and spammed the triggers, to expel the Phazon that was trying to destroy their bodies from the inside out, while also targeting the growths and destroying the blockade. Soon, their Hypermode was expelled, and they were sweating slightly. Kyuubi inside Naruto hissed as her youkai was unable to conquer the blue energy that tried to destroy her, but the lingering effects remained, and it showed from the slight burns made into her body.

=0=0=

Everyone looked at Naruto, not even imagining how he could have survived such a near corrupt experience. Naruto mere looked to his two best friends, and there was concern in their eyes.


	17. Entry XVI

**Kinshi Sho no Monogatari**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself.

All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. **Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List** (as well as reported)**.**

**WARNING:** This story will contain mature content and the fantasy violence as expected when you enjoy playing the Metroid Prime games on the Wii/Nintendo GameCube. It will also contain references to music, Vocaloid, and possibly other things I have forgotten in this old story reloaded for viewing pleasure.**  
**

* * *

**Bio-Scan Initiated...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Bio-Scan Complete... Detecting foreign material substance...**

**Identified Material: Yokai...**

**Origins: Kyuubi no Yoko: Known in mythological standards of human nature as a devious fox-like creature, possessing nine tails, each with a source of destructive power...**

**Clearance Code K-009 Override...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Clearance Code Accepted...**

**Initiating Retina Scan...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Retina Scan Complete...**

**Identified Bio-form: Naruto Uzumaki-Atherway**

**Age: 18**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Human**

**Height: 5' 10"**

**Weight: 124 lbs**

**Initiating Code Clearance...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Code Accepted: Unsealing Level 5 Locks...**

* * *

**Metroid Kitsune** (Reloaded: Part II)

A Naruto x Metroid Crossover Story

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Sayonara no omoi nosete, kawa sareru kami hikoki namida wa mo misere nai..." Lumine sang, closing her eyes.

"Matsu yo. Itsu mademo matteru yo," Naruto sang in an intense emotion-filled voice as tears made their way into his eyes, "Kimi ga kuru sono hi made... Tegami o daiji ni nakusazu ni itara mata aemasu yone...?"

Sekai was listening to the two of them singing this song they selected off the computer's Winamp program through Haku. It was a song that was entitled "Paper Airplane", and by Sekai's standards one of the sadder songs he's ever heard. Of course, they were singing because it was to pass the time while preparing tonight's dinner. While Naruto and Lumine sang, they didn't care that everyone else heard the two. And after the short music solo... Lumine resumed singing the lyrics.

"Are kara ikutsuki mo karada wa ugoka nai... omukae wa mo sugu kuruno kana, ano toki no wakare giwa ni... Tsuyogara nake reba yokatta mo oso sugita... ima mo dokoka de warau anata ni... Aitai aitai aitai..."

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

"Hikari no atara nai hana wa tada, kareteku no o matsu sadame. Anata no kureta tegami dake ga watashi ni hikari o kuretan desu. Mo kasunde tegami mo yomenai yo, heya ni hibiku mukishitsu na oto. Onegai moshi korega saigo nara ikasete anata no moto e..."

Beep... Beep... Beep... Flat line...

Lumine: Anata ga ita kara zutto watashi tachi wa  
Naruto: Kimi ga ita kara zutto boku tachi wa

"Egao o wasurezu ni irare mashita... Fukai yami ga futari o kiri saite, fukai yami ga mata meguri awasete..."

"Mata ashita," Lumine sings.

"Ano basho de," Naruto finished.

The oven dinged, and Sekai walked over to it, and he simply reached in after prying the door open, and using a pair of gloves pulled out the large turkey and beef roasts. Haku brought her finger and pressed the stop button on the holo-screen player, thus stopping the song when the music finally ended.

Naruto had set the last of the silver wear down, before returning back to the kitchen to help Sekai bring out the prepared banquet-styled dinner... due to extra guest in the form of his team mates' parents and known family members.

"That song still makes me shed tears," Haku said, as she brushed tears away from her eyes.

"The Kagamine Twins are the next popular digital icons next to Miku-chan," Naruto replied to the former Kiri girl, bringing out two large roasts, while Sekai carried the massive golden brown turkey. Kiba and Chouji's mouths watered at the sight, and the scent of the food.

"Naruto, don't you think this is a little too much?" asked Samus, who had returned around the time Naruto stopped his narration near the Corrupt Phazon Pool and decided to prepare dinner.

"C'mon Sammy, even you should eat like royalty once and awhile," he said with a smile, pulling a chair out. Samus smiled and she sat down in the offered chair.

"It couldn't hurt much to eat well for once," she said.

"Good. Better than the usual fast food from McDonalds..."

Samus smiled at her little brother. "I prefer Burger King."

None of Naruto's friends understood or knew what McDonalds or Burger King was...

=0=0=

The two walked through the door after swinging past the pool, which they discovered with the Scan Visor that with the PEDs, they could actually absorb the Phazon and utilize it as energy to recharge their shields. As the door sealed up behind them, Samus stopped Naruto as she looked up. Naruto followed her gaze. There, on a cliff outline with some frozen ice around, was Rundas. The hunters stared at the blue ice user, who looked back at them. No one said anything. Rundas then turned around and walked away, and they heard the sealing of a door closing shut. Naruto and Samus walked across the room, until the gate behind lost color and sealed with a locking mechanism. In front, another gate emerged, blocking access to some sort of terminal. The two looked around, before they saw flashing lights emerge, and creatures emerged suddenly into the Fuel Gel Processing Site, as if they teleported.

"What the hell?"

The dog-like creatures barked and growled, as Naruto and Samus prepared their arm cannons. A total of four of them turned their focus on the two hunters.

Naruto's scanner already began analyzing one of them as they dodged streams of liquid fire.

"Samus! They're called Warp Hounds! Their ability to phase in and out of this plane of reality with a small burst of magnetic energy can temporarily mess up our visors if we're not careful!"

"Warp Hounds?" Samus cried, before one nearly tackled her had Naruto not send it packing with a missile blast, saving her.

Naruto closed his eyes, before he looked upon his visor gauge, which counted the energy tics he had. One vanished as he entered Hypermode, and a surge of Phazon flowed through his body. He brought his cannon up and expelled blasts of the blue energy, making quick work of two of the Warp Hounds, frying them into obliteration. He killed the third one before the last three bursts injured the fourth one well. It howled in pain, until Samus ended it with three missile blasts to the head, killing it. The door behind unlocked, and the gate slid into the walls, as the access terminal reactivated once again.

"Naruto... are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he replied to Samus. He looked around, more so towards the edge where Rundas stared them down, "how do we get up there?"

"Well... let's first see what we can find in this room," she said, walking towards the ramp and to the terminal.

Naruto followed the woman, but his scanner was making scans of items of interest around the vicinity. Suddenly he heard an explosion of a bomb, and turned seeing Samus unrolling from Morph Ball Mode. He turned back around as he heard a rumbling noise, and then in the center of the room, a type of platform began to rise from the Fuel Gel pool. It looked more like a pump to Naruto, as it soon stopped. In the sides was jump platforms to navigate around, and shaking loose from some hidden nests were those annoying little pests again.

"Gragnols," Naruto told Samus, warning her of the creatures that emerged.

And so began the perilous task of attempting to bring the pumping tower back to its normal state. They worked together, taking out the Gragnols before they managed to unlock the tower and made it rise higher before it stalled, thus dislodging Gragnol Adults. They weren't tough to take out, just Samus used her Grapple to rip their tails off and thus kill them. After going through the east alcove tunnels, they activate the last terminal, and the tower rises to its highest level, and two pumping stations lock into place, and once again, the processing plant is back online. Taking out Gel Puffers, the two manage to get enough vertical height to get up onto that platform where Rundas was, and through the door into a large pool of Fuel Gel.

=0=0=

The door sealed up behind them, as they had traveled through the Pool Gel room, an upward tunnel, past some molten vents that expelled some goops of the fuel in its unpure lava-like state. They walked out into a metal plank way with vented floors the only thing keeping them from hitting the Fuel Gel below their feet. Suddenly explosions emerged all around them, and they got tossed back by a nearby explosion. They looked up as they got back up, and saw one of the giant Space Pirate ships releasing the Aero Armored Pirates, and several of the ATC units as the giant space ship above began to fly away from the planet. Naruto focused his attention on the three ATC.

"Samus! You handle the pirates! I got their ships!"

Samus's muzzle snapped open, and she fired several missile payloads at some of them, dodging their erratic attacks. Naruto spammed his trigger finger, shifting target to any grounded Space Pirates that tried to sneak attack him. The battle raged on between both sides until Naruto had destroyed the last ATC in seven minutes apart. The last space pirate was killed, and as the two regrouped, more began to emerge, and deploy more pirates and fly off. Both hunters fire again at the attackers, until a large tower of ice erupted in the center of the area. Trails of ice shards radiate outward, capturing and freezing the pirates dead. Naruto and Samus were both relieved to see Rundas as he emerged from the icy tower. With a wave of his tong, the ice trails explode, and like a lit fuse, blew the pirates into crystallized chunks of alien flesh and bone.

"Rundas..."

Rundas stared at the two before firing a wave of ice at Naruto, who dodged, as Samus now trained her weapon upon the ice hunter. Naruto at this moment had looked up, and he blinked seeing Dark Samus's shadow, like a hologram, hovering over the Phrygisian like a cloak. However brief it was, Naruto felt a surge of cold slowly wafting around. It transformed into a powerful blizzard that spiraled around. Particles of water in the air condensed and collected, as his powers and mastery of ice generated various towers of the clear cold crystal around the area. Also, the entryway behind them was also frozen. Rundas slowly hovered off the ground, and spread his arms with a war cry, as the aura of frost envelops him. A brief flash of light blinds the two, and when their recovered their vision, Rundas was now wearing a type of battle armor generated from his ice. Naruto's and Samus's scanners picked up trace Phazon within the ice armor, while Naruto gathered more Intel on their fellow hunter turned enemy. He stood in the spot where his first tower of ice was now shattered glass-like particles, slowly melting from the Fuel Gel pools below their feet. However, most of it remained like a jagged dome of ice covering some sort of hatch. Much of the ice with the Fuel Gel pools under the grated floors made the clear crystals shine a rather unique blend of yellows and oranges.

* * *

**Rundas**

**Planet:** Bryyo  
**Area:** Fire  
**Room:** Temple of Bryyo

Phazon exposure has greatly enhanced Rundas and his ability to generate ice, making him deadly at range. His durable ice armor has one weak point-the neck. Serious physical stress can weaken and remove it, exposing Rundas to attack. This weak point cannot be seized as long as Rundas is active. He can create frozen objects at will, and can freeze Missiles in midflight. Smaller ice-based projectiles can be shot down, but it is recommended to evade larger attacks. Be advised: Rundas can trigger a Hypermode state, elevating his threat level to match yours.

* * *

Rundas fired several beams of ice, catching Naruto off guard and freezing him solid. Samus cursed, and dodged the beams before Rundas took to the air riding a wave of ice. She managed to cause some damage to him when he struck him with a missile but he still was able to keep flight. Naruto cried out as he shatters free from the icy prison, yet realized that while entombed, the ice was sapping at his armor's energy. Rundas appeared away from them onto a flat pillar of ice too tall for them to jump to even with their Space Jumps and team work. Rundas generated a wave of ice between his two tongs, creating five spheres of ice above him. Soon the ice wave releases, and like a slingshot, the balls of white snow-like ice shoots towards them like meteors. They were easily destroyable with well-aimed shots. However, Rundas only generated more spheres of the crystalline ice and kept attacking them with bombardments. However, Naruto focused his attacks on the hunter while Samus took care of the airborne threats. Rundas grunted and they heard a crack, as the ice hunter began to sway dizzily.

"Samus! Use the Grapple now! Rip his ice armor off him while he's stunned!" Naruto yelled.

She ran over, and lassoes Rundas, and yanked him down onto the ground off the ice tower, before with a swift tug, she rips the ice with a shatter-like sound. That however knocked Rundas back to a battle state, who in a panic nearly froze Samus had she not dodged behind a nearby tower. Naruto however fired a missile at him, and he generated his aura to freeze it mid-flight. Samus fired a second missile, which sent him flying back a bit yet he stood his ground, and ran, firing ice projectiles at them. Naruto and Samus continued to assault Rundas with their beam attacks, using the double second delay tactic to inflict more damage with their Missile Launchers. Rundas leapt onto a tower of ice, and roars at the two as he generated a large pillar of ice, swinging it around. "DIE!" And then he throws it at the two. They dodge, but the explosion that ripples out cracks some of the ice, while the rest seem to shatter but the ice that was riddled with Phazon. The two got back up, as frost surrounded Rundas, and he regenerated his protective icy armor.

"This is going to be a pain... Samus, I got a plan, but I'll need your help in breaking the armor again."

They dodged the ice Rundas fires as he takes flight.

"How?"

"You keep punishing him, and then I'll take over with Hypermode."

Samus nods, and focuses on Rundas now, while Naruto moved to a more defensive position. Rundas seemed to just now focus on Samus, who flung more of his ice beams at the armored female. Naruto snapped the muzzle open once more, and waited. When Rundas had his back turned, he fired a missile. As he knew, Rundas detected it and threw up an aura of ice and froze the projectile. Naruto then fired another missile, one that made his armor crack. Samus rushed in and lassoed the hunter before shattering the ice with a tug.

"MOVE SAMUS!" Naruto roared, as he entered Hypermode. Samus moved clear out of the way, as Rundas was pelted down by beams of Phazon. Rundas screamed in pain as he was pelted by the punishing beams of Phazon. He then roared as his health whittled away, before an aura of Phazon sprung around him, now lessening the damage. Samus saw this and she too entered Hypermode to help Naruto, who struck Rundas with two more beams before his Hypermode ended with all energy spent in the initial execution. Naruto screamed as Rundas retaliated with a large blast of icy energy. He was sent back, against the wall frozen. Samus screamed and struck Rundas with more of the energy blasts, before he was thrown down to the ground with one last cry. Naruto shattered the ice by going into Hypermode again, before immediately deactivating as did Samus, who ran to her. The two hunters looked down upon Rundas, who suddenly gave his death cry. He was jolted high into the air as his ice powers backfired upon him... thus impaling him straight through the chest. He was dead.

Naruto and Samus did not lower their guard as most of the ice shattered but the tall pillars. Rundas floated there, and slowly began to get eaten away by black dust. A silhouette of Dark Samus formed, surprising them both. But this shadow looked like the angle of death as it took Rundas and devoured his soul, before flying away... however, Rundas left behind upgrades. Naruto scanned them both, and realized they were Ice Beam and Ice Missile upgrades. Relaying this information to Samus, he walked over, and the Ice Beam energy shot into his chest, and began to transform his cannon. The same happened to Samus and the Ice Missile upgrade, as the ice around them began to melt away finally under the heat of the Fuel Gel pools below their feet. Samus opened her Missile Launcher, and fired a missile, which had now taken on a blue tint, and the small firing muzzle behind the missile was now blue fire. It also released a bit of an icy shimmer in its flight path. Naruto's cannon opened ports as it charged, and he fired a beam of radiant ice.

=0=0=

After taking the revealed elevator system down to the lower level, they traveled through two hallways, able to find their ice powers helpful of trekking over Fuel Gel pools or small water falls exiting drains, until they entered a room with a shielded barrier. There it was... the Shield Generator. However, the metal alloys were impervious to their ship missile's current weapons. It was situated in an area surrounded by few platforms, steep high cliffs, and a large pool of molten Fuel Gel.

"Well... this is tough," said Naruto upon scanning the generator. Samus finished her scan as well.

"It's built with Maldium... our ships won't penetrate its shield..."

Beep.

_"Samus, Naruto, we have pinpointed your location, and detected the energy signature we have found previously. As of now, with your ship's currently abilities, you will be unable to destroy the generator, however..."_

"However what, 242?"

_"On Bryyo, there is a Federation Landing site, but in order to land there, you must find your way there by foot and activate the computers. It is where you may be able to send upgrades to your ships."_

"Why not just fly there?" Naruto questioned again.

_"It has been abandoned since the last war the Federation was involved with, but the auto gun turrets may still be active. I suggest not flying there if this is the case."_

"So... what happened?"

Naruto blinked as he looked at the others. Dinner was gone now, and they had sat there listening.

"Oh, well we back-tracked, but found this hidden passage that took us close to the Fiery Docks... from there, we returned back to the first landing space and began our travel once again. But this time, with our ice upgrades, we decided to explore what was beyond that other door..."

Looking at the time, Naruto noticed it was close to nine at night.

"I believe it's best if we resume this tomorrow... it's getting late."

Tsunade looked at the clock as well. "I agree... Naruto... how come you have this... hidden lifestyle?"

"Would any of you believe me if I said anything?"

No one responded. Of course they wouldn't believe it. If it wasn't for the events a day ago or so, Naruto would have been called crazy, and she would have sent her surrogate son to the crazy ward at the Konoha Hospital (or those who still hated Naruto with a passion because of the burden he was cursed to carry since birth would try to execute him). As they were leaving the house the loud beat of pop rock music began to play.

"What in the world is that?"

"Wait... is that Sabishii Nettaigyo?" Ino questioned, recognizing the musical beat. Haku just smiled apologetically as she led them down the hallway and out the front door, before she closed the door upon making sure everyone was outside the premises. Soon the sounds of Naruto's voice lit the atmosphere.

_Stop hoshikuzu de kami wo kazari  
Non-stop yasashii me wo matsu wa  
PUURU SAIDO_

_ZUKI-ZUKI setsunaku furueru mune  
Maboroshi demo ii aitai no ni_

"I never expected Naruto can sing so well," Kakashi adds his two cents. Then the music increased in volume, as did the liveliness of their voices as in the chorus Lumine joins in singing.

_Heart on wave Heart on wave  
Anata wa konai  
Watashi no omoi wo JOOKU ni shinaide_

_Lonely YURA YURA Swimmin'  
YURA YURA Dreamin'  
Ai ga yureru Stop Stop_

Tsunade sighed, as Jiraiya lifted up a bottle of sake. The woman merely followed her team mate back to the Hokage Tower, as everyone else left with their families or parted separate ways for those who lived by themselves. Tomorrow they would return to hear more of this story.

_Love hanagara no mizugi dake ga  
Love me medachi sugite nakitaku naru no_

_JIRI-JIRI kogeteru kono itami wo  
Tsumetai mizube ni sotto ukabete_

_Heart on wave Heart on wave  
Oyogi dasu kedo  
Anata no yume ni wa oitsukenakute_

Hinata snuck back as the cost cleared... and she could hear them singing... she growled, as images of Lumine's brutal death filters her mind. She began to smile in a rather yandere way.

_I can't nee konna ni kurushii noni Woo~  
Naze naze anata ja na kya DAME na no_

_Lonely YURA YURA Swimmin'  
YURA YURA Dreamin'  
Ai ga yureru Stop Stop_

_Heart on wave Heart on wave  
Anata wa konai  
Watashi no omoi wo JOOKU ni shinaide  
Heart on wave Heart on wave  
Oyogi dasu kedo  
Anata no yume ni wa oitsukenakute_

Our three hunters would continue to sing various songs the rest of the night, with Naruto pestering Samus to join the fun. Hinata of course was still plotting on how to murder Lumine. Because in her mind, she sees only herself and Naruto, and the deaths of all the women Naruto has ever met in his life all brutally murdered, and they're having hot passionate sex bathed in the bloody pools...

Hinata's mind has gone dark.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Chapter Eight**

When word of Konoha's attack two days ago reached Suna, Gaara, Godaime Kazekage, immediately traveled there despite the word of his councilmen and women. His brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari, traveled with their brother Gaara as they had made record time to the village and were on their way towards the blonde's residence. Suddenly a massive filter of yokai emanates from the backyard area of Naruto's home, and Gaara immediately travels back there... just in time to see what looked like a ball of plated metal getting blasted by what looked like a fox-shaped head made of red and black chakra and youkai.

"**Koguchi** (Mouth of the Fox)!" This chakra technique obliterated the metal sphere completely. However, the chakra came from a blue-armored... person... more ninja's emerged all ready to fight, until Tsunade appeared and Naruto's fox cloak dissipated from his body. Soon, the helmet shined in a light and vanished, revealing the whiskered blonde.

"Kyuubi Hypermode... Test complete..."

"Good work, Naruto-kun," Haku said, phasing next to him, as the destroyed metal vanished in twinkles of light, "the replication PED Program has shut down Naruto, and you completed what you hoped to perform in Kyuubi Hypermode."

"Yeah, I am able to focus more of her energies through my suit, and able to emulate Hypermode, but now I can use the Hyper Beam's charged shot technique..."

"But in terms of yokai flow... it takes out as much as a single use of a Hyper Missile."

"Still, too much and it'll be dangerous for me, even if Kyuubi and I are now coexisting as one. Time?"

"8:36 AM..."

"Hm... everyone else should be waking up now... drop the shield barriers."

Haku nodded as Naruto waked back into the house, vanishing through the door which slams shut. Everyone stepped back as they realized how close they were to an invisible shield, which under a shimmer, dissipated. Haku looked at Tsunade, having known she and others were behind the privacy curtain, but said nothing to Naruto. She disappeared. Inside, Naruto had disabled his armor, and entered the kitchen, and walked up behind a kissing Lumine and Sekai, and he wrapped his arms around the catgirl, his arms just under her breasts, and began to kiss the side of her neck.

"You two started without me," he whispered, causing the couple to break the kiss.

"We heard you initiating the PED Program and attempting your Kyuubi Hypermode again."

"Kyuubi Hypermode grants me on par one hundred units of Kyuubi's power filtering through me and my armor. The charged shot of my Koguchi equals the single fire of a Hyper Missile, or sixty units of yokai."

"However, just like with the Phazon, you drain one tank of your armor's energy to allow the yokai to fill your armor and thus power you up. Using too much can cause some damages to your body armor and weaken the armor's defenses."

"Yup, you're right Lumine," he said, before she tilted her head back, and they locked lips. Sekai then began to lick the girl's left collarbone and plant kisses, as the catgirl and the Jinchuuriki made out. The young men's hands began to roam over Lumine's body, making her groan into Naruto's mouth. But the sound of someone clearing her voice interrupts their threesome love fest.

"Stop that," said Samus walking in, and looking around Naruto's cabinets, before finding what she liked, and took out a red canister. Coffee powder... to make coffee...

The three teenagers broke from one another, but the guys each held the catgirl's hand.

"So, Samus, any aliens we have to be vary of?" Naruto asked the woman, who started trying to work the coffee maker.

"Nothing aside a few Zebes creatures that were found and terminated before they tried to make your moon a living environment. Though the tank of Zoomers managed to get away..."

"Oh yeah, those annoying things. The only thing that can take them out is a Super Missile blast."

Knock, knock, knock.

Lumine each kissed the boys before going to answer the door, as Sekai and Naruto sit side-by-side. Lumine opens the door, and backed upon seeing Kiba's dog Akamaru, but calmed herself as Kiba held back on Akamaru. Despite being humanoid, she was still feline. "Oh... hello," she greets, opening the door wider, "we are in the kitchen so please make yourselves at home."

She walks away, but Hinata spoke up. "Excuse me, but what is the deal between you, Naruto-kun, and that boy with the pointy ears?"

Hinata's friends looked at the girl, who didn't blush or stutter... okay, she blushed when she mentioned Naruto's name, but Lumine sighed.

"Naruto and Sekai are my mates," she answered truthfully, "and even though I am in a sense the alpha of this relationship, unlike my family the three of us share this relationship equally. I love them both equally, as they love me equally, and in a sense each other too." She giggled, and begins to blush, "especially when I once got them to make out for me."

Everyone heard two simultaneous sneezes coming from the kitchen. Hinata's inner yandere was stabbing an imaginary Lumine using a large rusty kunai. And Samus... she was drinking coffee.

* * *

**Uzumaki Power Suit: Weapons Schematics**

Energy Tank Total: [04]  
Missile Ammo: [20]

Armor, Movement Systems  
**Varia Suit** (Online)  
**PED Suit** (Online)  
**Space Jump Boots** (Online)

Weapon Systems, Beam & Missile Systems  
**Grapple Beam** (Online)  
**Power Beam** (Online)  
**Ice Beam** (Online)  
**Missile Launcher** (Online)

Morph Ball Systems, Ball & Bomb Systems  
**Morph Ball** (Online)  
**Morph Ball Bomb** (Online)

Visor Systems  
**Command Visor** (Online)  
**Scan Visor** (Online)

Hypermode Systems  
**Hyper Beam** (Online)

* * *

The area here was entering the dawn hours, and there was a bit of a haze in the air as they left their ships. They traveled directly towards the fallen Federation flagship without stop, Naruto firing the Ice Beam which retained the cold freezing properties mixed with liquid nitrogen. Any beast that attacked them in their berserker rage were shivering, or in a few, temporarily frozen in a prison of ice. Upon reaching the airship and entering the ship, they traveled towards the place where they activate the satellite. They open the door, and find themselves in the weapons cache room; however that is where the ship ends and the Bryyo lands begin.

Samus flipped open her Missile Launcher, and fired her newly acquired Ice Missile upgrade, freezing the pouring Fuel Gel coming from three holes in the wall, and Naruto made his way across, shooting and freezing the Gel Puffers using his acquired Ice Beam, with Samus following after him in a quick pace. As they made it across the short cavern chasm, the Fuel Gel heated up the ice enough to shatter and allow the flow to continue pouring into the abyss. At the end here was a Golem. Samus scanned the statue, and found that this thing operated on an energy source. The switch was made into its stomach, which ironically is shaped enough for a sphere to fit in, and it is activated by an explosion of energy which triggers the systems inside.

"So, who activates and follows behind?"

"I'll do it," said Samus, before rolling into Morph Ball. Naruto managed to pick her up and slot her into the stomach, where three claws trap her in upon releasing a concussive bomb blast. The energy spread out, and activates the Golem as Naruto jumped back. He watched as the machine turned around, and then shoulder tackles a wall, making it implode outward and revealing a shaft, which it leans down. Naruto followed, grunting as he hits the floor. The Golem behind him sits down, and it shuts down, the stomach lock unshielding and spitting Samus back out, whom unfurls and stands on her two feet.

"Hurts from the height, doesn't it?"

"Yup," Naruto said, seeing a White Missile Blast Shield before them. If it was just a regular door which required the Ice Beam to work, then he would have opened it. Samus opens her Missile Launcher, and fires one Ice Missile, shattering the Blast Shield, and then Naruto opens the door. They step into a hidden courtyard. Naruto's scanner started to beep, as it detected energy signatures popping in. Before the duo, Warp Hounds emerged.

"Damn it, not these creeps again," he muttered.

=0=0=

"Sweetie, I'm going to head to the hanger and call mother. I miss her."

Naruto stopped his narration and nods, as both he and Sekai kissed her. She smiled and left the living room, and Naruto resumed telling his story. Hinata slipped off form behind and headed towards the direction of the bathroom, before producing a clone, and she followed after Lumine.

"Hey, wait up Lumine-san," Hinata said.

Lumine stopped.

"What for?"

"I... I just wanted to see the space ship that Naruto-kun owns, is all..."

"Well, okay, but don't cause too much trouble. You wouldn't even know half the materials that would be completely foreign to this planet."

The elevator door seals shut, and begins its descent. Hinata stood slightly behind Lumine, her mind racing with adrenaline. As soon as the door opens, Lumine walked out and towards the console... then jumped as a lion-shaped blats of chakra nearly struck her. It flew and struck a table, causing chemicals on it to explode. The mechanical Metroid flew down to vacuum up everything before it began to freeze it all up to absolute zero. The detection of hostile activity caused the entire house to go into security mode, and above, caused Naruto to stop his narration of the story again.

"What the fuck?"

Hinata smiled sinisterly. "You fucking whore of a cat... no one can claim my Naruto-kun! No one!"

Lumine hissed. "What the hell is your problem!"

"YOU ARE! NOW DIE SO I CAN HAVE MY NARUTO BACK!" Hinata sprinted at her, her fingers aglow with chakra and her Byakugan blazing. She was aiming for the tenketsu in her heart. Lumine only dodged limberly due to her superior skills as a hunter. Lumine then remembered something about this girl that Naruto talked to her about during their few hunts as a team. That the girl had such a major crush on him, but he could only feel for her in a sisterly way, just as he now does for Haruno Sakura.

But now, another thing worried her. Naruto was always a bit paranoid when it came to the more eccentric people of his planet that would have drooled at the possibility of owning space-aged weaponry. Like this Danzo character, who would have used whatever weapons he would have stolen to murder anyone in cold blood, and rule the world with an iron fist... and because of this, with security up and running, it also prevented anyone who breeched the hanger from escaping, while also preventing Naruto from getting access until he could unseal the security form the console itself.

"Haku!"

"Someone breeched the hanger... but right now, Lumine is fighting that person."

"Screen now!"

Haku nodded, and brought up a camera view of Lumine who dodged a wave of chakra that shaped like lion heads. The attacker stunned everyone: it was Hyuuga Hinata, and she had this crazed look on her face, the eyes of a person who had gone insane... or in another term, yandere.

"Naruto... Lumine is the only person other than yourself or Sekai that can shut down the security grid, and the count-down timer that will light the base and the entire property into a mushroom cloud."

"Haku... Fuck! What the hell is wrong with that woman?" Naruto swore.

"Count-down! What the hell do you mean!" Tsunade yelled motioning to grab Haku, but went through her.

Haku then with a voice of regret, gave her answer, tears glistening. "Self Destruction sequence initiated. Count down to Self Destruct in ETA three minutes."

**3:00:00**

Everyone was stunned, as Tsunade grabbed Naruto and slammed him against the wall. "What the hell is that about?"

**2:59:21**

Naruto glared at his mother figure. "If that Danzo bastard ever found out about this and broke into my property... it seals up my entire property with a barrier that not only immediately absorbs any visible chakra use, but also prevents any and all escape by any jutsu imaginable... we're stuck here until Lumine knocks out Hinata and stops the timer herself from the console inside the hanger. I also built a fail-safe triple encryption device that prevents anyone, even I, from hacking from outside sources, or from the console unless the correct passcode is inserted on the console ONLY."

"What is this passcode?" the woman steeled her gaze upon Naruto.

**2:55:38**

He looked at her. "The passcode is: Aishiteru Tsunade, my mother."

She loses her grip on Naruto, who landed on his feet. He slipped into his armor, before rolling into Morph Ball mode, and rolled over to a venting grate nearby, and blew it apart with a quick bomb, and slipped into the tunnel.

"Where is he going?"

"Knowing Lumine, she'll still have trouble because Naruto told us of that Hinata girl's abilities with your chakra energy. He's going through the emergency tunnels to get to the hanger himself, and try and stop the self destruct himself."

Back below, Hinata was screaming in hate, as she tried everything she could to killing Lumine, but the catgirl was limber and flexible in her graceful jumps and rolls. Hinata growled, and began to use her family's style of Taijutsu and the Empty Palm technique to try and catch Lumine.

**2:43:16**

Naruto bombed through fan grates, making notes to have them replaced, as he continued to roll towards the hanger. Sekai and Samus could only stand around, while the others were startin to plan a way to escape, even though escape was impossible.

**2:32:02**

Hinata roared as she struck Lumine in the shoulder, impeding her movement. The catgirl hissed and raked her claws across the enraged girl's face, causing her to scream in pain. Lumine then lashed with a hard kick to the gut that made the air escape her lungs, and then a spinning kick to the side of her head sends her sprawled to the floor. Suddenly the area around her feet felt frozen, then her legs, and lower body. She found herself frozen, and she turned her head around, and she paled, as her killing intent died out. Naruto had shot at her with the Ice Beam, freezing her. She gained tears in her eyes before Hinata was encased in a prison of ice.

**2:10:34**

He rushed over to the console after checking on Lumine, and then inserted the security code, then the override passcode.

**AISHITERU TSUNADE, MY MOTHER**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE OVERRIDE... SHUTTING DOWN SELF DESTRUCT CYCLE...**

The klaxons that rang in the hanger ceased, and all security purposes turned off, and also the elevator unlocked, allowing access. Naruto walked over to Lumine, no longer in his armor as he checked on her.

"You okay love?"

"I'll be fine honey," she replied.

The elevators opened, and Naruto saw Tsunade rushing over, and Neji was a little surprised, and a bit angry, that Naruto resorted to freezing Hinata in ice. Even Hiashi was a little concerned, but he didn't show it. Samus knew however, being able to read even the slightest of body language. Sekai was by Lumine's side as well, helping the girl up and over to a chair, while Naruto walked over to Hinata and with a quick punch, shatters the ice and freeing Hinata from her frozen prison. She however was now shaking, shivering from being iced. He glared upon her, and then backhands her.

"How dare you harm my lover like that? I... I can't believe you would do something like this! Haven't you had any idea what you could have caused?"

"Naruto! I love you! I DESERVE YOU!" She shouts.

"I saw you more of a very close sister... but... I can't anymore... you better get her out of here before I do something I regret."

Tsunade couldn't let this go unpunished. Hinata had intentionally attacked a non-shinobi with intent to murder.

"Neji, Lee, apprehend her and escort her outside. Kakashi, go with them to ANBU HQ. She is to be locked away."

Neji with a sad nod, disabled Hinata's ability to channel chakra before the two teenagers dragged the woman out of the hanger through the elevator, Kakashi following.

Naruto sighed, as Samus walked up. "Hey little brother, are you alright?"

"I don't know what went wrong with that girl. I mean she was so sweet and shy..."

"Naruto, sometimes shy people could conceal dangerous elements... in this case, she revealed a nasty side that I am sure no one on this planet may have ever known about." Naruto closed his eyes. Sekai had just finished healing Lumine with his magical healing gifts, and she was able to walk fine once again. Naruto sighed before walking over to the elevator, and brought his hand up to the touch pad.

=0=0=

A sudden shrill ring through the air, and Naruto looked back as the touch pad went offline, revealing its surface with an X mark. Samus too looked around, as the machinery within the destination they had arrived to begin to lock down, and the hanger doors close one by one. Also all hatch doors leading into the Federation Landing site locked down with metal shielding.

**Hostile lifeforms detected... Beginning emergency lockdown procedure...**

Naruto and Samus cursed, as they looked around, from a high branch with a broken-down glass pane, Warp Hounds emerged. Naruto and Samus prepared their cannons, as the hounds warp to the field and began to attack with spewing lava streams or try to disrupt their visors with kinetic electromagnetic bursts from their bodies. Naruto snapped his launcher and fired the first missile locked upon the first beast, sending it back briefly, before he switched back to normal and open fire with the Ice Beam. Samus with all her might and power as a hunter fought back, until several R. Hunters emerged and threw chakras at the two, or tried to attack under cloaking. Of course, having both understanding how these creatures attacked, made quick work of them, though they were still a bit tough to take out. Naruto even detected two Gragnol nests and blew them up with two missiles. When all hostile life died, one panel lit up again, as did the ones at the elevator. The doors also unsealed themselves.

_"Naruto, I'm detecting a faint energy signature now that your area was cleared of other lifeforms. They register the same pulse as the Energy Cell on the GFS Olympus."_

"Energy Cell?"

Naruto stepped back a the ground below him rumbled, before rising up were the machines, which returned to normal docking order.

_"Yes. It's supplying power to the barrier behind you."_ Naruto turned to see said shielding, and he sighed a bit, _"The panel that opens the doors is on the higher level. However the doors there have ceased function, but there is a small tunnel that you can take. Luckily, it's small enough for you to fit in via Morph Ball. Naruto, I believe that Energy Cell may be of use later on so go ahead and take it. Don't forget that your holo-grid on your hand has a small transmission beam installed to teleport the cell to the ship for storage."_

"Thank you Haku," he tells her, and she smiles before vanishing from the holo-grid. He relays this info to Samus, who understood. She went towards the panel to open the hatch door, and Naruto found a way into the sealed of corridor, and found a battery which he took out, thus disabling the security grid in the far corner that blocked the path to an orange energy door.

Naruto looked over, as he heard the screech of the blast doors opening up again. He then looked at the battery he collected, before cycling through his suit's systems, and found the small little option, which he activates. The holo-grid expelled energy that wrapped around the Energy Cell, and transformed it into energy which then warped back towards his gunship. Now with the cell safely stored he tapped on the glass, before punching it with his cannon. CRACK! Three more times and it shatters, and he leaps out and joins Samus down below, who hails her ship in. It flies close by, before slowly lowering into the hanger, and down towards the station once the machines were set to offline mode. Naruto looked at her starship, as he then walked to the console, next to Samus, as she activates the Upgrade.

"So... what will this do?"

"Well, from what I know of... it'll give enough firepower to punch through Maldium."

Naruto whistled. "That's quite a heavy dose of firepower."

Samus nods, as the starship activated its Ship Missiles, and then more were inserted into it. These were the heavy-duty missiles that have the power to break through materials packed with Maldium metals. Soon, her starship received the complete upgrade, and her weapons had been added to the ship. Just one problem: it only had one upgrade, and Samus took it. Naruto got a beep in his helmet.

"Hey, Samus... we got a problem back at Fire Bryyo. More Pirates have been detected there. Also, Haku did a sensor sweep, and she detected a construction being built. She says that it looks to be some sort of giant Anti-Aircraft Photon Gun. Right now, it's still in the building stages but we dunno how long it'll be until the construction's complete."

"Well, we'll have to return anyway to take out that shield generator."

"Can that ship fit two people Samus?"

"Just enough, but you'll have to sit on the floor near the elevator joining me."

Naruto shrugged.

=0=0=

Docking at the Fire Landing Site, Naruto and Samus once again reenter the caverns of this work place. Only this time, they hear the distinct whine of a Jelly Roger Drone as soon as the door closed behind them. Looking down the corridor, emerged one, which Naruto took out fairly easy before it could let off one shot.

"Definitely pirates have littered this area," said Naruto.

"Need to be careful then."

They travel through, keeping their scans ready, and fingers on the trigger. Other than a few natural creatures that run off, some attacked while other creatures were Crawltanks, Remote Turret Cannons set-up by the pirates, and then some pirates themselves either baring it all or clad in light armoring. Naruto and Samus however blasted through the pirate defenses, while using their ice powers to travel through previously unvisited areas that were before inaccessible to them, and found several goodies to add to their weapons collection. Now both he and Samus held twenty five missile payloads. They continue to travel through, destroying any pirates that got in their way until they emerged once again into the Bryyo Temple. It was like Haku had told Naruto. They were building a large weapon that was Anti-Aircraft. And it was nearing completion according to Samus's scan.

"We have to take it out. Your ship is now equipped with heavy firepower that can take it out, but those two transmitters are radio jammers."

"This means we'll be blind if we try and use our Command Visors... Naruto, contact Haku."

Naruto did so, and then growled. "We're too close, I can barely hear her."

"Then we'll have to take them down..."

Naruto scanned one transmitter with his Scan Visor, before grinning behind the helmet. "Samus... they may be powerful, but the levers can be yanked down to temporarily shut them down. They'll remain that way for fifteen seconds."

"Two of us and one transmitter each."

They clank their cannons before rushing down the tunnel and out into the open air, where pirates take notice, and now start attacking. However, Naruto's scanners scanned any pirates, gathering Intel on what they were, while he and Samus disable the terminals before she called a bombing run. They ran for safety as Samus's ship flew through the air and blew them all straight to hell, while also destroying the turret that blocked the elevator. Construction cleared away, Naruto and Samus eventually managed to get to their destination, taking out two pirates that were overlooking the generator's process, and destroyed it.

Now, they had one generator left to destroy.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Chapter Nine**

They searched around the area for anymore expansions, back tracking through the main area of the planet before they left for the thorny jungles to tackle the next objective. Their Missile count was up higher. Samus's lone starship lands in a thorny jungle area of Bryyo, and soon a second ship lands, docks, and two hunters exit out into the wilderness. Danger just screams, because they were unsure of what wildlife other than the local dominant lifeforms that exist here. They were sure that Pirates are in the area too. They heard a soft hum up ahead through some ruins of a rocky formation, and the trees were thickening up and enclosing like thick vines. Naruto and Samus look at one another as they open the door and walk in. Suddenly, a lone Space Pirate rushes and stops, seeing them both with weapons armed. They were taken back as the Pirate began to expel wavering tentacles of Phazon from its body, and then it raised his arm and fires its internal guns.

The two jump back as the Phazon-enhanced energy rapidly pelts the walls. Samus charges herself into Hypermode since her scanners picked up the Space Pirate going into Hypermode, and fires back. Eventually, it was killed and she deactivates Hypermode. But a second pirate heard the weapons exchange and threw a Phazon Bomb, which explodes upon smashing into Naruto, super-charging him with Phazon. His scanners and visor screamed warning bells and he was over-charged, and it was too much. He rapidly fired upon the pirate, destroying it quickly and continued to expel the excess Phazon until the energy bar drained away and exited once he ran out of Phazon to fire.

"Damn... they can utilize Phazon now?"

"It's what it's looking of now, Naruto... we must be careful."

He only nodded. He felt that thrill of energy wash over him, but it was a type of energy thrill he never wished to feel. During the weapons fire, explosions rang out in the rocky cavern, striking some hardened fuel gel crystals and destroying walls, revealing openings and hidden passageways. One passage led to a hidden room which they both received another Energy Tank. Which, both now have equal energy tanks (Naruto found a spare Energy Tank in his ship and allowed Samus to assimilate it into her suit).

* * *

**Uzumaki Power Suit: Weapons Schematics**

Energy Tank Total: [05]  
Missile Ammo: [35]

Armor, Movement Systems  
**Varia Suit** (Online)  
**PED Suit** (Online)  
**Space Jump Boots** (Online)

Weapon Systems, Beam & Missile Systems  
**Grapple Beam** (Online)  
**Power Beam** (Online)  
**Ice Beam** (Online)  
**Missile Launcher** (Online)

Morph Ball Systems, Ball & Bomb Systems  
**Morph Ball** (Online)  
**Morph Ball Bomb** (Online)

Visor Systems  
**Command Visor** (Online)  
**Scan Visor** (Online)

Hypermode Systems  
**Hyper Beam** (Online)

* * *

They however could not go on ahead because they saw wires from a small tunnel which connected to the terminals which generate the repelling red barrier. Naruto remained back as Samus took the tunnel, where she soon came upon a glass barrier that blocked her from the outside where a wall was erected. A Pirate ATC hovered near the ground, and it looked like they were loading materials into the ship while leaving behind a transmitter jamming device. She knew that Pirates place the barrier here to prevent then from entering further, but they never noticed a tunnel that led from the back. She deactivates the device, which with Naruto's position, the barrier behind him shimmered then shut down. He ran through, and opened the door. Reaching outside, he opened fired on the pirates. Samus quickly left to join him as Naruto jumped, and weaved through attacks.

But by the time Samus joined him outside, Naruto Rasengan the last Pirate who lost his advanced armoring. She looked a bit annoyed, but Naruto merely waved, before pointing at the wall. She deactivated the transmitter just enough to call a bombing run, and the two were a safe distance as the fireworks display occurred from the deployed missiles. The Maldium wall was obliterated, and seemed to make a smooth U track. But what made then wince was the cry of a Berserker Lord. One emerged from behind the now broken wall along with two pirates. But then the pirates got grappled and the monster threw them at Naruto and Samus, sending all four crashing into the wall. It had broken chains dangling from the wrists by heavy metal clamps. Naruto and Samus quickly kick the pirates off them and jump away, and the two pirates got incinerated by a powerful Phazon beam it launched from its clamping wet claws.

The discovered Berserker Lord was not a lord, but a Knight, and with the scans they conjured up on the monster, pirate technology with Phazon drove this monster into a near impenetrable alien with tough Phazite armoring. The creature then unleashed orbs of purple, which they shoot at and send flying back at it. It was knocked back, as cracks emerged in its armor. It snarled with battlelust before actually jumping up into the air and attempting to smash onto them. They dodged but the Phazon shockwave that erupted caught them off guard. The Berserker Knight screamed and unleashed a rain of liquid Phazon upon them, but they pushed themselves up and out of the attack path. They fought back hard but in the end, both hunters put an end by calling their ships in to attack, which did the job. The creature's blood littered as it had literally exploded with a gory pyrotechnic. This unexpected shower of guts and blood was something nother wanted.

"So, fighting something like this, we wasted what, two tanks?"

"Tough son of a bitch that thing was," Samus muttered, "I just hope we don't have to encounter another one like that again."

Naruto spied a Missile Expansion high above a rocky cliff by the shattered Maldium Wall-turned U Track. But right now, it was at a height none of them could get to, so they continue through the passage ways, taking out any possible enemy encounters, while taking note of several of the local wildlife that were scattered and left for dead, and one such body being consumed and eaten alive by Phazon growths. As they travel through the corridor, blasting down the last Crawltank that exhausted its Hypermode, they went through a door that led to a Jousting Arena-like field. One area had a liquid waterfall of Fuel Gel, and there were several spires of natural wood sprouting from the grassless dirt.

Two Aero Pirates suddenly emerge in flight, and arm their weapons as the gate they passed activate, thus trapping them within the area. There was no way of trekking through the foliage because much of the growths had overgrown and entangled with wood and green. The two hunters split and each takes on one Aero Pirate, dodging attacks and retaliating with their missiles and charged shots. For Naruto, his charged shots were on Ice Beam setting. Naruto somersaults over a duo missile attack and had jumped high enough that his armor would allow him, and grapple the pirate. Helmet disappearing, smiled a wicked grin and head butted the pirate right between the eyes. He lets go as his hand slapped over its back jet with a sticky piece of paper...

BOOM!

The pirate screamed as he flew off wildly, and crashed into its partner, and both were sent plummeting toward the pool of lava. Both were burned under the molten liquid. Naruto coughed a bit as he quickly put his helmet back on. Because they were near a volcanic region, the air had less oxygen in the air and more sulfuric gasses. But his suit managed to filter in more oxygen for him to breathe so he was going to be fine.

"Naruto, you okay?"

"Yeah... not my best ideas though."

In the ship's computer, Haku heard that and scoffed, remembering some of the more hair-balled schemes Naruto used that barely ended in disaster. Though, she wondered where Naruto had the time to keep a small stock of Exploding Tags on himself. On a cliff, they heard a loud roar and turned around. A Pirate wearing some armored get-up wielding a long and large laser lance rode on top of a Korakk.

This is what Naruto scanned of the Pirate riding the creature.

* * *

**Pirate Hussar**

Hussars are unusually brave for Space Pirates, willing to ride the deadly Korakk beast into combat. Their Phazon Energy Lances are deadly at any range. Hussars and their mounts have a strange bond. If a Hussar is slain, his Korakk will fight to avenge his death.

* * *

This is what Samus scanned of the creature the Pirate was riding.

* * *

**Korakk Beast**

Korakks are prized by the Space Pirates, who use them as cavalry mounts. Their belly is occasionally vulnerable, but guarded from all sides. Finding a way to get underneath it and attacking would be effective. Nerve endings in the tail can be stressed through grappling, but only when the tail is extended. The interior of a Korakk's mouth, as well as the tip of their tongue, contains sensitive nerve clusters. Attacking these points could temporarily incapacitate the creature. While most are native to another sector of the galaxy, this Korakk can emit Phazon energy through the feet and tongue due to engineering of Phazon enhancement to the beast. The Phazite armor they wear will repel most damage.

* * *

The two jumped back as the Korakk jumps of the cliff after it had ended its hissing roar. The breath of blue fire escaped as it barked, and the Pirate launches a beam of plasma form its lance in a sweeping motion. Naruto however targetted the pirate with missile attacks, while Samus dodged the laser attack. Once at a safe distance she targets and fires an Ice Missile. Teamed with Naruto, the duo knocked the Hussar of fits alien steed and Naruto killed it with a Rasengan through the head. The Korakk roars with anguish before a hot rage went through its eyes. It now began to attack them savagely.

"Naruto, attack it when its mouth opens!"

"Got it!"

Their cannons held a charge, but the beast suddenly snags Naruto, thus making him mis-fire, nearly hitting Samus as his cannon swerved off target. She however fired at the beast's mouth, the burns overwhelming its nerve clusters that it began to sway dizzily. She furled into Morph Ball and laid some bombs under, close to the tail. Her guess was accurate as the creature shrieks and collapses, its tail behind exposed. Her scanner made not of a weakness and she used the grapple upon standing on her feet out of Morph Ball mode. With a swift tug, she ripped the tail right off and caused it to scream in pain. Its unarmored underbelly was exposed as it stood on its powerful hind legs. Naruto flipped into Hypermode and lay quick waste to the beast with help from Samus. The shields drop down, as more pirates sent the area. However, with a bit of Phazon left, they made quick work of the three Troopers, while using the Charge Beam function of the Power Beam to draw in any left over energies or "pick-ups" the killed pirates and Korakk dropped.

"This is getting tiresome," Naruto muttered as they blasted down a hidden pirate upon entering a fork in the road of a building. The right fork led to a White Blast Shield which after Samus demolished, led to a planet-native re-charging station to recharge energy. Thankfully, it was able to recharge their energy systems. However, going down the other way, it took them to another unlockable lore they unlocked, scanned, and took a Missile Expansion.

"There's the shield generator..."

She began to hail in her starship, but as Naruto looked, he saw a gun turret that was cleverly hidden by the foliage of the thick thorny jungles.

"Samus wait!"

Too late. The hail was complete as her starship flew.

"What?"

"Anti-Aircraft turrets!" He pointed to the turret that once again swerved into near visible view. Samus swore, as her starship soon came into view. However, both could only watch as Samus's starship on auto-pilot flew down to attack, but then its systems picked up enemy fire, and it was immediately engaged into evasive maneuvers. One managed to clip the ship and it pulled back.

The gunfire also alerted the pirates, whom seen them from their positions, and while some gone to intercept the hunters that were in the vicinity, Naruto and Samus both were stumped on how to continue. Suddenly, they heard walls slide open, and two pirates emerged. They fought. They killed the two pirates, before going down the door now that this area was locked down.

_"Naruto! Listen! There may be a way to take out those two turrets I'm able to scan using a link-up to Samus's starship, but you will have to fight against the horde of pirates in the areas. I won't be easy, but knowing you two, it'd be cake walk. From what I managed to gather, the turrets are powered by Fuel Gel Batteries. Destroy them to destroy the turrets."_

"Roger, Haku!"

More pirates came out, attacking them along with several Jelly Roger drones, but they were all shot down. They were weak pirate enemies. The two turrets Naruto took out by using a path of Fuel Gel Capsules bring brought along a crane path via a charged shot. Through the door, and down the path taking out another turret, and they emerge into the main open-air chamber where the turret was, still firing down upon Samus's ship that was still trying to accomplish its previous objection. She managed to hail it and get it to back off, thus stopping the turrets, but the pirates all noticed them.

"Look at all these scum-ugly bastards, eh, Samus?" Naruto teased, raising his arm cannon. Samus raised her as well as one pirate deployed security doors with a remote it held. Naruto grinned as Naruto managed to tap into his suit and access speaker ports on his armor. Naruto began to sing to a rock song that began to play loudly, making the pirates back up, and Samus to cast a glance at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

_I'm feeling invincible tonight  
I'm alive, take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible tonight_

Naruto then jumped down and killed the first pirate with a Rasengan, thus starting the fight. Naruto snapped the Missile Launcher and let's loose missile attacks, destroying a cache of Fuel Gel Batteries and Capsules. But he continued to sing as he blasted down pirates left and right and dodging energy shots, while Samus focused on her own group of enemies.

_Believe me  
You never met a motherfucker like me  
Bet you never seen the things that I've seen  
Bottled up inside  
This time I'm taking back my life_

=0=0=

"Did that really happen, Samus?" Sekai questioned the blonde hunter, as Naruto sat back in the couch, banging his head and singing the lyrics.

_I'm feeling invincible tonight  
I'm alive, take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible tonight  
I'm feeling invincible tonight  
I'm alive, take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible tonight_

"Unfortunately, yes," Samus sighed, and resumed the telling of that encounter.

=0=0=

As Naruto jumped high into the air, Samus had managed to get enough workspace to unlock the hatch and expose the terminals in the sides. She shot down a pirate that came from behind before destroying one terminal, thus causing an explosion. A sudden static barrier surrounds the exposed areas underneath the turret as the machine ceased to operate momentarily to expel a high temperature gust of steam and gas. Naruto continued to blast away pirates that tried to take him down, while the music continues to play from his suit. Samus took care of the task of destroying the turret, by yanking the panel cover, exposing the terminals, and destroying the Fuel Gel core. Of course, both Samus and Naruto ended this early by each blasting a Fuel Gel core simultaneously. That causes the turret to malfunction, overheat, and eventually explode into a giant fiery display, raining shrapnel all over the half mile distance.

The music ended, and Naruto killed it off before his music could attract anymore to their location. They quickly left, once the barriers dissolved away. They traveled through, finding several local wildlife found dead in this area. Most of them were shot to death by what they assumed were the Pirates. They also found several glass containers, which reminded Samus of the Zebetites on Zebes from her first mission. A few enemies littering this passageway, some Motion-Sensor Bombs, however they managed to get through easily and to the other side. However, this turret had different locks. From their observations, there were three long rod-like levers in three different spots of this lot and high above ground level. Suddenly three Aero Pirates flew through and air and towards them. While the first two attacked, the third pulled a level, thus locking the turret underneath and the battery ports around.

It did not take that long to figure out how to disable this turret and then destroy it. While Samus took care of pulling the levers, Naruto busied himself by distracting the pirates and taking them out. When the final lever was pulled, the sirens went off, alerting the turret's ports were exposed. She and Naruto went down, and charged their cannons to fire half-charged blasts, which was enough to detonate the Fuel Gels. Once each port was destroyed, the entire machine exploded, and was rendered inoperable. There was a Space Pirate ATC flying above, ready to deploy when the turret exploded, thus sending it flying away with a trail of smoke behind it.

"Well... that takes care of the two turrets. How's your ship, Samus?"

Samus did a quick check from her command device.

"Minor damages to the left wing. But the ship's managed to initiate its recovery units to restore the ship's functionality back to 100%. But it had disengaged my previous command of taking it out..."

"Let's get back there, take out the generator, and then get back to our ships."

"Sure."

The two left through a new exit, taking the elevator. Naruto shot the door open as they rushed through, taking out a few pirates that lingered, before making their way back to the main chamber area, once of course Samus took a little time to boost her Missile count. Once again hailing her ship to attack, they watch as Samus's ship this time successfully destroyed the generator before taking off again. They watched as the shield that surrounded the seed malfunctioned, and then exploded wildly, destroying the machines that kept it powered up. With both generators offline, the shield was destroyed, and the seed now exposed.

_"Naruto. I detected some enemy ships taking flight. It appears some of the pirates are evacuating the planet now that you both managed to destroy any and all operations they tried to mount. The seed is now exposed so you both can now be able to fly directly into the seed. Aurora Unit 242's next objective for you both is to fly to the Seed, and destroy it somehow. But do be careful. The Seed has life within and there are huge Phazon amounts within it. There are still few hostile life forms detected within your vicinity so stay alert."_

"Well Samus?"

She nods. "One last objective, then Bryyo will be saved form any further Phazon contamination."

The two left the chamber, back tracking towards the Jousting Arena once the doors finally unsealed themselves. As Haku warned them, there were few enemies in the vicinity in the form of surviving Jolly Roger drones. However in the Jousting Field were two surviving Pirates overlooking the downed vessel they barely escaped from. Naruto quickly took them both out in silent execution style, surprising Samus well. It was when they arrived back at the area where they got through the first blockade that their hunter senses went off, and of course, Naruto's predator senses due to partly the Kyuubi sealed in him.

Naruto shoved Samus to his left before getting struck by a missile-based explosion that sent him flying back a bit and crashing. De-cloaking were black armored pirates. But unlike the other breed of pirates that looked like they were slowly deteriorating (which both knew was due to the Phazon), these pirates had more flesh to their bodies. However, there were tall-tell signs of Phazon used because the gauntlets that covered their shoulders had Phazite plating. Several of the wired cables, which coil around portions of their arms and back, emit a Phazon blue glow. The head however was shaped in a triangular format, with three thin V-shaped green lines crossing the black purple helmet. Overall, these pirates had spinal-looking thorns that lined the back of their legs, and their feet were pointed black plated boots. The forearms were clad in V-shaped armoring that eerily mimicked Samus and Naruto's armored forearms, right down to the elbow pads. Their knees were covered in oval Phazite armor, while growing out the back were glowing purple scythe-shaped blades.

Their primal roars are emitted, and their fish-shaped jaws stretch down with their calling as one activated its attached beam sabre scythe that slid out of its right arm which then detached from its armor-clad forearm and three more blades popped out, forming a deadly looking windmill shuriken it held within its spiny three-clawed fingers. Samus however managed to acquire a scan of this Pirate breed, and was surprised at what she quickly read.

* * *

**Shinobi Pirate**

This is a Pirate that has been trained with the use of the silent ninja arts, their primary information gathered from Intel of Pirate forces that have tangoed with Bounty Hunter Naruto Uzumaki in the past. Their increased strength comes from injecting small amounts of Phazon energy into their DNA structure, thus creating a force of Pirates that are superior to the former Shadow Pirate command force that allows them to move in a crafted ninja fashion. Garb in the Shadow Pirates armor engineered with Phazite built into the systems, they are a force to recon with. Shinobi Pirates are armed with a main weapon called a Phazite Windmill Shuriken, which can be charged with the small Phazon energies inside their bodies. Use extreme caution when engaging this enemy, for it can execute Hypermode as a last resort.

* * *

Two more launched the same explosive bombs at Samus, who jumped out of harms way, but got struck by the thrown Windmill Shuriken the other pirate held. Naruto had gotten up, and the two unarmed Shinobi Pirates sprinted at Naruto. One came in with a right hook, which he dodged and Naruto barely blocked the high jump kick the second pirate let loose. He bent back as the other pirate swooped with a spinning axe kick, and Naruto tripped this ninjafied pirate onto its back, and rolled out of the other jump kick attack. He flips into the air and onto his feet, firing a missile. The two pirates however suddenly, to his surprise, moved in a form of a pseudo-Shunshin. His eyes widen as their short teleportation sent him flying again from a double boot to the chest.

Naruto got up, and then fired a missile right as one pirate came with a rushing claw sweep. His arm was blown to a smear. It roared, stumbling before Naruto killed it with a Rasengan right to the head, while pushing a bit more chakra to implement some shredding wind powers. He formed another one, and threw the Rasenshuriken, which caught the pirate Samus was dealing with of guard. She ducked when she saw the deadly buzzsaw slice the Shinobi Pirate, and the third one backed as Naruto and Samus stood side-by-side. It roared as a sudden spike of energy was registered, before either visors alerted it had gone into Hypermode.

But instead of fighting, it continued to glow brighter and brighter. It growled in a near humanish dialect, which got both to run as fast as they could: Kamikaze. The explosion that rocked, clipped them as they ducked behind the thick rocky wall, but even the shockwave that ripped through dealt some good damage to their armors. Both got up, as the glass was even shattered from the explosive Phazon Wave Quake.

"The hell... they fought... like a ninja would..."

"Shinobi Pirate," Samus told Naruto, "I scanned one of them. You messed with the pirates in the past, have you?"

"Yeah... they tried to take over this planet in the Xianlen System called Pojasotnik. It's something akin to a near tropical climate in terms of being able to host human lifeforms and humanoid lifeforms. But I, Sekai, and Lumine were there on vacation when they tried to ransack the planet. We were the only three there that fought against the heavy forces of the pirates, and half the time I was outside my armor. From where I'm from, being a bounty hunter is a hidden job because my planet has humans that have never been to space."

"Really?"

"We're more of a sub-species because of an energy source we can harness that other humans cannot."

"You can tell me more later. Right now... we need to get to that seed."

Naruto looked back at the exposed seed, and nods.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Chapter Ten**

"So, how did you do that buzzsaw energy attack?"

"It's my Rasengan technique that I used. I altered it with training to form a secondary attack, a throwing version of it. Rasenshuriken. Of course, if I had done it without armor protection, I could have very well killed myself. I begun training to use Rasenshuriken for quite some time now..."

_Not to mention it's now useful after I had finally worked out the kinks in the jutsu,_ he thought.

Both had destroyed obstructions that were in their path, before opening the final door that led to the center of the Leviathan chamber. Bathing under a waterfall of Phazon was what looked like a giant Kraid-sized sentinel.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"War Golem."

Both hunters leapt down, and slowly walked up, cannons engaged for combat. Suddenly the flow of Phazon stopped, and the machine's eyes begin to glow softly. Both hunters backed as the machine let out a growling roar that briefly shook the chamber. Its hands lifted up, and two magic hands shot out, and grabbed two red spheres which immediately inserted into a socket on its stomach. Two waves of energy wash out and embed themselves into its shoulders. Two more, and Naruto and Samus watched as this machine gained one on its stomach, and they assumed the fourth was somewhere eon the back. The towering machine emitted Phazon as it roared at them once more. As he slowly lumbered to its right, its glowing eyes analyzing them, they analyzed it.

* * *

**Mogenar**

**Planet:** Bryyo  
**Area:** Bryyo Seed  
**Room:** Bryyo Leviathan Core

Corrupted War Golem reanimated and energized with Phazon. Relies on socketed energy orbs as a source of power. The orbs themselves have a fragile exterior but contain pure Phazon energy within. This energy must be completely overloaded before it will be destroyed. Eliminating all power sources is the only way to bring Mogenar offline.

* * *

"Damn!" Naruto swore, before the War Golem roared, and performed a rushing tackle, forcing the two to quickly get the hell out of the monster's way.

"Two of us, cuts half the time," Naruto shouts at Samus, before switching to the faster Power Beam, and began to pepper at the red orbs that his visor can target. Samus did the same with her own targetted crystal orb. However, they can only deal some little damages before these shield platings form over the crystals, and then they watched as they retract, and the damages crystals are in different slots.

"Samus, concentrate on one crystal, then double team it!"

"Right!"

She focused her shots to Naruto's target, and as predicted, the combined pepper shots destroyed the fragile shell, exposing the Phazon energy. Naruto went into Hypermode and charge his cannon, while Samus charged her and targetted a non-damaged sphere. Once the plates went away after damage, Naruto unleashed a spreader shot of the Hyper Beam. It had worked like magic, and destroyed the right shoulder socket. Naruto exited Hypermode to conserve energy.

It roars at them before it began to raise its arms as if to power up, which it did exactly, calling for Phazon from the seed, and forming what looked like crystals of hardened Phazon around its feet. When Naruto released a charged shot at it, it bounced off a shield that had encased its body. But Mogenar roared before rushing them. They moved out of the attack path.

"Naruto, bomb the feet!"

"Bomb the crystals off its feet? Shit!"

He furled into Morph Ball and readied his bombs. As he heard the tremors grow louder in his senses he deployed all three and quickly rolled out of the way. Mogenar roared, grumbling when it felt its armored feet lose the Phazon crystals. Naruto rolled, deployed the next set, and soon, Mogenar's feet were crystal free. Unrolling and standing, he switched to his Ice Beam setting. Then he saw it open its mouth as a green light began to emerge, before firing a beam of highly concentrated Phazon at Samus. Naruto rushed and shoved Samus clear out of the way, and cried as the beam slammed him right across the field and into the nearby wall.

"Naruto!" Samus yelled, before she fired an Ice Missile at its mouth as it laughed. The missile explodes, releasing the freezing spray of its explosion, but it had also completely frozen the War Golem. Samus saw her chance and entered Hypermode and punished the two crystals, shattering them before the tank was drained completely. Naruto moaned as he got up. His armor was damaged and the shields lost a tank total. Naruto grunted as he focused his cannon, and entered Hypermode. Fighting the pain, he expelled an entire tank of energy into his Hypermode to destroy the last two crystals.

Because of Naruto pulling off a crazy stunt, which was to in a way spam Hypermode, while tangoing with the line of corruption, he had in a way not only destroyed the final sphere (once of course dealing with the constant rush attacks, bombing the crystals off its feet, and also taking out the crystals it tried to replenish the missing and destroyed sockets), but also destroyed its socket after overloading the energy. Exiting Hypermode, both hunters watched as Mogenar screamed and roared. The reanimated War Golem soon shut down as waves of Phazon erupt from it. Both grunt as the wave of Phazon washed throughout the chamber. Deep inside, they felt pain coursing. They collapsed to their knees, and in Naruto, Kyuubi roared as the Phazon growth inside Naruto pulsed, sending a bolt of lightning that struck Kyuubi and sent her crashing into the back of her sealed chamber cage. However, both overcame the pain. The War Golem then explodes into a haze of flashy pyrotechnics and Phazon, as Naruto and Samus collapse to their knees and hands. Remaining behind from the destruction of the War Golem was a solid collection of Phazon, in the eerily-formed shape of the Morph Ball.

"God fuck..." Naruto groaned.

Samus was panting, as Naruto could not handle the stress. He began to heave, as he fumbled to take of his helmet. When he did, had the blonde teen finally began to expel his rations he ate on their way to the Seed. Samus, also helmetless, followed his example, and puked her rations () out.

"S-Samus... are you... are you okay?" Naruto grunted, as inside him, Kyuubi slowly got back up, and she felt something she never thought she could: fear.

"I'm fine..." she managed to speak out, before placing her helmet back on.

"Samus... your armor."

"What about it?"

"Some of the creases and grooves... they're emitting a bit of a blue Phazon tint..."

Samus looked at her armor, of what she could, and then at Naruto. "It's the same with you..."

"Wha?" He looked at his arm. "Oh, I see..."

"Naruto... thanks for saving me from getting nearly killed."

"Samus... listen..." He took a deep breath, "my life hasn't' exactly been... cheery and everything. You see, I did a bit of research about you when I discovered other world on the GFS Kazama, then I had heard about a bounty hunter named Samus Aran. What surprised me about her is that she, just like I, was an orphan."

"Wait..."

"However, the differences between us is that while you eventually grown up to become who you are today, I however grew up never knowing who my parents basically were, and to this day, I still wish to know who they were. From where I'm from, Planet Gaia, I was the scapegoat of my village. I was born on a day where my village was attacked by a dangerous creature of unfathomable power. And on that day... when I was born, I was born a cursed life."

Samus walked to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean a cursed life?"

He didn't respond for a moment, before turning his attention to the energy that began to pulse. "I'll tell you later..."

They looked at the pulsing sphere before it floated to them, and then splitting in half, shot into their chests. Both felt a sudden rush of energy overload that they once again entered Hypermode. The following text scrolled across their visors: **Armorsuit upgrade acquired. Hyper Ball online**. Both looked at one another, and then looked around as in the short field around them, Phazon Growths popped up. They looked like flower buds, but the cores of the buds were like fat bloated heads of a grub worm. Both enter Morph Ball, and then willed Phazon forth. The result was crackling bolts of Phazon-charged lightning arcing all around them in a short field distance. They moved around, destroying all the flowers before they heard a frightening shriek.

Both stood to their full height as Phazon continued to pulse across their body. What emerged from the core was what they suspect was the heart. Armed with fangs, and moving pincer claws, and various glowing blue eyes upon its surface, its fangs/pincers/ect twitched. They gaze at one another, and nod as the Phazon in their bodies began to react, allowing them to flow off the ground. They released two beams of energy when their visors displayed a warning to expel the Phazon at the core. The result is its death. Both land, no longer coursing with Phazon after expelling everything at the core. They gazed once more at each other, hearing the heavy thud of the now dead core overloaded with Phazon. They leave as the core explodes with a gory explosion.

=0=0=

The seed emitted billows of smoke, and from what remained of the now dead shell, Samus's ship flew away from it. The growths of Phazon that emitted form the impact site was now dead, and looked nothing more than weird growths of spider-like fingers arcing high into the sky. A short while later, two ships can be seen flying from the planet and into space above its orbit. Both ships slow to a hover, as both ships are then contacted by Aurora Unit 242.

_"Bryyo is now safe from further Phazon corruption, thanks to you both. Now, your next objective is Planet Elysia. Though Ghor is stationed there, the Leviathan's Phazon contamination is still spreading. However, due to the storm clouds that constantly blanket the planet's crust, the impact point is therefore buried beneath. Due to the dangers, your ships will not be able to penetrate through the storm clouds without taking damages, so I advise to seek an alternative solution."_

"Then how do we get to the seed if the storm clouds are too dangerous for even our ships to fly there directly?" Naruto spoke up.

_"As I suspect your question, on Elysia is an automated research facility that floats high above the surface, where GF Aurora Unit 217 is stationed. However, because of the Phazon contamination, it has been inflicted with the virus, and is currently offline. Samus, I have downloaded the vaccine program, and it will be uploaded to your suit. Once administered to the unit, the virus will purge any abnormal effects and corruption, and restore the AU to its original functionality."_

"And once it's been restored it can help us with the seed problem."

_"That is correct, Naruto. Good luck you two, and please be on the lookout for Ghor."_

"Haku..."

"I already took care of it. Elysia are at these coordinates." She transferred the data to Samus as well.

=0=0=

The story ended there until the next day. It was late at night, as Hyuuga Hinata was held under a spell Sekai placed her under to render her into a state of a controlled coma. Sekai didn't like to do this, but it was Naruto's plan: alter the girl's memories so that everything about her crush on his shared significant other was redirected to, of all people, that young man who smelt more or less like a canine, Inuzuka Kiba. Once he managed to rework her memory core, he released her from the spell, before quickly making his exit the same way he snuck into the ANBU Prison... by the use of his magic to transform into the knocked out ANBU Taka and exiting the place soon after. Sure, there may be some minor problems the day after, but, they can't really blame this on them. If they tried to... well, he could alter more memories.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Chapter Eleven**

It was such a puzzling scene. Hyuuga Hinata had been released from ANBU Prison, but it was discovered that her memories were in a way changed. However, no one could understand how this happened. But when this was brought up at the house... Naruto simply shrugged as a slightly blushing Hinata sat next to Kiba. But when she (Tsunade) brought up where Sekai and Lumine were, in came the two teenaged aliens, and sit down on either end of Naruto. The way Hinata acted, it was as if she was never in love with Naruto, yet still respected him since at one point she did tell the other girls that Naruto was her inspiration to become strong. The story resumes with Naruto telling how he and Samus went around one last time to find any expansions their suits can assimilate before they headed off to their next destination.

=0=0=

The clouds blanketed the planet as they skim through the sunlit skies, which the planet had the glow of permanent sunset. The thicker clouds below crackled with the planet's thermo energies, and the ions that formed the constant bolts of lightning to race through the dense cloud formations that seem to blanket the sturdy ground. It IS known that this planet has a solid crust, but much like the planet Jupiter, the clouds are dangerous even for the most well-protected lifeforms human or otherwise. Either way, as two ships fly on the path towards a Federation landing site, also known as SkyTown, they can make out a formation in the clouds which spiral around an active shield that shields the seed. It is here where much of the lightning strikes occur the most.

SkyTown: a research facility on Planet Elysia, aloft in the sky through powerful thrusters that kept the machine-like town suspended several hundred feet above the clouds. It is also where the Chozo once used this station, and had built it before exploring the yonder of space once again, leaving this in the hands of the Federation. Then, the Federation when the AUs came into existence stationed an Aurora Unit here, to operate the mechaniloids of this station. But now, thanks to the Leviathan attack, Phazon corruption not only spreads through the planet (affecting what lifeforms may even survive on the real surface of the planet), but portions of the Phazon has even managed to spread across SkyTown itself. And upon reaching the landing site, Samus lands her ship.

Exiting, Naruto joins her as he made a somersault off his ship which Haku had remaining on hover, since this site had not much space left due to obstructions of the giant tanks that scatter the docking site.

"Haku, just keep the ship on hover but be ready... we don't know if Ghor is still with us... if he's even here..."

_"Got it Naruto."_

"Well Samus... let's get going."

Samus looked over to the blue armored teenager, as earlier she was looking at the Chozo construction high above the entrance.

"Yeah."

On the ship, Haku watched them begin their travel into SkyTown. She sat back in the command chair, and took out a manga book. In the katakana writing on its front cover, it read, "Lucky Star." Together, they wandered into the facility, as Naruto scanned the little flying mechas that appeared to be harmless. The first door they came across they found a flying discus-shaped robot, which Naruto had shot down, thinking it was a deployed spybot of the Pirates. Instead, it opened up its shell casing, and displayed a hologram of text. After scanning it, Samus store the information away for later.

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Your cursed life, what did you mean by that?"

"... You see, Planet Gaia, it's more or less a primitive planet much like Earth, before the days of space travel. I was just the only lucky human that was able to leave the planet. I was only six years old when my village tried to murder me, and left me for dead floating down the river."

"What!"

"It's true... the reason for it is because inside of me... I hold the creature that nearly destroyed my home village. The Kyuubi no Youko, a nine-tailed fox demon... I am known on my planet as a Jinchuuriki, which means Power of Human Sacrifice. I was a human sacrifice to contain and seal the beast away until my death... and the majority of my village on that night was so distraught, that when it was learned of my existence, they began to scorn and hate me, treating me as if I was the Kyuubi herself. Only a very few people cared for me, and Sarutobi, who was more than a grandfather to me, was one of the very first people who truly loved me despite the pain that I suffered growing up."

"What happened to him?" Samus sensed that like her losing Old Bird, Naruto lost someone who was as dear to him.

"He was murdered by a man who craved power and immortality."

"I'm sorry..."

Naruto waved it off. "It's fine... you know, Samus... I never hardly told anyone about my true self... only a very few knew of the Kyuubi and still treated me as the jailer, and not the demon. A woman named Jane Atherway when she learned became a mother to me... saying that she would be happy to be my mom. I never cried so hard before... she may have not been my biological mother, but I took what family relations I could..."

"Jane... Atherway... you asked Dane what had happened to her before he said that she was one the missing crew members of the missing Valhalla."

"She adopted me as her son during my youth traveling space before I returned back to my home planet at a later date..."

"You know... there was one person who I considered a bit like family to me. His name is Adam Malkovich. Back then when I was still picking up the hunter business, Adam was the only one in the Federation who addressed me in such a caring way. He's also one of the only few in the galaxy that can get away with addressing me with the term Lady. Then the Chozo are my dearest to my heart. When I was little, my home colony was attacked by the Space Pirates, led by that scumbag Ridley."

She clenched her fists, remembering the pain and the screams that echoed as pirates left and right killed anyone they saw, and taking what they could ransack. She was even stupid enough to try and befriend Ridley because back then, she was a naïve child... then she saw the world in reality that day.

"The Chozo found me, led by Old Bird, who I called grandfather. I was the only survivor left alive, and both mother and father were among the dead, burning under the fires. Had I not made it into this small crawl space, the building I ran into would have crushed me completely. The Chozo took me back to Planet Zebes, where I was raised by them in the lands of Chozodia, and mountainous caverns of Crateria."

"Before Zebes became a desolate planet under control of the pirates..." Naruto surmised.

"Yes, back then Zebes was a planet that can thrive human life on the surface, while certain areas of Brinstar had hospitable areas, and Maridia was the planet's watery oceans. And there I was raised until my young adult years, trained to become a warrior for them. When I left the nest for what was to be my last time, they gave me the Chozo Suit that had now made me famous today. Zebes became a desolate planet, under control by the pirates, and many of the areas of the planet became a dark shell of its former life, tainted by evil and malice."

"And the first ever mission you undertook to infiltrate Zebes and destroy Mother Brain..."

"Had made me the pirates' number one enemy..."

"What happened to the Chozo?"

Samus gained a bit of pain in her eyes. "I have no idea... many of them were wiped out by the pirates because in truth, despite having built this battle suit, they were citizens of peace, much like the Luminoth on Planet Aether. All I know is that Old Bird had died, but the rest of the Chozo... they all vanished, and left behind was ruins of their work and artifacts spread all across the universe itself. In most of my missions, the Chozo one way or another has been involved..."

The two opened the door, as they felt they had to continue onward with their next objective. In the next room, they saw a tangle growth of Phazon vines... crippling around a Chozo statue.

"And this is one of them... the Chozo, or rather... a statue built in its honor."

Naruto scanned it. "Looks like... it's waiting for an offering..."

Samus knew this many times, as she entered Morph Ball and went through the hole. The Chozo's mechanical hands grasped around her shell, and then she tested out the newly acquired Hyper Ball, going into Hypermode. She expelled arcs of Phazon, which destroyed the spores quick, and cause the vines to disintegrate. She popped out of the hands and she unfurled, exiting Hypermode as the Chozo statue slowly rotated in a circle, like a screw entering the ground to clear a path.

Beep.

_"Samus, your highest priority is to get SkyTown's Aurora Unit back online. It will help you find a way to reach the seed. I will upload its coordinates to you now. Naruto, Samus, do proceed with caution. Ghor's whereabouts and disposition are still unknown at this point."_

"Roger that," Naruto replied, before their visors beeped. From a made-map, it showed areas that they traveled so far, and then it tic over to a spot somewhere in the emptiness. They swung across using their Grapples, before going through the door. Once outside again, the two take a moment to overlook SkyTown completely. It was impressive to say the least. A city of metal, rustic in appearance, yet styled with markings of the Chozo lingering around, like the glass panes they had to break through in order to even cross the wide gap. And of course, there were no floating platforms to use to trek across the dangerous open cloudy skies, which once and awhile would let loose a rumble of thunder.

"Zip Line Cables," Naruto read, using his scanner which detected something.

"Hm?"

"Those are Zip Line Cables," Naruto said once reading the information on his visor, "They work with the Grapple Beam systems. As long as we keep a steady stream of electricity, we can then be propelled in either one way direction. However, since my Grapple Beam system is integrated into my arm cannon, you go first. I doubt those gates in the way will open automatically."

Samus nods, before releasing a stream of plasma, which then connects to the Portal. She then starts flying forward and Naruto was right behind her. With her cannon, she shoots open the gates that were in the way. They eventually made it to the end, and land on their feet on another large platform with a door, which Samus opens with a quick shot. Naruto gazed back as he saw the gates close one by one. Now they had to deal with the sentries that activated when they walked into the room. Tinbots, they were called. Naruto easily froze them before blasting them to scrap. But more were in the way as they traveled onward.

=0=0=

On the other side of SkyTown, pirate vessels were flying through the air, utilizing their stealth technology. A full group of pirates were here on a mission to secure this part of the SkyTown area, while another group was to report to battle, while performing a mission for their Commander; explore the Xenoresearch Building in this sector of the networking city. Needless to say, these groups of pirates weren't heard form again. And all they heard over communications before the feed was cut was the all-familiar chirps and shrieks of a Metroid. You can almost pity the poor bastard waiting at the top entrance for the rest of his team to return from exploring the laboratory that was riddled with mutagenic-mutated Metroids that would be dubbed Phazon Metroids. It would remain a mystery as to how these Metroids came into existence or why this sector of the building had pools of Phazon seeping into it from a rather large invisible vein.

=0=0=

"That was fun," said Naruto, "getting blasted by a Kinetic Orb Cannon, and all of that."

"Naruto," Samus scolds, "what if it had malfunctioned? Then what? You could had fallen to your death. Not even you could survive such a high fucking drop down to the planet's solid crust!"

"Sorry," he mumbled. She groaned, and tugged his arm through a door into another building (after bypassing the other Zip Line), and once again ran into the cloaked mechaniloid that once again vanished, activating a laser field. Naruto found the first Missile Expansion here, so Samus took this next one she discovered as they Morph Ball under the field, and through the door at the end of the narrow hallway. Once inside Samus activated a nearby hand reader, which displayed the symbol of the Chozo's hand. The elevator took them down, where they go through a series of tunnels via Morph Ball, before emerging into the room below. But... the gate seals shut when they went around the oval tank before them.

"This can't be good," mumbled Naruto, as they turned around, to see it open like an egg and sink into the ground. An acorn-shaped cap floated into the air, and releases the Steam Lord from earlier that stalked them. The rouge vanished as more gate pods open, releasing red Tinbots. Samus scanned one of them, and found out they were more armored versions than their Tinbot forms. Naruto and Samus went to work firing at the Steambots until they started to malfunction and explode away. But, to their dismay, the Steam Lord reappeared and brought them back to life. Naruto quickly deduced a pattern, and told his plan to Samus. So, once again, dodging pulsar shots and melee attacks if they got too close, they destroyed them again, and this time it came back. Naruto fired a charged Ice Beam, and it froze momentarily before breaking free, but before it could cloak, got missiled in the side. They kept up this game plan before it short-circuit, and explode. The Steambots that were still alive suddenly collapse into piles of scrap. The pods that released the Steambots open up again, revealing the cables, and destroying them proved to disabling the gate, and relighting the door again. So they quickly got out of there and back into the open once again after activating another elevator (the door led to a group of suspended platforms but they were too far out of reach to get there).

=0=0=

"Oh... hey look what I found." A pirate picked up, "a dewclaw."

"... A dewclaw? Those things are worthless. They're only useful for those humans it make those teeth necklace or something like that. Though I wonder what a dewclaw is even doing here on this planet."

"I don't know..." said the pirate that found it, on a mechanical floating city for that matter despite the word town in its name, "could be useful for something."

"Like what?" hissed the second pirate.

The first pirate remained silent.

=0=0=

"... So, we made it to the AU Chamber, but the lock is in place, and we don't know how to get through it," Naruto said a they were told by Aurora Unit 242 to continue exploring SkyTown for any clues on how to bypass the Kinetic Lock.

"But there is a lot of growth of Phazon in that chamber room however..."

"And 242 told us to continue exploring SkyTown until we can find something that can help us open that gate."

_"Naruto, hey!"_ Haku suddenly spoke up from Naruto's left hand, phasing in from the ship temporarily, or rather, her head showed up, _"Keep on going until you reach the end of this room. There should be another Kinetic Orb Cannon you scanned details earlier on. The ship detected an inactive mechaniloid on the nearby large floating fortress but it's still radiating a short energy signature. I believe its Ghor's Battle Armor."_

Naruto and Samus look at one another, and nod. Reaching the outside of the AU Chamber Fortress, Samus went first, and was fired across and smacks the erected iron wall and moved out of the way, as Naruto seconds follows after her in the same fashion. The walls shut down and interlock, sliding back into the floor. And there, in the center, was Ghor's Battle Armor.

"Suit is expanded and empty, and the engines have recently been used," Samus reports from her scan of the device.

And there were a few of the smaller mechaniloids that they passed by ever since arriving here in SkyTown. They exhibited traits of confusion and awe at such a mechanical device, which they suspect these mechanical creatures have never seen in such a long while.

"Naruto, do you hear me?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm detecting something to your right of your position." Haku briefly displayed the map of SkyTown, or rather the incomplete version of it, before she tags a Point of Interest on the map, "Do be careful though, Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"Haku said she is detecting something over in those buildings." He points to his right, towards the floating buildings off in the distance. One trip across a Zip Line, and they enter the shuddering building. They hear the creak of metal as the old machine-like fortress rumbles. It shot a nervous chill up their backs, but the hunters continued on, taking out Tinbots that were in the vicinity. One door led to a locked Zip Line, one led to the same open area that actually travels between here to the AU Chamber Fortress in the distance. But the last door (which Samus opened by destroying the Ice Blast Shield) led to a locked gate that Samus and Naruto missile down, which triggers Dragoon mechaniloids to pop up form pods and attack with short missile shots. They were easily taken down, and Naruto even found a missile tank. But crossing the bridge, as the wind seemed to pick up (air currents drafted through this sector), more of those Steambots began to activate and attack, as the Steam Lord watched, but it soon flies away when Naruto and Samus merely zips past, and destroyed the last gate, which ultimate destroyed the bridge behind them. And they watch as the bridge platform, various destroyed locking mechanisms which held the bridge up, and the mechaniloids, vanish into the cloudy landscape below.

What a Stylish Kill...

=0=0=

Ghor from his sector, watches on the monitors displayed all throughout SkyTown, as the two hunters Samus and Naruto continue to travel through. He watched as they were nearing a facility that held a weapon that he knew could very well unlock the chamber gate blocking the vault. He was waiting to spring the trap, as they reach the door, on guide by Haku, and enter.

=0=0=

The door seals shut behind them after they traveled down the elevator (and scanned more of those floating pods that had data that only Samus could scan), and Naruto and Samus look to see a glowing container concealing a figure of a Morph Ball, with a blue trail leading from it, as if it was boosting off.

"The Boost Ball," Samus spoke, remembering the item.

"Boost Ball?"

"It came in handy on Aether, back then when I still had the item from my travels on Tallon IV."

"So... how come you don't have it now?"

"Most of my abilities I lost when I was called on a separate mission to destroying a Pirate Farm that produced Hunter Metroids. My Dark Beam has a cold freezing effect when charged so it helped freezing the Metroids and then allowing me to missile them down. But then one of the Metroids escaped. It was infused with Phazon, and when it struck me, it also terminated many of my latent abilities I had acquired on Aether, but once I managed to kill it using one of the Pirates reverse-engineered Ice Beam guns, all I had left was just the Power Beam, the Space Jump Boots, and my Varia Suit remained intact still."

"That sucks," Naruto said.

Samus walked over to the item, and Naruto followed, but then the item was sucked down the tube which sealed up. The entire elevator locks, forming a cage which then drops down into the larger room below, and from a corner, Ghor activates the Defense Drone before his face pops up on one of the large monitors on the wall.

"Ghor!" Naruto shouts, pointing at his face on the monitors.

"Damn it, Naruto!" Samus pushed Naruto out of the way before jumping away as well, as a missile salvo barraged where they once were. Naruto got back up as the giant mechanical machine gets up, and with its main cannon protruding like a bizarre... uh, male organ (hey, it looked that way to me the first time), fires a powerful blast of electrical energy.

"Samus, those antennas are like some sort of lock! We gotta blow it up!"

=0=0=

And from his place, Ghor watches as the two hunters fought against the Defense Drone, using whatever they had plus Hypermode in order to destroy the computerized brain that operated the giant two-legged robot. The fight did not last that long, for Naruto decided to tango with death yet again by spamming Hypermode. He had to admit, the human was very reckless taunting the glorious power of Phazon in that manner. But one false move and the human will soon become corrupted...

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Chapter Twelve**

The Defense Drone collapsed, before exploding into a haze of pyrotechnics and shrapnel. However, from its little cannon, it dropped something that hit Naruto whose aura vanished one he expelled the last bit of Phazon in his body. Naruto's suit downloaded the data, before displaying the information across his visor HUD. After reading, he looked at his cannon. It looked the same, but then he held down the trigger, and built a charge. The opened vents revealed a purple glow, which then he released, and fired three spheres of purple electric energy, spiraling in a helix-type formation.

"Wave Beam?"

"That's what my visor displayed, Samus," Naruto replied. He decided to keep the Wave Beam as the current weapon select, which now kept the vents open to display the purple glow.

Then behind the two, they heard a crack. The small totem popped back up, displaying the earlier weapon they could have taken, had the trap not sprung and forced them to battle the Defense Drone. Both nod to one another before they each laid a hand on it. Their suits each downloaded its data.

* * *

**Uzumaki Power Suit: Weapons Schematics**

Energy Tank Total: [05]  
Missile Ammo: [85]

Armor, Movement Systems  
**Varia Suit** (Online)  
**PED Suit** (Online)  
**Space Jump Boots** (Online)

Weapon Systems, Beam & Missile Systems  
**Grapple Beam** (Online)  
**Power Beam** (Online)  
**Ice Beam** (Online)  
**Wave Beam** (Online)  
**Missile Launcher** (Online)

Morph Ball Systems, Ball & Bomb Systems  
**Morph Ball** (Online)  
**Morph Ball Bomb** (Online)  
**Boost Ball** (Online)

Visor Systems  
**Command Visor** (Online)  
**Scan Visor** (Online)

Hypermode Systems  
**Hyper Beam** (Online)  
**Hyper Ball** (Online)

* * *

They walked outside, both refreshed from absorbing several crates filled with energy pickups they bypassed, and Naruto and Haku giving Naruto a bit of an ear bashing about using Hypermode too much. Naruto stopped doing it again after his body nearly felt drained. Of course if it wasn't of the fox, he would not be walking right now. The two decide to hightail it back to the AU Chamber, having to us the acquired Boost Ball to activate several Kinetic Orb Cannons as well as destroy the occasional mechaniloid that decided to pop up from out of nowhere. Ghor's battle armor was still there, but now it had cooled down completely. They soon reach the AU Chamber Vault, where Naruto unlocks the gate, and once the doors part, Samus rushes to the console...

**THE AURORA UNIT IS CORRUPTED AND REQUIRES REPAIR. OPENING MAINTENECE LEVEL HATCH...**

They heard a soft hiss, and a small hatch opened up. Both curls into Morph Ball mode, and from his position, Ghor decides to travel down to the room, as the hunters show up. Several Tinbots emerge from warp panels, and they missile each down to destruction. After the short wave, the electric barriers shut down, as do the warps, and Samus walks over to a machine, which she jams her cannon into the slot, panels locking in. She then inserts the vaccine that was downloaded into her suit by 242, and soon the traces of Phazon that crippled the machine vanished.

"Samus... I'm getting readings here... the AU Phazon corruption level is down to 0.00%. We vaccinated the Aurora Unit!"

She unhooks her cannon from the port, which shuts down and clamps lock in place. All monitors turn on, and up above, the steam of bubbles purge through, awakening the Aurora Unit form its sleep. A bit of a haze fills the room, bringing the room temperature down a few degrees. And as they look around, they heard a door hiss. They turn around, and there was Ghor. Traces of Phazon riddle his body, and the mechanical bounty hunter groaned a bit.

"Such annoying little pests, you are," Ghor says. Portions of his body line with the blue glow of Phazon, showing that he was like Rundas before his termination: corrupted.

"Ghor..."

"This turn of events is insignificant. I'll show you what I mean!" Ghor's Plasma Cannon activates under his right arm and a steady stream of red fill the barrel before a powerful red-orange beam fires forth. The two hunters duck as Ghor cuts through several panels, thus cutting the AU from SkyTown's networks. Naruto however had jumped forth off the floor and rushed at Ghor, slamming a Rasengan right into the machine's chest. Ghor cries out as he is sent crashing toward the wall. Samus stands, cannon trained on Ghor, who gets up, shaking a bit as the Phazon continues to grip at the bit of human soul left inside him.

"You... you fools, will never win. You'll cross over to our side. You'll see how powerful Phazon really is." He chuckles. Ghor fires a quick blast of plasma at Naruto who ducked, and Samus fires, but Ghor manages to travel through a doorway, which two gates slam shut at the click of his metal fingers.

"The network's been severed, and you'll never have a chance at destroying the seed. Just try and restore the Aurora Unit, fools!" He laughs at the two before making his getaway down the tunnel, as his mechanical footfalls soon fade from their hearing.

They hear another door open, which led to a small winding tunnel that soon brought them back to the AU Chamber, opposite of the level hatch. Samus and Naruto clamor onto the platform, as the Aurora Unit 217 slowly awakens once again after it had performed a diagnostic of what has been occurring lately.

"What a terrible dream we were having. Thank you for purging the Phazon, and awakening us from sleep. We have much to do. I have communed with AU 242 on the G.F.S. Olympus, and learned that a Leviathan impacted Elysia and began spreading corruption. We must destroy this Leviathan and stem the tide of corruption as soon as possible. However, we do have a plan, but thanks to the Plasma Cannon of Ghor, many key communication cables were severed, disrupting our access to SkyTown's primary network. This prevents us from controlling SkyTown and executing our plan in destroying the seed."

Naruto glances over at Samus, who continues to look towards the giant floating brain-like super computer. Just then, 217 quiets its voice as Naruto's communicator beeped, before Haku displayed herself onto his holo-projector. _"Naruto! I'm detecting Ghor's energy signature. He's heading towards the docking bay. I've already activated my weapons and defense."_

"It would seem that Ghor has changed completely," spoke AU 217, "Samus, Naruto. Ghor's Plasma Cannon has the power that can fix the severed cables, but he must be hinted down first. Proceed with caution. Good luck."

"Haku, my ship should be able to withstand any assault on it, just prepare to fight him off when he arrives. We're heading back there ASAP," Samus told the former Oinin-turned-AI.

Haku nods and vanished, as she and Naruto quickly rush to return back to the docking bay.

=0=0=

Haku sat in Naruto's chair, as she gained control of the ship. All weapons were activated, and soon the scanners detected the energy signature. Samus's ship also detected the entity, and began hull lockdown. Haku pilot's the ship from the docking bay, and turned her ship's energy cannons at the machine that slowly clamors into view high above. She fires missiles at it along with Pulsar shots, but Ghor laughs as he projected a powerful shield that deflected the energy beams, and cause explosions to explode upon impact. Ghor jumps down, relatively unphased, and fires back at Haku. The giant beam clipped the wing, and Haku screamed as the ship began detailing damage to the ship.

=0=0=

Naruto and Samus double time as they heard Haku yelling for the two to hurry the hell up, while Samus's AI reported integrity damage. When they had finally arrived, Samus's gunship was taking a bit of a beating, and Haku had no choice but to take evasive flight when Ghor managed to destroy the ship's primary guns and crippled the missile launcher.

"Just in time," Ghor says in the colder voice, as he soon jumps off Samus's damaged ship. Then with the clamps, picks up the ship with ease and throws it at them both. They dodge as the passageway is blocked with the Chozo statue head that collapsed downward, shattering the glass frame high above in the process. Samus command the ship to fly but a part explodes, releasing some puddles of Fuel Gel.

Ghor roars as he activates the weapons on his Battle Armor. "Do you feel the power? Soon everything will be corrupted, including the two of you!" His eyes give off a red sinister glow, and Naruto and Samus prepare their weapons, just as Ghor comes at them using the shield as a ramming device. They were blasted back, but both got back up as Ghor leapt into the air with a cry of war. A massive electrical shockwave ripples out, destroying several of the towering canisters, spilling forth bits of energy that Naruto drew with the cannons' charge function. Samus however was rapidly shooting away, strafing around to try and aim for the weak area that deployed that shield.

"It's no use, fools," Ghor roars, expelling several missiles that fly at them. Naruto with the Ice Beam freezes the few that came his way, while Samus shot the rest of them all down.

"Damn, how are we going to take him out... he's gone nuts here."

_"Naruto!"_

"Haku, are you okay?"

_"I'm fine, however aim for his power pack behind him, it's what powers his defensive shields."_

"Samus, attack Ghor from behind!" Naruto yelled at the woman, who began to do just that.

"Fools, I can't be defeated!"

"We'll see about that," Naruto mutters, as Samus shoots down any projectiles fired at her.

Naruto charged in, dodging a haymaker from Ghor, and landed in front of the metal man, and point-blank released his stored-up charge of energy right into Ghor's face. Temporarily blinded by the blast, Samus unloaded a small payload of missiles at the generator on Ghor's back. The last missile destroyed the generator with an explosive finish, as the two regrouped, still careful of the small puddles of hot fuel gel around the portion of the impromptu battlefield. Any return fire the two manage to dish out is deflected by the armoring shields Ghor is protected by. He performs another ramming attack, however he forgot about the Fuel Gel, and thus slipped and smashed into the wall heavily. They unleashed more damage upon the generator, one again disabling it. Naruto grunted a bit as the flood of Phazon energy overflows through his systems. He unleashes the punishing blasts of Phazon at Ghor, making him shriek in pain.

Ghor roared as their scanners picked up a small spike of energy coursing through Ghor. His battle mecha began to shift into secondary attack form, disengaging the ruined generator and deploying the outer shields to block open areas. The arms shift as well, interchanging weapon modes before Ghor's wheel trends spread out, with the center waist now operating on a pivotal axis. The energy charge also ignited the Fuel Gel, fire washing over the large puddle before evaporating immediately. A barrel emerges, and Ghor fires a steady stream of plasma, forcing the two to dodge by going into Morph Ball. Ghor snarls, shifting as he moves, his gun-hands expelling rapid shots of energy.

Naruto unfurls, as did Samus, both training their cannons at the mechanical bounty hunter, with his scanners picking up a new read.

* * *

Lower targets appears to be connected to Ghor's main CPU. Vulnerable to ground attacks.

* * *

Ghor leapt into the air briefly, guns trailing back and expelling more plasma blasts at the two hunters. They ducked and outrun the stream of gunfire.

"Samus, Ghor's new weak point is under him."

The two looked back as Ghor shifted again, forming a main gun. A steady stream of plasma is released right at them. Samus noticed something pop up under the battle mecha, and deploys into Morph Ball. Naruto distracted Ghor, long enough for a bomb to explode under Ghor. Samus got out of the way as the machine collapsed, all systems temporarily paralyzed. Naruto unloaded several missiles at the Ghor's mainframe shield. Samus deploys Hypermode, and released a charged barrage of Phazon blasts. The man snarled, as parts of his mecha exploded. The main shield was the most damaged in the aftermath.

"Bastards! Wanna fight with Phazon! You got it!"

Another energy spike was felt, but this time tendrils of Phazon eluded from Ghor's PED. He was now in Hypermode. He laughed insanely as his blades shot out, and he rushed at them with a spinning attack. Samus was knocked back from the sudden boost of speed Ghor received, but as he came to Naruto, the armored young man had leapt into the air and clung to Ghor's upper body, eluding a similar aura as Ghor.

"Eat this!"

Having deployed another Hypermode trigger, face-point Ghor was swallowed by the Phazon Beam Naruto shot. Explosions ripped through as the battle mecha no longer functioned, and promptly blew up. Shrapnel flew everywhere as Ghor face-planted the ground, and Naruto's cushioned impact was one of the last standing heavy canisters, crushed under his weight. His Hypermode was also cut off. Samus kept her arm cannon trained on Ghor, as Naruto got back up. A plume of black dust wavered from the explosion site, as it lifted Ghor up. His CPU was malfunctioning, but, deep within his programming, he knew what was happening. A ghostly figure of Dark Samus emerged before Ghor. It would be the last vision he saw before permanent shutdown.

Samus and Naruto fired at the dark angel-like entity, but it flew off with Ghor's remains absorbed into the blackness of its body. Samus gritted her teeth, as it vanished. It did however leave behind a weapons capsule. The glass-like container held a bright fiery glow, liquid fire churning within the container. What few scattered energy pick-ups they drew in towards them, the two look to one another, and they grasped the container. A swirl of fiery energy warped around them, before dividing and entering their suits. Their arm cannons both deployed several ports, as reddish orange energy eludes forth. The heat was felt as they charged their cannons, and fired a stream of plasma.

Along their visors, they read:

**Plasma Beam Acquired.**

_"Naruto, you okay?"_

"I'm fine, Haku. Damage report."

_"Nothing too serious, but I did a scan on Samus's ship. It won't be flyable for quite awhile, not without repairs."_

Samus heard this, as she recalled her ship. A muffle boom is heard as it flew back into view, and soon docks.

"Great..."

"What about your ship, Naruto?"

"We can use Hinata for awhile. But your ship isn't battle-ready."

"My ships got internal repair systems, and it's already gotten to work on the ship's damages Ghor's dealt it. At best, I can still use my recharge station I have on my ship."

"Let me borrow yours. Haku, I want you to remain vigilant. Never know if we have Pirates hanging around SkyTown."

_"Roger that, Naruto."_

And the Hinata flew off. The two hunters enter the starship, and Samus went first, recharging her suit back to full power. However, when Naruto entered to recharge his, the last scan on Samus, copied what Samus had on her systems and was transferred onto Naruto.

"Huh... Sam, I just got a boost in Energy Tank readings from my recharge."

"Huh, really?"

"Yeah... what's your counts?"

"Seven tanks and missile ammo at 90."

"Hm..."

* * *

**Uzumaki Power Suit: Weapons Schematics**

Energy Tank Total: [07]  
Missile Ammo: [90]

Armor, Movement Systems  
**Varia Suit** (Online)  
**PED Suit** (Online)  
**Space Jump Boots** (Online)

Weapon Systems, Beam & Missile Systems  
**Grapple Beam** (Online)  
**Power Beam** (Online)  
**Ice Beam** (Online)  
**Wave Beam** (Online)  
**Plasma Beam** (Online)  
**Missile Launcher** (Online)

Morph Ball Systems, Ball & Bomb Systems  
**Morph Ball** (Online)  
**Morph Ball Bomb** (Online)  
**Boost Ball** (Online)

Visor Systems  
**Command Visor** (Online)  
**Scan Visor** (Online)

Hypermode Systems  
**Hyper Beam** (Online)  
**Hyper Ball** (Online)

* * *

"Must be because our suits are from the Chozo, yours from them personally, and mine from trust when I discovered that Chozo site. I built my suit personally for myself, but its upgrades came from the Chozo when I unearthed some."

"You told me that en-route to Norion to defend the planet from the Pirate attack."

"Yeah, but the origins of it was on my planet; from a set of ruins of an abandoned island formerly known as Uzu no Kuni (Whirlpool Country). I integrated their technology into my suit, and vowed to use it for peace, and protect those who cannot protect themselves."

"Ruins on your planet, of Chozo origins?"

"Yeah... it was during my travel with Jiraiya-sensei when we took a ferry out to the ocean. I didn't know where Jiraiya was taking us to, but he told me it was one of the few areas on my planet that was abundant in nature chakra that's used when he enters Sage Mode. We trained for a year on Uzu no Kuni before we left to travel again. When I was able to get a chance to go out on my own, I flew back to Uzu no Kuni because I saw what looked like Chozo scriptures written on a ruined pillar of what was once a hospital. That's when I found Chozo technology buried deep under the island."

"I see..."

"The Chozo visited my home planet before, back when Uzu no Kuni was considered a powerful country, until the country suddenly went dead. But history has reported it was one of the Bijuu that destroyed Uzu no Kuni." He was silent a bit, as he also discovered half of his origins came from Uzu no Kuni. His birth mother was from the former power country. It still puzzled him as to why, out of all the humans on his planet, was he allowed to safely take the Chozo technology from the island. What he didn't tell Samus was that anybody could have taken the technology, but those few who discovered the caverns of the no-longer existing island, died trying to steal it. He survived, he proved his worth, and thus was entrusted to using it for inner-galactic peace, before he was forced to escape before the island blew up and sank into the depths of the planet's ocean.

"Let's get going Sam."

"Right... the AU."

The two hunters left the ship, and traveled back to the Aurora Unit stationed on the mechanical city.

* * *

**That is all I had working with. The overall plot was going to be a bust since it's basically a retelling of Prime 3 with Naruto antics involved. I had an ending sorted out so here's the bonus I spoke about. Review if you wish... just don't expect me to pick this up again. My other story **_Naruto Prime_** will do much better.**

* * *

AU 313 began to shake wildly, as electricity was arcing off its corrupted shell. Naruto and Samus were both tired from fighting and from against the slowly rising Phazon levels that was crippling them. But bolts of the blue lightning arced, striking various places. Two bolts struck Naruto and Samus right into their chests, sending them crashing back and into the ground. The AU then capsized onto its top, as its Metroid-like fangs crinkled, and seized up before closing inward. The various machineries within shrunk, compacting together as it glowed brightly before exploding into a Phazon haze, releasing a crippled but fatally injured Dark Samus.

Dark Samus roared in her alien tone, curling up in pain. It was too much for the dark entity of the Warrior of Light. She screamed out one last time, her hand outstretched into the air before she explodes into a haze of Phazon. Both Naruto and Samus were panting, and sweating as pain coursed through their bodies. Samus was more injured and had passed out, but Naruto sustained a half conscious form, as the Phazon in both their bodies suddenly died and vanished. Naruto and the Kyuubi inside him felt that heavy poisoning presence suddenly disappear.

Taking a good look at himself, the slowly increasing glow of the Phazon that slowly change his armor's color was gone. He was back to his old color scheme once again. But as he got up, he noticed something was wrong with Samus.

"Samus?"

Her eyes were shut, and she had a bit of sweat across her brow. She was unconscious.

Then Naruto felt the ground quake below him.

**_Naruto!_** Kyuubi shouts within his mind, before she expelled her yokai.

Naruto felt the familiar energy surround him. But unlike the corruptive state, this one fully energized him. He formed a tail of chakra, and as the planet began to collapse and degrade, Naruto scooped the unconscious armored woman into his arms, and then bent his knees. He released a Youkai-charged Super Jump, zipping through the hole in the ceiling, as more of the solid foundations shattered and began to bury the center chamber of the planet.

Out in space, Dane ordered the evacuation of all of his troops as his right-hand detected multiple energy spikes across the planet, which signaled its self-destruction. The Pirates were all dying as the Phazon that came from the planet began to die away. Many of their Phazon infused gunships were collapsing, and some outright blowing up. From the planet, a twinkle is seen before Samus's ship flew away, quickly bypassing any ships that try to stop Naruto, who was piloting the ship manually with Samus lying in the back behind the commander's chair. He barely made it through the wormhole following Dane and the Olympus, and the rest of the Federation. As for the hacked Leviathan, as the planet self-destructed, sending a powerful wave of energy to wash across the darkness, it was destroyed in the rushing wave.

As all ships exited the now closed wormhole, it was reported 44% of the fleet is reporting heavy casualties, but with Phaaze destroyed, and all the Leviathans gone, the crisis is done for. Samus woke up to see Naruto piloting her ship, and soon flying beside it was Naruto's gunship, commanded by Haku who took control once repairs were complete. And Naruto, he sent a simple message to Dane on the Olympus, which got the old man to smile.

_MISSION__ COMPLETE_

The two ships vanish into the distance with a soft twinkle of light.

=0=0=

A constant beep-beep-beep drifted everyone from their trance of how Naruto's story ended. Haku simply displayed a screen, thus ending the triple beeping noise.

"Naruto, it's a distress signal."

"Play it."

She did. Soon, a message began to play, although it sounded like the transmission was trying to successfully output at a 100% frequency.

_"... ...an any... hea... ... Ple... we re... hel... The abo...tions kno... ...ace Pir... have...ed t...estro...y home... ...et... Ple... some...help!"_

KZZT!

"Haku, pinpoint that transmission immediately!"

"Already did. It's coming from the Runespoor System. It's not part of Federation operated space but it's close to a sector watched by the Federation. It's a rouge planet, called Rasulnog... I've pinpointed the origins and have transmitted the data into the gunships."

"Well... you want to work together, all four of us?" Naruto questioned.

Samus shrugged. "This will cut into my vacation, but I can not ignore a call in need. I'm game."

"Same here," Sekai said.

"Ditto."

The four hunters rush out of the living room, and into the hidden elevator room, where the walls slide shut. Haku giggled and vanished with a shimmer. In less than a minute, everyone and all, if not most of Konoha, were watching as three strange metal UFOs (to them at least) rose from the ground behind the Uzumaki teen's apartment dwelling. The three gunships' engines roared painfully loud as they shot off towards the sky, rapidly vanishing into the distance before they were long gone.

"What now... you know this will drastically change how we view space as well know it," Kakashi spoke up.

"And to think Naruto was the first of this planet to go into space..."

Above orbit, Naruto looked to his right, and saw the GFS Kazama as the three ships flew past the Federation vessel. In the window of his office, David saluted to Naruto and the other hunters before the three hunter ships fly away from the Federation flagship and away from the Earth-like planet.

"Sir, do we follow?"

"No. I know we got the message as well, but with four bounty hunters on the job... they can handle it no problem. For now, we return back to the station. Prepare all crew and have the troops return from the moon, we're out of here."

"Aye, sir! What about the planet?"

"I am sure that Chairman Keaton is going to push a bill to have the planet under Federation protection." David turned back to the view of Naruto's planet, and chuckled, remembering the small little boy who was brought back to the ship, and how far he has grown. "Jane will be so proud of you, Naruto," David whispered to himself. In the distance, zooming through the stars, three Hunter-class ships, one by one, zip off, entering hyper space with a small twinkle against the darkness of space. Soon, this sector of space regained silence with the disappearance of Flagship Kazama returning to base...

Something shimmered suddenly and soon a blurred outline formed of what appeared to be another space craft. Soon, it regained color. It was as black as the backdrop itself, with glowing red lines, and a T-shaped cockpit window decorating the front with what looked like large fangs on the sides for the craft's sleek wings. On the bottom were two oval shaped hubcaps that pulse a dark blue light. The craft released two thrusters of purple flame from the back, and then vanished into hyper space in the direction of Samus, Naruto, Sekai, and Lumine.


	18. Entry XVII

**Kinshi Sho no Monogatari**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself.

All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. **Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List** (as well as reported)**.**

**WARNING: **This story at the beginning will sound very perverted... and if you have heard of Vocaloid and Kagamine Len's song "Loli Yuukai" then you'd understand what this is about.

* * *

**Naruto's Loli Yuukai**

_Eighteen year old Uzumaki Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He was lying down in a soft padded bed that hung off a shelf tied to the wall by two sturdy chains. He groaned. He had that dream again… a little girl with indigo hair, and pale lavender eyes wearing a satin white summer dress. Naruto moans the name of the girl "Hinata" before shaking his head, and closing his eyes again. But, as he goes back to sleep, his mind is plagued by dreams again. Dreams of perverted nature... One was of him and Hinata. Both were naked, and she was enjoying him slowly licking the back of her neck. And the eight year old was enjoying it, because in his dream, Hinata was moaning softly at the touch of his tongue lapping at her creamy and exotic-fair skin, and the fingers probing between her legs._

_He enjoyed it. He also enjoyed playing with the other girls. Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Tsunade, Shizune, Ayame, Haku, Anko, Kurenai. So many lovely girls... he would sit there in bed, as the girls all come to him, pleasing him, tongues licking his length, soft kisses shared for those getting different treatment by Naruto. Then the girls one by one, taking turns, as he fucks them, enjoying the pleasure, enjoying the pleasured moans, cries, and girly screams of joy. All in all, a pervert's biggest loli dream. Then again... when Naruto wakes up, he would cry to himself, looking past the iron bars of his prison cell. If only those girls didn't look so damn appealing and hypnotically attractive, then he wouldn't be here locked away in prison. But Hinata-chan wanted to have sex with him..._

_Sigh..._

_Oh well... he enjoyed it anyway before Hiashi, the man who was also Judge of the Supreme Court (and Hinata's father) found out, and had him locked away in the State Prison for twenty five years to life._

"What the heck is this?"

Turns out what you just read was somebody else's fanfic, and was displayed on a computer monitor. Naruto was glaring at his sister Naruko, who was at the keyboard with the story typed up in Microsoft Office Word.

"Hey, this is payback for that fake smut you wrote using me and Dog-breath Kiba!" the female twin tells him.

"Why you little-"

He gets hit in the face by a paper plate but she already bolted out the chair and towards the door. He tackles her to the ground and they start yet another sibling fight. Downstairs, Kushina was busy preparing tonight's dinner, while Minato was watching the local news on television. The two adults heard their children arguing upstairs, but pointedly ignore the sibling chaos.

"Huh... somebody stole the state's supply of bananas, honey," Minato tells his wife.

Kushina enters the living room, where the local news anchorman was reporting the banana theft.

"Really? Who's steal bananas?"

In Sapporo, Len was swimming in a massive pile of bananas. Rin just stared in disbelief at all these bananas in their backyard.

* * *

**I wrote a oneshot called **_Grand Theft Banana_** on MASTER's Folder. Making reference to the funny short here.**


	19. Entry XVIII

**Kinshi Sho no Monogatari**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself.

All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. **Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List** (as well as reported)**.**

* * *

**Tako-Naruto**

Everybody was staring at Naruto as he walked into the classroom that morning, early and on time once in his life. Naruto ignored everybody as he took a seat in his usual spot. However, everyone was staring at home not because of his on-time appearance to school, no... It was because of what rested on top of his head is what had everyone's focus. The strange creature on top of Naruto's head was like an octopus, however that is where it ends, and the weirdness begins: the "body" was a copy of Naruto's head complete with his odd birthmarks on the cheeks. The "body" was a bit fatter, and it had a thick mop of spiky yellow hair. Most of the lower hair locks were its tentacles.

When Iruka showed up, ready to silence his rowdy and loud class, he was perturbed at how silent everybody was. Then he, along with Mizuki behind him, realized why the class was silent: the creature on top of Naruto's head. The creature looked over at Iruka, and waved one of its main tentacles.

"Hi," it spoke in a voice much like Naruto's, only an octave higher.

"Holy crap, it spoke!" Kiba exclaimed, pointing a finger at the octopus-like creature on Naruto's head.

Naruto looked up. "Oh, hi," Naruto said nonchalant, shutting a book he was apparently reading from.

"Naruto… just what the hell is that on your head?"

"Tako-Naruto," Naruto told Iruka.

"Hi," Tako-Naruto says in his cheery voice again, once again waving.

Hinata finally broke the ice with a girlish squeal, and snatching Tako-Naruto into her arms with a hug. "He's so cute!"

_CUTE!_ Was the identical thought the majority of the students held, aside Naruto who merely blinks at Hinata.

The girl was giggling, cuddling Tako-Naruto.

* * *

**Vocaloid and Naruto. Tako-Naruto is Naruto's head and most of the hair its yellow tentacles... hm, maybe I should make a one-shot using Tako-Luka as well!** :D


	20. Entry XIX

**Kinshi Sho no Monogatari**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself.

All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. **Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List** (as well as reported).

* * *

**Mikoto and Naruto**

"Why the hell is this door locked?" muttered Sasuke, as he finally managed to barge into the room, dislodging the chair that was used to keep it shut. He looked up, and he paled rapidly, his eyes taking in the scene displayed before him on top of the pool table. It was Naruto overtop his mother, Mikoto. The clothes were strewn about, and both adult and high school teen were completely naked on the pool table. And they were sweaty. Also, that scent of musk and sex hung in the air of the lounge.

"M-mom? Dobe?"

Naruto looked over "Oh, hey Sasuke," Naruto greets the duck-haired teen.

Sasuke did the only thing his mind could execute: faint.

* * *

** Yup... old one but still funny.**


	21. Entry XX

**Kinshi Sho no Monogatari**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself.

All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. **Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List** (as well as reported).

* * *

**Everybody Loves Itachi**

Itachi was popular. He had the certain look that girls (and some guys) all wanted in a lover. This, Kisame knew. He knew just how fucking popular Itachi was before and after the Great Crime. But god fuck this was fucking ridiculous. The Akatsuki's goal was the collecting of the nine Bijuu and their Jinchuuriki. But Itachi did a five year plan in less than a day. The extraction of the Bijuu from the eight Jinchuuriki somehow revert them to young children (the three-trailed beast easily subdued after being located in the great ocean and sealed away) and they all attached themselves to Itachi, calling him otousan.

And because the now-chibitized former Jinchuuriki, Itachi got even more women flocking to him, finding his fatherly personality a cute charm. But this was tolerated, when the Akatsuki eliminated all war and pain and suffering across the Elemental Nations. But even then; everybody loved Itachi (except Sasuke but the idiot got himself killed by a Nukenin thinking he had tougher balls; Zabuza justly proved that).

* * *

** Yup... old one but still funny.**


	22. Entry XXI

**Kinshi Sho no Monogatari**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself.

All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. **Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List** (as well as reported).

* * *

**The Meka Shinobi**

The Elemental Countries existed in the continent known as **Gensō** (Elemental). However, in the western side of their wonderful planet exists the continent known simply as **Meka** (Mecha). What made Meka stand out in difference from Gensō was the land focused more upon technological advancements alongside the shinobi lifestyle, and that Meka had a staggering ten Kage, plus a royal family that lived in Tantei no Kuni.

There was: Metarukage from **Sanībēru-shi** of **Kane no Kuni** (Metal Country), Hitokage from Nekki City of **Hibatake no Kuni** (Fire Fields Country), Sazanakage from **Ripurugakure no Sato** (Village Hidden in the Ripple) of **Hamon no Kuni** (Ripple Country), Tenjinkage from **Kōdō-tai City** of **Tantei no Kuni** (Celestial Country), Netsukage from **Nijiiro City** of **Niji no Kuni** (Rainbow Country), Arashikage from **Sandā City** of **Suto-mu no Kuni** (Storm Country), Tomokage from **Takogakure no Sato** (Village Hidden in the Corn) of **Tsubu no Kuni** (Kernel Country), Kyokage from **Kyoukokugakure no Sato** (Village Hidden in the Canyon) of **Nikeikoku no Kuni** (Red Canyon Country), Masshurukage from **Kinoko City** in **Haratake no Kuni** (Mushroom Country), and the Yashikage of **Toropikarugakure no Sato** (Village Hidden in the Tropics/Tropical) of the tropical **Angel Island**.

In **Kane no Kuni** (Metal Country), the largest city there was also the country's shinobi/military establishment: **Sanībēru-shi** (Sunnyvale City). The largest building was indicated by the obstruction set on the very top of the tower's roof that resembled a black gear or some sort of sprocket. This was also the location where Sanībēru took care of its military and ninja affairs, the top floor belonging to the Metarukage (Metal Shadow).

"What?"

Apparently, Ishtal Malik's morning was getting interesting.

"It's true, Metarukage-sama," reported one of his kunoichi.

She had waist length spring green hair and her ears were pierced with two cherry blossom petal earrings. Her eyes however are what made her a wonder and seemed to give her a sense of beauty mixed with mystery; the left eye was a brilliant crimson while the right was emerald. She was dressed in a pair of cream-colored silk harem pants, and worn two belts in an X formation with a fitting black tank top. She wore pink gloves, with the image of a fully bloomed rose on the back of the hands, and her hitai-ate was tied firmly on her forehead. The symbol of Kane Ninja was the symbol's etching of a top-half gear. She had a long flowing pink metal-fiber silk with kanji markings for "Protection" printed on the translucent fabric. The specially-made fabric was attached to bracelets which she wore on her wrists. As for her shoes, they were simple slip-on full black sandals.

The Metarukage was part of the small, but powerful family, the Ishtals. He was a tanned young man in his early 30s (some would say he looked ten years younger), with sand blonde hair in thick spiky locks, with violet eyes and black sideways L-looking marks under his eyes, some would assume would be tribal markings of some sort. He wore black leather pants, a thick belt, and a sleeveless sand white shirt. His Kage Coat (an orange trench coat with black and purple flame designs around the coattails and the edges of the sleeves) was hung on the coat rack by the door. He wore gold jewelry on his forearms, gold earrings, and a gold band on his right bicep, plus he wore a type of golden necklace with a pendant on the bottom that resembled a strangely-shaped eye symbol.

"You do know, Serenade, that Uzumaki Kashia will want to go all the way to Gensō's Hi no Kuni just to see if her niece's son does exist."

Serenade gave a curt nod. "I know. I came to tell you first before she caught wind. While I had been in Gensō for the month tracking down the traitor who sold secrets off the internet about our military applications that is when I had went to Hi no Kuni's ninja village, Konoha, to rest after I had slain Nueg Asigara. That's when I picked up the rumors."

Malik nodded, as the Hunter Division had sent a notice that they had received the head of Asigara, and his name was blackened off their citizenship list prior to Serenade reporting to his office upon arriving back to the city she had missed for the past two months.

"Very well... ever since the destruction of Uzushio, the surviving Uzumaki Clan has left and the majority of the survivors migrated here to Uzu, and then eventually moved to Kane. Kashia's niece, Kushina, however left to follow after Mito..."

"What do you plan to do?"

"While my Advisors are well enough to keep an active check on shinobi business while I am gone, I want you to round up the best Jōnin and ANBU operatives, and then meet me back here in the main lobby. I'll go and see Kashia and let her know that her niece left behind a son."

"Yes, sir..."

She left through the door, while Malik sighs. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" he murmurs.

=0=0=

Uzumaki Kashia was the current head of the rebuilt clan. Her husband had passed long ago, and she had made sure that their clan was back to its strength as it once was back in Uzushio. She may be getting there in her old age, but she was still a tough woman and a tough kunoichi.

"So... Serenade discovered that an Uzumaki still lives in Konoha?"

"Yeah, although she heard this from a bunch of angry drunks, muttering the clan name in a negative manner."

Kashia merely stares straight at Malik, although she was indeed angry at her clan being talked about in a disrespectful way.

"So when do we leave?"

"In a few minutes. I had told my son to prepare an airship from Sanībēru Airport, while Serenade is gathering the best Jōnin and ANBU Operatives to come on this mission greeting to Konoha in the east."

She nods. "Very well. I'll get ready, and let the clan know of what's happening. I'll meet you there."

"Hanger 9 is the destination," he responds, standing up with a bow, and then leaves the clan house.

As he exited the Uzumaki Clan Lot, his cellphone began to ring.

"Yes?"

_"Father, the airship's been fueled up, and all weapons have been accounted for, along with the defense weapons."_

"Good. I'll meet you there once I have acquired my ANBU and Jōnin. Son, you and Rin wait at the hanger for Kashia."

_"Sure, father."_

There was a click, and Malik snaps his cell shut and pockets the device. With a quick Shunshin, he disappeared from the neighborhood. The few civilians that went on with their daily routines gave no heed to the used ninja technique.

He reappeared in front of the busy intersection of the front lobby's pond and fountain. The somewhat tone-downed silence of Kashia's neighborhood was replaced with the bustling community of Sanībēru's citizens going about their business. The occasional school delinquent skipping school, Genin doing menial D-Ranked Missions, the Sanībēru Police Department doing their jobs, and the sounds of the automobiles and the occasional traffic behind him...

"Metarukage-sama?"

An ANBU operative emerged before him, kneeling. While his face was blocked by a white ornamental fox mask, his outfit was crafted after the styles of Sanībēru's ANBU Ops.

The outfit consisted of an Octocamo bodysuit. The colors were an urban setting of blues, grays, and blacks. Large knee pads secure around the knees, and the same for the elbows, with black leg straps secured to large military combat boots of a dark gray color with steel-toed caps. A criss-crossing black belt adorns the waistline of the ANBU. A combat vest, also camouflaged with urban colors is worn, with triangular-padded shoulders. However on the right breast of the vest was the patch emblem of what resembled a Combat Serrated Knife, gripped in a black hand that was crossed over a silver-tinted sprocket or gear. He was armed with the Combat Knife at both his hips, two Glocks holstered at his backside of the belt, and he carried the Shinobi Material of explosives, shuriken, Flash Bangs, and carried a full Med Cassette.

The highlighted features of the masked ANBU were that his hair was exposed, a ruffled swept style in locks of dust brown. The mask was held secured not only by black straps and half the lower part of his face blocked by a black face mask, he wore a red, blue, and black bandana, which was also used as a security device to keep the mask held in place.

"Fox?"

"Jōnin Serenade and other Jōnin she gathered are waiting in your office, sir," Code-name Fox reports.

When Malik returns to his office, he looks over at the assembled Jōnin, and the extra two ANBU that joined alongside Fox; Ushi, and Hebi. Ushi's mask was that of an octopus, however on the center near where the agent's eyes would be, was a single red-orange eye. Ushi was also bald and wore a full-on face mask behind his ANBU mask. Hebi's mask was that of a Diamond Rattlesnake, with her waist-length hair held by a high ponytail.

Serenade was standing next to one of his most trusted Jōnin. He went by the name Blackjack. Half his face was covered by his locks of thick white hair. The left area of his face was loose by black hair with several from both sides uplifted at the back, his left crimson-colored eye left exposed. His left elf-like ear was pierced with the four card suits. The clothing worn was black and a long-sleeved vest-like coat with a white undershirt and cuffs, a red silk tie, black slacks with a leather belt holding up a pair of black pants. The coat vest worn had coattails lining the back, and he had four small metals pinned to the right fold, all designed after the four card suits. His pointed shoes worn are black with white laces, and topping his head was a short-height top hat, black with a white border rim. Sharper eyes can clearly see the sharp black metal ring under the rim of the hat. He was concealing a pocket knife, and clipped to the right and left of his hips was his signature weapons Lady Luck; Lady was the red-tinted gun and Luck was the black gun. Both were custom-made semi-automatic pistols. Lady was made for fast draw-time and rapid-fire, and Luck was customized for long-distance targeting and comfort.

The twenty one year old young man by Blackjack was Kudoh Ryoji. He carried a gunmetal gray bo-staff topped with a razor silver and gold ring, which had four small chains with dangling small crystal bells pierced to the crystal ring. The weapon was an unusual one, for it was capable of firing bolts of stinging ice-blue chakra, aside being used for direct close-quarters combat. He wore ice blue hakama pants, a silver sash tied around the waist, and black oriental boots. His chest was completely bare, but he wore a white cape-like coat with the coattail ending at his ankles. His white hair was long and in unruly tussles with ice blue-tipped fringes, crescent bangs framing along his face cascading down his neck and shoulders, and three large locks between his ice-blue colored eyes. The turtleneck collar of the coat was stitched up using his hitai-ate headband, the blue-tinted plate showing the city's iconic shinobi symbol from the back. The sleeves of the cape-coat were short.

"Metarukage-sama, what are we doing here?" she asked. The young woman, Ikari Koto, wore a lavender battle-designed komodo which hung off around the shoulders, with light red honeycomb prints along the lower sleeves, a light gray undershirt that also hung around the shoulders and a lavender fuku at knee length. She wore fishnet stocking and lavender and pink sandals. Her hitai-ate was wrapped around her waist like a sash belt. The pouch on the back of her sash belt contained Senbon needles. As for her hair, she had a decorative hair broach styled after the full bloom of a white lily. The curls of pink flowed down to her lower back, some curled locks tucked behind her ears. Her eyes were an amethyst pink, with pink eyeliner and rosy red lips. Her jewelry which she wore was gold bracelets and anklets, and ocean blue teardrop earrings.

The tall man beside Koto was Taosu Sanosuke. The man's clothing consisted of a pair of white hakama pants with a belt sheathing six daggers, three each hip, and a dark gray tank. The strap-on black sandals were plated with metal around the toes and heels. Overlapping was an open white kimono with the sleeves decorated with the intricate design of a Chinese dragon around the right sleeve then curled around the back of the neck and the head reaching off to the right elbow of the sleeve. His forearms and the palms were wrapped in white tape, as were the legs around the back heels to two inches below the knees. His black hitai-ate tied to his forehead gave his short, yet thick locks of chocolate brown hair an up-drifted style, with long bangs crossing along his sides; some would say his hair resembles a scarecrow. His was the tallest of the group, being six feet easy. On his back, was a leather sword sheathe that is designed to hold such weapons like a large halberd. The halberd itself looked like a straight-edge type, with the handle made for two hand movement; however at the bottom was a crescent sharp blade attached, which would at times catch overzealous enemies off guard.

"Good. You have all been gathered to be mine and Lady Uzumaki's escorts as we head to Gensō."

"What for, sir?" Sanosuke asks.

"Lady Uzumaki's niece had left behind a son who Serenade had overheard when she made a quick rest stop in the village of Konoha tracking down now-deceased Asigara. However the mentioning's of this unknown Uzumaki was said in negative words."

"I can see why you are cautious, Malik," Blackjack spoke up, tipping his hat up so that his red eye can be seen.

"We should head to Hanger 9 at the Airport. Lady Uzumaki should be waiting for us there along with my children," Malik said.

As the group all quickly traveled by rooftops towards the Airport, Lady Uzumaki had arrived through escort.

Her long salt and pepper hair was pulled into a wrapped double bun, held by long needles. She wore the traditional clothes that Uzumaki Mito once wore, complete with ornamental headdress.

"Lady Uzumaki," the son and daughter of the Metarukage greet the elder woman, with flourish bow.

"Hello Rin, Sekai," she greets warmly. In quick bursts of speed, Malik and the entourage arrived.

Malik's son, Ishtal Sekai: He had shaggy unruly sand blonde hair in untamed locks, with several locks in front of his forehead dyed a fire red color. The rest of his hair was pulled into a thick braided ponytail that reached to past his buttocks, tightly reinforced with tape wrappings. He had a large scar on his face, shaped like an X; a scar received from an unprovoked attack during the last war with Nikeikoku. The central point of the scar rested above his nose. His eyes were an unnatural shade of violet, much like his own eyes, and his left ear had a small gold ring earring. He wore a pair of cargo pants, strapped heavy-duty boots with a black tank top, and carried an O-Katana weapon with the usual shinobi weaponry, and on his hip rested a long-barreled Desert Eagle crafted with black metal instead of silver. He had good bit of muscle on him, wears a leather trench coat that acted like a billowing cape when he would move. The symbol for Sanībēru's shinobi is proudly displayed on the back of the coat, and was also stamped on the hitai-ate tied to the left bicep.

As for his daughter, Rin's hair fell into long curly locks of sand blonde, a few tucked behind her ears, and her eyes were a grass green, the eyes of his deceased wife. Unlike her brother and him, her skin complexion was three shades lighter. The outfit she wore was a one-piece straight jacket-type suit, all white and fitted her womanly curves. The ends of her pant legs and the sleeves however were floral-bloomed and a size larger, with five slits buttoned with rectangular deep purple tags in the wrists of the sleeves. Purple leather straps are wrapped around her thighs, and her biceps. The jacket teeth that kept the suit zipped lined starting from her left hip curving up and around the front of her left breast to the front of the deep purple-colored turtleneck collar, with two purple snaps over the left chest holding them in place. The shinobi symbol's plate was displayed over both shoulders, stitched directly to the fabric. As for the footwear, it was white, thigh-length shinobi boots. Her purple hitai-ate belt which was stitched into the suit contained three expand-sealed pouches holding kunai and shuriken. Her weapon she carried on her back was a specially made weapon fit for shinobi use; as for the third pouch, it was an arrow case, situated sideways like a scroll to the back area of the belt also written with expansion seals. Finishing the state of dress was the image of folded wings on the back of her purple Jōnin vest.

"Ah, Metarukage, your airship Highwind, is ready for departure. Pilot Cid is awaiting commands," said a mechanic who saluted the ninja leader.

"Well now, let us get going, then," Malik said with a grin.

After the boarding of Lady Uzumaki, the Jōnin, ANBU, Malik and his children, the man named Cid set the engines to green, and the mechanical ship begin to gain altitude. Soon it flies away from the hanger, propelled by large blade propellers and back-up chakra turbine thrusters. Many in the city watched as the Highwind flew over the city, children from the civilian and shinobi schools looking out windows, watching it pass over Mount Hakurei.

Off it goes, heading east towards the ocean.

Their destination was Konohagakure no Sato of Hi no Kuni, Gensō.

It was midnight in Konoha; however it was lit with a festive atmosphere. It was the annual Kyuubi Festive, where Konoha celebrated the _Yondaime's Sacrifice and Defeat of the Nine-tailed Fox Demon_. All but one child... He was an orphan, and unknown to him, was the Yondaime's son and daughter of the Red Demon chosen to imprison the Kyuubi in him when it attacked the village. He was trying his best at hiding from a group of attackers, civilians, and some ninja. His latest hiding place was inside an abandoned sewer in a small section of the village that was ruled condemned. This is where he had spent his night, sleeping in fear. The time came when the fireworks would be released, and bathe the skies with colorful lights, that the very lights highlighted the Highwind's descent from the sky as it slows upon reaching the village perimeter. Everyone saw the large flying airship, and most of the civilians began to panic, while more seasonal shinobi whom been in the war with Sora no Kuni believed it was Sora-nin returning.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Yes, I see it too," the old man said.

"Sir. The thing's landing outside the village! ANBU are already en-route while others are taking precaution in evacuation to safe areas."

"Gather your best men. If they are Sora-nin, we'll defend."

"Hai!"

"Kakashi!"

A Jōnin wearing a dog mask drops down.

"Where's Naruto?"

"He... he disappeared, Hokage-sama. Cat, Snake, and Bull are trying to find him as we speak."

"I trust them in handling Naruto," Sarutobi said with a weary sigh, "if any villager or shinobi under my command stupid enough to not obey my law attempt to kill Naruto, end his or her life on the spot."

"Hai." The dog-masked ANBU vanish in a blur.

_Sensei..._ the white-haired young man thought, _you and Kushina would be so disappointed in the village if you were both still alive..._

Kakashi steeled his thoughts, and went to find Naruto, and keep him safe from any idiot that would disobey the law.

=0=0=

The airship landed outside Konoha's borders, as the underside of the airship departs, and a mechanical platform began to lower itself to the forest ground.

"Almost like home," Sekai said, looking at the forest.

"No doubt the Highwind's presence alerted the village. Expect ANBU to emerge."

The three ANBU keep guard around their leader and Lady Uzumaki, while Malik's children and the other Jōnin also stand guard as they walk away from the airship. They just broke past the foliage and saw a path leading to the gates, when ANBU attacked. Sanosuke used his Kinzokuton (Metal Release) jutsu to generate a metal steel barrier to wrap around like a wall, blocking all thrown kunai, shuriken, and even a metal hammer for some odd reason. Since it was night, Malik's aura flared, and the steel wall shatters into metal filings as a black mass of darkness spreads from his body, and ensnares all the ANBU that hid in the trees. He wouldn't' see them, but he knew that they were surprised at being caught easily.

"Stop! Who are you? Are you Sora-nin?"

An aged man emerged, wearing the Hokage's clothing, and the Kage Hat. Malik also saw battle armor worn under the outfit.

"Command your shinobi to stand down, or my shadows will break their necks," Malik said.

He's using a Nara clan technique? Sarutobi thought, as Jōnin and Chūnin came to his side. Sarutobi lifted his hand, and Malik released the jutsu, all ANBU return to the Hokage's side, as his Advisors also appear, with Danzo, and several Clan Heads.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am Ishtal Malik, Godaime Metarukage of Sanībēru City, Kane no Kuni, Meka," he said.

"A ninja from the west?" Homura whispered.

"It is rare for a shinobi to come from the western continent, much less a shinobi leader, I take it," Sarutobi said, though the wizened leader of Konoha did not let his guard down. No one knew of the military strength difference between east and west. But he had an inkling to their strength of they arrived via a mechanical airship more advanced than the flying machines crafted by shinobi of Sora no Kuni.

"We are here on a mission," said the old woman by Malik, "My name is Uzumaki Kashia, and I am here to see if the rumor of my niece's son alive is true."

"Uzumaki? Your name is Uzumaki?"

"Clan Name, yes," she responded to the man with pale lavender eyes.

_Judging by the lack of pupils, he must be of the Hyuuga Clan,_ the woman thought, sizing the man up.

"It's been awhile since I last saw anybody with the Byakugan... you of the clan?"

"I am the head of the clan," he responded in a no-nonsense tone, face etched like stone showing no emotions aside his stern glare.

"Hm... interesting. They get younger and younger every generation," she mused to herself.

"You are of the Uzumaki Clan, of Uzushio?" Utatane questioned, hoping that this was some sort of trick, but he would be disappointed.

"Former, yes. Ever since our country was attacked and completely devastated by Iwa, we have left Gensō and headed to Meka. However, my niece Kushina followed after Mito here to your village. I believe Mito was married to your Shodai, if I am not mistaken..."

There were several whisperings from the younger Chūnin and some Jōnin, who weren't that knowledgeable about their village's previous relationship with Uzushio, but Sarutobi held a hand up, causing everyone to silence themselves.

"Your niece... Kushina... I remember her well. Hot-tempered, but a wonderful kunoichi, and wouldn't give up."

"Yes, that would be her."

"And... your niece's son?" Sarutobi asked, feeling that dread that would erupt into chaos.

"My niece's son... Jōnin Serenade here heard of a boy that had our clan's name. I believe he went by the name Naruto. An Uzumaki Naruto..."

Sarutobi was right; once the name of the boy was uttered, the Jōnin behind him erupted into angry shouts, some even saying that the "demon child" had a family. The Kane-nin couldn't believe that most of the ninja of Konoha would erupt into something resembling an angry mob. A heavy force of emotion flooded the area, silencing all and it even made the Konoha ANBU sweat. All attention was back on Lady Uzumaki, whose aura was even beginning to manifest itself. Her face was void of all emotion but one: anger. Her lips were tight, and her eyes furrowed into an intense glare, as she bore down upon the Konoha shinobi.

"You dare mark negative remorse about my clan?" she asked in a near whisper. But it was heard clearly.

She may be old, and her once bright red locks have grayed, but her radiant ocean blue eyes still sparkled as bright as ever. And right now, her ocean eyes were now like a violent churn of a hurricane whipping the waters into a frenzy, cold, unforgiving...

"Although, if I recall correctly, I was a younger lass back then when our way of life was assaulted by Iwa, and we had sent envoy for help from our once former ally of Konoha, and no one emerged... I also find it highly insulting that to this day, you would dare bore our clan insignia on your Jōnin and Chūnin Flak jackets, when you never helped save us from the attack by Iwa. I may be old, but I am not a pushover..."

"P-please... Lady Uzumaki-sama, if we could just-"

Kashia's eyes turned at Homura, and the old man instantly silenced himself.

"Metarukage-sama, and his entourage will be allowed access into your village, and we shall go and look for my niece's son... if this Naruto child truly is of the Uzumaki bloodline... then he will be brought back to be groomed to be the next Lord Uzumaki."

"Yes... you may enter Konoha," Sarutobi said, hoping the woman would stop projecting her ire upon them. He did not want any bloodshed to erupt.

Granted, Kashia's aura dissipated, and the Konoha shinobi felt it easier to breathe again.

"Agent Fox, Agent Ushi, Agent Hebi, go by the rooftops, and check every corner and crevice."

The three "agents" in question salute and vanish in blurs.

"Metarukage-sama?"

"Serenade, Blackjack, check the residential areas. Sanosuke, Koto, check the surrounding forests and rivers. Son, daughter, come with me."

"Metarukage-sama, allow me to be of assistance."

"Very well," he said with a nod. Sarutobi assigned some ninja he knew he trusted close to help the Kane-nin.

An ANBU with a dog mask suddenly appeared.

"Hokage-sama, I found Naruto and took him to the hospital," he reported.

"Hospital? Near-rape?" Kashia questioned with a thinly-veiled edge of sharpness in her tone.

Malik pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it, ordering his ninja to negate previous orders and report to the village's medical facility as quickly as possible.

"You will take me to see the child at once," she barked.

=0=0=

After some failed negotiations by Danzo, which had resulted in him getting slapped firmly across the face by Kashia, she had been led to the hospital, where upon entering, two ANBU were being barred from getting Naruto medical treatment. The boy looked to be four or even five years old, malnourished, with locks of blonde hair kissed by the sun itself, and wearing such clothes that said he was a beggar on the streets.

"That demon will not enter my hospital!"

"Then you shall die."

The man turned, but all he saw was the Hokage's kunai before darkness. Sarutobi killed the Hospital's Head Doctor with a kunai to the brain. Kashia walked over, her aura of death veiling around her again, as she plucked the injured child from the man wearing a bull mask and wore green spandex.

"Yes... it is confirmed... this injured child your hospital refuse to treat is my grandson... all male Uzumaki within the clan are always born with these birthmarks upon their cheeks... some woman say they are like a fox."

Her eyes lit up with rage that Konoha would dare abuse her grandson.

"I am taking my grandson back home," she said.

"My father once told me that in the East, Konoha was said to be one of the best villages of the Great Elemental Nations. He was wrong, for I see nothing more than a cesspool of child abusers and rapists," Malik said, he too was angry at what he saw.

No child should ever be subjected to such inhuman torture.

"You shall not take the child from the village," Danzo spoke up. He had since healed the bruise from the firm bitch-slap he received by the angry Uzumaki Clan Head, "he is a citizen of Konoha."

"He is a citizen of Meka, as my clan resides in the west. You try and stop us and we'll level this village to rubble," Kashia threatened. And it was a liable threat; she doubt Konoha could survive an assault from the Highwind's Chakra Cannons.

"Besides, your village dare attempt to murder the future heir of the Uzumaki Clan... that is more than reason enough for Clan Feud upon your pathetic village. You never helped us when Iwa destroyed our lives, and now you insult us by raping and abusing my grandson!"

"He's a demon child, the Kyuubi reborn!" one of the nurses shouted.

She ended up with a spike of ice to pierce her throat, and also pin her to the nearby wall. Kashia's hand was still glowing with a frosty aura.

"Retreat!" Malik shouted, detonating the Flash Bangs. The blinding lights stunned everyone, but he had pooled his shadows, and shadow-ported them from the hospital to the outside, where they re-board the Highwind.

"Cid, get us out of here! This village is nothing but lying sacks of shit! Get the medical crew down here now! We have an injured child!"

Cid was airlifting the ship back up to the sky, when the ship creaked and groaned.

"We're being attacked by Doton jutsu. Looks like earth dragons firing mud projectiles."

"Fire the cannon. Target a random spot in the village. Show those bastards what we can really do," the Metarukage commanded.

Cid did just that, as the weapons helm decided to target their mountain that had faces on it. Outside, the Hokage was shouting at Danzo and his Advisors, when he, the Clan Heads, Danzo, and the Advisors heard a thrum in the air. They all ran outside of the hospital, and saw the airship fire a large beam of pure chakra. It zipped through the sky, lighting the village with its brilliant flare.

BOOM!

The beam of chakra had struck the Hokage Monument, and completely destroyed the mountain-side. Everyone was stunned into horrified silence at the destructive potential of the ninjas from Meka.

"The civilians!" Sarutobi shouted, "Send all available ANBU and Jōnin to check on the Safety Bunkers inside the mountain, and ANBU HQ as well!"

The airship then rocket to life, as chakra blasts from the deployed turbines and it zips away through the night skies, heading west. The beam was so powerful, that it had even penetrated the safety bunkers in the mountain's faces and below. There were few survivors, and an untold amount of death tolls, from most civilians, to those in the Shinobi Academy, and even some of the Genin that were ordered to protect the civilians with some Chūnin. Several hours later, as the airship finally left land and was flying across the ocean, Kashia entered the Highwind's Medical Wing.

"How is he?"

"Rough shape, but he will make it. And also... we discovered this."

The woman lifted the blanket down to expose Naruto's lower abdomen. On his stomach was the same seal used when Mito was a Jinchuuriki.

"A Jinchuuriki... you don't think..."

"Yes... judging by the seals used, the main seal frame is the same used on the Kyuubi no Yoko; however these extra seals I am unsure of what they do. But we have detected the youkai within Naruto-sama was extracted away, purified somehow, and then used to excel his healing rate. His bloodline is also adding a contributing factor in his healing rate, although... excessive tests also show a prolonged history of excessive and even brutal abuse by the hands of Konoha. Broken and re-mended bones, tissue scarring and healing..."

"And his frame?"

"Scurvy," she replied, "we had him hooked to medical IVs that would slowly feed the needed nutrients into his body. And he also has scarring of the anal tissues; he's been raped more than once. His latest rape is current as from the rape kit; we collected a bit of semen, and collected some hair follicles."

"That village will pay for this injustice one day," Kashia whispered, "for now, Tonks, I need you to make sure Naruto is fully healed, and continue to monitor him. He'll also need a psyche evaluation... I wish to know just how deep Konoha jaded his soul."

"As you wish, Lady Uzumaki," the woman, Tonks, said with a courteous nod.

As Kashia eventually left the hospital, the old woman broke down into tears. Malik eased the poor old woman into his arms, as she cried, swearing Konoha's name with curses. Deep within Naruto's psyche, a benevolent presence shifted behind a large cage held by a simple paper seal on its surface. The towering fox shifted, slowly opening an eye, looking around.

_He's free... but only temporary,_ the fox thought with a malevolent grace.

The Kyuubi closes its eye again, shifting around to get into a better sleeping position, ignoring the subtle grasps that the seal made in taking the chakra.

_I'll repay you soon, Naruto... one day..._

=0=0=

When the airship had finally reached Sanībēru's Airport, Cid had already radioed in for emergency paramedics. Lady Uzumaki went with her grandson as Naruto was immediately taken straight to Genesis West Hospital, where Naruto was placed in the Intensive Care Unit.

"Father?"

Malik looked up. It was night (again) in Sanībēru, and he was still in his office checking over mission reports from several of his ninja that have done missions during his brief absence. Aside the city's nightly lights aglow across the city, the only other light was the desk lamp.

"You haven't responded to any of my calls," Sekai said, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Sorry son, I was just a bit stressed out since what had happened in Konoha..." He pulled out his cellphone, which he had turned off so he wouldn't get distracted.

"Yeah. I know, poor kid. No child should ever suffer that way."

Malik smiled grimly. "They won't be able to take Naruto, anyway. We western ninja operate different than eastern ninja, not to mention we're more modern in our lifestyle."

"I doubt they'll even be able to get to Meka. They wouldn't risk sending their shinobi into a foreign continent where the laws may differ from Gensō."

Sekai's father agreed. He doubts they ever fought against a skilled assassin or bounty hunter who had an extensive use of firearms, either. After all, firearms weren't all that used in Gensō, except for warding off pirates from raiding ships at sea; the only firearms used on ocean tankers/cargo ships are Kunai Rail Guns.

"Father, you can finish this tomorrow. You need your rest, too."

Malik sighed, before he sets his pen down. "Of course, son. Listen, I'm going to stop by Genesis West to check on Kashia. You head home."

"Okay, father," he responds with a reflected smile.

As Sekai left, Malik was filing the finished work away, and setting aside the rest he would complete tomorrow. Turning the lamp off, he grabs his coat, keys, and leaves the office. As the man took to roof skipping towards the hospital, Konoha was changed completely. First off, it's not hard to spot a large concentrated beam of chakra fired and destroying Konoha's Hokage Monument from quite a distance. This was how Jiraiya and Tsunade were drawn back to the village immediately after the firing of the Chakra Cannon from the Highwind.

Next was the population of Konoha. Not many survived the collapse of the bunkers in the mountain. ANBU HQ was destroyed and not much that was very important to the village remained intact, and the total death count was at a percentage of 45%; the civilian population was cut at that number, including the odd numbers of inspiring Genin, and some unlucky Chūnin. Among the dead was his grandson, crushed under a large collapsed wall. His life was just devastated. He had believed the Uzumaki Clan was extinct, but he was wrong.

He had Danzo executed when he had discovered that the distress signal years ago was intercepted by him, and the messenger hawk killed, leaving the Uzumaki Clan to suffer by Iwa's hands. Of course, Danzo's death caused half his shinobi rank to retaliate with a coup forcing everyone else to defend against the rogue shinobi and kunoichi. Those that died were discovered to have been in his Ne Unit, a unit he had demanded to be shut down. The village was at an all-time low, now. For once he followed after one of his student's habits and drank from a bottle of sake, as he gazed at the framed image of the Yondaime.

The glass had cracked right down the center. He shudder to think what Minato would do should he find that his son had been taken away by shinobi from Meka. "There is no way in hell things can get worse now," he whispered to himself, sipping his cup of the last ounce of sake, before refilling it. He woke up to a bad headache three hours later, when an ANBU told him that "Master Jiraiya found a bloodbath in the Uchiha Compound" and that "The Uchiha Clan has been massacred".

* * *

** Old story reloaded.  
**


	23. Entry XXII

**Kinshi Sho no Monogatari**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself.

All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. **Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List** (as well as reported).

* * *

**Shino and Naruto's Odd Conversation**

It was about a week after the Chūnin Exams, and the village had recovered (although Sarutobi had to be laid to rest because he crippled Orochimaru with his life being the price to seal his arms via the Shinigami). Although Orochimaru had attempted to destroy Konoha with a bewitched Sunagakure, because Naruto had befriended Gaara and had confided to him he was the holder of the Nine Tails, the redhead slowly mellowed out during the exams and eventually they struck up a true friendship. Said friendship allowed Gaara to assist Naruto in stopping the invasion instead of being the enemy. Temari loved Naruto for the fact he had broken Gaara's cold isolated shell and invited warmth into his soul once again.

Oh, you must be wondering what this story is about, right? Well, Shino and Naruto met and became great friends because of reasons concerning who they were. The Aburame Clan was mostly avoided during quiet times because of their uniqueness with jutsus involving insect hives of all types and Naruto mainly because of Mr. Cuddles (Kurama hates that nickname). Because of these reasons their friendship was genuine and the Aburame Clan gave not an iota of a damn about what the rest of the village thought about the friendship.

And with Hinata whom developed a strong interest, then crush, on Naruto, became their third friend. So easy for Sarutobi to put them together under the tutelage of Kurenai since Naruto already knew her by association via Anko. Yes, Shino is not all quiet and is more vocal at times (as well as a prankster thanks to Naruto), Hinata is more adventurous and less shy, and Naruto because he has a better teacher who does not hold him back or hate him for his furry little problem is more expressive and able to fully show his real self instead of using his emotional masks.

Now... the differences in this timeline is Kin Tsuchi is still alive after a little private interrogation involving Shino and Haku in the woods, and said former Oto-nin is the second girlfriend of Shino's group. Naruto has Hinata, and Shino has Kin and (a female) Haku.

"Shino, ever thought about using your bugs to turn yourself into a human vibrator?"

The sunglasses-wearing young teen turned to stare at Naruto.

"Why do you think Haku and Kin loves me so much?" the somewhat stoic heir of the Aburame Clan tells his best friend of Team Kurenai (also known as Team Eight).

"... You suck," Naruto muttered, returning to his ramen while Shino shares with himself a victorious smile, hidden behind the collar of his clan-issued coat.

Naruto's girlfriend blushed hearing this but was content to scoot closer to him and enjoy her sticky cinnamon buns smothered with cream cheese frosting.

"I can teach you some useful in-bed techniques," said the sunglasses-wearing Aburame.

Naruto perks up at this, and gazes to Shino.

"After lunch."

And even though his lower face is obscured by his coat, he smiles.

"Sure."

That's the end of this conversation.


	24. Entry XXIII

**Kinshi Sho no Monogatari**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself.

All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. **Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List** (as well as reported).

**WARNING:** This will contain mentions of incest but nothing that is explicit in detail... then again it's implied Naruto/Kushina/Haku. It's also horribly AU considering how I effed up the history of the manga in this oneshot... for the better. :P

* * *

**Naruto Meijin**

The Second Shinobi World War was the last straw. The shinobi lifestyle was growing into a cancer that would devour the weak. The Lords and Ladies of their countries have more than once before been taken advantaged of one way or another by the ninjas of the different lands, especially regarding how the Five Great Villages deem to claim they hold more power over them, the five villages' lands of which they reside. It was around a month after the second war came to an end, that it was truly decided. While the shinobi have the power to wield the very elements themselves through chakra, the samurai fought with the way of the sword. But if you thought that is all they could do, you are sadly mistaken. The samurai have the skills to fight, and can also yield elements in their techniques of original creation or generational passing.

Because the shinobi were seen as a full threat to the civilians who could not perform "mythical" tactics, they would be brought down along with the old way of the ninja. The shinobi would be disbanded from keeping such great power over them, and those who continue to disobey and remain classified "outlaws" would be exterminated with great swiftness and justice by the samurai. The ruling, and the changing into a new age was decided in order to create a new peace; to not allow those with too much power to go mad and attempt some insane plot of world domination. The era of the samurai would rise strong against the ninja and then evolution of their new age would flourish with them now acting as the keepers of peace. Naturally, the shinobi villages upon learning the Daimyos and foreign Lords and Ladies declaring their lifestyle obsolete and disbanded roused to anger and many minor ninja villages had outright declared they would not follow the decree, and fought against the new ruling. Those minor villages were burned with every last ninja-trained adult and child killed.

But not all ninja took the news with ill-hated words. Several clans mostly bred and created to be the blood warriors saw this ruling as the means of escape from a system that would breed future soulless killers. One of them was the Kaguya Clan of Kirigakure. Their neighbors, Uzushio, and the Uzumaki Clan, also took the ruling as the means of escaping a history of bloodshed and wars and finally put their talents and knowledge to better use that saved lives and help create a better society. Of course, this was eighteen years ago. Today the only shinobi who still refuse to die were Konoha, some of Iwa, and few in Kumo. Kiri had fallen first, followed closely by Suna when Konoha had cut ties to the sandy village. In Konoha, the Godaime Hokage was Shimura Danzo, having taken over by force and killing Minato. The remaining ninja clans not killed off remained defiant, still clinging to their old ways and now fought against the samurai system. Danzo wished the Uzumaki would die but even if they had dropped the bloodied tools of war, their knowledge of seals help protect the samurai they are now in league with and the innocent people the ninja would now use as bargaining tools to get their way by any means necessary.

And with no major threats looming over, it also meant there would no longer be any weapons of mass destruction in the form of the Jinchuuriki System created by the Shodai Hokage. The Bijuu have been re-captured over the eighteen years, sealed away and then banished into a dimensional prison in Demon Country with help from a Priestess. More good that have come with the ninja no longer in full power was that new worlds have been sailed to, discovered, and colonized. Technology was on the rise, and most today would like to say the era was now a fusion of the old school samurai ways integrated with advanced steam punk technology integrated with the evolving of advanced electronics. Hell, they now have a form of internet connecting the continents.

The door opens suddenly. Naruto, an eighteen year old teenager, gazes as his mother walk in carrying some food on a large plate. Pizza Rolls, eggrolls, and she carried a can of Pepsi in her other hand.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," the sunny-haired teen replied, accepting lunch from mom, "Hey mom?"

"Yes son?"

"If the Daimyos and the other lords of the East didn't take a stance and rose against the ninja, you think we'd be here today?"

She frowned a bit.

"If the revolution didn't occur, I would believe the world would be embroiled with bloodshed and war, not to mention the ninja villages would try to obtain the power of the Bijuu the Uzu Elders and Priestess Shion sealed in that dimension. Why do you ask?"

Naruto bit into his eggroll, chewing... then swallows.

"I had this... dream... where I was the last of the clan because the world slaughtered us. You died giving birth to me and then I was forced to hold the fox inside myself and held as the Leaf's weapon of mass destruction. It was... frightening... I was nothing but a trained soulless killer used to kill people who didn't deserve to die. I hated having that dream..."

She hugs her son.

"Your father Minato would have never allowed such a thing to happen... but..."

"But father in the end was still a shinobi and believed in the blood-shedding ways," Naruto finished.

His father was killed by another ninja he trusted and the Leaf was considered today as Public Enemy #1. And in a way he resembled him mostly, except his hair had hints of the shade of red his mother's was. He's mostly a blond, but you look at him and some of his long spiky bangs were tinted that shade of Uzumaki red. Minato, as his mother told him, tried to convince her and the clan to stay in Konoha and protect the "Will of Fire". But the clan had believed that with the samurai taking over as keepers of peace they could finally stop the killing and breeding of war into future generations. In the end the Uzumaki fled to the Fire Capital while a majority still kept a stronghold in Uzushio (with samurai presence), while also declaring their symbol they shared in the pact with the Leaf severed. The Leaf today still wears their symbols, only now as a mocking to their clan and a way of saying, "You should have remained allies, now we spit upon your lineage".

"You should put that dream off. Forget about it and remember that today our clan lives in a better world where we are not used as weapons of war."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah..."

Kushina smiles back just as cheerfully.

"Now then... I've prepared everything. Tomorrow we leave for the airship... Oh I can't believe my son's already going into college!"

"Mom... I'm a smart kid. Besides, I want to do this. I want to go see what the West is all about. And I won't be going alone. I have Haku with me."

Kushina smiled hearing the name of the boy from the old Yuki Clan. She didn't mind that her son was bisexual. She was happy for her son, and loved him regardless.

"Sometimes I still wish Haku was a girl so I could spoil future grandbabies." Kushina then giggles.

"Mom..." Naruto chuckles a bit. "Maybe I could create a ninja technique and change my gender into a female so Haku could fuck me into a pregnant state."

Kushina grabs her son's head and gives him a noogie. "Naruto! You may be eighteen but I still want you to watch your language! And no joking about creating a genderbend jutsu! Maybe in the past it COULD have happened but I won't allow you to do such a thing to your genealogy and DNA. Besides..."

She cackles rather evilly.

"I have a feeling Haku would like being the one in charge in bed for a change if you could become a hot beautiful girl with nice ass and boobs."

Naruto blushed. Kushina always had a wicked streak to her. Maybe that's why they were so much alike regarding pranks.

"Mom!"

She lets go of her son, and smiles. There was also another thing regarding their relationship as mother and son...

"Invite Haku over tonight, okay? If you're going to be gone for four years at that college in Rochelle, I want to be satisfied by my own son and his boyfriend."

If you have read underneath the underneath, congratulations... if not, check that sentence above again.

Naruto smiled fondly to Kushina. Incest was still a taboo, even in today's current society. Frowned upon of course, but tolerated just a small bit. So for Naruto, his reason of being bisexual is because he's had a taste of the female body through his own mother before tasting Haku (and in more ways than one). She leaves her son's bedroom, and Naruto returns to his computer. He breaks the tab on the soda can and takes a refreshing sip, takes a bite from another eggroll and some pizza rolls, before resuming his Solitaire game.

But after one mouse click, he then releases the pointing device before grabbing the phone off his desk and dials in a number. A few rings, and it picks up.

_"Yuki Residence. This is Haku, speaking."_

"Haku, get your cute ass over here. Mom's horny and wants us in a threesome," he tells his boyfriend.

They were lovers, but in a way, they were open in this relationship; considering the fact Kushina taught them about sex (and was practical on the birds and the bees segment she gave).

_"Well I was bored and wanted to show up just so I can sexually harass you, Naruto-koi. But I guess getting your mom's warmth can also satisfy me. I'll be there in ten minutes."_

Both disconnect.

Naruto leans back, and works with finishing off his plate of food.

"Man... I'm happy the world's the way it is... I couldn't bear to think the ninja system still being in control over the Meiji government, and never having Haku in my life..."

Ten minutes later, Haku had arrived just as Naruto finished taking off the last of his clothing, and surprised his mother with a naked hug from behind. Haku closed the door and shucked his shoes by the door before following mother and son away into the living room. The windows would darken with the blinds drawn shut, and curtains drawn. Both gay lovers would make out first, allowing Kushina to watch with lusting eyes. Then the fun really started when she cuts in and kisses her son...

The shinobi era being dead and the Daimyos now forming what is now known today as the Meiji-era government with advanced technology both electronic and steam punk was overall a good thing to have ever happened in their world's history. Even if lingering shinobi clans now fight like the rogue outlaws they were, with a world government keeping the peace and dissolving the power away from the ninja, it prevented the rise of what would have been a very dangerous criminal ninja organization that would have destroyed the world. Also it prevented a masked guy from creating peace through bloodshed and the astute illusion of peace via a planetary hypnosis using the moon. Who ever thought of such an insane plot, really?

In his own reserved space in hell, Tobi sneezed at the same moment a demon ran its pitchfork through his lungs for an umpteenth time...


	25. Entry XXIV

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself.

All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. **Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List** (as well as reported).

* * *

**The Marine of Gensou no Kuni**

James, or rather his real name, Naruto, awoke one morning when his alarm clock went off. First he dies during the war against terrorists, who plotted to destroy America, and next he awoke in a white plane and the voice of God commended his bravery and sacrifice. Although he was not alone; his comrades, all brothers-in-arms, they had perished as well helping him put the bullet that killed America's Public Enemy #1 when the palace exploded. So, he didn't wake up in a world where he apparently WAS born in before being whisked away by the very same lord and savior who gave him this chance to live again. His name may have been Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, but to the 23 year old from Davenport, Iowa, he would always be Sergeant James Zero Regulus, of the U.S. Marines.

He climbs out of his bed, and stretches with a yawn escaping. Everything that were his and his friends' worldly possessions also came with them, magically appearing in the expansion to the Namikaze Manor, his home, where his friends bunked at now living in this new world. His computer, his faithful PC, he turns on after using the bathroom built next door to his bedroom. After imputing the password, and hearing the computer's customary greeting which was a wave file of Samus Aran's Intro from Metroid: Other M playing, he gets straight to work opening up Firefox.

A knock on the door and James pushes his chair across the hardwood floor and unlocks it, allowing entrance to his friend Michael Evans.

"Morning Mike."

"Hey James. How long have you been up?"

"Just now dude."

"Ah," said the 21 year old from Davenport, Iowa.

Opening Winamp, James uploads the **Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack** album and hits play.

"Still can't believe this has an internet connection to home," Mike said, looking at his friend's custom-made PC under the fan-created disguise of James' favorite series: Metroid.

"It's been a week since we arrived here Mike... I would have thought I'd be cut off from my favorite things back home being reborn in this world."

Mike nodded a bit. "Yeah... although we're technically dead back home, so we had to come up with new disguises for online games and such."

James smirked. "God favored us, otherwise why would he do this for us. It makes my faith in him that much stronger."

"Remember how we all came here after meeting those ninjas from that other island country, and those civilian assholes on that village board being such dick-limped pricks?"

James grinned. Oh he remembered how he dressed them all down, and they didn't like it. Of course he is still learning everything about their shinobi society, but deep down, he's still a Marine!

"Is David and Daniel awake?"

"Well, when I peeked into their room, they're still asleep."

David Abbott was one of James' closest childhood friends, from Davenport. He's currently 22, while David's boyfriend Daniel Mason (also from Davenport) was also his age. Michael was the youngest in the group. David and Dan were gay lovers, and of course the military's don't ask don't tell policy allowed their relationship to bloom during the wars and their service to the military.

"We should wake them up soon," James told Mike. "Oh! Better yet, why don't we wake up the village? I feel... mischievous."

Mike laughs, understanding what James (Naruto) meant.

Soon, the entirety of Konoha was rudely awakened at precisely seven in the morning by very loud rock music played by a group of other-worldly Marine soldiers.

* * *

**Naruto grew up in America and is a soldier in the military along with his friends, one whom is actually me as a cameo. Too much Call of Duty gets me in the mood to go shoot 'em up on online multiplayer.**


	26. Entry XXV

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself.

All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. **Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List** (as well as reported).

* * *

Sweet Kagamine Kiss whistles, calling an immediate silence in the giant spacious arena. A very powerful projector was used and a giant white screen was displayed on the front built stage.

"Well... I'm glad everybody important enough could make the trip. I'm glad to say I have created a nice little home movie... and I do hope every one of you will enjoy it."

And Sweet walks off the stage, and after he reaches his seat, he takes the wireless remote to turn off the lights, start the projector, and then presses play.

**Sweet Kagamine Kiss presents Naruto's Strangest Crossovers  
**(A TruTV presents World's Dumbest Parody)

Naruto dressed in Sephiroth's costume stares, unsure what to say on camera as he resists the urge to scratch his head due to the itchy silver wig. Then a make-up artist comes in and fixes up his face, making him halt the words about to spew out his mouth. The REAL Sephiroth, sitting next to him, stares at Naruto with an annoyed look.

"I'm not a pedophile... I'm not a, not a pedophile?" Minato says, catching his words at the last moment. "The hell does that have to do with anything... that come out of nowhere." The Fourth Hokage shakes his head in shame, arms crossed.

"Okay," mutters Tsunade, taking a swig of sake.

"Please, erase that! It'll ruin my reputation," Minato told the camera guy, as his friends off-screen and wife Kushina gave him odd looks.

Shino sighs, gazing around. "I hate people..."

-CUT-

Sakura and Ino were glaring at one another, both having a tight grip on an arm attached to Sai. Sasuke in the corner felt oddly jealous and was looking to use his sword on the pale-skinned ROOT ninja. Next, Ē is captured on video drinking Sake straight from the bottle. With the condensation the bottle held, it shows it was bucketed under ice. Seeing the camera rolling on him, he swallows his chug-full of alcohol, and walks off the set.

Shikamaru holds up a copy of the Limited Edition _Cheers to You_. "Just what I need, a CD that lies to me. Please, I have Temari for that."

Temari stares at him, subconsciously taking out a kunai.

"Excuse me? Mind repeating that?"

"So Earwigs crawl into your ears," said Kiba to Shino, "does that mean Cockroaches crawl into your...?"

Shino stares at Kiba blankly.

-CUT-

Jiraiya looks at the camera. "I don't like that much hair on my pussy," he says. He then bends down, and picks up a short-haired black and white feline. "Cats," he added.

Danzo stares at the camera not speaking at all, before lifting his non-bandaged arm and hand, and sticks his middle finger up. Then Kurama's paw comes crashing down, smearing Danzo into a bloody puddle of flesh. Adding insult to injury, Kurama makes a big disgusting loogie, and spits where Danzo once sat.

-CUT-

The Third Hokage turns the TV off and faces the camera again, picking up a stapled packet of papers. "Sorry about that, now what do you want me to say?"

He's flipping the pages.

"Page four, Line six," the producer tells Hiruzen off-screen.

A horror-themed ringtone starts playing (the one in reference to the horror film _Halloween_), and Hiruzen reaches into his pocket and takes out his cell phone.

"Sorry, sorry." He answers it, "Yo, what up?"

Orochimaru sits there; arms crossed wearing all the clothing fashions of the 1970s, complete with his hair turned into a large poufy globular afro. Next to him was Sarutobi Asuma, forced to wear everything a Geisha would wear in traditional dances. That meant he had to shave his beard off.

"How was I roped into doing this?" Asuma complained, feeling unmanly due to the lack of facial hair.

"I don't mind. I feel funky fresh," Orochimaru comments, petting his large afro.

"At least you're not pretending to be Leif Garrett."

Leif, off to the side, waves his hands into the air in an exasperated manner.

"Sheesh, why do people pick on me all the time?"

-CUT-

Cheers and whoops are heard as post-time skip Chōji stands there in a Sumo get-up, before Brad Loekle walks up and easily bitch-slaps him into unconsciousness, silencing the crowd.

"Now you're my bitch, bitch!"

-CUT-

"Why am I here? What's my purpose?" asks the Mayor of Quahog, Rhode Island, Adam West.

"Are these menthols?" Brian asks a person off-camera, before lighting up the cigarette he took out of his pocket anyway.

"Oh god... Why am I here? What? Are we doing something funny or just adding filler time for closing credits?" Stewie questions looking around, before he takes out a can of Pepsi and pops the tab, and then takes a long sip before smiling at the camera.

"Are you stealing my soul? Witch doctor!" Mayor West says to the camera guy, before getting up and punching the man–

-CUT-

"Smile, dillhole!" Kakuzu yells, laughing.

"Fucking bitch!" Hidan shouted, nose bloodied by the earlier sucker punch.

The camera turns to Itachi and Kisame. Itachi was calmly eating a box of Pocky, while Kisame was holding rubber plastic erect nipples in his hands. "Seriously? Body Perks? That's what they call this?" he questions aloud, flopping the erect plastic nipples.

Naruko in her Akatsuki outfit walks onto scene; she's wearing the Body Perks so it looks like she's got erect nipples underneath her t-shirt. She grabs the edges of her cloaks and swings them open like a flasher, revealing said products worn under the shirt. "Nipples by choice," she says with flaunting flair.

Kisame gives her an odd annoyed look.

"Turkey's done!" Deidara pops in from the side, before tapping a bellhop bell in his hand.

DING!

"PASTA~" Italy cheerfully exclaims, popping above Deidara holding a plate of lasagna.

-CUT-

"Ahem!" interrupted the producer.

Append Len and Append Rin break apart, and fix their ruffled clothes with blushes on their faces.

"Please, even WE aren't that horny," stated pre-time skip Naruto, holding pre-time skip Hinata's hand. Hinata was blushing in a shy manner, but cuddling close to her boyfriend.

-CUT-

"Motherfucker you can't beat me, I'm the fuckin' Killer Bee. You fuck be whiter than an albino, like Sasuke's leaky vagino. Ino 'n Sakura be cryin like a bitch, 'cuz (bleep)'s merchandise we ain't buyin' for the shit! I'll slice an' dice up your whack-ass krunk with my sweet-o blades, and still have room to fuck a hoe, punk!"

Snoop Dogg chuckles in amusement, grabbing the microphone and steps up next.

"Yo homies now listen to this dog's sleazy rhythm; I'm telling you now I'm winning this shit. You ninja wannabe can never fucking beat me, even with the dope burnin' down your balls. All I be buyin' is the weed in the mother fuckin' world, be smoking up a haze to hide your failing rhymes. Listen up, listen good, cuz' I'm saying it once: I'm Snoop Dee-oh-double-gee, respect my ass bitch!"

Yes, Killer Bee and Snoop Dogg were having a rap off. Off in the corner, Yugito, the Raikage, Naruto, and Gyūki (the Hachibi no Oni-Ushi) were staring at the spectacle that was happening between Killer Bee and Snoop Dogg. They all had one conscious thought: what the hell is this?

-CUT-

Uzumaki Naruto and Kyuubi Pyrus from the story _Ryuusei no Naruto_ are sitting together.

"Okay, this next scene is about the cash register, and the dupe who can't break in using a pocket knife."

Pyrus noticed something off-screen.

"Why are Orochimaru and his group dancing to funk with the Akatsuki?" Pyrus pointed off-camera.

The camera swerves to the scene of Orochimaru, the three Sound-nins from the Chūnin Exams Arc, Kabuto, The Sound Four, and Kimimaro, all wearing clothes of the Disco era, and dancing to the funky song _Somebody Call My Momma_ complete with sparkly glass ball hanging on a near invisible string. Joining them were the Funkettes Naomi and Cameron, and all the members of the Akatsuki in disco era clothing, including Akatsuki!Naruto.

"What da funk," RN Naruto said off-camera.

Cut to Brodus Clay "The Funkasaurus", who applauds the funky dance-off. "Bravo. I loved it."

-CUT-

An unknown person smiles in amusement at this particular scene, as the camera had to pull back far enough to capture the entire group of women. In the center was Naruto, and surrounding him were the following: Every known Female Vocaloid in existence, Amaru, Guren, Supergirl, Kyrie, Lady, Trish, Mito, Tsunami, Tsubaki, Hinamori, Moegi, Gabrielle, Tonks, Susan, Hannah, Tsunade, Yūgao, Ino, Sāra, Sāra's Daughter, Tamaki, Kurenai, Terra, Yoshino, Tsume, Batgirl, Mei, Hibana (Hinata's mother), Kushina, Mikoto, Yuzuki (Ino's mother), Yachiru (sitting on Naruto's shoulders with a happy grin), Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Elena, Hermione, Starfire, Sakura, Hinata, Toki, Ayame, Yoruichi, Suì-Fēng, Hana, Karui, Jinx, Konan, Kurotsuchi, Matsuri, Anko, Samui, Shion, Shizune, Rukia, Tayuya, Hanabi, Koyuki, Rangiku, Temari, Daphne, Tracey, Kin, Tenten, Ishtal Rin (Sekai's twin sister), Ginny, Orihime, Haruna, Naruko, Hotaru, Luna, Winry, Riza, Fleur, Raven, the Village Headman's Granddaughter (from Naruto Shippuuden Episode #195)...

"Shit Naruto... got enough?"

Some other guys from other universes behind the person with the censors hiding his face and disguising his voice however were glaring at Naruto. Urahara just found Naruto's super harem amusing. Jiraiya was crying manly tears of joy for his pupil. Naruto's overall reply is smugly giving the one-digit salute.

Cut to Meg Griffin, all alone... with crickets making their noises in the background to lift off some of the deafening silence.

Everybody hates Meg...

She sighed depressingly.

"Hey Meg!"

She looks up, and gets struck in the face by a brick.

-CUT-

The scene is moving. A naked Naruto seen from apparently the waist up is lying on his bed, and apparently, he's getting some loving. He opens his eyes, and blinks.

"Mei! Is that one of those Hat Camera things from Meka?"

"Yeah... I'm recording this for my own amusement," she replied with a hint of a pleasured moan.

"Okay." And Naruto closes his eyes, and returns to enjoying Mei riding him. The "shaking" of the scene increases...

-CUT-

"Okay! Here we-"

Iruka then falls fast asleep in his chair.

"Douche bag," Punk!Naruto and Punk!Hinata mutters.

Gai is seen next, and he strikes some manly shirtless poses. "Yeah... Aren't I youthful?"

He turns around, and the camera guy silently groans at the sight. Gai was wearing one of those thongs and it had dug up into his crack so... his ass hangs free in the wind. And oh my god... the flexing...

"Oh what power! What strength! What grace! Allow me to join you my youthful friend in the posing of strongmen!" yelled Alex Louis Armstrong, walking onto the scene. When he flexes his powerful muscles his entire clothes disintegrated in a shredding of strips, and he was left in just a red thong. Some eyes in the vicinity (Neji being one of the many unfortunate victims) were blinded at this moment.

"Yes! Of course my new youthful-looking friend! Join in the passion of YOUTH!" Gai shouts to the heavens. Armstrong commences with his own manly poses complete with those pink sparkles blasting full force around him, and soon Gai joins with such posing... at that moment in time, the epitome of HOLY SHIT just exploded past its limit.

A ruffle of pages is heard in the air as the camera turns to Kakashi. He's getting out of his seat. "This is... that... that's it! I'm done! I'm out of here..." He walks out the door, shuddering horrifically. "Where's that doctor who makes use of the **Omoide Sakujyo no Jutsu** (Memory Deletion Technique)?"

-CUT-

_"I like big butts and I can not lie! You other brothers can't deny!"_

"Hey! Why is the toilet paper singing?" yells Kabuto from the bathroom.

Naruto is snickering off-scene.

-CUT-

Anko takes a sip from the Giant Wine Bottle, filled with an entire bottle of Sake. Classical music plays in the background, and she's sitting in a Victorian-era plush seating in front of a roaring fireplace. She wore a pantsuit that looked all roguish for her, and that included a monocle.

"I applaud the person who made such an elegant invention such as this," she says in a Queen of England British-accented voice.

-CUT-

"Hey, has anybody seen Coco? He has my body."

In wanders Jimmy Fallon in Conan O'Brien's body, thus interrupting the scene. Intergalactic Bounty Hunter Naruto points to the right where Conan in Jimmy's body was making a run for it. Jimmy in Conan's body gave chase followed by Steve Higgins, and The Roots.

The camera moves back to IBH Naruto, who shrugs in confusion.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Oh, Conan O'Brien went to Dr. Victor Frankenstein and switched brains with Jimmy, thus stealing his body," the camera guy replied. "Something about being confused for a ghost and 2012 Royal Rumble Winner, Sheamus."

"Ah... strange," comments IBH Naruto.

-CUT-

So, there's Pokémon Trainer Naruto Uzumaki, with his anthromorphic collection of all the Eeveelution's, all female with beautiful-sized breasts, and yet all the attention was focused on another situation: Lolicon!Naruto, who was making out with Loli!Sakura and Loli!Ino. This was naturally annoying all the girls crowding their lucky Pokémon Trainer. Eevee however was the luckiest, the A-cup girl able to sit directly in Trainer Naruto's lap...

"Oh c'mon! We got big boobs and yet he gets the spotlight," mutters Leafeon, arms crossed.

"Yeah I agree... sheesh, what a lolicon," Flareon said.

The author likes to note Leafeon and Glaceon were B-Cup, Flareon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon were C-Cup, and Espeon and Umbreon were D-Cup. The door off-screen slams open with a loud bang. Adult!Sakura and Adult!Ino, both with mad looks, rush in and drag Lolicon!Naruto away as soon as they saw this in the break room across the hallway.

"Yay! Justice!" Jolteon, Vaporeon, Espeon, and Umbreon cheer, while Glaceon records this epic Smackdown on digital camera. The lolis cry out with tears in their eyes.

The women commence to beating the living hell out of him off-screen. Lolicon!Naruto's screams of pain are heard...

The camera cuts away to the **Technical Difficulties: Please Stand By** screen.

-CUT-

"Ladies and gentlemen! The world's cutest terrorist, Tobi!" a mysterious announcer introduces the orange mask-wearing man who walks onto the stage amongst a loud applause.

"Yay, Tobi is loved~"

Chelsea Peretti stares as Tobi is applauded by a nation-wide audience, fireworks, flying confetti, and an orchestra band playing a ballad version of the song _The Wind Beneath My Wings_. And he accepts the thrown flower bouquets with tears streaming out the single eye hole of his spiral mask. Some women walk onto stage, give him a King's Crown to wear, and drape satin-made royal robes over his shoulders.

"You love Tobi! Everybody loves Tobi!"

"And here's to another afternoon well-spent. Thanks," the woman sarcastically comments in the corner.

-CUT-

"You know, there ARE more ways of getting drugs than JUST Vicodin. Isn't that right, Shikaku?" Inoichi says, looking to his friend.

Shikaku blinks. "Hey, I don't do drugs or get hopped up on Vicodin. You're thinking of Dr. House and Leif Garrett."

Camera turns to Leif and House.

"Bite me," House stated rudely, flipping the bird.

"Ugh... why am I here?" Leif mutters.

"Because you'll do anything to get noticed," answers Danny Bonaduce, taking the camera spotlight. He picks up a cinder block plate. "Now, watch as I break this with my head." He takes a deep breath.

-CUT-

"Oh my god!" moans an Evil Sexy version of Hyuuga Hinata.

"What? What's wrong?" asks a concerned Dark Evil version of Naruto (Evil Sexy Hinata's boyfriend).

"Chōji's dad just hung two cinder blocks to a pair of cables off his scrotum standing on a stone cube!"

A chorus of disgusted exclamations echo from our various guests.

"I think I threw up in my mouth a little..." muttered someone in the back.

Chōza looks around. He was all alone in the next room, completely nude, and the only thing giving him any form of self respect was the camera's censorship blurring his crotch area.

"What? If that one guy could do this with packs of beer, I can do better than him with heavier objects!"

He was however straining with the weight turning his scrotum into laffy taffy rubber.

-CUT-

Bender fire belches while drinking alcohol, while behind the fog hat gray robot was the original Undertaker and an Undertaker-personified Naruto glaring at one another. They've been venomously glaring at one another for the past fifteen minutes. Barely a twitch, nor blink... and ignoring the smell of burnt human when Sasuke tried to get in-between the two and was flash-BBQ'd to death by summoned lightning bolts.

-CUT-

Danny takes a deep breath, looking as serious as a former child TV actor could, before he finally takes the dive... and collapses to the ground crying out in pain. He failed to break the cinder block with his head. Sweet Kagamine Kiss, John Enos, Loni Love, and Anko Mitarashi, were staring. Sweet and Anko were wincing feeling sympathetic pain for the man, while John was snickering.

"That had to hurt," comments Loni.

"It's a fucking cinder block," says Tonya Harding, "Hello?"

Sweet sighed. "Okay, let's stop here. Someone help him up, he's starting to bleed."

The camera is set down as medics emerge on screen and help Danny after he did that stupid stunt.

"Well, at least he didn't hook up car battery cables to his nipples," John Enos was heard saying off-screen.

The camera is then grabbed and Stewie's face is shown. "Remember kids: Do not try any stupid things you see on television shows at home. It's no fun if someone gets hurt."

"Stewie, let's go home before Lois discovers we're missing again," said Brian off-camera.

"Okay!"

Stewie sets the camera back on the chair side-ways, and we can see Danny being helped away, while he's holding a towel to his forehead. The woman helping him was Shirley Jones, famously known as the widowed mother of five children in the situation-comedy television series _The Partridge Family_. Then the camera's picked up once again, only this time it's turned off.

And the short home-made movie ends there and soon the film projector's turned off and the lights flip back on. Sweet Kagamine Kiss returns to the stage. He's apparently the only person applauding.

"Well, what do you think?" he asks the entire audience.

Everybody was silently staring at him.

Cut to Wile E. Coyote view of Konohagakure no Sato, as Sweet Kagamine Kiss can be seen as a small human dot running out the village gates. Seconds later, a giant angry mob pours out of the village chasing Sweet, who was pretty fast for someone who's not a chakra-enhanced shinobi...

* * *

**Wanted to post something up and i had this for awhile. I simply edited some parts about to make it sound better.**


	27. Entry XXVI

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** Name change was needed due to not attracting much old fandom to my collections. I hope old fan faves of this collection story would come back. Now with that out of the way, this came from reading some sweet fluffy NaruHina fics online, and I decided to make a rather perverted but funny oneshot. You'll most likely giggle at this story.

* * *

**Just Kissing**

It was a day of romance for couples, however Hinata didn't have anybody close to her. Well, there was ONE person, but her father would balk at the idea of the kind of person she would fall in love with. Lately she had been obsessing over kissing, and her dreams at night are mostly about Naruto kissing her in all various manners of romantic gestures.

"I wonder what it'll be like... to kiss Naruto-kun," she muses to herself, all alone in the training grounds that belong to Naruto. The birds chirped innocently in the air, and the soft trickle of the creek that ran through the hidden training grounds played at her ears.

She blushed, thinking about grabbing Naruto and forcing herself on him with a rough kiss, complete with cramming her tongue into his mouth and tasting him! Oh god, that would be embarrassing!

"Kyaa! I can't think like that! I sound dirty thinking these thoughts!" she cried, shooting a chakra-enhanced punch and breaking the training dummy's torso area. She slid to the ground and sighs. "But... I want to taste his mouth... Mmm..."

A soft plume of smoke emerged on Hinata's left shoulder. It was chibi in size, with small black bat wings, a long whip-like tail with a harpoon-tip. It was lightly tanned in skin color, exotic purple eyes, short blond hair with a rope ponytail wrapped with white tape down to mid-back, wearing a fishnet tank top, a black leather vest, and tight leather pants with black sandals.

"Oh girl, you just need to take the initiative!"

"EEP!" Hinata, well... eeped...

The chibitized devil of this author's alter-ego just crossed his arms, giving her a leer complete with evil smile. "Naruto's a dunce! He won't understand how you feel unless you show it to him!"

"Wha... What are you?" she cried, pointing a finger at the... well... little person that levitated there with a soft beat of its wings.

"Ignore who I am. I'm no one relatively important. Besides, I couldn't help but overhear ya. Such naughty thoughts about your favorite boy toy, ne?"

"Stop," she moaned, hiding her flaming red face.

"Oh yeah? You don't want your shirtless lover hug you and say he loves you in your ear?" he says with a grin.

In another plume of smoke, another chibitized figure appears hovering on her right shoulder. This one had angel wings, and a glowing yellow halo hovering over the head. Long blonde hair at mid-back, a full-on jumpsuit made of black silk, high heel combat boots, with a Jōnin vest of unknown country design. The author's alter-ego's female counterpart/twin sister giggles softly in Hinata's ear.

"I agree! Naruto may be a sweetheart with a heart of gold, but he's oblivious to your feelings for him. But once he knows that you love him, he'll certainly reply kindly and with such love and dedication to a beautiful goddess such as you."

Hinata just blushed a bright shade of red, trying to turtle into her jacket.

"You know what? You need help!" the chibi devil stated loudly, striking a pose.

"I agree! We'll help you get a kiss!" the angel says with a cheerful giggle.

Somehow, Hinata's little angel managed to have most of her friends go on some long but boring missing outside the village AND get the Hokage distracted with paperwork. The only ones not busy with anything and would be free for three weeks was herself and Naruto. The angel and devil were both excited as they would get Hinata to strengthen her insecurities for the first three days. But, on the fourth day Naruto and Hinata would be left relatively alone by everybody, she couldn't move up over the welcome mat of his apartment door.

She was blushing once again as numerous images of Naruto ran in her mind...

"Oh, c'mon girl. Why are you acting so hesitant?"

"EEP!" Hinata jumped at the sound of her angel's voice.

The chibi angel groans at Hinata. "Hinata! We worked through this! Don't hesitate!"

"Yeah, I'll just open the door for you!" the chibi devil snickers, already in the process of twisting the door knob, which was for some reason unlocked.

Hinata just stammered as she tried to get her two chibis to stop acting up around her. The apartment was quiet...

"Go in!" The two chibis push Hinata inside Naruto's house and they close the door without leaving behind a slamming sound.

The point of no return... Hinata looked around. Naruto's kitchen looked semi-dirty with empty ramen cups piling the trash can. Otherwise it looked spotless everywhere else. There were his sandals he wore in the living room haphazardly discarded, several of his kunai on the table with a cleaning cloth, whetstone, and polishing oil. There was his jacket he wore. She picked it up, and inhaled the scent coming off it. She blushed. She loved Naruto's manly scent.

But, where was Naruto-kun?

She quietly crept into the hallway, sees that the bathroom was empty and turned to the other door across from it was ajar. Oh, there's Naruto! But what is he reading? She swallowed that hard lump in her throat and walked into the room, quiet as a church mouse. Naruto was reading an ero magazine. No it was NOT Icha Icha Paradise or Icha Icha Tactics.

"Naruto you pervert," she couldn't help but mutter, even though her face was just as flamed red as Naruto's seeing the words accompany the artistic photos of such raunchy R-18 scenery; who, by the way, literally jumped and like some cat clung to the ceiling, the magazine dropped in fright.

That was a funny scene. As soon as Naruto saw the red-faced Hinata poking her fingers like she did when she was thirteen, Naruto lost his grip on his ceiling and fell with a hard thud on the wood floor. Inside the seal the nine-tailed fox broke into a roaring laugh at his vessel making such a fool of himself. Not to mention getting caught reading a dirty magazine...

"Hinata! W-What are you doing here?" he points an accusing finger at the girl.

She squeaked something. But it wasn't exactly in the audible range for humans who didn't hold the Inuzuka bloodline. Outside Naruto's window, two chibis face palm at Hinata.

"Uh, what was that, Hinata-chan?"

"Uh... IwantedtoseeyouNaruto..."

The blond blinked.

"I... I wanted to s-see you today... um..."

Naruto uses his foot to push the ero magazine under his bed, and looks at Hinata. "You okay Hinata-chan? Your face is awfully red."

_Damn it... just say it Hinata! Don't faint! Don't you dare faint!_

"Naruto-kun..."

"Yeah?"

The chibi angel and devil blink when Hinata did something that was un-Hinata: she grabbed Naruto's right hand and roughly brought it to her left boob. They saw Naruto's nose break into a tiny bit of a nosebleed and turn a shade pale. Ten minutes later, the bedroom is lit with erotic noises, and aroused voices with heavy breaths. In the corner watching the erotic display of adulterous action was the angel and the devil that followed Hinata around the village and was unseen by everybody but her.

"So, what happened to all the kissing?" Sekai Ishtal inquired sweatdropping in the process. How did heavy blushes, soft mumbled words, and stammering responses led to... well... sex?

"Who knows," Rin Ishtal responded, shrugging her shoulders and also sweatdropping. She was just as confused as Sekai was.

It was only after fumbling semi-awkward teenage sex that lasted well into an hour and a half complete with heavy blushing, that Hinata finally got kissed by Naruto. Then she fainted from the minute of complete heaven. The two chibis that followed poor no-longer-a-virgin Hinata sweatdrop and sigh simultaneously as they ignore Naruto panicking over Hinata's unconscious naked form.

* * *

**Did you giggle, yet?**


	28. Entry XXVII

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**WARNING:** Very perverted and funny as hell.

* * *

**The Chūnin Exams Written Test: Oiroke no Jutsu Style**

Ibiki stares as the blond boy, Naruto, gets up.

"What do you want, brat?"

Naruto looks up, and takes of his headband before a plume of smoke rose around him. Many eyes widened or boggled at the sight as Naruto... or rather Naruko... very seductively walks towards Ibiki.

"Oh... I just... wish to talk for a moment..."

She moans, almost erotically as she walks around the desk and pushes Ibiki's chair back for some space. Many guys in the crowd broke into nosebleeds as Naruko's curvaceous curves were just so mind-bendingly sexy. She sat down on his lap, and he even felt her grind once, very slowly, over his crotch!

Via hidden spy cameras, in the lounge, all Jōnin stared in shock. Kurenai was more angry and appalled by such a slutty seduction. Anko was laughing her ass off. Literally, she was on the floor.

"Holy shit Kakashi!" Anko gasped between laughs.

"What are you d-doing?" Ibiki half roars/stammers, before she places a finger over his lips instantly calling him to silence.

"Ibiki... I... just need something very important that you have... I think you know what I need, do you?" She leaned closely, her lips just barely brushing against his. "You big stud of a man..."

Someone choked in the audience behind Naruko, but she ignored that as she continued her focus on the sweating Ibiki. Kankurō was on the floor frothing at the mouth; mind completely shut off by the hentai his brain betrays him with. She got hold of his jacket's zipper and pulls down slowly, leaning away from his face only to give him an eyeful of her big beautiful breasts.

"Please... I want you to make love with me," she pleads, casting her beautiful doe-like eyes upon the man.

"What?" he yelled.

"Oh... something poked me," she said in surprise, reaching down to grasp something straining against the front of his pants.

In the Lounge, Anko spit-takes her alcohol she was guzzling down and once again roars loudly with laughter. Gai found all of this unyouthful, however. And for some inexplicable reason, Kakashi felt pride flowing through him.

She gets off him swiftly only to slide slowly down onto his lap, like a sexy lap dancer. She looks back. Her killer looks set onto his eyes, as she reaches back and she literally touches herself.

"Feel my wet pussy, Ibiki-sensei..." She spreads herself for him, letting out a soft erotic moan, "I'm so naughty... I need a spanking and painful punishment."

Morino Ibiki's mind shut down.

She smirks and gets off him immediately, throwing a kiss with her fingertips whilst grasping a single sheet of paper that holds all the answers to the test she pulled out of his jacket's front right pocket. Everyone stared, as Ibiki was completely unconscious, blood dripping from the nose eyes glazed and almost cross-eyed with his clothes all ruffled; it looked like he was molested (in which he WAS). He was also sporting a major hard-on in his pants. She walks back to her seat, before glancing at the Proctor.

"That still counts as a one point deduction, right?"

And even though no one could hear this, Anko was still laughing at the hilarity of the entire scene.

Later that day, Naruto would be approached by the ANBU Seduction Corp. and asked to join.


	29. Entry XXVIII

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With the Legion of Jinchuuriki...**

"Where the hell are we?"

"Oh, I bought this from some weird-ass group of adults in weird costumes claiming hidden identities that got tired of conceiving half-baked plots of world domination," Naruto answers Gaara's question.

"Define weird costumes," Gaara inquired.

"Later," he waves off, flipping a fan open.

"Naruto, why must you do that?"

Naruto smiles behind the fan, his green and white-striped bucket hat shading his eyes in a cool manner.

"Simple... Urahara Kisuke made this cool."

"So all we need is a cat that can transform into a naked chick," the future Godaime Kazekage said.

Naruto's eyes train on Yugito, Jinchuuriki of the Nibi.

"If you get even a hint of an idea," she threatens.

"But you are a pussy... cat..."

Yugito gives Naruto the middle finger.

"So, why are we all here again?" questions Rōshi, the Jinchuuriki of the Yonbi.

Naruto snaps his fan shut. "Because it will be our special place to get away from the chaos that is our Hidden Villages, and for those of us in this group whom had shitty childhoods, a place to get away from all those fuckwads making our lives miserable."

Fū, the Nanabi Jinchuuriki, grins as she was snaking on a plate of pizza rolls.

Killer Bee swallowed his mouthful of fried chicken and two BBQ-coated meatballs.

"So yo Nine-o, we gunna mind-fuck the ninja squares?" the rapping Kumo-nin raps, before chugging down a 64 oz cup of Grape Kool-Aid.

"In a way. We'll only mind-fuck those who seek us out just for the power that we all contain, as well as hide from that Akatsuki group."

Yagura just smiles ruefully, while the other Jinchuuriki nod away to the plot or their survival from those whom had to suffer from those whom desired a hungry greed for power and control.

"What do you have in mind?" questions Gaara.

Naruto grins back, while they all continue to enjoy their plates of assorted food prepared earlier in the kitchens by their butler that came with the Legion of Doom's old hideout.

"Well..."


	30. Entry XXIX

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**Skittles!**

Naruto blinks, as a cheerful ear infection began to fill the skies along with the sounds of nyan, as Nyan Cat flies overhead Konoha before soon flying away and travels throughout the Elemental Nations. The rainbow trails left behind began to rain Skittles!

"It's raining colorful candies!"

Ninja candy addicts horded as much as they could this wonderful cheerful day.

_Find the Rainbow! Taste the Rainbow, Nyan!_


	31. Entry XXX

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**The Heart-Break Kid**

"Standing in at seven feet tall, and at a weight of two hundred sixty three pounds, from Blood Chasm; he is the MWE Champion, the Reaper of Death Shisha!"

The man stood and looked physically imposing. The man wore black boots, a set of wrestling gear that were black pants and shoulder-strap tights that framed his imposing chiseled physique, black bracers to cover part of the fingers and the backs of the hands, and had long slick hair. He had this tremendous black aura that just radiated from his body, and his dark eyes, were colder than ice itself.

"And the challenger from Sunnyvale City, Metal, at five feet eleven inches, weighing in at one hundred sixty seven pounds; he is The Foxy One, The Heart-Break Kid, Naruto Uzumaki!"

If the roar of the crowd at the Sunni Dome in Sunnyvale City's infamous sports arena wasn't loud during Shisha's introduction, the crowd's were louder for Shisha's opponent looking to take away his MWE Championship. He had a mop of sun-kissed blonde yellow hair, and the brightest blue eyes anyone's seen. You can compare them to the purest of sapphire. On his cheeks was the reason for one of his nicknames; the birth marks of three lines on his cheeks, giving him the look of a fox.

He just took his stylized (and mass-produced) jacket and threw it into the crowd, giving one lucky fan a chance to fight over it with other fangirls. He was left in just his ring boots, black with orange-red stripes along the toes up. His pants were bright orange, with dark red flame-like designs along the inner side of the legs. With the loose pants were black leather chaps with white spirals on the hips, held by a buckled belt. His knuckles and back of the hands were wrapped in white tape. Tattooed on his right pectoral was the kanji for nine, and a colorful tattoo work of an elegant nine-tailed fox covered half his upper back. This MWE Championship match was taking place at Sunnyvale City in the country known as Metal, in the continent known as Mecha. This pro-wrestling event was taking place at the company's (the MWE was known in full as: Mecca Wrestling Entertainment) largest and most popular event out of all their annual pay-per-view events: Starrcade. The current Starrcade was Starrcade 25.

Naruto was once a shinobi in the country of Gensou in the east, but after an event by the greedy-side of the Konoha Council, and forced to be a martyr, and being blamed for the Last Uchiha's running away to Orochimaru, he fled Gensou and vanished. But that wasn't all for Naruto and how he became who he was. No, after he fled and took a boat ride to leave Gensou, he soon came across a mysterious priestess that wandered the world. He was taken in by her kind embrace before she left him a cleansed young man... no longer burdened by Kyuubi... as she had unraveled his seal, and sealed the beast away into the jeweled necklace he still wears to this day. But even after he found himself a better place when he arrived at Sunnyvale City, he never figured he would join a professional wrestling company, nor did he ever knew he'd fashion who he was today, at the age of eighteen going on nineteen in October, after Kyuubi.

After all, he was crafty, he was charismatic, he was as nimble as a fox when he wanted to be, cunning, and pours his blood and sweat every time he performs for the people around the world that watched MWE. The bell had rung five minutes ago, and currently Shisha and Naruto were going at it. The Reaper of Death fighting with the crafty and sly Foxy One, the Heart-Break Kid...

This would be a sloberknocker of a fight...


	32. Entry XXXI

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**The Deleter**

BANG!

The man fell to the ground, a hole blown through his skull and much of his brain matter and blood spilling out from the back, skull fragments and skin exploded from the force of the gun shot. Her azure eyes were cold, ruthless, calculating; the sign of a true killer. She slowly lowers her weapon, as the Fire Daimyo lies dead in his bedroom next to his assassinated wife.

"Targets neutralized," she spoke, bringing her left hand to a rounded white ear guard that encased over her ears.

_"Good. Leave the scene now before the guards come, Naruto."_

She heard the doors break off their hinges by the time she exited out the still-open window. The half blonde/redheaded young lady sprinted from the compound, sticking to the shadows and evading all security and the dead Daimyo's trusted guards. She took out a small metallic stick with a red button on the top and a small antenna with a blue tip sticking from the bottom. Pressing the button, the motel she stayed at exploded into a massive fireball.

Off she fled into the darkness of the night.

=0=0=

There was a small home within Konoha where she lived as a front. She snuck into the village without anybody, even Danzo's little maggots, detecting her, and locked herself in her house. With a sigh, she unhooks the guards from her ears, turning them off and placing them within a secret storage seal in the mirror in her bathroom. She strips off her black slacks, shoes, coat, and undid the black tie with blood-red clouds.

She admired herself in the mirror, bringing her hands up and feeling her small but firm breasts. With a lick of her lips, she sealed the tie away and threw her clothes into the washer before getting dressed in a pink thong, a purple halter top, and heads to her kitchen for some food.

She stopped.

There on her table counter was a folded black stationary with red clouds.

"Hmm..."

She opens the letter, and reads the contents.

_Naruto,_

_Your next target is the remnants of Hanzo's resistance located in Kusa._

_Take them out and leave no witnesses._

_Nagato_

The teenager smiled seductively as she burns the letter, and mixes the ashes with one of her potted plants in the living room.

"We'll change the world for the better, Nagato-kun," she whispers to herself, thinking of her lover with the Rinnegan eyes.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei requires us for an important mission!" The voice of her teammate echoes. It was Haruno Sakura.

"Coming, Sakura-chan!" she replies back, "I just need to get dressed is all!"

"Hurry up, Naruto."

Naruto smiled, as her bedroom door slams shut.

Who would ever expect her to be the world's infamous "Deleter"?


	33. Entry XXXII

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Caution:** Jiraiya mimicks that perv from Ramen 1/2...

* * *

**A Random Grope**

"SWEETO!" rang a cry through Konohagakure no Sato.

BAM! CRASH!

Jiraiya would soon make a hole of his body at the mountainside away from Konoha after his flight courtesy of Tsunade Air Services (AKA her twitching fist with a bit of heated steam wafting upward into the air).

"Okay, now I believe you, Naru-kun," spoke his girlfriend, Yugito, from Kumogakure no Sato.


	34. Entry XXXIII

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**Soul Unison: Magnet Soul & Blues Soul**

"Soul Unison: Magnet Soul!"

The unique swirl mark that was displayed on Naruto's clothes shift and warm until it was a complete black circle with two colored bars; the top was blue and the bottom was red. The cuffs of Naruto's sleeves shifted to a metallic density and growing from the sides are the half of a U-shaped magnet. He also suddenly dons a magnet-motif headgear.

"**Jiton: Jishaku no Hassha** (磁遁：磁石の発射 Magnet Release: Magnet Missile)!"

With a thrusting and slight wave away of his right hand, he releases a conjured U block (otherwise, a magnet) that flies sharply like it was a fire-projectile rocket! In other words, when Naruto's enemy used the Ice Mirrors to simply change position and prepare for another attack, the otherwise weird jutsu twisted about and struck the enemy ninja, and surprised the rouge Oinin when a coursing of electromagnet energy paralyze his body. And thus, the Demonic Ice Mirrors shattered and the masked ninja collapsed trying to regain bodily movement.

Naruto's Soul Unison fades and he returns to normal before anybody saw him in his transformed state and the rest is canon from there on out by manga history (etching out Kyuubi's Influence scene, of course).

=0=0=0=

"Soul Unison: Blues Soul!"

Naruto's unique swirl marks on his outfit shifts and forms a half black and white with a zigzag-like cut down the center vertically. Green narrow-like glass instantly forms to shield his eyes while forming a strange purple chakra-like saber sword with a flattened wide look to the blade arm-mounted around Naruto's left forearm. On the right forearm was an oval shield-like attachment, and finally his hair grew out into a long ponytail with a long thick but small portion from front growing out, and then rising forming a needle-like shark fin or something closely resembling such. The visor-like shades darken, hiding his eyes and giving off a reflection of Neji. Neji couldn't see past the strange thing the boy wore. But, he didn't care, nor did he care that the loser did something that ultimate would prove fate gave him this easy and pointless victory. After all, regardless of whatever strange Henge Naruto tried to pass off as a Jutsu, he'll still lose. After all, you cannot go against fate.

"Pathetic passing that Henge or Genjutsu as an actual technique..."

Neji simply brought a hand seal, and dispels the Genjutsu... Nothing happened. Naruto still stood there in his "Henge". Neji growls a bit. He assumes Naruto simply used more chakra to prevent that Genjutsu or Henge from failing.

"Jut fall you loser!"

And he charges with his fast speed befitting of a Hyuuga serving in the Cadet Branch for the Main House, and lashes out with a single Jyuuken strike that would paralyze the boy and thus allow him victory. His attack was not only blocked, but virtually, the chakra he channeled into that single hit was completely reflected away. When Naruto raised his right arm up in the position of one holding a giant shield, said small arm attachment grew, and grew, until a large enough shield (ironically orange and white with a hint of blue on the small upper and lower edgings) was created. And now, in those few seconds of being completely stunned that the impossibly nigh-to-defeat Jyuuken was defeated by a simple SHIELD of all things, said shield vanishes (wire framing first and then with a reflective light vanishes from sight) and Naruto lets out a roar. The sword swipe registered and Neji moved back fast. His clothes had a clean cut right down to the skin, where a long cut was made into his chest. It wasn't grave or anything, but still... it hurt like a bitch, and easily bleeding. A bit of healing would help the cut and eventually it'll clot and stop on its own.

Then, in a blur, Naruto crossed that distance in the blink of an eye, once again stunning Hyuuga He-With-The-Red-Wood-Up-The-Ass Neji. Another sword attack and Neji barely dodged it, but a few strands of hair fell victim to the fast slice. What the hell as Naruto doing, and how was he doing these next-to-impossible things? Oh course, lately he's been doing this since the start of the Chūnin Exams, but firstly this began back at Nami no Kuni when Sasuke felled victim to Haku's senbon attacks. But back to the present, Naruto was simply quiet, making little noise aside the usual grunts as he relentlessly attacks. And if Neji tries to make a counter, that annoying shield summoning to block his attacks slowly made him angrier and angrier. Until finally, his anger got the better of him and he would attempt the clan's special taijutsu. But, Naruto was smart to evade and also spin fast enough he became a deadly tornado with his sword armament. So, half a technique negated, and Naruto back flips and lands on his feet, sword poised.

Then the imaged paused, where the "camera" zooms away, revealing sixteen year old Naruto (Year 2, Class 1 student at the Junior High School in Tokyo, Japan) was on his computer. He was working on his computer, typing down something, before hitting the pause button to unpause the animated work he was currently working with on his Animation Studio X2 program.

"Naruto! Naruto, I need your help here!"

"What's wrong, mom?" he calls back to his mother Kushina, pausing his work again.

"Help me then. The guys from the store came with the new couches and require extra man power!"

Naruto saves his work before leaving his bedroom to help his mother downstairs.

What? You thought that was real? You crazy...


	35. Entry XXXIV

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**Special Agent Naruto Uzumaki**

He brushed back the bangs of his sun-kissed hair as he stared at the man he shot and effectively killed. The man wore a full on bodysuit, all black, and had blonde hair like his, only longer, and tied into a high ponytail. The mask appeared to be glued to the face. The only identifiable feature on the mask was it looked like some sort of wild cat with a red dot on the center of the forehead of the mask. He sighed mostly to himself. He recognized the mask craft. From his dead past... he cursed in his mind; just how the hell did they find him?

"Gibbs is gonna kill me," Naruto muttered, as he wrapped the knife wound with bandages on his right arm. He finds his cell phone where he last put it at, and dials 911 to report the break-in and murder. He then dials another number after the hang-up.

"Hello, Jethro? ... Someone broke into my home and tried to kill me... yeah I'm fine. But the guy I had to kill or else I would have been killed. Yeah... can you do that please? Thanks." He hangs up, and collapses back into the couch, staring at the dead man. Naruto questioned how long until his friends and co-workers get targeted by Konoha's ninja, and how long he'll be able to keep his dark past a secret...


	36. Entry XXXV

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**The Hand Job Joke**

"What in the hell?"

"Yeah! What gives? Really?"

The computer was on, and apparently the Akatsuki have discovered the website known as TV Tropes.

"Anything involving the Akatsuki, particularly Deidara," Itachi reads out. "They should have made reference to your fellatio hands..."

"Ha! Fellatio hands," Kisame says with a booming laugh.

"I bet Orochimaru would have craved to have your freaky hands to grope and suck boys at the same time," Hidan makes the rare joke.

"If I hear another hand job joke I swear someone's going to die," Deidara grounds out, teeth grinding.

"Do you make out with your mouths since you can never get any women while using the other hand to blow yourself?" Tobi speaks up.

The reply to that was C4 shoved past the mask before an explosion ensued.


	37. Entry XXXVI

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**Tenkūgakure no Sato** (天空隠れの里 Village Hidden in the Heavens)

Under the cover of the darkness of night, hidden even by the clouds blocking the stars of the black sky, barely a breeze would emerge as figures moved at inhuman speeds. As a matter of fact, they barely even touched the very tip of the tree lines themselves. The small group consisted of three kunoichi and one shinobi. They were following a second shinobi who apparently was their team leader.

The clothes he wore were certainly strange, and also the uniform part of his attire gave off that militaristic flair. The uniform would be dark purple in color, with a white undershirt. The uniform jacket was a buttoned up attire, with white trim and what looks like a gold chain hooked to the left end of the collar button down across the chest to a right lower pocket. The cuffs are double-folded, and fastened with a triple button set, gold in color. He also wears other attire such as a long black overcoat which is fastened by the collar to a short silver chain, and his hands are clad in white formal-wear gloves. Included with the uniform is a side skirt wrap (dark purple like the jacket, with white trims) like a coattail, which is fastened by a black silver bolt-studded belt, and dark blue pants with expanded pant legs from the knees down. The boots he wore is also dark in color fastened by a triple buckle clasp, with plated metal shielding the ankles and the toes plated bronze gold at a sharpened point.

Worn around his forehead was his hitai-ate with the plate etched with the kanji for Heaven. The plate was stamped to a long length of purple cloth. He is armed with a long blade-styled cutlass with a smaller hooked back edge. The pommel was oval-shaped, gold and silver in color, and the handle was designed for a two-handed wielder, the base wrapped in dark leather taping, with a squared bronze cap on the bottom end. The blade itself is somehow mysteriously clipped to the back of his coat, the handle sticking over the right shoulder. And over the right breast of the coat was a pocket pouch that can seal four scrolls in one.

"Daisuke-taichō, how far until we reach their border?"

"Not long, Neru-san," Daisuke responded.

Neru was one of the three kunoichi on the team, with sun-kissed yellow hair. She had a style of pulling most of her long hair off to the left side of her head, held fastened by a metal ringed scrunchy complete with two medium-sized dark red beads. The rest of her hair was at a wind-swept style going right, a few cowlicks draping the right side of her face, and partially covering her right eye (her eyes were a brilliant shade of yellow). The clothes she wore were deemed sexy by many, especially to Daisuke, and she had a fetish for fishnet clothes; her t-shirt, her pants, the stocking on her arms, all made of breathable almost skin-tight fishnet material. She wore a long battle fuku, dark yellow with sided metal gray plates, and her boots went to her knees, which have attached oval guards with cleats on the soles of the boots. She wore a small black with yellow-trim vest that only covered her breasts but left her slim stomach exposed. Strapped to her thighs were her ninja pouches containing a sealed equipment of kunai, shuriken, and hooked to her hitai-ate belt on her right hip is a retracted fuuma shuriken.

"Don't forget why we are heading to Konoha, everyone," Daisuke reminded his team.

The second kunoichi, whose name was Koori Yumika, also wore the same vest and battle skirt; however she wore cargo shorts, and men's boots with steel toe caps. Her hands are covered with fingerless bracers, arms up to the elbows are wrapped in tape, and she had medium-cut ahoge-styled teal hair, and cerulean eyes. The short was short-sleeved on the right, but elbow-length on the left, camouflage gray colors. The third kunoichi, Mazaki Yugi, wore cargo pants and a utility belt with three ninja pouches attached, and a longer thicker vest, no battle skirt. She wore open-toed black sandals, had her hitai-ate plate stamped to the right shoulder pad attached to her vest, and had the same symbol displayed on the back of her vest. She was completely shirtless underneath the vest. Her eyes were dark, as was her hair tied to a mid-length ponytail. She however had red-tinted fringes framing the sides of her face like sharp hooks.

"We are to infiltrate, and make leave with Uzumaki-sama's grandchild," was the response of Daisuke's best friend, Ryuu Tsukasa.

Tsukasa had snow-white hair, long in length, with parting fringes that show off his chocolate brown eyes. He wore a similar jacket that Daisuke wore; only his was dark blue instead of purple, and had no sleeves, revealing the fishnet sleeves of his undershirt. The pants he wore were black, and unlike Daisuke, he did not wear the short skirt wrap. The boots remained the same however. The glove she wore had gray plates sewn to them, each showing the symbol of heaven on them. His hitai-ate was worn as a belt, only styled into that of a ninja's utility belt.

In half an hour of travel entering the borders of Hi no Kuni, and a thirty minute break, they stopped when they reached the outskirts of Konoha, but outside their defenses.

"Tsukasa, do you have the scroll with the head of the Konoha Nukenin we killed?"

The white-haired teen pulled out the scroll from his left pouch.

"Check."

He smiles towards his friend, and gazes at the girls. "Yugi, Yumika, Neru, remember your roles."

"Hai," they reply with nods.

With a firm nod in return, he gets up. After the team seals fake plates over their hitai-ates (thus allying them with the Hidden Moon Village) they walk off, ready to start their covert black-ops mission.

The two Konoha-nin at the front gates looked up.

"Halt. Present your passports and I.D."

Daisuke and the others do so, taking out their passports and I.D. created just for this mission.

"We're here because we ran into a Nuke-nin from your village. Listed in the Bingo Book at page 13," Daisuke told the ninja, "my friend, Tsukasa-kun, has his head sealed in a scroll."

The second ninja meanwhile was looking into his Bingo Book, as ANBU hidden in the shadows watched intently.

"Ah, I see. Thank Kami. This man was a child molester... and he molested and raped the Fire Daimyo's daughter one time. The Daimyo would also be pleased to know the man's death is confirmed."

"Your Passports and I.D.s are confirmed. One of our ANBU escorts shall take you to the office for the payment of the bounty."

"Arigato, Konoha-nin. Is there also a place where we can rest for a moment before we leave tomorrow to return home?"

"We'll have someone take you to one of the hotels in the village. Make sure you do not attempt to sneak into any areas deemed off-limits, and enjoy your stay at Konoha. Tonight we are having a celebration marking the death of the Kyuubi that had attacked our village six years ago, and the heroic sacrifice of our Yondaime Hokage."

Signaling the gates to open, the group walks in, as a ninja wearing a cat mask appeared, and tells them to follow her. The group looks at one another, following the woman via the roof-tops to avoid the heavy civilian traffic littering the streets. They were now inside the village... but now the real mission starts: locating the heir of the Uzumaki Clan.

=0=0=

After exchange, and the collection of the bounty, the group were, after a short escort, were wandering the streets of Konoha, walking by the civilians tending to their children, or ninja clans with their children or other members playing games, sharing drinks, enjoying food, and the like. They however stayed away from bonfires that were held at areas of the village festival. They were led to a hotel where they would be allowed to rest, while Tsukasa headed off to collect the bounty for the Nukenin they killed. The girls snuck away through the shadows, heading off towards the abandoned Namikaze Manor.

Daisuke wandered through the village, while his associates were doing their tasks. He sighed to himself, as he left behind a bill for the apple he snagged and began eating it.

_The village is very big,_ Daisuke thought, _he could be anywhere here._

"The demon's down! Let's go and watch him as it dies," one of the drunk patrons nearby shouted, enticing a mob of civilians to run off.

Daisuke narrows his eyes and roof-hops over to the commotion, following the sounds of an angry mob, and the few people that were flocking towards the sounds of blood-thirsty cries. When he arrived, his heart skipped. There was the target, battered, bloodied, surrounded by a blood-thirsty mob of civilians armed with whatever they could grab, and he saw some ninjas in the ground. Most of them looked to be elder Genin, and some looked to be either Chūnin or even Jōnin. He wasn't too sure, however he knew he had to save the target no matter what.

"Tsukasa, converge to my signal quick. I found Naruto."

_"Already on your path, Daisuke; save him now!"_

He reaches into his pockets of his coat, and withdrew two custom-made .45 magnums, and pulls the trigger. The two gunshots ring out, scaring the mob as the two ninjas who were about to stab Naruto, now collapsed with their brains blown out the sides of their skulls. He drops down like a rock, forcing the mob to back away by the stranger who had dropped from the sky.

"We found him," Daisuke says into a hidden COM on his collar, as he held the injured boy close to him. His COM not only was connected to a hidden frequency, but his comrades will also hear his message.

_"Roger that. En-route to your location for extraction,"_ responded one of Daisuke's comrades, on board the Highwind, which was flying towards Konoha, _"Get out of the village immediately. Defend against the enemy if they attack."_

Before the crowd could attack again, the sounds of gunfire rang out, as Daisuke took to the air, evading the spray of bullets from Tsukasa's Gatling gun. The entire mob was mowed down in less than ten seconds. Daisuke landed, as the girls converged with Tsukasa.

"We raided the Namikaze Manor, and left behind time-delay explosives to incinerate it," Yumika reported.

"That'd got the hornet's nest stirring. We're leaving the village now! Kill anybody that gets in our way," Daisuke yells, as their hitai-ates flash, and their fake plates fall to the ground as ANBU emerged.

However Tsukasa's Gatling fires again and three of the five ANBU were killed.

"Move it!"

They rush, as one of the girls held the now frightened but still-injured Naruto to her, while Daisuke arms himself with his sword. One ANBU tried to intercept, but Daisuke slashed down, slicing a deep cut that spilt a heavy amount of blood no human could survive without. He retrieves his guns after hooking the blade to his back again, and fires out a round of bullets at the chasing Konoha ninja. One of them, a freak wearing green spandex, got a bullet lodged in his kneecap and he fell with a pained cry. One of the ninja quickened his pace, a white-haired young man, throwing kunai. Daisuke fires again, amazingly deflecting the kunai away with his bullets.

By the time they got to the gates, an army of ANBU was waiting, jutsu ready to use, until a loud boom is heard as the mountain is blown up by a powerful shot from the sky. The village was now in a chaotic panic as a high-tech airship flown down, which had disabled its cloaking shields. The ANBU were blown by another shot, allowing the ninja to escape with their rescued target. The airship continues to fire its arsenal of guns, deterring the Konoha-nins back as they board the airship via dropped zip lines.

"Package is secured! Get out of here now!" yelled Daisuke.

The airship captain, Cid yells at his men to take the ship higher and to fly away back to base. Outside, Sarutobi could not believe what had just happened. Half his ninja ranks were hurt by weapons never seen in the Elemental Nations. He was many who thought it was the Sora-nins getting revenge, but if it was true they should have destroyed the village, not infiltrate just to kidnap Naruto.

Why? Why DID they kidnap Naruto for? Sarutobi felt ashamed... he had lost Naruto to unknown people with technology that now is apparent is more advanced than the defunct Hidden Village of the Sky.

On-board the med bay, Naruto was brought into the ER, and soon he was out of it hours later and still resting. Neru, Yumika, Yugi, Tsukasa, Daisuke, and two others were in the room watching Naruto rest.

"What's the status?"

"Give him two or three years and he'll be fully healed of everything inflicted on him," spoke Rin, the Head Healer, and part of the team with her twin brother Sekai.

"Also, we detected a demon sealed in his body. The Nine Tails."

The others frowned. Lord Genryusai would not enjoy hearing his great grandson was used as a catalyst.

"What now?"

"For now, make sure he does not freak out, and prepare the sealing runes if he unconsciously taps into the demon's power. The less he's exposed to it, the more innocence is retained from the fox's taint."

"And Konoha?" Neru questions.

"If we go to war with them, we go to war. If they try anything against us or try to reclaim Naruto under anything remotely hinting towards a lost human weapon, we go to war," Sekai explains.

Yugi scoffed.

"As if those bastards can fly past the heavens to reach us."

They WERE after all descendants of an old village once destroyed by the Leaf. Only now they had evolved and moved on with greater technology in the west while Konoha remains in the past. One day, Konoha would pay for what they did to Naruto...


	38. Entry XXXVII

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. I also do not own anything from the Metroid franchise where Naruto characters are portrayed as the cast from Other M. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**Metroid: Other M Chapter 16/17 –Naruto Style–**

Naruto had head in the direction of the Geothermal Power Plant, after she had taken care of the creature known as Vorash back in the Garbage Disposal Chamber. But when she reached the room leading towards the Power Plant, she saw a sight before her. Hung on the wall, was the Mystery Creature's empty shell, hung by hardened trails of slime with dried blood spilt on the floor below it. Naruto gazes up at the shell; she could remember the creature's distinct shriek-like cry from when it attacked her and the other Troopers back at the Exam Center in Sector 1...

She brought her hand to her arm cannon, and continued on past the disturbing display, entering a glass tube-like walkway. Several machines blocked her path using purple electric fences, but with her Wave Beam, she shot through the glass without breaking it, and damaging the units long enough to allow safe passage. Naruto walked through the open door, and walks slowly across the passage onto a large platform, now inside the Geothermal Power Plant. It was dark, and she had trouble seeing in the hazy darkness. Even if the heat below did give some semblance of light, it wasn't enough. She gazes to her right and saw the flash of a laser pointed by a Federation Trooper. She takes aim immediately.

"Naruto! Get out of the way!"

Her eyes widen; it was Sasuke! Naruto leaps over to Sasuke's position behind a pillar just as a loud roar echoed in the large chamber. Sasuke tries to target a creature flying around the chamber, but it was too dark for the Uchiha to properly get a fixed target.

"Man! Can't see a thing in here," Sasuke said, as he kept his Plasma Gun at the ready, "We gotta clear out! Where's the exit at?"

Naruto gazed around, and spotted the way she entered... but a pillar of flames erupted from the darkness, destroying the walkway leading to the door. The creature lets out another low cry as it circles the chamber.

"Damn," said Sasuke, "we're stuck... this ain't good. Well, only one thing to do, huh? Let's tear this thing up!"

But before Sasuke could move, Naruto held her arm out to him.

"Wait! Sasuke! Leave this one to me! Don't waste your plasma!"

Naruto readied her cannon and heads out, but quickly sprints to the right, dodging a fire blast. She looked around, but again she moves to dodge the green fire blasts coming from above.

_"Naruto! Blast the eruption port to get the magma flowing!"_ came the communication from Sarutobi.

Naruto runs to a safe-enough place and looks around. Using her visor, she locates the eruption port.

_"Use your Super Missiles!"_

Naruto was authorized to upgrade, so she turned on the use of her Super Missile power. She quickly locks on-target, and fires a powerful missile blast. The explosion was enough to completely shatter the panel. Lava now pours into the chamber, and it brightens the room considerably. Naruto runs to the center, looking for the creature as Sasuke keeps track himself from his position. Suddenly, a loud cry echoes from near the lava flow, as it finally reveals itself, lava splashing harmlessly off like it was mere rain water. Naruto gasped in shock. The creature lands atop the platform and slowly stalks toward Naruto. It was Orochimaru!

Orochimaru was a large lizard/dragon hybrid. Pale white skin with traces of purple around its scaly stomach and hardened lizard skin around the upper arms. From the back, two large mutated human hands with pinkish purple web fused it the ash gray skin were its wings, the fingers tipped with long needle-like spikes. Its golden eyes with purple fang marks down the high cheekbones shine brightly with malice, as a long tongue slipped from its elongated snake-like maw with each growl it released. The head was elongated from the pointed jaw line, with the hood of a cobra around the sides with trails of smaller snake-like hair dangling from the back. The arms were long, with long spider-like fingers; even thee hands were the motif of a purple cobra's hood. A long purple rope-like tail covered with spines swayed behind it, the end tipped with a hooked dagger-like claw.

Naruto is frozen, unable to move due to the shock of seeing Orochimaru again. Orochimaru airs his lungs and roars at her.

"Orochimaru?!" Naruto just could not believe what she was seeing. She could never forget that scaly face of pure evil, as Orochimaru stalks over a panic-stricken Naruto. Orochimaru was the one who made her an orphan, killing her parents Tsunade and Jiraiya when she was a young child. She still struggles to react, and Orochimaru continues shrieking, his claw-hand-shaped wings flapping. Sarutobi is watching the scene from the control room.

"Huh? What the...? Naruto! Do you copy?" he speaks to the COMM., "Naruto!"

Naruto didn't respond because she was hyperventilating.

"Naruto! Use your Plasma Beam!"

_"No!"  
_  
"What's your status?!" Sarutobi yells.

_"It can't be!"_ Naruto yelled, closing her eyes, scared.

"Naruto! Do you read me?" Sarutobi shouts again, unaware that someone was walking right up to him. But, Sarutobi's senses alerted him to danger. He looks, and a shot is fired; Sarutobi's earpiece comlink falls to the floor.

Back at the Geothermal Power Plant, Orochimaru roars once more at Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

Orochimaru grabs Naruto within his large scaly hand, pinning her arm cannon down. Naruto's other hand was free, but she was effectively trapped by her resurrected arch nemesis. Her armour begins to dematerialize, first flashing with the left arm.

"Let her go!" Sasuke yells angrily at Orochimaru.

Hearing Sasuke, Orochimaru lets out a low annoyed growl at the man who takes aim with his Plasma Gun. Orochimaru flies into the air, still holding onto the struggling Naruto. Her armour completely disintegrates. Sasuke saw enough, and shouts out as he pulls the trigger, firing his weapon at Orochimaru. Orochimaru reacted with cat-reflexes, spinning about to dodge the beam of green energy. But in the confusion, Orochimaru drops Naruto. She plummets to the ground screaming, and barely manages to reactivate her armour in time. There she lay, back in her protective Chozo Powersuit.

Sasuke was livid.

"Hey! Hey, punk! Don't you know how to treat a lady?!"

Orochimaru moves in to strike at Sasuke.

"Man! You got no style! I think I got to teach you a lesson about subtlety. Come on!"

Orochimaru decides to swoop in, and Sasuke begins to charge up his Plasma Gun.

"Sasuke, don't do it!" she calls out to him, not wanting him to fight off Orochimaru.

Orochimaru lands and lashes out with a swipe of his claw, but Sasuke back-flips over the lunging attack.

"Hunh! Come on you piece of shit!"

Orochimaru gave a sneer, and sweeps his tail around. He strikes Sasuke hard in the solar plexus, knocking him off the edge of the platform as well as dislodging his hooked Plasma Gun from his armor.

"SASUKE!" she yells in horror.

Sasuke was screaming as he falls toward the lava. Naruto regains her composure and rushed over, however Orochimaru cuts her off. She backed up, as Orochimaru airs his lungs, and lets out a prolonged roar. Her visor flashes, combat-ready, and activates her Plasma Beam.

She fires a Plasma Beam shot and Orochimaru took to the air to avoid, giving Naruto plenty of room to start running. Orochimaru flies, hovering over her, but she was quick in dodging all his tail stabs. She charges up her weapon and nails a direct shot with the snake lizard's face when he landed. Orochimaru snarls, and counters with a quick tail swipe, knocking her back. She kicks back onto her feet but was grappled and smashed into the wall. Orochimaru proceeds to drag her along the industrial wall before pulling her up close and prepares to breathe fire while floating towards the platform, but was given a charged Plasma Beam to the face. The hold loosened and she kicks back, landing back on her feet despite damage to her armor. Orochimaru lands with a hard crash, sending out a minor shockwave of displaced air. He stalks towards her, before lashing out multiple times with his claws or bladed tail tip, but Naruto was swift to evade each lunging grapple attack. She fired a missile but he simply swatted it out of his way and sent it into the wall.

"Haa!" She leaped over another tail swipe, and fired a charged Plasma blast, pushing him back from the force. Orochimaru panted, but she rushed right at him, grapples him by the neck and pressed the barrel into his mouth. BANG! Orochimaru choked on plasma as he's pushed close to the edge and she back flips away. The snake fiend shrieks out in rage, as an aura of darkness now covered over his entire body turning it pitch-black with a purple outlining. He looked a hell lot more menacing this way, and his eyes now shining a fierce gold. He took flight again, snarling before gathering energy into his mouth that he spits out as a molten ball of magma. It impacted the center of the platform and created a fiery green shockwave that spreads out past the edges, but Naruto was able to safely jump over the shockwave, whilst charging her cannon again.

But the ball of plasma she fired bounced off the aura-toughened skin of Orochimaru. With a Severus Snape-worthy sneer, the snake fiend launches his tail right at her but she narrowly avoids the strike. But he was quick in launching his blade tail once more, striking her. He lands with a smash and lunged but she quickly recovered, and continued to Sense Move each of his attempts. Somersaulting over his sweep, she ran to get as much distance as possible. She takes aim with her charge, and unleashes a Super Missile. The explosive ballistics weapon explodes heavily, knocking Orochimaru back and dissipating the black aura of his. Again, she races at him, catching him off guard and unloading an Overblast right into his face before jumping away from the wildly-swinging tail. Using the quickness of her charge, another charged blast struck him in the face. He took to the air but Naruto was preparing another charge which she released, catching him in the torso. She moved to evade the tail strikes while charging, firing her beams at him. On the thirteenth stab evasion, she pirouettes and points up at him.

Orochimaru shrieks a cry as he was blasted right out of the sky by Naruto's Super Missile, and collapses on the edge of the platform. She walked up to Orochimaru, staring down at the apparent dead alien. After a few moments she turned around and walked towards Sasuke's Plasma Gun. She stared at it longer than the lifeless body of Orochimaru.

Suddenly she heard the whoosh of wings spreading. Orochimaru roars out at her as he took flight despite his injuries, and heads straight at her, claws outstretched. Naruto retaliated with a shot of her plasma. Orochimaru evades. She jumps into a back flip narrowly avoiding his closing hands and fires again. Orochimaru dodged again, pulling into a spin. Naruto lands in a crouch as the flying snake lizard dragon smashes against the wall. With a shriek, he unleashes a powerful gout of green flames that shot across the air and super-heats a section of the wall. Springing with his clawed feet and putting his body into a drill-like spin, Orochimaru with one defiant roar, smashes through the wall and escapes the Geothermal Power Plant.

_I wondered if Sasuke was conscious as he hit bottom... Unbearable thoughts welled up in me, making me want to get as far away as I could. I regretted not being able to protect him... and I regretted thinking, even for a moment, that he would betray me or fail to come to my aid at the expense of his own safety._

She had to leave the area. The door was still locked shut; however her exit was now the hole Orochimaru made in his escape. A Grapple Point had descended from out of nowhere, and Naruto takes aim, and lassos a rope-like beam, and swings up and through the recently-made hole in the wall using the Grapple Beam. She decided to leave the area, and make her way back towards the Elevator to the Main Sector...

Meanwhile, The Deleter was on his way towards Sector 1...


	39. Entry XXXVIII

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. I also do not own anything from the Metroid franchise where Naruto characters are portrayed as the cast from Other M. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**Metroid: Other M Chapter 19/20 –Naruto Style–**

The door closes behind her. The large expansive hallway was dark and few lights were lit, showing her where to do. However, at the end of the hallway were giant hull doors, lit with glowing panels of light. She glances around; her radar however detected no hostile movement in her area. Therefore, Naruto began to move forward. She was unaware that something WAS in that room, having escaped the confines of Sector Zero. The further she moved forward, the more her mysterious tracker followed in the shadows. She stopped halfway, just as her instinct told her something was following her. She turned around. Naruto gasped, backing up whilst grasping her cannon. Floating there, chirping innocently was a jellyfish-like monster with four small fangs and a brain-like pod within its half hemisphere-like transparent milky globe.

"A baby Metroid," she whispered, shocked at seeing it.

It floats there, making small bumping movements in the air with each playful chirp. She remembers back to SR388, at the moment the infant Metroid hatched before Naruto after her grueling fight with the Metroid Queen. At first she wanted to shoot at it, but it made no harmful moves towards her and when she extended a hand to it, it latches to her, like a child would seeking its mother's care and warmth. Back to the present, the Metroid continues to float before her. She hesitantly takes aim at the infant Metroid, remembering the baby she had taken with her in the past, up to when it saved her from Mother Brain...

_No! This isn't the baby I know!_

She resolves herself, and brings up her arm cannon, as she steels her nerves and prepares to kill it. Suddenly, she cries out in shock and in pain as she is hit in the back with a Freeze Gun blast before she can fire. Her visor goes fuzzy and short out as her suit's energies had been drained completely. She stumbles forward, as her suit slowly dematerializes. Then, she falls to the steel floor, her Power Suit disintegrating completely. Now with only her Zero Suit, Naruto is at the mercy of the infant Metroid as it chirps and hovers above her.

Naruto looks up, now frightened, as it makes a skittering noise. It bares its tiny fangs and tries to attack her, but is hit with another Freeze Gun blast. Naruto's head hits the ground, both in exhaustion and relief as the frozen baby crashes towards the ground away from her. Footsteps echo on the metallic floor as her attacker walks up to Naruto. Outside, the exterior of the Bottle Ship extends forth large panels from its hull, in preparation for flight. But back inside the Entrance to Sector Zero, Naruto awakens as a Federation Marine Trooper kneels down beside her.

"Naruto... can you hear my voice?"

"... I read you... loud and clear..."

Naruto's blue eyes drift up, from the armor of a Federation Power Suit, to a familiar face she cherished.

"Sarutobi..."

Commander Hiruzen Sarutobi, of the Galactic Federation Marines... "You know what lies up ahead: the Metroids and the artificial intelligence that controls them. The fruit of the Galactic Federation's twisted project..."

"Yes... So why did you shoot me?"

He stares at her for a moment. "You can't destroy these Metroids," he tells the young lady.

"What... do you mean?" she questions him, not understanding.

Sarutobi glances briefly at the doors to Sector Zero. "Sector Zero Metroids most likely can't be frozen."

"What? What are you... talking about, Hiruzen?"

"Naruto, there's a strong likelihood that the Metroid's mortal weakness, the vulnerability to cold, has been overcome through genetic manipulation. And if that's true, there's no way you can destroy them."

Naruto stares at him, before looking towards the frozen remains of the infant that almost killed her. "But that baby earlier... The infant Metroid—you were able to freeze it!"

Hiruzen nods. "True. My guess is that it was because it was still in a larval stage, but who can say? One thing's for certain—they're definitely propagating Metroids."

The frozen infant slowly crumbles to pieces. The lifeless Gigafraug found in Sector 2 then entered Naruto's mind, as she remembered when she had discovered the monstrous alien, showing the signs of Metroid Predation.

"Developing bioweapons with an obvious and fatal flaw would be suicide. It's hard to imagine the military mass-producing defective weapons. Then again, none of this makes sense. Metroids are lethal—their extinction was a wise decision." Sarutobi holsters his Freeze Gun, takes his assault rifle, and stands up, "And now, since no one has the technology to defeat them, they cannot be allowed to exist."

"Hang on, Hiruzen. First I need to know why you're credited as the creator of the Metroid military program report," Naruto demanded.

Sarutobi turns to look at her.

"I received the request to write the report from Galactic Federation headquarters. In that report, I outlined the potential dangers of such a program and I have explained categorically why it shouldn't be attempted."

He turns away from her and walks away. "HQ listened. However, a small group within the Federation co-opted my report for its own purposes..."

Outside, lights begin to flicker on all over the Bottle Ship's hull, as systems once offline now go online. Inside, the entrance to Sector Zero lights up as well, rumbling as the ship's start-up thrusters begin to warm up.

"Naruto... you'll be fully recovered soon."

He turns and faces her once again.

"I have several missions for you." Naruto's eyes flicker with light, as she stands at attention in her slump position, "This facility appears to be on an intercept course with Galactic Federation HQ."

The Bottle Ship rumbles as its main thrusters are now online. The facility is now moving, leaving the dust cloud it sat in.

"If what Sakura Haruno said is correct, there's a distinct possibility that this is the start of an attack by MB against the Federation. One way or another, some sort of attack is clearly imminent. You have to find a way to divert the ship off its intercept course. I've located a survivor in Room MW toward the rear of the Bioweapon Research Center. Whoever it is will be a key witness. Secure the survivor's safety. And defeat Ridley. He's as much of a threat as the Metroids. And one last word of warning. Sakura Haruno... is no ally."

Sarutobi cocks his rifle and walks toward Sector Zero. Naruto painfully stands up using the metallic pillar she was leaning against in order to stand.

"Hold on, Hiruzen. What are you planning to do with the Metroids here in Sector Zero?"

"Leave it to me," he explains, "I'll deal with this place."

"You have a plan for dealing with Metroids that can't be frozen?"

Sarutobi continues to look at her. "... Sector Zero has a self-destruct protocol. If the sector receives a significant amount of damage, the unit is programmed to detach and self-destruct. A powerful explosion will eliminate the Metroids and MB without leaving a trace."

Naruto's eyes widen in shock. "Don't you dare, Hiruzen! Let me go in! I'm the only one who has a shot against the Metroids. We have to take the chance! Please, Sarutobi!"

Sarutobi stares at her, remembering the similar words she expressed back to when she was a younger Naruto Uzumaki, during the drive unit incident.

"You have to trust me! You have to trust me. Just give me a chance!"

She lurches forward and Sarutobi catches her arm. She stared at Hiruzen.

"Naruto... I wish I could battle Ridley, but I can't. Unlike you, I'm no galactic savior. I'm merely human. But I can save you. You should be completely healed soon. There isn't much time." The Bottle Ship continues to accelerate into deep space. "We both need to get started on our missions. I'm sorry for getting a little rough with you."

He releases her and she stands, as Hiruzen grants her a final nod.

"Good luck, Naruto."

He readies his rifle and walks toward Sector Zero. Samus runs after him as her suit begins to reintegrate, halting her as she tried to reach him.

"Wait! Sarutobi!"

Parts of her armor flash in and out on her body, the symbol on the back of her Zero Suit, and on her left hand, glow a bright pink.

"Wait!"

She continues to stumble forward, as the flashes increase.

"Sarutobi!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi, weapons armed and ready, enters Sector Zero and the door locks behind him. A screen displays the status of the door:

SECTOR ZERO MAIN AIRLOCK  
STATUS: OUTER DOOR LOCKED

Naruto was too late in reaching him, as her suit fizzles out of existence again. She reaches the door and pounds her fist on it, shouting out to him.

"Please wait!"

An inner airlock opens and Hiruzen steps into Sector Zero. Naruto is still pounding on the locked door, as her cries for him continue, although muffled in his point of view. As the lights within the first interior of Sector Zero trails about, he turns around to face her.

"No objections, right, Lady?"

Naruto stops pounding on the door, reading his lips, and thus knowing the trademark quote. Her eyes are filled with tears as the man stares her down. She slowly raises her right hand. Her thumb is extended up as she gives him a thumbs-up, but quickly she changes it to a thumbs-down. She choked on a cry, as Sarutobi nods in approval, and turns around, intent on destroying Sector Zero. And he walks away from her forever, as the inner airlock closes and he disappears. Naruto is distraught as tears fall from her eyes, refusing to move.

Inside, Hiruzen Sarutobi opens fire with his weaponry, destroying everything and anything that moves in his sight.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

Outside the Bottle Ship, a series of clamps release Sector Zero, as unheard alarms blare their warnings.

**Emergency in Sector Zero... Disengaging unit...**

Sector Zero begins to slide away from the Bottle Ship.

**Emergency in Sector Zero... Disengaging unit...**

The large steel block that was Sector Zero, completely detaches from the Bottle Ship and it floats toward open space.

**Emergency in Sector Zero... Disengaging unit...**

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

Inside the Entranceway, Naruto was hurt. She walks away from the door and hears a loud explosion outside, making her wince.

_Sarutobi vanished. My best friend, the person who understood me best... the closest thing to a father I had. Thoughts swirled through my head—I couldn't come to grips with what had happened. Such a cruel way to say good-bye... I was the only one who witnessed Sarutobi's last moment, and though it shook me, I was calmer than I usually am. I think Sarutobi granted me that eye-of-the-storm clarity—his final gift to me._

Naruto calms down, as she brushes the tears away from her eyes.

_There was no time for me to grieve his death. But there was time for me to say: Sarutobi, thank you..._

Her suit fully reactivates, and all systems were online and ready...

_Leave the rest to me._

She readies her arm cannon as she runs. Exiting the Entrance to the now defunct Sector Zero, she sees the curving hallway was now infested with Super Zebesians. The red cyborg Space Pirates all turn at her with threatening intentions. She runs regardless, dodging their weapons fire, and when one jumped at her, she Screw Attacks, destroying the monster instantly. As she continues, she heard alarms as the first hull latch seals. Suddenly, she was nearly jolted off her feet as the sealed hull detaches from the main hallway, thus introducing the vacuum of space. Several close-by Zebesians were sucked out into the darkness of space and Naruto held herself as she tries to run, but the vacuum was too strong and she was knocked off her feet...

Her suit's internal computers activate her Gravity Suit feature, thus bathing her entire body under a purplish pink aura. She falls just on the edge of the open lock, and now runs for her life. She completely ignores the struggling pirates as they attack her, as well as prevent themselves from being sucked out into space. But as she ran, the segments of the hallway detach and begin to float off in blazing sparks. Naruto grunted as she reached the end, just barely passing through the closing hull door.

Her Gravity Feature temporarily turns off as she gets to her feet, sighing in relief that she escaped that precarious moment.

"Don't worry, Hiruzen... I won't fail you."

With renewed vigor, she exits that room, her intent in returning back to the Biosphere Sector, and infiltrate the Bioweapons Research Center.


	40. Entry XXXIX

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. I also do not own anything from the Metroid franchise where Naruto characters are portrayed as the cast from Other M. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**Metroid: Other M Chapter 21/24A –Naruto Style–**

The travel was rough, especially when having to deal with the still surviving Nightmare (in the first fight it was been knocked unconscious). But, she had returned to the location of the Bioweapons Research Center on the BOTTLE SHIP. But she was given quite a surprise upon reentering the room with the computers: the body of a dead Federation Trooper. Sakura Haruno was nowhere to be seen in the room, but the body of the trooper urges her to the corpse. Once more, she was given a shock. The face that greeted her behind the shattered helmet...

"Shikamaru," Naruto whispers.

She pieced the details together about her thought of "The Deleter": it was Shikamaru Nara who was the traitor in Sarutobi's group.

"Huh?"

Standing up from Shikamaru's body, she saw a door that wasn't there before. Preparing herself, she rushes through the door and down the hallway, soon entering an elevator shaft that begins its descent to a lower level. But what she didn't know was that more surprises would await her path...

In the deeper levels, Orochimaru was resting, and still recovering from his injuries against Naruto. Slow, deep ragged breaths, exhale... the fiend heard the sound of large shutters slamming open, and the slow heavy footfalls of a heavy creature. He shrieks out a threatening warning to whatever was lumbering from the darkness, wings spreading. However, this is the last that Orochimaru would do as it takes up a low spread stand, readying its harpoon tail. The creature that revealed itself in the low lightning of that chamber lunges out with a reptilian roar. Orochimaru was unable to retaliate.

Her eyes open briefly, as if a shock of cold touched her. Naruto did not like that sudden foreboding feeling that temporarily overwhelmed her senses. DING! The elevator opens, and she trains her gun arm out. Seeing no hostiles on her radar, she quickly runs, traveling the hallways. She had some trials to overcome, but nothing too troubling, although the surprising weapon defense did startle her in the form of firing Rinkas.

"Hm..."

She sees the blood on the ground. Looking around, she spies the hole in the roof, the metal torn and cables sparking as the exposed wires continue to be fed power from the station. She walks forward, keeping herself ready for an attack, but the silence made her nervous of what to expect. She was however greeted upon the sight of Orochimaru in the corner.

His cold, lifeless body, etched with the final preservation of a cry in mid-release.

"Orochimaru..."

She couldn't believe it. She recognized the state Orochimaru was in: Metroid Predation.

"What could have happened...?"

Regardless, she had to continue. Soon, she had reached Room MW, and the door she had passed through, sealed itself on her with a red light confirming locks were set in place. No turning back now. The room was large, with six empty specimen tanks evenly spaced in the massive room. She had searched through the sealed doors, until one door window showed a human inside. She had bubblegum pink hair, and was curled up, holding herself tightly. She brought her hand up, and gently knocks on the plated glass. The woman gave a startled cry, as she turns and begins to back away, seeing a stranger.

"No!" she cries.

"No," Naruto said, giving a shake of her head.

"Stay away!" The woman yells.

"No, you have it all wrong!"

The woman had gotten up and her hand slammed on a computer nearby, unswervingly activating the door seals.

"I'm here to rescue you."

Naruto heard the loud crack of shutters opening, and across from her, large steel doors open with a jolt, and then jam up. Visor flashing, she brings her cannon up and rushes over to investigate. And as she slowly crosses the threshold, she makes a horrifying discovery...

"Wait..."

The doors unfreeze and open all the way, slowly.

"Metroid eggs..."

Her visor highlights the broken shells of the alien eggs. Naruto couldn't believe what she was seeing. And then it hit her. The only way that Metroid Eggs could be produced was by a Queen... a fully-mature Queen Metroid. A rumbling sound echoed. It was like a massive foot making the sounds. Coming in from the darkness, was her worse nightmare relived. She instinctively backs up, as a massive clawed foot smashes one of the egg shell remnants. It was large, massive, like an alien crocodile crossed with that of a dinosaur. Its massive shell was dark green, covered in slime residue and thick burly scales. Its underbelly shoed its fully-developed nucleus and pulsating brain-like membranes but the underbelly itself was covered by a translucent-like shell armoring. Four massive legs, two/three claws, a long tail that was split at the end into two tube-like holes. The head was large, and its compound eyes glowed with malicious intent. It was on a stretching neck, as it lets out a challenging roar at Naruto, revealing its double-rowed sharp teeth, and side fangs like mandible claws.

She fires her weapon but its armoring was resistant to the attacks as it lunges. She barely escapes its closing jaws as she continues to back flip, then lands on the other side of the room, on her feet. It had walked out of the room, the doors sealing shut. With another roar, its sacs on its shell explode, releasing two Metroids. She quickly sprints out of its charge, it destroying the tanks in the path while the Metroids themselves shriek and cry, chasing after Naruto. She makes timed leaps from their lunges, and fires at them with fully-charged shots. The freezing effects of her combined beams freeze them into icy shells. Two Super Missiles destroy them. The Queen roars again, and produces four more Metroids from is remaining eggsacs on its shell. Again, Naruto had to dodge the Queen's rampant attacks when it gets to close for comfort, as well as dodge and freeze the Metroids. More than once, one would get lucky and snatch her, and begin to drain her suit's energies, but rolling into Morph Ball mode and dropping bombs would dislodge them. Eventually, after the first few minutes of tense, heart-racing, blood-pumping action and scare-filled thrills, the last of the hatched Metroids the Queen carried on its shell was vaporized.

Naruto, from her position, stares down the Queen, as it angrily snarls and then makes a room-shaking roar. The specimen tanks had since been destroyed smashed down by the Queen's few rampage attacks. It "stares" at Naruto, before shaking its head, and with the sound of what would akin to breaking glass, shards of pulsating purple crystals that elude visible white auras explode from the head, and run up the entirety of its long neck. Sparks of embers escape the mouth, and then with a roar, expels a sweeping blast of flames but Naruto barely escapes with a full backward flip over the fiery atomic breath.

"Shit! Never knew it could breathe fire!"

The Queen roars and charges at her, and Naruto ran out of its attack whilst charging her arm cannon. She takes aim, targeting the crystal growths, then fires. But it swerves around, blocking the attack with a heavy thump of its front feet, displacing a shockwave of air. She growls, and moves to a better position, this time switching to her Seeker Missiles. When it moves at her and she dodged out of the way, she fires a barrage of missiles and destroyed half of the crystal growths. The Queen roars, and resumes its fire attack, clipping Naruto painfully as she's sent crashing to the ground. She flips to her feet and barely evades its lunging charge. But, Naruto finally destroys the last of the crystals after a tense six minutes of countering and timing her precise strikes. It roars when the Super Missile impacted it, stunning it as it slumps down with a heavy thud. All was silent, and Naruto only heard the pants of her breath as she stares the beast down. She knew it wasn't dead. She trains her gun at it again when it raises its head, and lets out a low-gurgling growl. Then, with a roar of anger, it regenerates its crystals once again, shocking Naruto.

**This facility will intercept Galactic Federation orbit in approximately 30 seconds.**

Naruto felt the Queen's aura from the crystals, as the ship continue its path.

**This facility will intercept Galactic Federation orbit in approximately 30 seconds.**

It roars out at her once again, and Naruto recalls the sacrifices two people important to her had made... Sasuke from when Orochimaru emerged, and how the fiend knocked him off the platform and towards the lava below with a sweep of its tail. His death caused her to go to a blind fury and attack Orochimaru until his inevitable escape.

**20 seconds.**

And Sarutobi... when he prevented her from killing herself, and took her place in the destruction of Sector Zero and the unfreezable Metroids, therefore sacrificing his life in order to protect hers. She clenches her hand, brings it up and performs a Concentration, replenishing her health and missile count; she was fully prepared to do battle once again, and takes aim as the Queen begins a final charge across the room to her.

**10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3-**

Suddenly, a blaring alarm rings out.

**WARNING. Emergency brakes engaged. Brace for impact.**

Naruto and the Queen Metroid are thrown off their feet. The Bottle Ship grinds to a halt and the engines shut down, as Naruto crashes to the ground with a pained grunt. The Queen however...

**WARNING. Emergency brakes engaged. Brace for impact.**

The Queen was on its side, and was now like a turtle: unable to fully flip back onto its feet. It was stunned from the force of its entire weight knocking it down. Naruto was the first to recover from this sudden turn of events, and she took her advantage the opportunity presented, by attacking its fully-exposed underbelly with a series of Plasma Beam attacks. But then it flips onto its feet, and was in a blind rage. The crystals shined brighter but this time, it extends its neck out all the way high, and begins to build a growing ball of energy deep within its body beginning to elude the throat. Naruto however did something drastic: she lassos with her Grapple Beam and yanks herself into its mouth, curling into Morph Ball mode.

Now she was inside its stomach and rapidly getting energy drained, but in the few seconds between being swallowed, she had fully charged up, and releases a Power Bomb. It detonates, and the Queen was obliterated with a fading roar, as the superheated explosion shockwaves, destroying Room MW. As the smoke and dust slowly fades, the destruction the Power Bomb revealed damaged walls, floor, and ceiling. Tanks were melted, sparks flying from destroyed wall sections. However, the door that contained the pink-haired woman was torn off its hinges, buckled like bread balled in someone's fist. The opening was wide enough, allowing her to climb out in escape. The woman was in awe at the destruction that ravaged the room, slowly backing off.

Naruto stood up from the crater she made, the Queen's remains strewn all over. Her footfalls echoed on the metallic floor, escaping into the other chamber with a swish and slam of emergency doors. Naruto sighed. Preparing her Concentration once more, she gives chase after the fleeing survivor.


	41. Entry XL

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. I also do not own anything from the Metroid franchise where Naruto characters are portrayed as the cast from Other M. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**Metroid: Other M Chapter 24B/25 –Naruto Style–**

The woman was running, but Naruto followed from a distance until she reached the end of the path leading into a large mechanical room with various screens, and an elevator resting on the second floor. There was he woman that was running from her but she was trying to open the door. It wouldn't budge from its position, even when fiddling with the nearby door panel.

"Stop!" the woman shouted, when she turned and saw Naruto.

Naruto just stares through the visor of her helmet.

"Don't come any closer! Stay away from me!"

Naruto held a hand up. "Easy... I won't come any closer unless you say so."

The pink-haired woman stared, still frightened.

"I'm an independent bounty hunter. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I came here investigating the distress signal I had picked up. I know the situation here, and I know how you must feel. I'm here to secure your safety."

The survivor calms down, but is still breathing erratically.

"May I come closer?"

The survivor nods, and calmly, Naruto moves closer to the frightened woman.

"What's your role at this facility?" she questions.

"I'm responsible for all operations. My name is Sakura Haruno."

Naruto cuts her off. "Wait a minute. I met another woman who called herself Sakura Haruno. What's going on here?"

The woman touches a tag on her coat. A small holographic display containing her portrait confirms her identity.

**RESEARCHER ID 010-A00037**

**Development Director  
SAKURA HARUNO**

**Department  
Advanced Integrated License Engineering Org. Development/Engineering Dept**

The ID badge hologram disables, as the woman, now identified as Sakura, looks to Naruto. "What you met was MB. She's an android. She was created with the intellectual data of Mother Brain and consequently developed Mother Brain's consciousness as well."

"What?!"

_The Federation's foolish plan..._

(Quick flashbacks of the moment when Naruto spoke with MB)

_Mother Brain's rampage... Everything that happened here was just as Sakura—or rather, MB—had told me. The person who sabotaged the system to stop MB's rampage and sent out the distress call had to be the person standing before me—it had to be Sakura Haruno._

"MB was the artificial intelligence originally developed to regenerate and control Space Pirate Special Forces. Because we wanted it to control these Special Forces through telepathy, we were forced to model its infrastructure after Mother Brain. At that time, MB didn't have a human form. Before long we started to see the viability of creating Metroid clones. Once we did... MB started to take on her current shape."

"But why?" she asked.

"Because we needed the first Metroid hatchling to recognize MB as its mother, she had to take on the form of a living thing," Sakura begins the explanation, "With that as our theoretical basis, we were able to create the ideal relationship with the Metroid. One that wasn't based on dominance or control..."

_I remembered the baby hatching before my eyes._

Naruto remembers back to her fight with Mother Brain in New Tourian, and how the Infant Metroid which had grown to gargantuan proportions, had attacked Mother Brain, before performing the transfer of the fully-drained life force energy to resuscitate and recover her fallen mother.

_When it attacked Mother Brain in order to save me—that was the result of the kind of ideal relationship they were trying to develop with MB. They found the perfect means of control and started propagating Metroids in Sector Zero._

Naruto then remembers the things she had seen since coming to the BOTTLE SHIP, and to the things she had seen when MB crafted the lies fused with half-truths before all of this ended to the climax with the destruction of the Queen.

_At the same time, they were conducting genetic-manipulation experiments to create unfreezable Metroids. Apparently the queen I met earlier was the first of these propagated Metroids to mature. They wanted to preserve her as a control specimen, so they had left her genes unaltered. _The fact that she'd grow into a queen was something not even Madeline and her team could have predicted. Only special infants had the genetic coding to become queens.

"Once our MB was in a human form, she excelled. As an interface between us and them, her skills with personal interaction humanized her to a great extent."

And Sakura remembers back to those days... before the nightmare began...

_"If my theory is correct, this is going to be a ground-breaking multi-system for artificial intelligence."_

_"Fascinating!" comments one scientist._

Sakura continues her narration. "Her confidence was unwavering, and her ability to learn was greater than we'd expected. But then..."

The scientists and MB are in a meeting room, and MB was agitated.

"... and we waste time even talking about it! ..."

"Whatever this theory is ancient," one scientist stated with a glare, not wanting to hear some bullshit.

"... I will show you! I will complete this system all by myself!"

MB storms out of the room, leaving behind disgruntled scientists and doctors, and Sakura feeling sad.

"She developed emotions. Then a nascent sense of herself... She began asserting her own thoughts, and her opinions began to contradict ours. It's quite typical for artificial intelligence to evolve as a result of self-analysis. However, there's no precedent for an AI like MB developing emotions. It's possible that her interactions with the Metroids brought it about, but we don't know for sure."

_The newly hatched infant took to her like his mother... and perhaps at that moment, MB began to develop a soul. It was all conjecture... but the idea wouldn't leave my mind._

"And that was when we decided to alter her AI program," Sakura said. It was on that day, when everything went straight to hell...

_A humanlike existence... but one without feelings... To make MB less than human, the researchers had to deny her that consciousness. I knew this... but in my heart, I felt sympathy for MB._

"On the day we were going to alter MB's program..."

Flashback: A scientist is walking toward the Breeding Room, flanked by two technicians.

MB is watching Sakura and other scientists attend to the body of their colleague who was attacked by the infant Orochimaru. The first scientist steps up behind MB, and puts his hand on her left shoulder, and turns around to see the face of the scientist, and the two men with the man.

_"Right before my eyes..."_

"Take her away!" he commands, and the technicians restrain MB and take her into their custody.

"Come on! Come on!" he yells, pulling the struggling woman away.

"No! Stop!" she cried, shocked and frightened to this sudden development of aggression to her.

_"I watched her being restrained."_

Sakura and another scientist burst into the room, hearing the commotion occurring. The other man sees what was going on, and he himself retrains Sakura to prevent her from going over command.

"Stop! What are you doing to her?"

"These orders are from above," the man coldly snaps at Sakura, "Take her away!"

"Kyuubi!" Sakura shouted.

"Wait! You can't, Sakura!" the man yells, holding onto his college.

"Sakura!" MB cried, like a frightened child.

"You move another step, Haruno," the man threatens, not bothering to finish his sentence, because the pink-haired scientist knew what would happen if she did attempt to stop them.

_"She reached out to me and asked me for help. But there was nothing I could do..."_

"Wha... What's happening?" MB yells, and looks back to Sakura one last time before she was torn away and the door slams shut, cutting her view of the person she cared for.

_"My presence that day caused a disturbing reaction in her."_

Back to the present day, Sakura felt her heart twinge with a dull ache. Composing herself, she resumes her narration. "She was fixated on me..."

_Madeline had taken to calling MB "Kyuubi". She simply explained that the initials MB stood for her Code-Name, which was of the nemesis Mother Brain whom I had defeated on Zebes. She treated the AI like a daughter, calling her Kyuubi Haruno._

"Oh, Kyuubi! It looks great on you!" Sakura cheerfully says, as they were in MB's bedroom. MB, or Kyuubi, was looking herself in a mirror, at the hairpin Sakura given to her as a heart-felt gift.

_MB liked the name Kyuubi. It made her feel more human. It made her feel like she truly was Sakura's daughter._

And back to that day, when MB was taken away, she had snapped. MB felt betrayed, and alone. And so, she lashes out, knocking the technicians, and the lead scientist away. They crash into the steel walls of the corridor in Biosphere. They tried to restrain her, but she simply fights back with superhuman strength, breaking their necks. Anger flowed through her body as she fled.

_Once she felt abandoned and hunted by that same Sakura, MB telepathically commanded the special forces to revolt. The facility fell into complete chaos and suffered widespread damage._

MB is now seen inside the Main Sector. She commands a swarm of Cyborg Zebesians to wipe out a group of scientists. She laughs at the carnage, the destruction wrought throughout the facility. No matter where they could hide, she sought them out and killed every last one of them. She didn't even spare the few children on-board the BOTTLESHIP some of the scientists brought to live within the Civilian Block of the BOTTLE SHIP.

"MB was trying to get revenge on the Federation Army... and on us. It's possible all humans have become the target of her hatred."

Sakura was distressed, knowing that that day she did nothing to help the person she saw as a daughter, was the catalyst for the nightmare that begun.

_With the Space Pirates under her control, she was able to propagate the Metroids in Sector Zero, even creating a Queen Metroid. She was well armed and planning her attack on the Galactic Federation. But Sarutobi and I crushed her plan completely. And now... who could guess where she was and what she planned next?_

"She's backed into a corner. And her hatred is entirely focused on you and me right now... Huh?!"

Sakura stares in shock at something across the room. Naruto whirls around to find MB standing only a few meters away, pointing a Freeze Gun at them.

"MB!"

Naruto instinctively aims her arm cannon at MB and protects Sakura by pulling her closer.

"Wait... MB. Calm down. Please, listen!"

Sakura rushes out from behind Naruto, and she yells at her to step back. She didn't listen; she slowly moves closer to MB.

"You... I mean, we were wrong. It's all over."

"Sakura!" Naruto yells again.

MB continues to brandish the Freeze Gun with a threatening manner, forcing Naruto to aim at her.

"I was not wrong. The humans were foolish, and I was forced to bring judgment on them. And yet because of you... I failed." Her eyes harden. "You must understand the weight of your crime. You must pay the price for what you've done."

"Please, MB. We have to get past this."

"No," she interjects, "You will all be judged."

MB raises the Freeze Gun, ready to fire, but Sakura brought a hand up, and gingerly rests it on the tip of the gun's barrel.

"It's OK now. I won't ever fail you again. I promise... I'm so sorry, Kyuubi."

MB's resolve softens as she relives the memories she had of happier times. She lowers the Freeze Gun as a result, as she wishes to believe Sakura's words. Suddenly, her hairpin flies off her head, and MB lunges at Sakura. She pushes Sakura across the room, where Naruto safely catches her. A Freeze Gun blast then flies at MB from the entrance of the chamber. The projectile scores a hit and freezes her solid.

"Kyuubi!" Sakura shouted in shock.

Suddenly, six Galactic Federation troopers storm into the room.

"Let's go! Move!" one of them shout.

They all run at Naruto and Sakura, surrounding them. Naruto pushes back Sakura behind her as they are backed towards the sealed door.

"Don't move!"

Naruto swings her arm cannon around at all the troopers. The troopers train their weapons on Naruto and Sakura. Across the room, MB begins to thaw out, the ice crystals disintegrating away as the ring of electricity races over her body. She revives herself, and looks around. Two slow steps and she threw the Freeze Gun toward Sakura. It skids along the ground and crashes into the wall beside Sakura, startling her. Obviously unhappy with the Federation troopers, MB growls and telepathically locks the doors of the chamber. Her powers have an effect on the machinery in the room, fluctuating between operating and crashing, lights flashing on and off. An aura of darkness just flooded the room and enveloped everybody inside.

"Wha... What's that sound?"

Round pods up on the walls of the chamber begin to glow red, and the troopers all aim their weapons at them. Naruto joins in. The six pods open, revealing enormous insect-like monsters beneath. The creatures fly down from the walls and attack the humans. All the troopers open fire. But it was fruitless. As the massive insectoids showed their strengths, MB telepathically signals for a group of Ghalmanians and Mighty Griptians to reinforce the giant insects, known as Desbrachians. With giggles, the Ghalmanians dissolve their camouflage and race off towards their command, followed by the massive super beasts uncurling from their spiked rolling balls. Meanwhile, the battle is not going well for the Federation troopers. Their weapons seem to have zero effect on the Desbrachians. Naruto carefully chooses her moment to intervene, preparing a charge.

"Sakura! Stay close to me!" Naruto yells at the pink-haired scientist, as she fires at a Desbrachian with a charged Plasma Beam shot.

It takes a hit before it could kill the downed Federation Trooper. The beast whirls around towards the armored bounty hunter and leaps into the air. With a challenging roar, it attacks Naruto only to get swatted away by a missile explosion. More alternate between attacking the Federation Troopers, to now attempting to kill the biggest threat in the room: Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto kept attacking, keeping Sakura behind her to shield her from the attacks, until she finally manages to get a clear shot with the beasts weakened by the shot attacks. But Sakura had other ideas, when she screamed out loudly.

"STOP!"

Naruto flinches and turned back, only to see Sakura, tears in her eyes, shakily holding the Freeze Gun up. The woman closes her eyes, and pulls the trigger, firing a blast of ice streaking through the air. Kyuubi turned around, just in time to see the ice attack strike her. She was once again frozen solid.

"Fire!" a voice calls out.

Naruto looked, and saw an old man wearing the clothes of a GF Colonel. Standing up, armed with the more powerful G-21s were more Federation Marines. Naruto stared on in shock as gunshots ring out as they all fired upon Kyuubi, shattering through her frozen frame and thus killing her. The man who issued the command seemed very pleased with himself, if the smug look that emerged was any indication.

Sakura's grip on the freeze gun is lost, as it clatters nosily to the ground. "No!" she yells in horror.

The Desbrachians all roar, losing their inapt power source and deactivate, retreating back into their capsulated shells, leaving behind downed Federation Troops. Sakura stumbles to Kyuubi, sobbing.

"Kyuubi..."

The Colonel rides the elevator down to the ground floor, overlooking everything with the smile on his devious aged face. More Troopers run in, cornering Naruto who stands there. Others go aid their fallen comrades. The crack of MB's hairpin breaks under his boot as he puts a hand and lowers the trooper's weapon. Seeing this, the others also lower their weapons. Naruto stares at the old man, her eyes catching the name on his ID badge: Danzo.

"Ah, Naruto Uzumaki... I heard what happened. You performed admirably. You can leave the rest to us," the man explains.

He walks away, as two other troopers force the crying Sakura up off the ground and begin to pull her from the body of Kyuubi. Naruto wouldn't let them.

"Sakura!"

"Wait. Uzumaki."

Naruto froze.

"Unfortunate, what happened to Commander Sarutobi. And to think that his entire unit was annihilated... it is truly a tragic day..." He turns his head to gaze at Naruto, "Would you agree, Uzumaki? Sadly, with them gone, you're just an outsider."

He points at Samus harshly.

"And given your unofficial status, I cannot allow you contact with the witness." Sakura weakly struggles, her eyes pleading to Naruto to help her, "With your predilection for transporting illegal cargo, like infant Metroids, I must ask that you restrict your—"

The Colonel chuckles, fixing his cap while Naruto just stares, disappointed.

"Time for the lady to go home, now. Someone escort her away!" he orders.

"Yes, sir!"

A trooper steps forward and takes Naruto by her left arm. Firstly, she refuses.

"Time for us to go. C'mon, Princess."

Naruto then stops her struggle, and looks to the trooper. Her eyes light up when she sees a familiar face behind the shield visor.

"Wait a minute!" Colonel Danzo says, storming over, "who are you?"

Releasing Naruto, the trooper clicks at the back of his helmet, and his face mask opens with a hiss and swings upward. "Sasuke Uchiha, sir. Galactic Federation Platoon Seven." He salutes Colonel Danzo, as the other troopers look on in confusion.

"I need to secure the safety of any survivors—Commander Sarutobi's orders, and the purpose of this mission."

The colonel was shocked. "What?!"

"Authorized by the chairman of the Galactic Federation, of course," Sasuke continues, feeling smug.

"What do you mean, the chairman—" Danzo is cut off before he could finish that sentence.

"But man, you guys made it here quick!" Sasuke interrupts, "I mean, if I hadn't stopped the engines, we might've missed each other."

The Colonel grumbles, seeing that with someone of Sarutobi's command alive he wouldn't be able to take the "witness" away and make sure she never talked. Sasuke turns and gives Naruto a warm thumbs-up. She happily nods. Together, they release Sakura from her captives, and they escort her away, leaving Danzo behind, who was silently fuming.

Soon, all three are on board Naruto' starship and it was flying through space, leaving behind the BOTTLE SHIP. Naruto was at the pilot chair, and behind her, were two more seats she had the ship deploy from its storage space. On the right was Sasuke, who was lounging back casually.

"Crazy," he mutters, "crazy how something good could come out of something bad."

Sasuke thinks back to how after Orochimaru's tail swatted him off the edge and plummeting to the lava below, he sees one of the lava creatures rising from its molten surface. He had lost his Plasma Gun, but he still has his Freeze Gun, which he cocks and fires straight down. The Magdollite is frozen solid and he crashes into it. Rolling aside, and losing the remains of his plasma pack, he spots a nearby opening and leaps from his safe platform, barely catches the edge, and pulls himself up and to safety. Pushing that memory from his mind, Sasuke sees Sakura looking at him. He puts the gun away, flipping the safety switch to the LOCK position, and leans back.

"Sorry... Guess I oughta be quiet."

Sakura leans into her own seat opposite from Sasuke, and slowly closes her eyes. Naruto looked back for a moment, seeing that Sakura's tense posture was finally relaxing.

_Sasuke was simply being courteous to Sakura. It has been a nightmare for her to endure, and she had only just fallen asleep. She had a lot of explanting to do for the Galactic Federation, for herself... and for Kyuubi._

Naruto's gunship enters hyperspace, and flies through regions of space filled with space dust.

_What would have happened if we hadn't been called there? Might the furious Kyuubi Haruno have attacked the Galactic Federation and brought about its utter destruction? Kyuubi wasn't insane, no... One day, a consciousness simply bloomed within her. And those that caused it to bloom—the humans—called it insanity._

"I was the insane one," Sasuke hears muttered from Sakura. Naruto also heard.

_That was what Sakura muttered softly as she continues to sleep. The selfish conceits of humans drove the girl they code-named "MB" to violence. It was their distorted perceptions and greed that awoke such fury in the fledgling girl's heart. Her thought was to punish the foolish and conceited. But MB could not complete her mission. As Kyuubi, she was defeated. And the Metroids... with their one vulnerability overcome, they were rendered indestructible. If some fool, just following orders, had taken the savage creatures to those who sought them..._

Naruto simply stares out as the ship flies through hyperspace.

_I just couldn't imagine what would have happened if Sarutobi hadn't recognized the looming danger. But the cost was far too great. Why did he have to pay with his life? For me, I couldn't believe he was dead. For the first time in my life, I questioned his choice..._

And in the following days, life resumed for humanity across the universe. On one of the main planets operated by the Galactic Federation, Naruto was back at the place where she first began her duty as a Federation Marine, back at that same corridor within the building staring out quietly to the cityscape sunset. The location was the Galactic Federation HQ.

_"No objects, right Lady?"_

Naruto hears those words echo in her mind.

_I heard Sarutobi's voice in my head, and I knew in my heart that he had made the right decision, just as he had so many years ago. In that moment, I swore not to grieve his death._

Looking out the window, Naruto sticks out her arm, and gives the man she loved as a father, Commander Hiruzen Sarutobi, a thumbs-up.

_And for the first time, I gave him a thumbs-up—just in case he was watching over me._

The shadow of an arm making a thumbs-down appears on a nearby wall. Naruto sees and turns to see Sasuke, walking out from the shadows, a smile on his face which brought one to Naruto's own.

_His amused expression looked as though he wanted to say something. His face and Sarutobi's swirled together. That last smile as Sarutobi drifted away..._

Naruto playfully pushes Sasuke, and he gently taps her shoulder. With a kind smile, he pats her shoulder, before walking away. She returns to looking out the window, before she ties her hair into her signature ponytail. Fixing her coat collar, she begins to walk, only to slow down as she takes one final look out the window. She was going to speak, but she withholds and resumes walking. And as she does, life outside the building went on as normal, cars flying through the air, transport ships docking into ports or leaving the planet, and on the many walkways of the city, human and alien life go on their business. The Earth-like planet never knew of the dangers that nearly loomed over them, only to be stopped with the aid of the Galaxy's Heroine, Naruto Uzumaki.

Hours later, Naruto's starship would be spotted by a local police patrol ship flying past them, and streaking into hyperspace travel.

_Ultimately, the decision was made to destroy the BOTTLE SHIP, a mission that will most likely be carried out in the next day or two. I'm heading toward the BOTTLE SHIP now. I'm going to rescue something that was left there..._

And after sometime, the desolate area of space where the BOTTLE SHIP was located is once again in view of Naruto's starship. And Naruto pilots her ship back towards its Hanger Bay.

_Something that can't be replaced..._


	42. Entry XLI

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. I also do not own anything from the Metroid franchise where Naruto characters are portrayed as the cast from Other M. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I may have splurged on chapter uploads yesterday, but call it an apology post for the long period of inactivity this collection fic has been under. BUt now, I'm hoping to get some one-shots posted here both old ones (edited with better words and grammar) as well as brand new ones. I just really hope to reclaim back the old crowds that LOVED Forbidden Scroll of Stories before the PURGE destroyed the previous incarnation of this.

* * *

_Sweet Kagamine Kiss  
presents..._

**The Funny Kunai 2**  
(Funnies, Insanity, and Parodies)

**Mikonaru**

"Naruto," Sasuke muttered, twitching every once and awhile.

"... Ne...?"

"You got my mother pregnant," muttered the raven-haired Uchiha.

"... She was lonely and dragged me into her bedroom. I can't say no to her while she was depressed," was the response of our favorite ramen-loving teen blonde.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched once. As for Uchiha Mikoto... she was giggling in delight, whispering to herself.

"Say," spoke up Sasuke's mom, "how about Mikonaru as the baby's name?"

Oh, Sasuke so wished he could smash Naruto's face into the wall, and hope the Shinigami ravaged his soul into unrecognizable shreds.

* * *

**Naruto's Loli Complex 2**

Hinata watched them from the distance. She was disappointed that Naruto saw her as a good friend while she still loved him. But as her attentions shifts, she would grow angry. Sitting in the lap of her beloved Naruto was her younger sister Hanabi. She was giggling as he cuddled her and she continues to be taught how to play a western game called Chess with one of his Kage Bunshin.

"Yup... Rook to E4," the clone calls out, moving the white piece.

"Now... what else can you do, Hanabi-chan?' Naruto asks the younger girl, who smiled.

"Queen to intercept the lone pawn, Checkmate," she said, with the foxy grin she adopted from Naruto.

Hinata growled grinding her teeth. Behind her, a scared Kiba and Akamaru watched as she had an aura of doom around her. Hinata's aura spiked when she heard Hanabi giggle.

"Naruto-kun," she would say.

"C'mon, please... for me?" he would beg.

And then she would concede to Naruto, and a poof later, under Naruto's special henge abilities, would giggle and purr a bit as her fox tail sway. Naruto would play with her lavender fox ears, smiling as he would rub the tips, and nuzzle the smaller Hyuuga.

_Must break lolicon curse,_ Hinata would repeat in her mind.

How? Hanabi's a cute girl in the series (with little screen time)...

* * *

**Never Bet against Naruto's Singing Talent**

"Like you can sing," said Ino, not believing Naruto. Everybody else in the Rookie Nine also did not believe Naruto, well except Hinata, but being too shy prevents her from speaking up and defending her crush. Oh, and did I forget to mention this is the Chūnin Exams, and that a certain ANBU Interrogator was running late?

"I can too sing," Naruto argued with the Yamanaka heiress.

Kabuto was resting up with his team mates after that little stunt with the Oto team, whom were now sitting as far away as possible from the other ninja teams. Few gave no care about the ensuing argument between two blondes.

"Oh yeah, how about a bet? You fail at singing and you work at my flower shop for a month after the Chūnin Exams," said Ino.

"Fine, but you're going to eat your own words and owe me a month of treats at Ichiraku Ramen," Naruto tells the girl, both shaking hands on it.

"So... go on dobe, try and sing," Kiba snickered

_Too easy,_ Ino thought with a smirk.

Naruto however gave a smile that made Ino's falter a bit as the smoke erupts around the male. As it slowly dissipated, music suddenly blares from near him. It had an upbeat rocking tune. And when the finally cleared, jaws dropped and eyes were glued to him... or rather her. Naruko stood there, no longer wearing that orange jumpsuit. Instead, she wore a short dark gray plaid wool skirt, and knee-high pink socks with dance slippers. The shirt was a fitting white tee, with a short leather black vest. She smiled prettily, as she adjusted a headset she's wearing on her head, her hair tied into it signature twin ponytails with a white bow perched on top of the headset.

"What the fuck?" muttered Temari.

"Holy shit dude, he turned into a girl," spoke Kankuro.

Gaara, the only one showing no emotion, only arcs his right eyebrow a bit.

_She's... beautiful,_ thought a blushing Hinata, noticing the stereo system that was sitting next to Naruto on the teacher's desk.

"Eat your own words, Ino-chan," she said, before she begins to sing. Ino and Sakura both stared, disturbed at how beautiful Naruko sounded.

_DEETO no owari sabishii kaerimichi  
Modotte konai konyaku no aji  
Kinyou no yoru uPUnushi ga kiiteru RAJIO wo kiita  
KalP wa nozomi_

_Jikan no muda ka, nanimo umaranai  
Dainasoo hadeni abarete!_

_Maguro *karupii  
Kyou mo oyoguyo  
Nozomi *karupii  
Hageshi deshou?  
Sabishisa wo keshite! Wasuresasete!  
Kimi ga inai koto_

_Sakana taberu  
Kimi ga suki nya  
Sake ni makenu otoko no ko ne!  
Hitori ni shinaide donna toki mo  
Omou no yo! Aitai nya!_

_Asahi ga someru uchi ageta sakana  
Modotte konai shinsen na aji  
Renraku nai kabe wo keritsukeru nya  
Onaka ga suita shake demo taberu_

_Denwa kakero yo mune de tsubuyaita  
Iwarenai to kidzukanai no?_

_Matome? Nai yo  
Hito no kimochi sagashidashite  
Tsukamaete yo  
KOKORO yonde mite tabete mite yo  
Atashi dake wo mite!_

_Sakana sakana  
Gyogyou suki nyaa  
Sashimi sashimi  
Otoko no ko ne!  
Hitori ni shinaide donna toki mo  
Omou no yo! Aitai nya!_

Jaws were hanging lose. Hinata was blushing even more. Guys were shocked. Girls were surprised and half of them jealous and envious of Naruto's female form looking so damn beautiful. And with the music fading to an end, Naruko winked with a giggle escaping her.

"You owe me a month of ramen," she told Ino, cutely flicking the stunned girl on the nose.

* * *

**Sasuke's Mom**

Everybody was enjoying lunch at this new bar in the village. It served food and drinks, and they were items with no alcoholic beverages on the menu. It was a place specially reserved for Genin. Naruto was rather... happy today. And the others did notice that he had a bounce in his step. As they were served what they ordered, the man who ran the place looked at Naruto, who then chuckled.

"So... Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"Judging by the smile on your face, you must be having a good day, ne?"

"Yeah," he said with a happy grin.

"You fucked Mikoto in the past, haven't you?"

Naruto blinked, as the other Rookies, including Sasuke, stared at the blonde with utter shock. Hinata however looked as if her entire world was crushed.

"... How did you know?" he asked narrowing his eyes at the other blond with tanned skin and purple eyes.

"Because I fucked her too," said the purple-eyed young man. He then smiled, walked around the counter, and wrapped an arm around Naruto, "Naruto-kun, welcome to the _I Banged Mikoto_ fan club. We're the only two in that rare and exclusive club. So, what picture she gave you?"

"Picture... oh, yeah." He pulled out a photo and showed it to the older man, who whistled. Mikoto had her legs spread in a naughty pose, wearing a red bra and lingerie with garter, and real lacy panties. Red ink in the lower right corner reads: _Good things come to those who work HARD_. What a MILF...

She was a fun girl... that is before the Uchiha Massacre incident...

"Hehehe. Nice, very nice," said the young man. Naruto must have found the photo again and remembered the good times he's had and thus was very kipper.

Naruto grinned to himself. He was a bit young when it happened (age 10), but he oddly enough developed early for his age, which few medics under the late Sandaime Hokage passed it off as the Kyuubi's chakra within the seal. In other words, puberty before age 8 (and the "hair in awkward places" not occurring until age 13).

"What about you, Sekai?"

"Oh?" He reached into a pocket, and showed it to Naruto.

"HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed, before coughing rather quickly and says in a calmer vice, "I mean, nice..."

"Very nice... hehehe," Sekai giggled rather pervertedly. The picture was snatched from their view, and Sasuke looked at it... and then stopped responding. Before anybody else could see, Sekai took it back and pocketed the image. What Sasuke saw was his mother, legs spread seductively and striking up such a naughty pose for the camera... she had a very naughty look on her face. You DON'T want to even KNOW how different this photo was from Naruto's. Trust me, if you did you'd faint after an explosive nosebleed.

"So... let's ditch these little boys and girls, then Naruto-kun. Tell me... how was your experience with Mikoto, hm?"

Slowly, but surely, Naruto was being led away by the majority of his still-virgin friends. And Sasuke... his mind had shut down.

* * *

**Naruto and Anko 1**

"Hey! Where were you? We were supposed to have brunch today," Anko said, taking a bite of her dango.

"Sorry, rough night," was Naruto's reply.

"Late night, huh? I see. So tell me Naruto: who was she?"

"Who?"

"I'm just saying who was she? You're date of the night."

"No one important," he said.

"Spare me the bull; I can see what's going on."

"Nothing much going on, Anko," Naruto said.

"Then when can I see her?"

"No... I rather not..."

"Oh, then she's hideous," Anko responded.

"She is not hideous," Naruto said

"Oh. Then tell me: does she have an alibi?"

"Well, no. Why do you ask that?"

"Alright then, we have established that she ain't got no alibi! She's UGLY! She's UGLY! U-G-L-Y! She ain't got no alibi! She UGLY!"

"Screw off," Naruto said, storming off amidst Anko's giggles.

"M! She's major ugly! O! She's fat and pugly! Oh! My! God! Know the cow says MOO!"

She laughed her ass off, until she got struck in the face with a shoe.

* * *

**Nuthin' But A G Thang**

It's the Chunin Exams. This time, Naruto will finally get a chance to advance from Genin to Chunin. Of course he wasn't the only Jinchuuriki in Genin Rank. The Raikage's younger brother, who went by the name Killer Bee, was also in this place. However, the world would soon learn how bad it is to have two ninja rappers in the same match at these finals today. Of course, the fight began, but the two started spewing their rap rhymes, until one comment set Naruto off. Twirling his headband cap around so the flap was backwards, Naruto snapped his fingers. As if my magic the lights in the enclosed dome went off except some lights that now gained various different color.

"Yo Bee, rap time, homey!"

"Yeah homeboy! Prove your worth!"

And the music starts... Oh Kami... You can see the attendances from Kumo pale when the rap music started.

[Naruto]  
_One, two, three and to the fo'  
Uzuumakii Naruu an' Killa' Bee is at the do'  
Ready to make an entrance, so back on up  
(Like ya know how to rip shit up)  
Gimme the microphone first, so I can bust like a bubble  
Raimaai and Sui Mushu togeth', now you know you in trouble  
Ain't nuthin' but a "G" thang, baaaaabay!  
Two loc'ed out (bleep)s so we're craaaaazay!  
Death Row is the label that paaaaays me!  
Unfadeable, so please don't try to fade this (Hell yeah)  
But uh, back to the lecture at hand  
Perfection is perfected, so I'ma let 'em understand  
from a young G's perspective  
And before me dig out a bitch I have ta' find a contraceptive  
You never know she could be earnin' her man  
and learnin' her man - and at the same time burnin' her man  
Now you know I ain't with that shit, Lieutenant  
Ain't no pussy good enough to get burnt while I'm up in it  
(Yeah) And that's realer than Real-Deal Holyfield  
And now you fangurl's and ho's know how I feel  
Well if it's good enough to get broke off a proper chunk  
I'll take a small piece of some of that funky stuff_

[Bee and Naruto]  
_It's like this and like that and like this and uh  
It's like that and like this and like that and uh  
It's like this and like that and like this and uh  
_[N] _Bee, creep to the mic like a phantom_

[Killer Bee]  
_Well I'm peepin', and I'm creepin', and I'm creep-in  
But I damn near got caught, 'cause my beeper kept beepin'  
Now it's time for me to make my impression felt  
So sit back, relax, and strap on your ninbelt  
You never been on a ride like this befo'  
with a ninja who can rap and control the Eight-o  
At the same time with the dope rhyme that I kick  
You know, and I know, I flow some ol' funky shit  
to add to my collection, the selection  
symbolizes dope, take a toke, but don't choke  
If you do, you'll have no clue  
on what me and my homey Naruto came to do_

[Bee and Naruto]  
_It's like this and like that and like this and uh,  
It's like that and like this and like that and uh,  
It's like this...  
_[B]_ And who gives a fuck about hoes?  
_[N]_ So just chill, 'til the next episode..._

Anko somewhere in the stands was giggling like a crazed schoolgirl. Half the audience, whom had to deal with Bee's rapping tendencies, was all too much in shock to say anything. Yugito however was mumbling incoherently. If one could read her mind, one would see that she was begging Kami to strike them with lightning.

[Naruto]  
_Fallin' back on that ass, with a hellified gangsta lean  
Gettin' funky on the mic like a ol' batcha' collard greens  
It's the capital U, oh yes I'm fresh, Z double-U M  
A K double-I N, A R double-U, ya see  
Showin' much flex when it's time to wreck a mic  
Pimpin' ninjas and clockin' a grip like my name was Sasuke  
Yeah, and it don't quit  
I think they in the mood for some muthafuckin' G shit  
(Hell yeah) So Bee... (Whattup kid?)  
Gotta give 'em what they want (What's that, G?)  
We gotta break 'em off somethin' (Hell yeah)  
And it's gotta be bumpin' (City of Raimaai!)_

[Killer Bee]  
_It's where it takes place - so when asked, yo' attention  
Mobbin' like a muh'fucka, but I ain't lynchin'  
Droppin' the funky shit that's makin' the sucka (bleep)s mumble  
When I'm on the mic, it's like a cookie, they all crumble  
Try to get close, and your ass'll get smacked  
My muthafuckin' homie Naruto has got my back  
Never let me slip, 'cause if I slip, then I'm slippin'  
But if I got my Nina, then you know I'm straight trippin'  
And I'ma continue to put the rap down, put the mack down  
And if yo bitches talk shit, I'll have to put the smack down  
Yeah, and you don't stop  
I told you I'm just like a clock when I tick and I tock  
But I'm never off, always on, to the break of dawn  
R-A-I-M-A-A-I, and the city they call Sui Mushu  
Puttin' the shit together  
Like my (bleep) D.O.C., "No One Can Do It Better"_

[Bee and Naruto]  
_Like this, that and this and uh  
It's like that and like this and like that and uh,  
It's like this  
_[B] _And who gives a fuck about hoes?  
_[N] _So just chill, 'til the next episode..._

The Raikage was mumbling face palming, thinking the world has gone to shit and pigs began to fly. The Sandaime Hokage in spirit was wondering if it was a bad idea for Naruto to watch television when he was still younger and impressionable. Tsunade was wondering what the fuck just happened. The two down in the center of the Lightning Dome arena were enjoying their new-found respect for one another.

* * *

**I don't own the song by Snoop and Dre... although the lyrics have been warped for a more NARUTO-ish texture. Can you IMAGINE Naruto and Bee being rap stars? As for Naruko singing a Kagamine Rin song, I also don't own that either... although I enjoy repeating it on Winamp now and then.  
**


	43. Entry XLII

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. I also do not own anything from the Metroid franchise where Naruto characters are portrayed as the cast from Other M. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** Old Vocaloid/Naruto xover oneshot, but still a classic. Please review if you like what I wrote in the collection fic. I also take requests for Naruto stuff.

* * *

**If Naruto Had Family**

CRASH!

Tsunade looked up as did Shizune, and both looked out the window. There imprinting the forehead of the late Sandaime, yet again, was a man with blue hair, a long scarf wrapped around the neck, and wearing western-continent clothing.

"Not again," she muttered, face palming.

Halfway across the village, Naruto blinked. "Luka-obasan (aunt Luka) could be as strong as Tsunade-baachan (grandma Tsunade)... that's scary," he said, before returning back to reading his lyrics sheet.

The blonde-haired fifteen year old heard the door open.

"Hey Naruto," greeted his older sister, Rin.

"Oh, hey Rin. Where's Len?"

"We're out of fruit so I sent him to buy some more down at the village market," she said, and he nodded.

"So, what did Kaito do to incur Luka's wrath again?"

Rin shrugged.

The two teens decided it wasn't worth the effort to figure out what their perverted father-figure did to Luka.

"So... what are we going to be doing this month?"

"Well you know that this month is the last month we'll be here before we go out touring once again," said Rin, plopping down onto his bed, "ever since we did that Vocaloid Idol auditions six months ago, Miki's been a popular singer like Miku-neechan."

Naruto nods, remembering the fuchsia-haired teen that, by a world voting online, was selected as the new member of the Vocaloid Family. All of them were family despite having blood relations elsewhere. He was related to Len and Rin through adoption several years ago. Kaito and Meiko were like the parental figures when they were traveling. Miku was the eldest sibling to Len, Rin, and Miku, as was Gumi. Gakupo and Luka were like an aunt and uncle in some odd way.

Before, Vocaloid wasn't a known group. Kaito and Meiko were childhood friends, and grew up with a passion for singing (despite being a bit of a drunk, and having an obsession with ice cream). But after a agent for the Crypton Future Media discovered the duo, decided to take them and make them popular. Their popularity over the years skyrocket, and then history would take course. A year after their last successful album release, Miku met them, and the three became a traveling group after the girl wanted to become a singer just like them gaining more and more popularity. Afterwards, Len and Rin were discovered to have such great musical and singing talent, that they were offered a chance to join. They did so, if only Naruto, their little adopted brother, could join. A couple years would pass (with Naruto joining as he too held a passion for singing) before the family grew with the addition of Luka, Gakupo, and his younger sister, Gumi.

And by that time, the Vocaloids were a widely-crazed sensation. You couldn't go anywhere on the internet without hearing about the Vocaloids, or any of their members: Sakine Meiko, Shion Kaito, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Naruto Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo, Nakajima Gumi, and the newest addiction to the family fold, Furukawa Miki.

"Hm... what are our travel plans? Did Meiko-chan ever tell us? What about Master Crypton?"

=0=0=

Kaito rubbed his face, as it still stung when he impacted the mountain.

"You tripped again, Kaito-san?" asked a lazy one-eyed Jōnin reading an Icha Icha book.

"Yeah," Kaito said with a sigh. He tripped over Tako-Luka, the odd pet of the group, fell into the springs, and thus took an air trip to Tsunade's forehead (the Hokage Monument). It wasn't his fault! How was he supposed to stop himself? The accidental ripping of the Hokage's bottoms of her two-piece didn't help matters much, though...


	44. Entry XLIII

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**Fishnet**

"What?"

"NOTHING!"

Naruto showed up completely naked (well not completely naked if you count shear-material fishnet as clothing and the only orange trench coat in existence).

Iruka only questioned thoughtfully - with dread - if Naruto had befriended Mitarashi Anko. The boy's current fashion just SCREAMS Anko right now.

And that would be a bad thing in the long run... for many...

* * *

**Who can imagine Naruto wearing all fishnet clothes and a simple trench coat?**


	45. Entry XLIV

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**A Skyward Sword and Naruto Oneshot**

As told in legend, the Golden Goddesses left the Triforce in Hylia's care when they departed from the world. However, the Demon King Demise and his forces rushed from the earth to take the Triforce, attacking the people of The Surface. Hylia gathered the surviving humans on a piece of land and sent it to the heavens, beyond the clouds.

With the humans gone, she united the Ancient Robots, the Gorons, the Kikwis, the Mogmas and the Parella to battle Demise's forces, sealing away the demon king within the Sealed Grounds. However, knowing that Demise's followers would free him, Hylia had the Goddess Sword created, discarding her divinity to be reborn upon the residents of Skyloft. In her final moments, Hylia entrusted the Sheikah the task of protecting her future incarnations.

But not all in the Sheikah tribe sought to follow the trusted ruling of Her Grace. Only one sought to spread out to travel the realms, and thus left his post, and his tribe. In another continent away from the lands of what one day will become known as Hyrule, this lone Sheikah became a hermit sage. He, with his immense powers, his magical energies, found a group of small humans that survived the wrath of the Demon King's rampage from the other land. He also fought against another demonic creature just as terrifying as Demon King Demise, and shattered it into nine separate entities, sealing the main body and its soul into himself.

He taught the surviving humans of this continent his knowledge, and one day died leaving his legacy to two sons conceived for him. The two sons soon became the Uchiha and Senju Clans, and then the humans on this continent grew, the Rikudō's knowledge slowly becoming perverted as time had passed, and the nine beasts of power perverted into weapons of mass destruction. In a world where the Demon King Demise remained sealed for centuries upon centuries, the land now collectively known as the Elemental Nations grew in the power that is now used as tools of war and bloodshed for a professional lifestyle called Ninja.

Then one day, the seals that imprisoned Demise at the Sealed Grounds began to deteriorate. It was at this exact moment in time, that the Kyuubi no Yoko was sealed into the body of a human infant, the adults using their son as a catalyst to imprison the rampaging fox once again dying for their efforts in saving the village. But here, the moment where time and space itself parts ways into different timelines.

For this timeline, the Dark Lord Ghirahim took immense interest in the humans of this land far away from where his master remains prisoner by the remaining Sheikah Tribes.

"This will be very interesting... such humans with great power, to imprison a monster of pure power into one of their own kin." He licks his lips, keeping hidden as he watches the aftermath. An old human male arrived, as the giant toad monster disappeared abruptly in a plume of smoke, and the old human picks up the crying human infant. The old man may not see it, but Ghirahim did.

Ghirahim can see an aura of energy, literally flowing off the infant, like a roaring flame hungry for destruction. "I must take that human child. Such a power will be beneficial in my goals of freeing my Demon King..."

With a grin, he vanishes in a blaze of patterned gold diamonds.


	46. Entry XLV

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**What Else Did Naruto Find In The Fūin no Sho?**

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? Crap, another Bunshin... I suck using them..."

Naruto had stolen the Fūin no Sho from the Hokage Tower, on the mission he didn't know was a ruse by Mizuki. Of course, being gullible, he accepted it hoping to become a ninja of the village. However, in the ten minutes since the scroll had been stolen, he was far away from Konoha. In fact, he was in a forest five miles away. So he was going to have plenty of time to find a jutsu to learn in order to graduate...

What a baka...

"Huh, what's this?"

He had skipped past five different jutsu that all detailed various Bunshin, to one that caught his eye. The name of the jutsu was called **Chokuchō Datsu no Jutsu **(Rectal Prolapse Technique).

"Deadly jutsu involving a beam of chakra striking a target's butthole and causing a gastric spasm, and is also known in certain dark circles as Caribbean Drain-O..."

=0=0=0=

In another universe, Hermes Conrad of the _Planet Express Delivery Company_ in New New York stops working for a moment. Looking around his room, and not sensing any form of disturbance in the Bureaucratic Force (or hearing something that would bring them into yet another form of misadventure), he resumes his Bureaucratic duties.

=0=0=0=

"Cool, but disgusting..."

He tears it out of the scroll and pockets it away for later use.

"**Souseijikan no Jutsu** (Twincest Technique): a jutsu created by The Terror Twosome Mikoto and Kushina, and is a child jutsu to **Oiroke no Jutsu** (Sexy Technique)?" Naruto tears this one out the scroll and pockets it.

"I so am going to use that... kukukuku..."

Somewhere in the world, Orochimaru sneezed at the same time he choked/coughed upon hearing from Deidara he was kicked out of the Akatsuki due to always bringing little naked boys to headquarters, being a pedophile, and overall was booted out due to Itachi finding his rather disturbing shrine to Sasuke in the bedroom closet... of course the reason for his sneezing was someone used his trademark evil bad guy catchphrase.

Naruto's face slowly turned a healthy shade of red upon reading what the next jutsu on the scroll held and the details of the jutsu's effect. What poor Naruto didn't know was Hinata holds knowledge of this "forbidden jutsu" that is also nicknamed Futanari no Jutsu... yeah... moving on!

Four hours later... various jutsus he tore out to keep and fold away (Mokuton, a weapon he found sealed in it which was a bladeless tantō that channels a person's chakra to form the "blade", to various forbidden Taijutsu moves, and one Genjutsu called Yaoi Yaoi Icha - for female users only), others sounded boring and uninteresting ("Why would I need to learn how to walk trees when I can climb them?"), and few sounded too complicated for him to understand (He found something based on the Hiraishin but the complicated words made him move on), before he finally decided to move back to the beginning.

He took out the jutsu description he stole from the scroll for the Twincest technique, and blinks. REQUIRES KAGE BUNSHIN it reads near the bottom.

"This requires that Bunshin crap? Damn it!" he exclaims.

With a grunt, he unrolls back to the Kage Bunshin and decides to learn how to make it work. History goes on as planned, except the confrontation happened outside the village. Naruto is still Genin at the end, Mizuki is in prison, Iruka lives, and a different Naruto was set free upon the world with his stolen knowledge from the Fūin no Sho...

* * *

**Uh oh! Chaos ensues...** O.O;


	47. Entry XLVI

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**The Roles Are Reversed**

A snap of his fingers, a small flame erupts from his thumb, like it was a lighter. He brought the flicker of ire to his cigarette and lights it, and waves his thumb to dispel the flame whilst taking a short drag of the cancerous stick. With an exhale, he gazes to his partner.

"So, Itachi... you've seen everything my Angelo Units have gathered. You must admit your brother is now permanently damaged goods. He's not only been granted Orochimaru's accursed Juinjutsu, but he's now accepted the poisonous power of the fox."

Itachi said nothing, except munch his box of assorted Pocky.

"Madara's poison was cleansed from the world, but it's only one half. The rest of the poison comes from those in power sealing the Bijuu into living beings in attempts of wielding weapons to slaughter and murder countless innocents. The fox was the strongest of the nine Bijuu, but also the most sadistic and manipulative. And with your brother's unstable mind when you mind fucked him with the Tsukuyomi, he's too dangerous to let live, as well as the other eight Jinchuuriki."

"I know," he snaps.

"Then... you truly understand that to bring a form of peace and prevent super weapons from being created again, the death of the nine Jinchuuriki and the banishing of their demons into the Un-Dimension is required. And with the Bijuu forever out of reach, and the Juubi's shell kept imprisoned in the center of our moon, the world of the Shinobi will change forever. It's time Gensou joined the rest of the world."

Itachi finished his snack, and carelessly tosses it aside.

"I know, Naruto," the only sane Uchiha of the entire planet says, gazing at the forsaken Namikaze.

Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto looks out the corner of his eyes, and sees Itachi staring vehemently back. Finishing his cancerous stick of death, he lets it drop to the ground and the remaining lit is snuffed out by the heel of his boot.

"Let us go," said Naruto as he got up, leaving a few bills on the table for the waitress' tip.

"We're heading to Konoha then?"

A dark smile crossed Naruto's face. "Yes. Those worthless fools are looking for their forsaken lost son of the Yondaime... so I might as well entertain them before we eliminate Danzo. After all, Danzo is one of the poisons that must be cleansed... and to avenge Yahiko."

"So, I'll go when you give the signal?"

"Yes. You'll understand the signal, and when you see it you and Kisame when he returns from pissing in the toilet will barge in and attack the village with the aid of the Angelo Units. That cesspool needs to be purified."

And Naruto walks away, leaving Itachi behind with his Akatsuki cloak. The last Uchiha sighs to himself, and waits for Kisame while their partner goes to Konoha by himself.

"Where the fuck is Kisame?"

=0=0=

Sun-kissed yellow blond hair with the single long lick of scythe-shaped hair that was as red as human blood defying gravity, whisker birth marks adorning his cheeks, and his right hand was clad in a black glove. The wrists were wrapped by silver bracelets and it had twin red lines running around its center. The pants of his were leather-made and a dark red color. His two shirts were both a jersey style with an alternate sleeve shirt; the undershirt was almost form-hugging with the right sleeve half-length and the left sleeve ending to the wrist, and the jersey fishnet worn over it was two sizes larger. Strange runes embrace his right forearm, the strange markings on the artistic tattoo unintelligible unless one understood true alchemy.

He remembered the village he abandoned. He couldn't wait to destroy the village, to cleanse his soul of the demons that flourished in the one place that bathed in all seven sins of humanity. He chuckles, when he came to the village from its blind area. On top his father's head on the mountain, he smiles darkly.

"And soon, the worst of humanity will burn."

Taking out a small jar, he unscrews the lid and applies the flesh-tone makeup to cover his birth marks on his cheeks before jumping to the ground below. Elsewhere, inside the office, Senju Tsunade was busy looking over the paperwork, but she was also alternating reading reports given to her by an ANBU operative delivering said documents from her teammate, Jiraiya. The Godaime Hokage sets everything down, and sighed.

The village went to complete hell one it was discovered everything those ignorant bastards had their blinders torn from their eyes. Three years ago, the village's reputation went down the shithole. Uchiha Sasuke was discovered to be the true prisoner holding the Kyuubi sealed away until the unstable boy, already inflicted by Orochimaru's Cursed Seal, was manipulated into accepting the fox's poisonous and volatile chakra. Then, he abandoned the village seeking power from Orochimaru. And then when the other clients from three years ago spread word Konoha treated the son of Minato and Kushina like a pariah, the money, the missions, all went elsewhere. People outside the village now began to avoid Konoha. The Fire Daimyō had started trusting them less and less. And to make things worse, Konoha ninja barely got any high missions since many countries saw them as the same garbage, and treated them as such. The same treatment her godson was given by this rat hole of a ninja village was now experienced by the rest of the world.

Three years was spent trying to chase down and locate her neglected godchild, but he couldn't be found anywhere. Eventually, she had to bear with the inevitable and accept that he was forever gone. After all, he left the village at such a young age feeling neglect and total isolation from human society... he probably died on the streets of some unnamed town, village, or in the wild somewhere. Elsewhere, Naruto was walking through the village, looking about as the fools that isolated him from society went on their business without a care in the world, as if he had never existed. He kept himself from breaking out in a cold aura of darkness. They'll soon pay. He stops when he spotted a quaint little open-air ramen shop, and decides to sit down behind the cloth.

"Hello, how may I help you?" said a young woman with her hair tied up neatly, carrying a serving ladle.

Naruto looks to the young woman, enrapturing her with his dazzling emerald eyes, and his well-toned physique exposed due to his fishnet shirts he was wearing.

"A small bowl of miso please."

She shakes herself from his strangely hypnotic eyes and grabs a clean bowl and serves her customer the bowl, and sets a clean set of chopsticks down. Breaking them apart, he eats his meal quietly. Five minutes later, Naruto sets the chopsticks on top the empty bowl.

"That was delicious, miss," Naruto said as he stands.

The woman takes the bowl and takes it to the nearby sink. And when she turns around to tell him how much it would cost or the bowl, she stared at his right hand that was raised. All except for the index and middle finger were closed in.

"Thank you for the meal."

BANG!

A beam of energy shot from his fingers, like a laser piercing her skull and she collapsed with a loud clatter. Her father heard the commotion, and shouted in horror seeing his daughter dead with a bloody hole in her forehead.

"NO! AYAME!"

He looks up, and sees a dark grin from the blond-haired young teen, before he too was killed. The commotion was heard and that is what the curious villagers saw; Naruto firing his laser shot into the man's skull. Naruto turns around, and cracks his hand. The right hand explodes into a blaze of energy which he sweeps before him. Explosions erupt, thus alerting Konoha something was wrong. Screams echoed, but Naruto took it all in with rapture.

"Yes, scream... run in fright at the hopelessness you see!" he shouts, as a crackle of energy runs down his right arm, the runes lightning.

He slams his outstretched palm down to the ground and sends a powerful shockwave of energy to spread out all around with the glow of alchemy runes lighting around him with a glow of reddish purple. The destruction leveled three blocks from the epicenter. Buildings were in ruins, many lives young and old were slain by the destructive alchemy attack.

And from their position, Kisame and Itachi begin to walk into Konoha. The signal was given.

Amidst the carnage, Naruto continues to smile. He hears the whistle of weapons flying in the air, but he does nothing. The sudden barrier that surrounded him rejected the kunai and shuriken, and fall harmlessly to the ground.

"So, how does it feel to see the destruction I can perform, worthless cesspool ninja?"

He spotted the famed Hatake Kakashi in the crowd with the ANBU. He also spotted the former Fire Temple Guardian, Sarutobi Asuma, with his trademark trench knives.

"It only proves how much this cesspool needs to rot into death and be purified of the sins they bathe in. For so long I have relished in the dreams of destroying my inner demons this village thrusted upon me with their loathing hatred. Hated for something I had nothing to do with..."

He giggled a bit.

"So, how's the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?"

He blocks a katana effortlessly by simply grabbing the blade, and grabbing the head of a woman with purple hair wearing a cat mask, his hand glows. The next, her lifeless body collapsed. The face was smoking, mask molecularly destroyed with the last trace of blood already boiled into steam from his energy hand.

"Yūgao!" he hears the elder Sarutobi shout in shock. He could see them tense, not believing how simple he had killed the masked ninja.

"So, Captain Inu," he says, staring directly into Kakashi's eye and the Sharingan eye he uncovered behind his hitai-ate, "it's been eleven years..."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Maybe it would be better if you took off your make-up, Naruto," spoke a familiar voice.

From the still hanging smoke of the destruction wrought, the forms of Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame emerged and stand on either side of the teen.

"I guess, Itachi."

He stands there, letting Itachi wipe the make-up off his cheeks, and reveal his whisker birthmarks.

"These fools won't stop us anyway."

Kisame grins, looking to Gai. "I want the green bastard, so I can chop his legs off." He puts a hand on Samehada.

"Naruto?" whispered Kakashi.

"Yes, Hatake... I heard rumors about Konoha wanting to make up for their mistakes and ease the heavy guilt constricting their souls by finding the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina and beg forgiveness for the foolish shit they did to me all those years ago. So, I decided to come here and respond in a justified fashion... leveling three blocks of the village and slaying hundreds in a few seconds."

He takes out a cigarette, and using his Flame Lighter technique, lights his joint and blows some smoke after a quick drag of the tobacco.

"So, why don't my so-called godparents come down here so I can say hello?"

He was rewarded with Tsunade and Jiraiya merging in their Shunshin. With a snap of his fingers, Naruto generated a wind that blew away all the smoke lingering from the debris.

"Naruto... you're alive..."

"Thanks to Nagato, one of my few surviving family members of my mother's clan..."

Jiraiya stared hard at Naruto, Minato and Kushina's son. There was no way they would have ever approved of their son acting in such a way; destructive, and downright dark. "What are you doing here? Why? Why did you do what you did?"

"Simple... this cesspool of a village deserves everything for the sins they did, and in turn, allowed their offspring to do to me. Every single last human in this shithole will die... but tell me; how was it feeling all the pain that I felt? I may have been hidden for so long but I heard all through my spies, how the village's reputation went to hell, and how the so-called crown prince of Konoha turned out to be the very thing they thought existed inside me... by the way, how's those worthless kids that were with Sasuke-kun's generation? Oh, right... half of them died trying to take Sasuke back to Konoha who fled to that snake in the grass."

Gai was never one to anger easily, but the jab to the loss of his two students Neji and Lee struck a barb in his heart. Likewise, Asuma and the woman next to him, Kurenai, were also angry. Their students Shikamaru, Chōji, and Kiba were killed in a desperate act of stopping the Uchiha from reaching Orochimaru.

"How the mighty have fallen... but it's for the best. The so-called prince and the pride of the village turned out to be the very thing that keeps a demonic beast imprisoned... while the son of the village's greatest Kage in its history was ignored, pretending that he never existed, and treated like he was the beast itself. Foolish. Just foolish..."

With another snap of his fingers, glowing golden circles and runes burned in the air. In flashes of light, strange angelic-looking monsters armed with strange armor and a large jousting lance land, and fold their strange mechanical-looking wing along their left sides which acted like secondary armor.

"Raze this village to the ground. Leave no one alive, not even the infants... JUST KILL THEM ALL!"

They take to arms and the Angelo Units attack. More alchemic runes emerge and summon more of the monstrous super soldiers of Naruto's brilliant creation, all the while Naruto cackles, enjoying the sounds of destruction as the Angelo Units strike important areas of the village.

Kisame blocks an attack and swings Samehada, but Gai evaded the seep.

"Sorry Green Beast, but your fight is with me. This time, I'll win!"

Itachi stares on, right at Kakashi.

"If Konoha had simply acknowledged Naruto, none of this would ever happen... but, it's too late to change everything..."

"So, you brainwashed Naruto," Kakashi jabs coldly.

Itachi then cracks a smile, and a laugh.

"Brainwash? Why we did no such thing... once we finally eliminated that poison that was my can's founder, Madara, we reverted back to the way the Akatsuki once was, with a change: the destruction of the Jinchuuriki and the beasts that makes them super weapons to power-hungry fools that are the Gokage of Gensou. And Naruto will help us lead this continent to join the rest of the world... to destroy the poison and bring true peace..."

"By killing innocent people?" Kakashi interjects.

"A small price to pay, but worth it once the origin of the Bijuu and the creation of Jinchuuriki has been cleansed from the face of the planet. Ultimately, the burning of Konoha's poisoned roots is Naruto's mission. We are simply his partners."

And Naruto stares at his godparents. They were never there for him. Just like Konoha, they left him to rot in loneliness and isolation.

"To begin the path of peace, one must sever the ties of hatred and purify the poison it spreads with simple touch," Naruto cryptically quotes, "Only then can humanity flourish with the elimination of geo stigma."

"N-Naruto... what the hell are you saying?" Jiraiya whispers, while also preparing to summon Ma and Pa, Tsunade beside him readying her strength.

"It is simple, old man. I am going to fulfill a prophecy and lead mankind beyond the shinobi era... the era of the shinobi is the reason the planet is dying. And as long as they have Jinchuuriki and the power of the tailed beasts as their weapons of mass destruction, chaos and war is all future generations will be born into."

Energy crackles over his body.

"Now... you two can do me this one favor."

He fires an energy blast from his hand.

"Die."

* * *

**How dark is this, eh?  
**


	48. Entry XLVII

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**Nail Polish**

Not many would care about Naruto. Then again, not many knew where he even lived in the village. Because nobody (except maybe Hinata) gave a rat's ass about the orphaned blonde, thus explains this minor entourage of Rookie Genin in the middle of September stalking after the orange-clad Genin who was too busy devouring a large bowl of ramen given to him by Ayame from the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

"I still can't believe he doesn't choke devouring that much junk," Ino muttered.

A loud belch and Naruto tosses the disposable bowl and chopsticks into a nearby trash bin before resuming his walk... now across the rooftops. Everybody else followed as best they could. But they soon stopped when Naruto stopped in front of a small apartment-looking building by a river and surrounded by a dense packet of trees.

The door opened as Naruto fumbled for the keys, and despite contrary belief, Naruto's female form stuck her head out the open door. Naruto just smiled, and walked in, and Naruko, as the girl was known, closed the door not noticing the Genin hiding in the large bushes before they moved closer to the open window.

"So, Naruko, how come you didn't dispel yourself?"

"Hey, it's been awhile since you last summoned me to the living realm. Give me a break if I wanted a real bed," complained the gender-bender Naruto clone. Naruto snorted a disbelieving tone, but said nothing further as he pulled out from a small cabinet... is that a bottle of blue nail polish?

Yes indeed it was, as the group ducked when Naruto walked past the window again, before plopping down onto the couch. Naruko cuddled up next to him, as he opens the small glass jar, and wiped the extra paint off before applying the liquid onto his fingernails one by one.

"People find out, they'll wonder if it's cuz of me," Naruko poked fun at Naruto's rather feminine applying of the nail polish.

And Naruto just childishly stuck his tongue out at her, prompting the girl to giggle humorously.

"Who would even notice? Those idiots I call my friends certainly don't," he said with a mean streak in his voice.

"Yeah... true, I mean, the pink-haired bitch smacks you around a lot, even if you're just breathing. You have a sensei who gives little to no shit about you, and an egotistical emo who is probably the cock sheath to a pedophilic pale-skinned Sannin. Not to mention the rest of those weirdoes who would belittle you, and make fun of you..."

Naruto shrugged. "I had to put up with a lot of bullshit from their families and over ninety nine point five percent of this village. I'm used to dealing with the bigoted hatred from their kids, too. Makes me wonder why I haven't gone Itachi on all of them and salted the lands of the village afterward."

A rather dark laugh left him, before he closes his mouth and resumes panting the rest of his nails.

"You could have just left. I mean, before you became a Leaf ninja, you were a civilian. The assholes on the Konoha Council would have no jurisdiction at preventing you from leaving if you did."

"If I leave now, they'll just send everything but the kitchen sink to kill me," he said coldly, "it actually makes me glad. Knowing the Uchiha Clan, they would get the job done of killing me. Happy to know Itachi did the whole world a favor and killed off the only clan that has the power of dominating the planet with just their stupid eye tricks."

"All that's left is the Hyuugas, and even their so-called powerful Jyuuken can't kill you. You took a Jyuuken strike to the heart when you were five years old and you bounced back from what would have otherwise killed a normal human being."

"Don't forget, I took two Chidori attacks to the chest; one from my so-called sensei when I was three, and three months ago when that prick Uchiha left to suck Orochimaru."

Naruko then gained a rather saucy smile. "Speaking of sucking, Naruto-kun," she said, slowly sliding off the couch. Naruto finished applying the last of the polish before looking to Naruko.

Everybody just quickly left before they were discovered, and in Hinata's case, rushing off tears spilling from her eyes.

* * *

**Another Dark!Naruto oneshot, this time involving Naruko. This had a bit of a lemony scene at the end but for safety's sake I have omitted that part out as well as some "choice words".  
**


	49. Entry XLVIII

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. I also don't own WWE's Undertaker character who cameos in this one-shot. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**When Naruto Awakens...**

Cold unforgiving eyes lock onto the old eyes of the Sandaime.

"Minato was a fool thinking that he could seal such a dark creature into his own child. Such a foolish man indeed..."

Hiruzen looked at the black trench- coat-clad man with long black hair, and dark icy black eyes. Leather gloves, boots, and black spandex wrestler-type clothes is what this man wore. And the way he spoke, brought a chilling cold to seep into your very body. Hell, right now, the room held an ominous chill in the air.

"He honestly never thought that summoning what you call the God of Death would in truth bring me from the nether realm."

"... Please... let me have his son..."

But the man did not relent in his glare at the old Hokage; in fact, he narrowed his eyes just slightly.

"No," was his cold response, "this child was tainted by the dark magic of the fox before I sent its soul into the foulest pits of hell itself... no, instead... I will take the child. You only have Minato to blame, and now his soul is lost to the realms of hell."

The brilliant flash of light that erupted, in truth, when the dark-clad man killed the fox and sent its soul to hell, it retaliated, and he avoided it with fluid grace; Minato however wasn't lucky, and was killed by the final desperation attack. The clock tower that the village had rang, signaling midnight. And, almost like that, the man vanished in a blanket of fog that casted itself around the village and the devastation where the fox perished. Naruto was taken with him. Years had passed since the death of the Yondaime, and the death of the Kyuubi. However, the village would forever bare the scar of the Kyuubi. The spot where the fox died, no matter what they did, the small crater refused to bare any form of life.

Eventually it was barred off, with the monks of the Fire Temple warding it with talisman tags. But it was on this day, thirteen years since Kyuubi's death, and the disappearance of Naruto, the supposed jailor of the fox, on October 13... It was a Friday. Friday the 13th, was the day when the world would once again learn to fear his power. It was a day where the world would once again learn to fear his name. It was a day where the world would once again speak of him, to praise his name as legend... his student would return to the human world with his powers, and once again solidifies his legend upon the human world. Once again, the world would learn to fear the Deadman... they will learn to fear... the Undertaker.

The day was unnaturally cold, even for the coming of the Autumn Solstice. There was a bit of a dense fog that gripped portions of the country and the village, but noon came around and it faded away, though the day remained very cloudy. There was also an increased sighting of crows that loiter the graveyards of Konoha, and as Kakashi found out, also hang out by the Memorial Stone. Many in the village were superstitious, and of course who wouldn't on such a date like today? For Uchiha Sasuke, he especially hated this day because it was also the day where he became an orphan losing his entire family to his brother who massacred the Uchiha Clan and left him after torturing him with the eyes of the Mangekyou.

But, the cold and windy day would continue until the sun hidden behind the gray storm clouds would finally disappear into the horizon. The bell tower chimed with an ominous ring, startling many in the village. Some would have thought it was Konohamaru playing another prank...

_**GONG!**_

The bell went off again. The clouds began to rumble with the soft clap of thunder, darkening a bit more with a blackish gray tint beginning to fill the lighter shades. A flash of lightning raced across the sky, before a stray bolt streaks the air, and those in the vicinity would scream in fright as the bolt of lightning struck the ground with an ear-splitting clap... right into the center of the Kyuubi Crater. The lightning itself generated the flash of heat that also incinerate the fence barring the crater, and the talisman all burned away into ash.

**_GONG!_**

The thunder clapped with an increased ferocity, as a dense cold fog began to slowly envelop the village. The cold winds blew harsher, and at the sounding of the bell once more, a cold feeling began to pour form the center of the crater, where small jets of flame began to seep through the increasing cracks. Many shinobi began to crowd around, along with ANBU, and the Sandaime himself. Rocks exploded suddenly at the time thunder screamed across the dark clouds above, and large towers of flame spews high into the air. It was Dante's Hell envisioned, as a figure began to rise up, like the devil himself. He had dark long spiky hair, and he wore the wide black-brim hat that covered his cold unforgiving blue eyes with the dark rings under the eyes.

"I have finally come forth," whispered the figure, his voice somehow projecting loud and clear despite the unnatural fog that pooled out from the cracked hole of the crater, the harsh cold-biting winds that blew through rattling the leaves and causing the crows to scatter with angry cries, and the storm brewing above Konoha. He wore a black trench coat, long black leather gloves, boots, and wore a black spandex outfit that fitted his body perfectly, defining every bit of tight lithe muscle he had on him. But most of all... was this silver necklace worn around his neck, with a strange symbol hanging off the end. It was a T and an X over it, embossed on the metal plate of a swirl design.

"I have awakened..." He lifted his head after he slowly reached up to take his hat off. The whites of his eyes were shone clearly as a deadly clap of thunder and flash of lighting sounds off. "And the world shall fear... my Master's name... and his legend," he says with unbridled coldness.

The Sandaime was shaking, as was many. The cold aura this teenaged person radiated. It wasn't Killing Intent. It was something else. The aura itself brought such a crushing weight upon you, that you felt your soul was about to be torn apart, and your heart to give out on you. However, the same blue eyes, despite the icy layer it now contained, was something Hiruzen would never forget.

"Naruto..."

And the heavens would respond to the Sandaime's whisper with another clap of thunder.

"Hello, old man," Naruto greets the Sandaime Hokage, never smiling.

* * *

**This would have become a **_Naruto was raised by Undertaker_** story, with references to the Ministry of Darkness stable from the Attitude Era of the WWE, and touch-ins by Paul Bearer** (Requiescat in pace)**, Edge and Christian from their days following Gangrel, and sometimes Kane. In fact, somebody COULD try this out...**


	50. Entry XLIX

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**Konoha's Black Shadow**

The night was unusually cold. Clouds blot the sky, partially covering the glow of the moon and the twinkling stars. On top the mountain of the Hokage Monument, stood a cloaked figure. He wore a black silk bodysuit and white silk gloves. The footwear worn consists of flat pointed knee-high black boots, the lower legs reinforced with armor, and gold shin guards. The knee guards were diamond-shaped. Running up from the knees were single purple stripes that curved slightly over the stomach and ended at the lower corners of a silver icon. The scar over the chest also ran over the emblem, but the emblem was ruined to show the scar's condition on the skin under the bodysuit. The shoulders had oval shaped guards with a triangular-pointed projection. The forearms were protected with the same type of black armor guards, gold rings around the wrists and gold armor pads for the elbows.

Most of this however was concealed by a heavy dark brown cloak, which exposed only the upper half portion of his face. Profound whiskers were barely seen on the teenager's face, and his eyes were a red glow tint with what looked like purple war paint like Kankuro, shaped like fangs. The fangs start from under the eyes down the cheeks. The head is concealed in a strangely-designed metal helmet with fins that looked similar to that of a cobra's hood. The inside was orange, while the rest was all black. On the forehead point of the helmet, was a blue crystal with four points like a shuriken star. If one was to look very closely into the crystal, you can see the reflection of Konoha's leaf symbol within the translucent gem. And with the wind catching the breeze tonight, the cloak ruffles gently under its cold caress.

"Pathetic fools... you made me who I am today," whispered the cold-hearted young man, staring down upon the so-called peaceful village. His hand brushed up to his chest, the fingers grazing across the scar that mimics the one that he refused to heal several years ago. He held himself from flaring out his aura in spite anger, before closing his eyes and seemingly vanishing into thin air. A cold chill descended upon the village on this night, and no one would understand or explain how.

=0=0=

Konoha had descended into downtime ever since the death of one Uzumaki Naruto, whose heritage was revealed before the Sandaime's death post-invasion of Orochimaru. Danzou despised losing the Kyuubi as a weapon, but thanks to the foolish Uchiha, his weapon to destroy everybody who stood in his path to some ultimate god-like rule over mankind was dead. Still, he managed to wrangle the position of Hokage. Of course, on that night many years ago, Naruto wasn't the only person to die: the heir of the Hyuuga were also killed by the same Uchiha whom a month later attempted to overthrow the village (and died by Itachi's hand before he died himself). The Uchiha survivors were given no mercy, and all executed publicly (which also caused a bit of anarchy amongst the "Sasuke fan club").

The village was degrading, but on this day, since these tragedies, Konoha was no longer recognized as one of the great five. The new village christen as the new Great Five was a village called Hoshigakure. Danzou had begun the Fourth Great Shinobi war by massacring Hoshigakure no Sato in the same manner that befell the one great Uzugakure no Sato six months after that event. Sunagakure withdrew its alliance from Konoha, leaving them to suffer from the assaults of Kumo, Iwa, and all other minor and large ninja villages that felt Konoha's threat from the hands of the Godaime. A week later, Danzou would once again send his armies (those whom he brainwashed into serving him for the greater good of humanity) on suicide missions...

That is the day the once proud Village of the Hidden Leaf fell at the hands of a person once thought dead. Survivors would speak of an evil man with an aura so cold and unforgiving, and eyes that burned like the fires of hell. He wielded chakra with no seals used; controlling it, commanding it to his will and others would speak of him as a wingless Valkyrie descending upon them with explosive power so eerily resembling the power of the dreaded Kyuubi. One survivor in particular, the last survivor of the Hyuuga Clan, would say that the man had the eyes of his dead older sister. Whoever this man was, he had single-handedly ended the Fourth Great Shinobi War by killing the Konoha ninja populace, killing the Hokage and his Advisors, and bringing the land the village prospered under a burning fire hotter than the black flames.

He was given a nickname by the Tsuchikage: The Black Shadow.

And Naruto... well, Naruto, with the blood-tainted eyes of his precious Hinata-chan, disappeared without a trace only emerging decades later when humanity unleashed the Juubi from its prison (the moon).

* * *

**Naruto as Forte from Rockman EXE, with the eyes of Hinata replacing his old eyes...  
**


	51. Entry L

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** When people read this one-shot, they asked me in their reviews if I was just downright depressed the day it was written and uploaded. In a sense: somewhat, yes. But mainly it was to get rid of building angst I had and poured emotions out into Naruto making him look a bit more... fragile... let's say. Certainly dark, indeed. And some say it wasn't cheery even though it's basically something of a crossover with My Neighbor Totoro (still a classic anime film I love from Studio Ghibli). Well, re-uploaded for your viewing enjoyment (or lack there-of if this chapter makes you depressed).

* * *

**My Neighbor Kyuubi**

A bus traveled down the marked dirt road through the beautiful countryside. The people inside the old but crowded bus were amazed at how calm and serene the countryside was in this country. It was surprising that this was the place Naruto moved to after the Elders got their hand in and got rid of the boy. But, when the village was under attack, the Fire Daimyo executed everyone who was in cahoots with the attempted usurping of his capital. Sakura wasn't the same since learning her mother was part of the small group who attempted to take control of the Fire Capital. And since her father died a year later when Konoha was once again attacked (this time by the Akatsuki or what remained of them), Tsunade wasted little effort on wanting to find the boy she sought as a son in her own heart.

The people in the bus were Kakashi and Yamato, along with Anko, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma. They weren't alone. They had Kiba and Akamaru (who had a bit of trouble being allowed on the bus due to his big size), Hinata, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru (who was unable to smoke due to the guy driving the bus saying so... which irritated him a bit), and Chouji.

"What do you think Naruto lives?"

"An apartment or something?"

Shikamaru yawned, getting an elbow by Ino for being his usual lazy self.

Twenty minutes passed of nonchalant conversation, before the driver stopped the vehicle. The woman smiled politely.

"Here's the stop," she announces.

The group steps out, allowing other passengers to climb aboard, paying the fee. After Kakashi handed the correct amount and a nice tip for the woman, the driver drives off. The walk was a bit long, however a few people working the rice patty fields in this warm summery afternoon gave them polite greetings. The ninja all wore civilian outfits as to not look suspicious; they weren't even sure if ninjas existed in this part of the world.

"Wow, what a big dog," they heard, as a young girl wanders over, in awe at how big Akamaru was.

"Mei, wait a minute, come back here!" called another girl, who they assumed was the older sister.

"Wow... your dog is huge," said Mei.

Kiba chuckled, petting the girl on the head. "His name is Akamaru. He's been with me since he was a small puppy."

Akamaru barked, and gave Mei a lick to the face, eliciting some giggles from the seven year old.

"I apologize about that," said the older sibling.

"It's no problem. A lot of kids are attracted to Akamaru like this," Kiba told the girl.

"Oh, gomen, my name is Satsuki. This is my imouto, Mei."

Satsuki (13) and Mei (7) bow politely.

"I hate to be a bother but would you know of a young man? His name is Uzumaki Naruto," Kakashi spoke up.

"Naruto-kun? Oh, of course. Naruto built a house next to ours three years ago when he appeared in the village. Can you wait a moment; I must let Nanny know of visitors." She sprinted up the grassy hill, as Mei continues petting Akamaru, who was soaking up the attention.

Satsuki returned shortly with an elderly woman with graying hair and tanned skin.

"Ah. Welcome visitors," Kanta's grandmother greets the group of teenagers and three adults, "what brings you to this area of Japan?"

"We are looking for a lost friend of ours," Kakashi explained politely, as he adjusted his fisherman's cap that he was wearing (with his scarecrow silver hair mutinously trying to escape, "we learned that he had moved into this village three years ago. Uzumaki Naruto, I presume?"

"Oh, that young man? Why yes. He was such a polite gentleman when he showed up on the bus with nothing more than a suitcase of clothes and what he wore on his back. He moved into a small motel that we once had until a wind storm a week since his arrival made it collapse. Satsuki's family housed him despite his disagreement, until he was able to support himself. Come, I'll take you to his residence."

Near the Kusakabe residence, there was a smaller home that was built a bit oddly (like a roundish circle with a jar-shaped second story with a roof-styled patio that led to his bedroom), however it was in livable condition enough. There were several areas with blooming flowers, as well as crop such as tomatoes, potatoes, cucumber, and there was a small watermelon patch. A young man at age sixteen wore an orange tank, and a straw-made hat to help block the sun from his face. He had a large towel draped around his neck, and he was also wearing mud-brown sandals, and a black pair of summer shorts. He was bent down, tending to the flower garden weeding out any weeds that sprung up, and trimming out any dead flowers if needed.

"Naruto-kun!"

The whisker-faced teen looked over seeing the teenager Kusakabe Satsuki run up to him from the man-made steps he and a small group of villagers made leading to his small residence.

"Satsuki!" he waves in greeting, before his hand dropped as he spotted whom was following Mei and Nanny. His smile disappeared, but he brings it back as he gets up, and Satsuki tackles him with a friendly hug.

"I thought you were busy at Nanny, helping her with the corn stock?" Naruto asks the thirteen year old.

"We were until Mei saw that large dog with the group," she explained, releasing the older teen, "Naruto, do you know these people? They say you are a lost friend of theirs."

"Oh... well..." he didn't know what to say at first. It's been three years since he left Konoha, and took a boat that sailed out to the ocean itself away from the Elemental Countries. Three years since he left his own home land that appeared to have been hidden behind some sort of fog-like veil, and arrived in Japan. Three years since he traveled Japan, and decided to make a living in this rural area of the country, where he met Satsuki and her family.

"Good afternoon, Naruto. My, oh my, your garden seems so lovely every time I see it."

"Thanks, Nanny," he replied with a sincere smile.

"Naruto, this large group came into the village, looking for you, claiming you as their lost friend."

Naruto smiled albeit with a bittersweet grin. "Yeah... hey, Satsuki, you wouldn't mind brewing up a large batch of jasmine tea, would you?"

"I don't mind," she replied, and headed towards Naruto's home.

"Nanny, would you like some tea?"

"I would be delighted, Naruto."

Naruto continued to smile as Nanny walked past him towards Naruto's home, Mei following the old woman. His smile faltered as he gazed towards his former friends from his former village. He turned his head back facing his house and calmly walked to it.

"It seems to be such a long travel coming from the Ryukyu Islands," Nanny says to Naruto's old friends from Konoha, fifteen minutes later aft the tea was made and cups were served out to the guests.

Naruto sipped his tea, and looked at Satsuki with a happy expression. She stifled her giggle. Naruto did liked it when she brewed jasmine tea.

"I just never thought they would... try and follow me after three years since leaving my old village," Naruto sighed.

He heard a bit of a cat-like whine, and he saw his pet fox, which was about the size of the average adult house cat, wander up to him. The group from Konoha stilled a bit but Naruto and Satsuki called the fox over, and she lazily lolled her tongue, liking the scratches and the petting.

"I was wondering where you disappeared off to, Jiji," Naruto murmured, "You were off seeing Totoro again or something?" The dark-furred fox looked up at Naruto, and then gave a vulpine bark, its odd violet eyes having that rather mischievous twinkle.

"Mei! Satsuki! It's time to come home now," they heard their mother's voice calling from the house.

"Oh, there's your mother, girls," Naruto chuckled, "thanks for brewing the tea again, Satsuki."

"No problem, Naruto." She hugged him before getting up, and heading out the front open living room area, with Mei following her older sister.

"I suppose it's time for me to head home as well," Nanny speaks up, getting up, "give you time to be with your old friends, Naruto."

"Sure. I'll come by tomorrow to help with the fields, again."

"I'm sure, young lad. Have a good night now."

She shuffled away, exiting out the front and down the sidewalk to the dirt road. Now alone, Naruto dropped his smile, as he looked at the Konoha ninja.

"I very much doubt this is a social call," he said, drinking the last of his jasmine tea.

"Hey Naruto," spoke a nasally voice. The ninja's eyes all turned to the dark-furred fox, "what's for dinner tonight?"

"Oh... hm... well I managed to get that delivery from the big city today, as well as some imported foods and cooking oils. I'm thinking about making some chicken fried rice with the poultry I got."

"Ah, I see... mind making some grilled teriyaki-seasoned fish, too?"

"For you, Jiji," he said, ruffling the head a bit. He shakes his head briefly, before padding off to curl up on a hammock that Naruto made, and had tied to two large but sturdy trees outside.

He looked up, and saw that the group were staring at him.

"You got a talking fox," Kiba pointed out.

"So? Trust me, Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta were surprised hearing Jiji the first time, too," Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. He got up, stretched a bit, before heading towards his kitchen, slipping on his house slippers, "coulda been different though; I could have had a talking black cat and flown on a broomstick, doing deliveries instead of living here in the countryside of Japan."

"Naruto... things are very different back in Konoha, now... three years changed," Kakashi said.

"Yeah well here, outside the Elemental Countries, it's 1961. When I left those lands, the year was 1958. Nobody here in this part of the world has never even heard of Konoha, and I am glad you all kept your mouths shut. When I showed up, I built up a life that the village I left was going down on hard times and that I couldn't take being alone. They all sympathize with me since I don't have any distant family that had survived. My only relative I had died a year before I came here to this part of rural Japan at the age of 97."

He was lighting fires on the brick stove, and starting up the other fire brick oven outside, before preparing some vegetables, prepping the fish, and placing various pans on the stove. First he chopped up some large leaf-like vegetables, cutting off the ends before chopping them up, and pouring the batch into an empty pot. Next he started to wash the rice under cold water from the sink after pumping the handle a few times, before letting it drain on the wore bowl he purchased from Tokyo (with the help from Satsuki's father). Preparing the fish, cutting a long slice along the belly, and then splitting it just to dust it with some salt, pepper, and then a couple drops from the glass bottle of teriyaki sauce. Afterwards he skewered them, and carried them outside and put them in the small brick oven before adding more firewood in the bottom where the roaring fire was.

He walked back in, seeing Sakura, Ino, and Hinata working away on the other foods he was preparing. "And what are you doing?"

"We're helping you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said. He raised an eyebrow, since he didn't hear her stutter at all in her sentence.

The sun was setting in the distance, and Naruto swore a bit. "Crap, forgot I volunteered to pick up Kusakabe-san from the bus stop. Jiji, keep an eye on them will you whole I run out!"

"Sure, whatever Naruto!" Jiji called back, as Naruto ran towards the large shed. The older adults followed as the three girls kept the boys back in the kitchen. The adults wondered what kind of contraption Naruto pulled out of the shed. It had a metal wagon with wood interior on the back on two black wheels, but the front looked like the front of a motorcycle with a wide cushioned seat. Starting up the engine, he hopped on before planting his foot down on the pedal, prompting the vehicle to propel forward at decent speed going down the ramp-like hill. Off he goes down the dirt path, driving toward the local bus stop that was a bit aways from the village.

"I wouldn't go through the shed," prompted Jiji, spooking the adults, "Not only does Naruto keep some of his things he collects there, but Tatsuo-san also keeps some of his things stored in the large shed."

"How are you talking, though, fox? Are you the Kyuubi?"

"Kyuubi?" Jiji made a Pfft noise, "do I look like I got nine flickering tails here and ghostly fire surrounding me? No... I do not. Besides, the Kyuubi is nothing more than folklore. You know, a legend, a myth."

"But it's not... the Kyuubi is a demon?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Jiji, "Huli jing (Chinese: 狐狸精; Pinyin: húli jīng; huli means fox, and jing means spirit) in Chinese mythology are fox spirits that are akin to European faeries. Huli jing can be either good spirits or bad spirits. Then there's also the meaning for the Korean fox spirit, and then the Japanese folklore kitsune. I may be a fox or a kitsune, but I am anything but a demon. I'm nothing more than a magical talking Japanese red fox born with black fur instead of the usual red coat. I've been with Naruto ever since. Now, if you wouldn't mind, leaving Naruto's stuff alone?"

He wanders back to the house, leaving the adults standing there. A few minutes later, a light shined as Naruto's vehicle drive back toward the house and stops in front of the shed. The girls had cooked Naruto's dinner he planned, as Tatsuo thanked Naruto before heading to his house to say hello to his daughters and wife. Putting the wagon car back in the shed and closing the door, he walks into his house, where his guests had apparently served themselves their own share off the food.

"I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen," Jiji said when Naruto looked at the fox enjoying his fish.

"I better have some leftover just for me," Naruto said with a bit of edge in his voice.

"I left some for you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a light blush. The girl had indeed prepared him some of his dinner he planned on, and accepted it.

"It better not be poisoned or anything... the villagers will find it odd that I died unexpectedly, and you lot disappeared..."

"We didn't poison your food otherwise we wouldn't have eaten it," Sakura said, wanting to bonk the teen over the head.

"Or just poisoned my plate."

Hinata gained a sad look. "But I prepared it just for you, Naruto-kun," she whispered, almost on the verge of tears.

"One can't be too careful when you lived in an abusive village that kept the front of being the most peaceful village in the Elemental Countries, only to abuse and try to multiply kill a small child since his damned birth."

Now Hinata indeed break down into tears and left the dining table in a hurry, prompting a glaring Kurenai to chase after the Chūnin.

"Naruto! What the hell was that for?" Sakura now yelled at Naruto.

"Oh like you don't know. You're just like the rest of Konoha. I bet as soon as I was banished by the damned council for injuring your stupid Uchiha, they told everybody. You're all just only here to try and drag your supposed weapon back to that abusive cesspool of a village."

"Naruto that is enough!" Kakashi barked angrily, "Yes, the Sandaime's law was revoked, but the village is recovering from the Akatsuki attacking us, and the civil war that broke out when your secret was let out."

"Between us kids and our families," Kiba yelled at the blonde whiskered teenager.

"And Sasuke killed three ANBU and almost killed my tousan when he escaped a week after you were unjustly banished from the village."

"Hn... I waste my time and nearly lost my life to save a prick who in the end still abandoned you all. Whatever, he's your problem, anyway."

"But Naruto... you can come back home now," Kakashi said, sighing now, "Danzou and his accomplices were executed publicly when ROOT attempted to usurp the Fire Capital, and your banishment was revoked by the Daimyo."

Naruto arced an eyebrow, still not touching his plate.

"In other words, the entire Shinobi and Civilian Council were killed because Konoha wanted to be the strongest, and failed to do so. Sheesh, you all fucked yourselves good."

SLAP!

Sakura backhanded Naruto across the face.

"Naruto," Kakashi sighed again, "Danzou, the Elder Advisors, and the entire Civilian Council were executed for crimes against humanity and attempted assassination of the Fire Daimyo and his entire family and capital. The Ninja Council did nothing except risk their own lives saving the Fire Daimyo and his family against the ROOT ANBU."

He didn't say it but Naruto understood. Sakura's family were on the Civilian Council, and now they were dead because they were greedy for power, leaving Sakura an orphan despite being an adult in her own right. Naruto felt no sympathy for her, and even wondered why he fell in love with her in the first place despite the abuse she laid upon him when they were in the Academy and working as Genin.

"Whatever. Bottom-line is that you're all not going away until your precious Jinchuuriki weapon returns, now that your village is either in a war with the other countries, or with itself due to fucking themselves over. Well hate to break it to you, but in the following autumn, I'm leaving this village to go to the big city and attend this prestigious school they have there. So sorry, but you'll have to go back home with a Mission Failure."

He got up, and took his untouched plate, and dumped the food on Chouji's plate.

"I'm much happier here than back in that cesspool village you call Konohagakure no Sato."

The phone decided to break the tense atmosphere with its ring. Naruto got up, and headed towards the red telephone, and picked up the receiver.

"Hello? Oh, Mei-ling, hi there honey." A small smile now crossed his face as he chuckles, "really? So your parents are actually going to allow you to come here for the rest of the summer? Oh... yeah sure. I'll attach the larger back wagon to my wagon car and drive down there. It's only what, a six hour drive from there and back here?"

He laughed now, as Jiji shook his head. One can only wonder what Naruto's girlfriend from upstate said.

"Yeah, I can leave at around six thirty in the morning, if only to get Tatsuo-san to catch the morning bus fare to the University. Sure, just get everything packed up, and I'll drive towards the town. Okay... love you too Mei-ling-chan. Bye."

He hangs the receiver up.

"So, your girlfriend from upstate going to spend more time with her lovable fox boy, huh?" asked Jiji, with a grin on his face.

"Shut up you," Naruto said, trying to keep from blushing.

"You still look like a fox in human form, because of your strange birthmarks on your cheeks," Jiji pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm not a woman," Naruto points out.

"True," Jiji concedes.

"But Naruto... what about the Kyuubi sealed inside you?"

"What seal? Ever since I left those lands and fell asleep on the boat that sailed out to the oceans, I haven't heard shit from that fox ever since. And quite frankly, I'm glad too. I don't want my life to get fucked up again, not sine you lot reappeared in my new life."

He grabbed a banana that he had stored away, and bit into the flesh of the fruit rather quickly. He still did not want to eat any of the good food now that his appetite was slightly in ruin. He left telling the group to leave him alone and to never darken his life again. Jiji left the house to go sleep in his favorite hammock again. Up on the largest tree on the hill, a certain spirit eyed the house of Uzumaki Naruto, as the teenager himself headed to the Kusakabe residence.

=0=0=

The birds sang their morning songs as Naruto's alarm went off. He slammed his hand, silencing the ringing bells on the European-styled bell clock. He yawned, stretching out his tired muscles, before stifling a yawn. He got up, glancing at the clock. It was six in the morning. "Got a busy day ahead of me," he yawned again.

Naruto's wasn't much of a morning person, but brewing some hot tea would help him wake up. First off, to take that shower. As he strips out of his pyjamas, Naruto never knew what they did to him, or that Ino under Kakashi's order, searched his mind. Ever since he left the Elemental Countries, sleeping halfway on the journey to another landmass, the fog that the boat sailed through refused to allow Kyuubi to stay, and the seal unraveled itself through mystifying means, freeing the fox spirit and sending it on its way, thus was also the explanation to Naruto having no chakra at all upon reaching Japan.

The ninjas had indeed taken his word and left him, never returning. That he was glad for it; he expected them to ignore him and remain in his house until he left with them, or they abducted him. After a quick shower, and breakfast, he went to see if Tatsuo was awake. Eventually, Naruto took him to the bus stop and then started his drive upstate towards a large town that was a six hour drive from the village to fetch his girlfriend Mei-ling. Naruto never did see his old friends again. Of course Satsuki wondered why; he merely told her that they were hoping he would return home but he was better staying where he settled down... especially with Mei-ling in his life.

One night as Naruto stepped outside onto the roof patio to gaze up at the stars, he heard a hoot-like call. Naruto's sensitive hearing pointed him towards the camphora tree. He may be crossing the threshold into adulthood at his age; however, he was certain he saw the keeper of the forest standing there on the tree. A smile crossed his face, as Totoro stood there playing with the owl call of his.

"Naruto, you coming to bed sweetie?"

"Sure, hon," he responds, before gazing back to the tree. Only now, the shadow was completely gone. He mused to himself, with a thought in his mind, before moving away from the patio fence and returned back inside.

In the Elemental Countries, a group of shinobi returned back to the village of Konoha, which was finalizing the build of the devastated Hokage Mountain during the Akatsuki attack two years ago. When the Akatsuki's spy, Zetsu, discovered they kicked the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki out of the village, Akatsuki decided to launch a full-scale attack against the village in the hopes that it would lure the banished boy back. Because he was a heroic person, his sense of justice would not allow him to walk away.

However, the plan failed when over forty percent of the village's forces was eliminated and no more than thirty percent of the civilian population was murdered in cold blood, and no Naruto was in sight. They left after Pein unleashed a devastating attack that left most of Konoha in a crater, which also obliterated part of the Hokage Monument (the hidden ANBU facility deep in the mountain and the civilian war-safe bunkers).

Anyway, they returned to a rebuilt Konohagakure, where the teenagers simply broke off. Neji, Lee, and the other Jōnin returned to the newly rebuilt Hokage Tower to report the mission a failure.


	52. Entry LI

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**A Typical Crossover with Metroid**

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BE-CRASH!

The alarm clock shatters against the metal wall... for the umpteenth time this month. A disgruntled moan echoed as the silk covers drape down as a blonde-haired young man got up, sleepy, and feeling horrible. He wasn't a bit of a morning person as the light from the sun filtered through the UV-protected shield plates called windows of his room. He sighed, mostly to himself, as he got up, clad in nothing but a pair of black boxers.

"I'm tired of living this secret double life," Naruto mutters to himself as he left his bedroom, and headed down the hallway towards the kitchen. Again, the windows in this room were the same as his bedroom. And, looking outside, you see nothing but the infinite black sky with the various stars and star patterns, nebula, and the cosmos in its mystifying beauty. And below him, below his personal space station plus apartment complex was Planet Nueg. This Earth-class planet housed human species, but the class of humans on this planet, HIS home planet, was sub-species type due to the unique use of an internal energy that was called chakra.

At the age of 6 he discovered that life existed all around the cosmos when he was found half dead in a river by visiting GF scientists from GFS Kazama. He was adopted by Jane Atherway, and stayed with the fleet until they found what they were searching for. The alien ruins where an energy signature was being detected deep within the bowels of the ruined island nation known formerly as Uzu no Kuni. Imagine their surprise when the vault only opened to Naruto, because of the bloodline he held within him. The ruins that were unsealed were of Chozo origin, which have granted their wisdom and strengths to the citizens of Uzu before their destruction. As the last of the Uzu citizens and its ancient bloodline, the ghosts of the Chozo within that unsealed chamber granted their technology onto Naruto, and also granted their sealed blood in a transfusion to Naruto, thus marking him as the SECOND Warrior of the Chozo (the first being Samus).

But that was all they could do, before the spirits could finally rest and descend into the afterlife. As Samus Aran had the years of training by the Chozo, he however can use the power of Uzu and use their technology to help preserve peace across the universe alongside their other hatchling, Samus. Since then until he turned twelve, Naruto trained in the old ways of Uzu no Kuni, as decrypted in the manual tomes. With the technology, Naruto crafted himself his own Chozo Varia Suit, in the colors of blue, green and dark purple for the arm cannon situated on the right forearm, with the visor orange. That's when during his training, he met the imprisoned Kyuubi, a deity of destruction. She felt terrible for Naruto, because of the way she was, ensnared by the blinding brain-washing eyes of the Sharingan. As one, they coexisted peacefully (much like a certain rapper of Kumogakure with his eight-tailed deity of destruction, Hachibi).

As Naruto waited for his coffee to be made in his espresso machine, he gazed out the panel, gazing towards the stars and nebula that do the horizon, the glass tinted a fair bit to protect his eyes from the UV rays of this galaxy's sun. His eyes drift down a bit, towards the planet his space station/apartment complex orbited. He smiled a bit, as he saw the swirling of clouds over the ocean on the north borders of Kaminari no Kuni.

_Another hurricane possibly..._

DING!

He turned around, grabbing his mug and pours himself his drink, and takes a long sip of the French vanilla-flavored coffee frothed with a bit of crème from the espresso maker.

"I hate my secret life... if only something could happen," Naruto muttered.

He heard two beeps before the holodeck on the island table lit up, displaying the planet in a 3D formatted display. A target circuital pinpoints a warp by the moon, before revealing data the scanners picked up. It was a Pirate Frigate and it was heading towards his planet.

"Oh joy," Naruto moaned in a sarcastic tone. When he wished for something to happen; an unexpected visit by Space Pirates on an invasion to his planet was the LAST THING he wanted.

"Fuck..."

He sent the usual warnings to the Galactic Federation alerting the nearest Federation post on the Planet Plutinum (his galaxy's version of true Earth's Jupiter only it's a habitable desert-world), before finishing his coffee and making sure his space station went into complete defense. Oh and there was one thing about Naruto's space station/apartment complex; it was also a flyable ship, much like the Bebop star ship.


	53. Entry LII

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**The Shinigami's Touch**

For as long as Naruto's been alive, all alone in a rundown building in the Forest of Death, he was able to see the wayward souls of the dead. And, he can not only see the souls of the dead, but he can also interact with them. Until the Kyuubi's meeting, Naruto never knew why he could see dead people and others cannot... but then, he figured, it was a curse from the Shinigami. After all, he learned the seal on him was made with the help of the Death God which took the life of the Fourth. But nonetheless, Naruto did not let it hinder him, even though, growing up, he was always haunted by the dead souls who believed him to be the cause of their death. And of course, that also included the Uchiha Clan whom been murdered by Itachi (which in self defense, he killed them because he was loyal to the village than his own clan). Naruto...

Well... Naruto didn't develop his darker powers well until he turned seventeen...

But by the time he turned seventeen, his soul had already become consumed by the black energies of the Death God.

In other words: his soul was damned from the beginning...

And the world was damned the moment Konoha wished for his death after his birth...


	54. Entry LIII

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**Akatsuki**

Sunlight filters through the window... and there was an incisive banging on the front door.

Naruto cursed whoever was making such an early morning wake-up call, but he hoped the cops don't pop in for hearing a gunshot at... SIX THIRTY IN THE FUCKING MORNING!?

The gun is cocked, as Naruto got out of the warm bed on this cold August morning, walks to the front door, and opens the door with the gun aimed at the face of the visitor.

"What the fuck!?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"The fuck are you doing, punk?"

"I need to use the phone, prick," the rude fat guy said.

The need of a phone at this time in the morning...? The mental coin flips...

BANG!

Naruto dragged the corpse into the house before looking around, and then spat a bunch of water from his mouth to wash the blood away. The door slams shut and locks multiple times. Sometimes, Naruto wondered why he bothered to keep living in Liberty City...

The morning bled into early noon as Naruto left his house. As usual, Liberty has gotten busy again with the usual life. Tourists plaguing the city, police going about their work, mafia committing backdoor deals in shady areas of the city, gangbangers making moves in a neighborhood in Liberty City, and then there's twenty one year old Naruto who was driving down the street from his home to meet with a client of the Suun-Shong Clan; a Korean mafia gang.

Naruto never dealt with drugs, and rather despised having to work in dealing with exotic drugs, but he made a living doing just about everything from deal making, to personal assassinations (as he WAS a former shinobi). If he ever had to touch drugs, it was only so he could rack in the money for it; otherwise he'd kill the coke dealers as well as destroy the drugs but keep the drug money for himself.

Working under the alias Akatsuki, a few criminals of the underground knew that Akatsuki worked only for himself and was loyal to him only. That didn't stop a few of the more stubborn assholes from trying to get him to join their clan or family crime ring.

Of course, if you ever pissed off Akatsuki, you tend to... ahem, disappear...

Get what I'm saying?

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki and GTA IV... 'nuff said.**


	55. Entry LIV

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**Hirogari Goshujin Kurohane, Sephiroth!**

That was the chant that one Uzumaki Naruto utters. In full translation, Naruto commanded the sword to "Spread Your Black Wing." The sudden rush of power fills the young adult. His clothes ruffle under the invisible wind, as the sword's strength reveals itself to all. Even Madara stepped back as the sword began to change. From what was once a simple seven foot long blade known as the Masamune, the once dulled metal suddenly gained a gleaming polished look, the dull metal color turning to a full silver tint. The guard of the blade grew a small black wing on the right side.

The entire sword pulsed with an aura unlike anything no human has felt. His once blue eyes, now become cat-like, and shift to a glowing greenish blue tint. His clothes are engulfed in an aura of white, which dissipate seconds after, granting Naruto a wardrobe that consisted of a long leather trench coat, pauldrons on the shoulders, and tight leather pants with armored black boots, armored forearm pads. And then feathers formed, before a shower explodes from Naruto's right shoulder blade, forming a large black angel wing. Even his hitai-ate was burned away, allowing the metal plate to collapse to the ground freeing his spiky hair.

The aura slowly dies away, as Naruto now stands there, transformed. "What do you think of my power, Uchiha?" whispers Naruto in a deadly voice.

With a flick of the sword, a large wave of crescent energy was launched from the still seven-foot long Masamune. Madara barely escaped the attack. But before he can counter, Naruto had suddenly moved at him with yet another swing of the sword. Again, Madara narrowly escaped, but the sword can carved a deep groove into the earth, shocking the survivors of Konoha, and their allies. Each swing of the sword, more trenches is formed, and half a forest has been sawed down by the waves of energy Naruto was simply releasing.

But then Naruto finally struck down Madara, as the man fell to the ground, his mask split in half a sword cut down his face. Blood seeped from the wound, as Naruto shot down like a meteorite. An explosion ensues. Madara was torn up from the explosion, and his robes and cloak was shredded, down to the armored clothes he wore under it. But even they were showing signs of damage, as multiple cuts, wounds, and heavy injuries show itself on the feared "immortal" Uchiha.

"What the fuck are you?" Madara muttered in fear. A fear gripped him, working its way into his heart. He was pegged invincible and untouchable by even the greatest of ninjas, and yet... this boy was making him feel that one emotion that weakens the greatest of man and woman alike.

"Death incarnate," he says, and he swings his sword at Madara's neck. "And then there was one... Obito..."

The supposed-to-be-dead-ninja (turned evil and psycho) tries to flee for his pathetic selfish life...

Bad idea.

* * *

**And then there was none...  
**


	56. Entry LV

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** Canon!Hinata with a backbone (or switching personalities with RTN!Hinata)

* * *

**Hinata Grew A Backbone!? Oh Shi-  
**

The door is kicked off its hinges and smash into the kitchen. There was Hinata wearing fishnet clothing and her usual coat was left unzipped. Hinata stalks over to Naruto and grabs him.

"I don't give a fuck what my asshole father says about this! You and I are going to fuck, and you're going to love it," she hisses sexily, dragging a now pale Naruto to his bedroom.

Ignoring the fact Naruto was having a guys-only hang-out of the Konoha Eleven, and they just heard all of this and are displaying looks of awe, surprise, and shock. Hinata returned only to (with painful force) shove her now boot-clad feet right up their candy asses right out the door, telling them to piss off before locking down the apartment house. Naruto wasn't seen for a week. During this week, Naruto found this new Hinata quite attractive, and discovered he had a kink for being totally submissive to her in the bedroom.

Wow...

It's always the quiet ones...


	57. Entry LVI

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**The Next Black Rock Shooter**

She stood there against the flames of destruction raging around her, the cold wind of evil brushing back her leather trench coat, and lashing out at the long straps of leather belts used for fashion around the biceps and thighs. Her long, dark indigo hair fluttered in said wind, as her pale lavender eyes glazed with such heated anger upon her enemy, the left eye releasing a pale blue flame that made the lavender pupiless eye (which embraces the optical organ) glow almost hypnotically. She wore short leather shorts, and knee-high leather black heel boots zipped up completely. All she has for a shirt is just a simple wide black strap of a silk fabric that hugged her large breasts and exposed a good deal of her cleavage. The left hand delicately caressed the handle of a long blade of six feet, the blade a stainless silver tint. The right hand was grasping a handle, finger curled around the trigger. That hand was encased on a comfortable metal barrel, in which that barrel was encased in a larger cylinder-shaped canon that extends up to the elbow. It was a machinist-like concept of death that the right arm carried. The girl carried this seemingly heavy weapon with such feather-light ease.

Across from her was a boy of her age, blond hair dirtied by the blood of victims, eyes slit like a fox and a glowing mixture of red blood and acid green. The marks on the cheeks were profound, savage-like, fangs bared with a dark look of utter contempt and disdain for the person before him. Large wings of vampiric and demonic origin caresses like the wings of an angel (or fallen angel in this case). A ragged brown cloak surrounded by a ripped-looking coat with black and red flames cover his upper body, and only tight-looking leather pants with silver belt buckles, three each around the lower leg. Horns of a oni wrap around the forehead like a twisted tiara, and spreads out to mimic a fox's ear. It was but a matter of time before these two forces met... A matter of time before the Black Rock Shooter emerged, and with her second coming, her mortal enemy emerging...

Hinata just couldn't fathom the thought that the person she was destined to kill was the one person that she had fallen in love with.

* * *

_BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA, doko e itta no? Kikoemasu ka?_  
(Black Rock Shooter, where did you go? Can you hear me?)


	58. Entry LVII

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** A re-upload of a plot bunny that bit me in the butt. What if Naruto had Hidan's powers? Something surprisingly hilarious if it was expanded upon as a separate story.

* * *

**When Immortality Meets Naruto**

"Kisame you dumbass, you were not supposed to kill Naruto," Itachi told the shark-skinned man.

"I slipped! Not my fault he couldn't avoid my swing!"

"You killed the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki!"

"Hey! You assholes!"

The two men stopped their early argument, and turned to the sound of the voice. There on the ground behind his now crumpled body was Naruto's talking head.

"You damned fucking dumbasses! That fucking hurt!"

"Uh... is his head talking, Itachi?" Kisame muttered, not believing what he was seeing.

"When I get my body back, I'm going to kick your asses! Hey, body! Get the hell up and grab me already!"

Then the two jumped when Naruto's headless body springs up of the ground, ignoring trails of blood. It turned left, then right.

"I'm over here dumbass!"

Naruto's headless body moved... and promptly slammed right into the door frame, knocking itself back down onto its ass, prompting Itachi and Kisame to sweatdrop. Naruto growled.

"I hate immortality... I become smarter and yet my body is dumber than a mule..."

Elsewhere, Hidan sneezes as he mis-swung... and Kakuzu's arm paid the price.


	59. Entry LVIII

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. Masashi Kishimoto owns the series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**The Power of the Black Shadow**

Hyuuga Neji stood there, calm, waiting for his opponent to show. Problem: He wasn't here.

"I waited five minutes and he is not here. Call it Proctor. Fate does not allow him victory."

Genma sighed. True, plus the people looked restless.

"Shousha-"

But Genma was interrupted by a sudden pulse of power that radiated throughout the entire village. It felt... cold... Before everyone's eyes, a swirl began to form from across Neji's direction. The swirl grew, until it seems that a hole was beginning to tear itself through. Dark purplish black flames began to lick along the increasing width of the hole, before it formed a black hole. This black hole did not begin to suck anything into its darkness, no. Instead only a dark feeling of dread now begins to blanket the arena.

"I apologize, but I had to get ready," a familiar voice filters through the air, heard by all.

Followed quickly by a soft amusing chuckle, a figure slowly began to emerge from the black hole of the fire-brimmed portal.

"Who the hell are you?' Genma commanded, startled by this person's entrance. The, everyone got an answer.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Proctor-san." Naruto wore a black silk bodysuit and white silk gloves. The footwear worn consists of flat pointed knee-high black boots, the lower legs reinforced with armor, and gold shin guards. The knee guards were diamond-shaped. Running up from the knees were single purple stripes that curved slightly over the stomach and ended at the lower corners of a silver icon. The scar over the chest also ran over the emblem, but the emblem was ruined to show the scar's condition on the skin under the bodysuit. The shoulders had oval shaped guards with a triangular-pointed projection. The forearms were protected with the same type of black armor guards, gold rings around the wrists and gold armor pads for the elbows.

Most of this however was concealed by a heavy dark brown cloak, which exposed only the upper half portion of his face. Profound whiskers were barely seen on the teenager's face, and his eyes were no longer that brilliant shade of blue that resembles the clean ocean, but the red glow tint that eerily matched Kurenai's eye color. Also, he now wore what looked like purple war paint like Kankuro, only they were shaped like fangs from under the eyes down the cheeks. Most of his spiky hair was now hidden under a strangely-designed metal helmet with fins that looked similar to that of a cobra's hood. The inside was orange, while the rest was all black. On the forehead point of the helmet, was a blue crystal with four points like a diamond-shaped mark. If one was to look very closely into the crystal, you can see the reflection of Konoha's leaf symbol within the translucent gem.

What was even more strange, other that this cold feeling that filters the arena, was the fact that Naruto was actually levitating OFF the ground. And even the most experienced ninja, or the Kages, can detect any chakra that many thought Naruto was using for a Fuuton-based levitation. He keeps his glare focused on Neji, who decided to slip into his Jyuuken stance. Hinata was worried for Naruto. She didn't think that he would now reveal his true self to anyone else, much less this damned village who tormented her secret boyfriend. Sakura just stared, as she didn't believe what was going on, and believed this was a Genjutsu. Everyone else had similar conflicting thoughts with Naruto, and the Jōnin-senseis minus Kakashi (damn late asshole)... they just kept their eyes on this new Naruto.

"Hajime!" Then Genma Shunshin out of the arena and next to the judges high above near the Kage box. Good thing too.

"**Katon: Shounetsujigoku** (Fire Release: Hell Burner)!" He thrusted his hands out before him and unleashed a jet of dark red flames. Neji was taken by surprise, but he managed to evade the Katon technique. Even more surprising was the fact Naruto did not use any hand seals for the jutsu. It was a seal-less jutsu!

"Fate shall determine me victory. You are fated to lose," Neji said coldly.

"Fate this," Naruto responds by flipping the bird, as his left arm was held out to the side. It became clear when a ring of purple black chakra formed and fell off the arm, but with a quick swing of the arm, the ring suddenly was thrown. It tore the ground as it fast approached Neji, who barely dodged the strange jutsu. Even avoiding it, the chakra from it felt so... evil, malicious, dark...

"**Doton: Doseki Kobushi** (Earth Release: Golem Fist)!" The ground before Naruto erupted, forming a stone fist that levitated in the air before being launched towards Neji, who was now back on his feet. Like something out of the Matrix, Neji bends back and then hugs the ground with his back. The stone fist flew past, and smashed a hole into the far wall behind him... okay so it took out a section of the wall and exposed the stadium's hospital room.

Naruto flew at Neji, and swung his leg out. Neji dodged and blocked, gritting his teeth. He assumed the cloak would hinder Naruto's movements, but this was not the case. Neji's Byakugan flared to life, and now Neji appeared to match Naruto move to move, blocking each kick, punch, and hard strike. Until Naruto flew back, evading a Jyuuken strike to the chest.

"**Fuuton: Hayabusa Tatsumaki** (Wind Release: Falcon Tornado)!" Naruto's right forearm began to form visible chakra-like energy before the shape of a strange falcon formed, and the beak opens. A strange echoic howl rings out as a large vortex of green energy is fired at Neji. Neji surprises everybody by using this technique.

"**Hakkeshou Kaiten** (Eight Divination Palms of the Hand Heavenly Spin)!" Hiashi in his booth stared in shock, at seeing a Main Branch technique used by a lower rank branch member of the Hyuuga Clan. The vortex of wind slams into the barrier, and it was neutralized, as Naruto's attack ends. He glares as Neji stops, and his eyes lock onto Naruto.

"You cannot win."

"We'll see..."

Naruto flew up into the air. From there Naruto held out his right palm facing up, left hand clenching the wrist area and started forming a sphere of swirling chakra that many Leaf shinobi during the time of the Yondaime recognized, even Sarutobi Hiruzen. Naruto then dropped like a stone towards Neji.

"HE KNOWS THE RASENGAN!?" Asuma choked in shock, as Kurenai and Gai's eyes widen as well.

"**Hakkeshou Kaiten**!"

Neji thought this next attack will be deflected away. Boy was he wrong. Naruto announces the correct name for this technique.

"**Rasengan: Chikyu Bure-ka **(Spiral Sphere: Earth Breaker)!"

CRASH! BOOM!

A large plume of smoke engulfs the battlefield, and seems to waft into the lower seats closest to the edge. Naruto had completely shattered the so-called perfect Hyuuga technique, and in the process, struck Neji with enough strength to not only injure him, but also bury him inside a large crater... which everyone saw once the smoke finally cleared away. Neji was injured, battered all over, bleeding, and standing over like a warrior of death, cloak fluttering softly, was a changed Naruto.

"Never mess with the Black Shadow," Naruto whispered to Neji, who in enough pain, finally passed out.

"Shousha... Uzumaki Naruto," Genma announces once snapped from his stupor. The only person in the entire awe-induced arena (Gaara glares at Naruto, itching to kill him when the time comes) who reacted was Hinata, who squealed in a fangirlish way, and blushing as usual.

"He's so fucking hot!"

His lower face still partly blocked by his poncho-like cloak, he grinned having heard Hinata's loud exclamation.


	60. Entry LIX

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. Masashi Kishimoto owns the series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**What If Gaara Was Smarter?**

Sasuke was sprinting at Gaara, using Kakashi's fabled Chidori technique in an attempt to kill Gaara, or at the very least, use its piercing ability to break through his sand defense. What happened would throw the entire world off-balance. Everyone was on edge for their Uchiha hero, the last of the clan, pampered by the majority of Konoha. Surely as the last of the "Elite of the Elite", he will surely win even against the son of the Kazekage, right?

... Wrong.

Naruto was the first to notice when Gaara made a slight movement, before the Chidori indeed spears through the sand and into Gaara. The shocked look on the redhead's face, opposed to the superiority that glazed Sasuke's wide grin soon melted into that of shock when "Gaara" crumbled into sand, along with the sand defense that surrounded him. And in a flash, the crumbled sand explodes into life and ensnares Sasuke, swallowing him like it was water. In a Suna Shunshin, Gaara emerged where Sasuke started his charge to end the fight. With a clenching of his hand, the sand constricted, and thus ended the life of the arrogant, power-hungry, Uchiha Sasuke. The sand shredded the dead corpse until the sand absorbed even the bone fragments, the blood tinting the sand even more and then called back into Gaara's gourd. In the stadium, you could hear a pin drop; it pointed out just how horrifyingly silent it was.

The sand let out two Sharingan-activated eyes, although with tears into the fleshy orbs. His foot lands on the eyeballs, crushing them beneath his heel. With this act, forever ruined a certain snake's plot for acquiring the eyes of Sasuke. With this act, the future had changed, destroying Madara's chances of controlling Itachi in the background. All Uchiha worshippers (especially the Civilian Council of Konoha) were horrified the last Uchiha (they refuse to believe Itachi as alive even though he killed his family for the greater good of Konoha's future) had died such a quick but brutal death. Naruto was oddly happy the idiot was gone, as was Hinata sitting a seat from him. Sakura and Ino had long since passed out. And Kakashi... well... who cares about him? He blew off Naruto just to train Sasuke and boost his arrogant ego.

"I win," he said in his gravelly voice, casting his cold eyes upon Genma.

"Sousha: Sabaku no Gaara," he announces.

With a grunt, the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi performs a Shunshin back to the stands, appearing next to his siblings and Baki.

"That was the powerful Uchiha?" he spat in disgust at how the boy would bark words but never proves his might, "pathetic." He glazes over at Naruto. "I look forward in killing you."

Naruto just smiles back. He wouldn't know what hit him...

_NO! The Uchiha's dead! That fucking sand rat killed Sasuke!_ Orochimaru in the skin disguise of the Kazekage seethed mentally.

Beside him, Sarutobi knew a ninja life was unpredictable. "Looks like the Uchiha Clan truly is dead," Jiraiya muttered, as he walked up behind Sarutobi.

"Sad, but life goes on," the Sandaime says. He pondered to think what Itachi would say once he gets wind that his brother got himself killed boasting power with a jutsu that he knew shouldn't ever be trusted in the hands of a Genin. He was looking forward to having a word with Kakashi after the exams. He then also wondered how Orochimaru will operate now that the only target of his lust for immortality was now dead.

The Kazekage regards Jiraiya with a minor look. "The Toad Sannin Jiraiya...? I didn't think you were back."

"I just showed up this morning... was busy doing something else, Kazekage-sama," Jiraiya replied, although his focus was still on the field. Behind Jiraiya, much to Orochimaru's shock he veiled under the Kazekage's demeanor, Tsunade walked up the steps and stood next to the Toad Sannin.

"So I take you're going to accept what Jiraiya told you, hime?" Sarutobi says in greeting.

"Yeah, yeah... I'll accept the position of Godaime Hokage, old man," Tsunade said, "besides; I'm here to see how Naruto will fare in the Chūnin Exams. You and I are going to have a talk however in private."

Sarutobi knew what Tsunade meant, and sighed, hoping he'll at least be able to live the rest of his old years teaching his grandson all there was about being a fine shinobi of Konoha.


	61. Entry LX

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. Masashi Kishimoto owns the series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**SOLDIER**

All the children in the Konoha Orphanage was quiet, as was the warden of the orphanage as a man who wore a brilliant crisp, clean, white business suit, with slick blonde hair and dark silver eyes continued to look at each child. This strange man came here, hoping to find a child to adopt, however what the warden did not know was that Rufus Shinra was in fact searching for a specific child, one that was related to the Shinra Family through old blood relations of the Uzumaki Family.

The warden watched, before with ever-increasing horror, the man stopped to gaze upon the demon child. Rufus then smiled. "Is your name Naruto?"

"Y-yes," he replied meekly, wondering why this man was not being mean to him like the warden is every day.

"Ah... come with me Naruto... it's been a long search, but I finally found you."

"Nani?"

Rufus smiled, as the warden stared in shock. Several of the older children were looking at Naruto, wondering why this rich-looking man would want with the idiot like Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki... I had recently found a month ago that I had long distant family related to mine through the bloodline. He's my third distant cousin, related through his mother who came from my great grandparent's family line." Rufus smiled that evil smile of his to the warden, "I fear there would be no problem, would there?"

He took out his checkbook, and written out a nice sum of money, before handing the now torn-off check to the warden, who nearly fainted at seeing all those zeros. And before the warden could find his voice, Rufus Shinra had already left the building with Naruto in tow, followed by his strangely-armored guards and those strange metal contraptions.

"Let us hurry on out of here. This place reminds me so much of Wutai," Rufus told the guards as he walks briskly toward the front gates of the village, ignoring the stares and whispers of the people as he herded Naruto beside him, holding his hand.

As they soon reached the gates, Rufus felt something in the air, then hear the sound of metal flying. He calmly brought up a barrier using one of his Materia stones. The soldiers that followed retaliated by firing their weapons, killing one of the ANBU as the hail of bullets pelted at them. A swirl of smoke, and Rufus felt a heavy feeling of force in the air, and turned around. It was an old man, and judging by the robe she wore and the hat on his head, the kanji read Fire Shadow.

"What are you doing with Naruto?" asked the Hokage.

"Oji-san?" Naruto questioned aloud, causing Rufus to look at Naruto briefly before staring at the old man with graying hair.

"You know my cousin then, old man?"

"Cousin?"

"Why yes, his deceased mother IS related to my family from the other side of the world. I had merely come to this desolate ninja village to adopt him as my son, and take him back home. I also paid the warden of the orphanage quite a sum of money just to shut him up."

There was a sudden roar, and the entire village heard it. Many began to scream in fright as they saw what looked like an airship. Not many people have seen airships before, but the few ninjas who fought in the last war (and have dealt with the ninjas from the once proud Sky Country) knew of them. But still, this was an airship that the Shinobi, or the Hokage, had ever seen before. It looked like something that could only come from a highly fabricated dream or extremely complex Genjutsu.

Rufus by now had grabbed hold of Naruto, and the rope ladder thrown down, and he was hoisted up. The guards grabbed similar foot holds and the dropped ropes also lifted high into the air at an alarmingly fast rate, before they disappeared onto the balcony of the open walkway of the Highwind. The airship then made a terrible boom-like sound as the engines on the sides rocket to life, and along with the propellers and engines, flew away fast. Not even Maito Gai with seven of the eight gates released would catch up.

An unknown person had gotten into the village with armed people, weapons he had never seen before, and taken away Minato's son from the village on an adoption. What worried him was that the council would not like it. While those who supported him would no doubt be disturbed that Naruto, who was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, was swiftly taken away, but the other half would find some way of having Naruto hunted down like an animal.


	62. Entry LXI

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. Masashi Kishimoto owns the series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**Naruto's Long-Distant Cousins**

Now, it was known that Naruto was an orphan, and that he never truly knew who his parents were. However, what was not known by his friends was that Naruto indeed had related family in the world. And elsewhere at a small BBQ joint, drinks sprays. And Naruto was caught in the spray of assorted drinks, as everyone stared at him in shock when he mentioned that his cousins would be arriving to Konoha tomorrow.

"Now that is just disgusting," Naruto complained, taking his top white shirt off to wipe the water off his face, now having nothing to hide his good-looking body.

"I thought you were an orphan," Kiba said to Naruto. Hinata's shock slowly turned to a blushing stare as Naruto's bare upper torso was exposed to the world. She licked her lips that a certain Mitarashi would when seeing her prey.

"I know... but it was a hell of a surprise when I bumped into them as well during my training regimen with Jiraiya-sensei." _Although I sure as hell know they'll be shocked finding out my cousins are both Jōnin-level kunoichi..._ Naruto thought, as he called for a refresh of his food since it had been contaminated by the spray of drinks.

"They'll be here soon, once they cross the distance since they live so far away. I'll introduce them to you tomorrow hopefully."

That did not stop his friends (Sasuke's still gone and/or being Orochimaru's cock-sheath) from having wild imaginative thoughts on what his cousins could possibly look like. Hinata on the other had a dream that involved her, a moon-lit sky with the stars twinkling in the dark twilight, and a dozen Narutos serenading her in such adult ways in a field of beautiful lavender and yellow flowers.

=0=0=

Naruto, who was but a lowly Chūnin, at the age of seventeen, continued to wait by the open gates, waiting for his two cousins to show up... he sighed as he looked up to the sky. Judging by the sun's position, it was nearly an hour past noon. And then Naruto looked over to the open path that led to the gates. He saw two girls who wore matching outfits; consisting of a sailor fuku-styled skirt of a bluish violet color with a dark belt snapped firmly in place, matching short shirts with black fishnet t-shirt underneath, fishnet on the forearms with spiked bracelets, full-covering ninja sandals, and fishnet on the lower legs. However both had different hair styles. One had two short pigtails and was orange and the other had only a single in the back and was lavender. Both had katanas strapped to their backs, and both had cerulean eyes.

"Naruto-kun!" The girls shout, and sprint Naruto into a tackle/hug. Naruto smiled. He knew for sure Konoha (those who still did not like him) would wonder just what the hell was going on. And oh boy was his friends going to be surprised.

"Kat, Ana... I'm glad you both can make it all the way here," Naruto greets the two fourteen year olds. His cousins just flash matching grins as the three soon get off the grassy ground and reenter the village, not even minding the odd looks they got from the guardsmen.

=0=0=

"This is where you live, Naruto?" asked Kat.

"Yeah, I thought you said that you lived in a shithole of an apartment?"

"I did live in a shithole of an apartment. But I managed to get baachan to get the deed to the plot of land since I was basically the ONLY one living in the entire building. I tore down that shithole of an apartment once I owned the land officially."

He grinned, looking up at the two story building, with the rest of the land's lot converted to his backyard (complete with iron plated fencing) to keep pesky people out.

"After I tore down my shithole of an apartment, I pulled in a favor that old man Tazuna owed me, and together with Inari's help, we, and a few guys from Nami no Kuni, built my dream home. I went from living in a shithole of an apartment, to a beautiful two story apartment. And it's all mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, ahahahahahahahahaa..."

"You sound like Tim Allen there for a moment," the girls speak up.

"Shaddup," he replied. The girls just giggle, as Naruto opened the front door after unlocking it, "well... come in and make yourselves at home, girls."

"Yay!" The two kunoichi rush in, as Naruto chuckled before walking in himself, close the door, and set the Anti-Civilian Security Alarm Fuuinjutsu System (or its shortened name: A.C.S.A.F.S.).

Naruto went to his entertainment system, and turned the systems on. Once the stereo player was on, he inserted five disc son the tray, closed it, and started playing disc one with the setting on shuffle mode. The disc's name was君と出会って二年過ごした私が微妙に変わった理由 (Reason why I who meets you and spent two years change slightly), and the song playing was called五月の病 (Gogatsu no Yamai).

"Is that Kagamine Len I hear?" Kat asked from the kitchen.

"Yup," Naruto replied, turning the volume on the speakers a bit higher. He then heads into the kitchen, where the girls were stirring a large pot of food Naruto had on a low simmer.

"Naruto-kun, why do you always cook in bulk?"

"Saves me time and energy from cooking endlessly, and when the food gets old, I can dump it in the forests for other animals to enjoy, or feed it to some of the strays that linger around my place."

As Naruto cooked the ground beef in the large pot and breaking it down while doing so, the song on the CD ended and the next song that began to play was entitled Arrivederci. Naruto smiled to himself, as a girl's voice began to sing the lyrics to the song. It was one of his favorite songs.

"You girls can go and practice if you want. The dojo is down to your left when you enter the living room past the stairs."

The girls nod and head off, katanas in hand. Naruto knew they would do well, since he had seen his cousins in action first-hand against some low-life thugs, bandits, and Ronin. Naruto felt that he was forgetting something, but when he looked into the pot, he decided it was cooked well enough, and turned the heat down. He pours it into the sink where most of the fatty water leftover is drained through the strainer bowl, while another cone prepares to heat up the cooking oil. Another is finished with the cut vegetables, another prepares eggroll wrappers and the egg wash... and one final clone went to boost the sound higher on the electronic speakers, as a new song played, Megurine Luka's RIP=RELEASE song.

=0=0=

The door jingled, before it opened. It was lunch hour the next day, but Naruto never showed up. He had forgotten about introducing his friends to his cousins at Training Ground Seven, thus is the reason why Sakura (with a spare key she acquired from Shizune), opened the door and walked into Naruto's nice-looking apartment, with everyone else entering as well.

"Hey! Awesome, Naruto has a great entertainment system. We can have parties at his place now," Kiba cheered.

"Shush, you idiot," Sakura scolded Kiba with a threatening fist waved at his direction.

Ino walked into the kitchen, with Hinata following the Yamanaka heir, and she scoffed, seeing the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Makes me wonder if he KNOWS any good manners or good house-keeping skills,' Ino wondered.

Hinata blushed a bit. "Ano... he maybe has gotten tired and decided to wash them in the morning."

"Hinata... it's close to 1:00 in the afternoon, and the baka's probably still asleep."

Kiba closed the refrigerator, having found nothing good. Of course, ignoring the fact that the refrigerator was built into a section of the kitchen wall, and the freezer he opened next was more like a small bathroom-sized room.

"Hey, since when does Naruto store food in bulk?"

"Bulk food?" was Chouji's pipe up.

"You guys, let's go wake the baka up... he said he was going to introduce us to his cousins..."

Sakura and the others all wandered, and they had to pull Lee away when they discovered Naruto's small little training gym. Up the stairs, they heard breathing. Sakura and the others headed to the door that was left open ajar. Pushing it open, Sakura was about to loudly wake the blonde ninja, but her words instantly died upon the sight that greeted her and the others when they piled in. Naruto had a medium sized bedroom, and adjoining bathroom. There was a section of wall that was made of glass complete with sliding glass door. The outside patio was in fact the small section of roof that (unknown to them) was above the small training gym and overlooked Naruto's backyard (and had a good view of the Hokage mountain in the distance).

Now, as for the bed, it was large. A very large bed fit for three adults if you squeeze room. In the center was Naruto, and on either side of him were two young girls. Add to the fact that they can see their discarded clothes on the ground, and you can pretty much guess that they were naked under the blankets. Naruto was fast asleep, a bit of a soft snore coming from him. The two young girls sleeping on either side were clinging to him, looking very comfortable in the bed. Naruto was the look of content sleep. Lying on his back, his left arm was draped across his eyes as to block out light. The girl on his left had purple lavender hair and was snuggled up by his body. The girl on the other side had, of all colors, orange hair, and clung to his right arm.

Then Naruto shifted in bed, causing the two girls to moan a bit, and attempt to hold onto the teenager again. Now Sakura finally found her mind to speak... or rather shout out these three words. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Kunai shot towards them, that they all avoided easily (they were Chūnin and Jōnin rank after all). The kunai that flew at them came from the two girls, whom were both rudely awakened.

"Who the hell are you guys? Get out of the apartment!" The girl with orange hair yelled. Naruto remained obvious to the whole thing. Ever since wearing ear plugs before getting sleep, not much can wake him (other than discovering he can be quite the heavy sleeper during his trip with Jiraiya outside the village for three years).

They each drew their katanas from under the bed, and kept the blankets firm around their upper chests, due to the vicinity of unknown males in the room.

"Never knew Naruto was into little girls," Kiba said.

And Kiba ducked out of the way because the girl with purple hair had nearly struck him in the crotch.

"Leave Naruto-kun alone... and he's not a pedophile!"

"But he's in bed with two beautiful youthful girls younger than him. He is displaying the most unyouthful of acts!" exclaimed the boy with huge eyebrows... wait, did those things just twitch?

Then a yawn breaks out. Naruto groaned, as he moves his hands to his ears... and took out earplugs. "Oh..." He slipped out of the bed, eyes still closed as he hops off, and heads to the bathroom, his foot kicking the door shut. A moment later, sound of a toilet flushing is heard as the door opens. Naruto steps out wearing his bathrobe, yawning again as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing sleeping with two little girls?" Sakura all but shrieked.

"Little girls...? Wait, what are you al doing on my house?"

"NARUTO! YOUR AURA OF YOUTHFULLNESS HAS BEEN TAINTED BY EVIL!" Lee shouts, but Naruto yawned again...

"Oh right... I forgot that I was going to have my cousins introduced..."

In a whirlwind of clothes, Kat and Ana were fully dressed, katanas sheathed on their backs. Both were still angry at these people intruding into their cousin's home, and kept their glares steady on the group.

"Well... go downstairs so I can get dressed, and Lee shut up about youth... ugh... have a bit of a hangover from drinking sake with the girls."

Lee was silenced, but Sakura just glared at Naruto and muttered pedo under her breath as she dragged the still stunned Lee out. The others left, and Naruto ignored them as he knew they were giving him last looks. Pedophile... yeah right... they had no idea how he reacted the first time around with Kat and Ana.

"Obviously your friends are idiots," Kat spoke up, her anger diminishing a bit.

"They weren't there when you I woke up naked and you two were in my bed..."

The girls just giggle.

=0=0=

Naruto and the girls walked down the stairs, but blinked when more people were suddenly sitting around in the living room.

"Girls, introduce yourselves while I get my coffee... and some aspirin," Naruto murmured, walking past Kakashi to start up the coffee espresso.

"Okay you two... just who are you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Kat."

"I'm Uzumaki Ana."

"We're Naruto-kun's cousins," Kat and Ana introduce themselves.

"And don't call Naruto-kun a pedophile you banshee," Ana tells Sakura. She's held in her seat by Kakashi bore she could throttle the two young girls.

"Okay... where are your hitai-ates?" asked the woman, Tsunade.

"We don't have headbands, baachan." Tsunade gained a tick, "we're from the western continent, and we're also Jōnin-rank kunoichi."

"Jōnin? Yeah right. You're only thirteen," Ino spoke up.

"We're fourteen, thank you very much," the girls retort by flipping the Yamanaka off.

"Okay, okay, enough fighting. I don't want any damage to befall my entertainment system. Wario's snagged a fair bit of cash off me when he sold this to me. I don't wanna pay more money now."

"Sorry Naruto-kun," the girls say, sitting down on either side of him as he too sat down.

"Why are you sleeping with little girls?" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"I got used to it. Ask Ero-sensei."

Jiraiya glared. "Will you stop calling me that?" He yelled.

"When you stop peeping at the hot springs or blowing your cash on hookers at the brothel, then I'll give you my respect."

"Jiraiya."

Jiraiya flinched, and looked over at Tsunade who was giving him the glare she has reserved for the white-haired pervert (who is known famously as the Toad Sannin).

"I got used to it a week when we met the two girls... though they did threaten of cutting my boys off if I tried anything..."

"But if you don't have a hitai-ate, then you're just pretending to be ninja," said Ino... before she felt something wet trailing down her right cheek. It took everyone a bit to realize that Kat had thrown a kunai and it had grazed Ino's cheek to leave a thin cut.

"We have been ninja ever since we turned five. It's our clan's ways, and since we had discovered we had distant family, we went and done all we can to find Naruto."

"Oh hey, girls, I almost forgot... yesterday I received mail... and it had this stamp on the side of the box." He removed the tarp he had covering a box, and on it was Wario's mug for his infamous Wario Ware Inc. Company. "So... you girls handle it. The last time I opened something from this was last year, and I got a garlic-blast."

The girls roll their eyes. "Wario's not that big a meanie once he starts viewing you as a friend," Kat told Naruto.

"Or a means of making him more money," Ana adds.

But, let it be known here that Naruto's views on Wario when it comes to pranking people was right on the money... instead of Naruto getting a triggered prank trap... it was the girls... and where was Naruto? He was on the Yondaime's head... He sighed. Now he has to clean up the mess again. He just hoped the girls didn't get too mad at him...

"Thank god for clones, right?"

Naruto opens his eyes and smiles.

"Yes, Ana, thank god for clones."

Then again, the girls were also smart, thus allowed him to get more in touch with his two cousins as he and the girls laugh as they head off for a nice relaxation. Back at Naruto's home, three clones poof into smoke while everybody gagged, and were fighting to escape the now "tainted house" of garlic and other unmentionable forms of gasses.

You're confused, right? I am, too. Ninjas...

* * *

**Kat and Ana from Wario Ware... only aged up a bit.**


	63. Entry LXII

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. Masashi Kishimoto owns the series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**Student and Sensei**

She had short blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes, and had a petite appearance. She wore a type of aqua blue oriental dress. It was similar to a Shenyi, but the dress skirt is split along the sides in a triangular shape, and trimmed with black along the edges with a leather belt tied around the waist. She wore a type of black cloth shorts that fit her figure, and the sleeves of the upper dress clothing ending at her elbows. Along her forearms are fishnet stockings with spiked black bracelets. The footwear she wore consists of flat pointed ankle-high black boots and knee high silk socks.

That is what this young girl of age twelve would be wearing, had it not been shed to the floor of the bedroom. The person she was with was an older boy. He is merely sixteen, four years her senior. He had sunny locks of yellow blonde hair, and the brightest blue eyes ever seen, plus these three thin whisker-like marks adorning his cheeks. He had an impressive built body, light on muscle but you can definitely feel each muscle when her hands roamed his body. His clothes which were black and orange jacket and pants, and a pair of blue boxers were also sharing room on the floor.

The girl's name was Seiyuri. The young man's name was Naruto. She was one of his students of Genin Squad Seven. He was a Jōnin of Team Seven, and he was her sensei. And on the bed, both student and sensei were making love. Seiyuri was in love with her sensei, and was rather afraid of telling him, but the closeness that she had spent with Naruto quickly eroded her fears. Just like Naruto, she was an orphan. She never knew who her parents were, and she took pride that Naruto readily recommended her to be put in the Shinobi Academy.

That day was when she fell in love with him. Naruto helped her whenever he could when he was not busy being put in missions by the Godaime Hokage. The months had gone by, and she proved her worth as a kunoichi. Naruto immediately took her, claiming her, along with two other boys who came from the Aburame and Hyuuga clans. You see, the reason Seiyuri and Naruto were in this position in his bedroom was that Naruto wanted to take them out to celebrate, and after Hyuuga Saito and Aburame Neo left for home, Naruto brought her back to his apartment, and there, Naruto surprised her with a kiss.

And that is how it leads to right now: Seiyuri and Naruto having private relations. It was a rule that a sensei and a student should not have a relationship on such a level they were performing, but to Naruto and Seiyuri, they did not care what would happen should this ever come out into the open. For now, the couple would continue to make love together, their bodies enjoying the pleasures, the warmth it brought them, and easing the bit of loneliness that their hearts ached.

* * *

**I've seen plenty of Kakashi/Sakura stories, so I thought why not any other character? Well, aside Naruto with the obvious older girls** (Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, Ayame, some other girl or OC)**...**


	64. Entry LXIII

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. Masashi Kishimoto owns the series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**Son of Jaquio**

"Hm... to think that such foolish humans would dare desire terminating a young infact that holds such powers," hissed a dark voice.

The Konoha Council Chamber was on edge. The civilians were frightened of the evil aura that this man emanated, while the shinobi and the Hokage were on edge, the sheer coldness that actually had frost crystallizing on the few windows of the room. Already blood had been spilt, because the Abu that attacked this strangely-cloaked evil man were butchered, their flesh like shredded paper splashed all over.

A soft chuckle left his lips, as he suddenly flew. Several of the Ninja Clan Heads were blasted back by what looked like balls of crackling energy, before the figure returned to his spot. Only, the crib that the Hokage held was now empty, with the sleeping child cradled in one arm and part of the strange cloak.

"If you do not desire this child, then I shall mold him for my own purposes," the man hissed, "and the whole world shall see the coming of the Dark Ages... this boy shall be useful long enough to be the living sacrifice to open the Gates of the Underworld... and shroud this planet in eternal darkness."

A cackling laugh of malice escape him as he then warped away, stealing Minato's unknown son from the grasps of the ninja village.

=0=0=

It has been several years since the disappearance of Naruto, taken away by a man that Konoha once finally discovered was a man from the west known as the Jaquio. Chaos spread when half the Elemental Countries watched as some strange... airship slowly appeared in the far distance. But, what was more shocking was when this strange airship attacked; sending a ball of energy that upon impacting the ground left a sizable chunk of a crater in the center of the Land of Fire. Who knew how many lives were lost in the sudden attack, but Konohagakure no Sato was part of the crater, as the lives in that village were vaporized without a chance of survival.

Such a shame that more places of the Elemental Countries was attacked in the same fashion, until the land began to sink into the ocean. However, eventually the airship did stop attacking. However there were no survivors to witness its destruction as on another land mass, Naruto and Ryu had warped out of the Dimensional Warship just in time. Clancy was defeated, and the son of Jaquio and the Dragon Ninja both stopped a man from obliterating life. However unbeknownst to them, they were unable to stop the ship in time from sinking the Ninja Community down into the waters.

You may be wondering why Naruto would be working with his father's greatest enemy. Well, it's really quite simple: Ryu's father before his brainwashing did all he could to prevent Naruto from becoming what was sealed inside of him. And to this day, Naruto owed a debt of gratitude to Ryu's father for helping keep his soul from going any darker than the Jaquio tried to attempt.

* * *

**This would be the Ninja Gaiden series before any of us had ever heard of the XBox and how they did a franchise reboot with that console... You'd have to be old-school gamer to know who Jaquio even is.**


	65. Entry LXIV

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. Masashi Kishimoto owns the series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**Synchro chip, slot-in! CROSSFUSION!**

The light grew intense as his grip tightened around an object within his hand, clothes ruffling in a rush of invisible wind. A blast of blinding light suddenly erupted around the young teen, which exploded from the PET.

Naruto's top jacket disintegrated into data, as his pants and loose t-shirt compacted onto his body. The Navi Symbol formed and locked on the center of Naruto's chest, transforming the clothes into a black bodysuit with gold and red stripes running down the legs and curving around the torso. The ninja sandals glowed and grew to knee length boots, with an oval shaped blue gem embedding into the blue boots, the knee guards a cross shape. The open-toed area of the now transformed boots was covered by a clear orange armoring. Blue armored gloves strapped themselves over his forearms, with gold and silver sword hilts fusing over the tops with a beetle-shell-shaped plate of oval metal interlocking them firmly to the gloves. The hands were protected by white black fingered gloves. Triangular shoulder gauntlets formed on his shoulders, followed by a gold ring surrounding the neck, which more data formed around the torso, forming a gray and blue accented armor.

The NetNavi's battery pack collected, and snapped in place on his back, only it took on a curvier appearance, with two green gems lining the undersides. A flash of light formed, marking an engraving the Konoha's symbol proudly on the back of the battery pack's surface. Ankles and wrists were surrounded by double-studded gold rings, green accents lining the armor of the arms and legs. His crystal blue eyes snapped opened as his Hitai-ate was swept away in a wave of data. Naruto's sun-kissed hair compacted as data formed a circular helmet, which sprouted four snake-like fins from either side, and a fluff of his hair sprouted out the back. A four pointed crystal cross formed on the center of the helmet, the fins cerulean, with orange accents lining the helmet, and an orange visor formed before his eyes. He spun around, clenching his fist and brought this left foot back, taking up his finishing pose.

But then he jumped away as a beam of energy nearly hit him. As he flipped upright and landed on his feet, the giant creature before him roared like a deranged beast.

"CRUSH PUNY HUMAN!"

It was a large behemoth, nearly rivaling the size of one of Gamabunta's Battle Toads. In fact, his body was large, bulky, and with a muscular armored frame. Tattooed across his right large bicep were the words JGGRNGHT in vertical spelling. The large broad shoulders had countless fangs procuring from the sides, and coils of cables infused into his powerful humanoid looking dark bluish gray arms. His hands were covered with armored blood red, large three fingered gloves. The fingers were boxy in shape topped with thick spikes for fingernails. A large battery connected belt was strapped across his waist. Down below the torso however was inhuman like. The legs were very large and all metallic, made of wielded dark gray metal, but had the appearance of bulldog legs, four large spikes more likely his toes. He had large battery probes circling his neck, and his head was an ugly rabid black bulldog with glowing dark red eyes.

"CRUSH!"

Once again, it brought its arm back and punched forward, releasing the same beam of deadly energy, which was once again dodged.

"Lights out ya piece of shit!" R ForteZero shouts as he charged in, armed with the arm-mounted Forte Sabers, and then crossed them before him whilst taking a leap into the air. He then released a battle cry as he swung, and cut through his enemy just as the demonic virus launched a Sodom Napalm attack.


	66. Entry LXV

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. Masashi Kishimoto owns the series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**VOCALOID no Naruto**

Sekai smiled as the gates opened, and he drove into the village, his Windstar vehicle turning heads as it pulled along a U-Haul trailer behind it. Thankfully there were ninjas going around directing the civilians in the village out of the way as Sekai drove until he stopped in a large expansive field that was directly to the right side of the Shinobi Academy. Turning the engines off, the doors open, and the lower class Academy Students (who were doing field practice) stopped to watch as the passengers exit the vehicle.

Sekai stretched his arms to the side, letting out a bit of a big yawn. He had tanned skin, violet colored eyes, and wore gold jewelry on his person, dressed in black baggy pants help by a belt, a white tank top over the purple t-shirt. And his blonde yellow hair was so long, that most of it was pulled into a rope-like ponytail wrapped with white taping.

"That was such a long drive," he moaned, getting feeling back into parts of his body. His butt was also stiff from sitting in the vehicle for three days (of travel).

The first two looked to be only the age of sixteen, and both wore near identical sailor-type clothing, which the clothes were mostly black pants for the boy, short denims for the girl, the shirts having no sleeves for the girl while the boy had short sleeves. The girl wore an orange ribbon bow in her spiky yellow hair which most of the long hair was pulled into side pigtails, while the boy's hair was shorter, yet he had a small ponytail in the back of his head held by a fox-pendant hair tie. While the boy wore an orange tie, the girl's tie was more of a bow. They both had brilliant blue eyes, and the girl was only an inch shorter than the boy. Plus, both wore black detached sleeves, and odd-looking black and white boots.

The third person appeared to be the age of nineteen going on twenty. She had such a creamy skin complexion, and from this distance, most of the male students mistaken her as a black-eyed girl because of her long beautiful black hair (and the guys were right in this person being female). She wore a pale lavender and white yukata for a top; however from there it was altered. Going down to the waist the clothing was altered to form a double split that covered the front and the back, revealing the sides of her legs and the black biker shorts she wore. The top was open a bit revealing some cleavage and the black strap she wore for a bra and the undershirt which was pink mesh. She wore a rose broach in her hair, and scrunches around her wrists decorated by small cloth-material roses. The boots this girl wore was black with lavender anklets, and was zipped to the thighs.

The fourth person to exit the vehicle was the sister to the car driver. She was very much his twin, only she wore a violet vest and the only thing covering her breasts was a dark red-black bra strap. She wore the same pants, only her belt had a skirt attached to it, and she allowed her blonde hair to flow like a waterfall curtain. Like her twin, her eyes shined a brilliant shade of violet.

"Hey, Naruto, Naruko, Haku, why don't you three go find a store to buy some food and drinks, okay? Rin and I shall stay behind to check up on the trailer," Sekai told the three teenagers.

"Okay," they reply, as Sekai hands them the needed money before they head off.

Confusion had spread through the village, as many people who saw Naruto thought they were seeing a ghost. Ever since Naruto died on a mission, people who were his friends strived to be better shinobi in his memory. Now, unbeknownst to the Vocaloids, they had no memories of their previous lives. So, they in turn never knew what troubles they caused by just appearing in the village. However, they knew they were being watched by several of the ninjas, as everything was prepared once again. Two kissing siblings were shoved into the back of the van by Haku, while Sekai and Rin got into the front seats, and soon, the strange vehicle pulled out again, driving away down the few marked roads.

A week later, the name Vocaloid became known in Tanzaku-Gai.


	67. Entry LXVI

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. Masashi Kishimoto owns the series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**Chakra no Hakaisha** (Chaka Buster)

Uzumaki Naruto was attacked on the day he could be enrolled into the Shinobi Academy of Konoha. However, as you can see... he survived, but lost his legs from the knees below, and his right arm five inches above the elbow. Still, the young child was still alive, but he was found by an unknown man who looked to be pushing twenty years past the Sandaime's age... perhaps even older.

"Hm... a little light, but with the nanites that will be bonding into him, it shall grow... and his mechanical parts will grow with him..."

He continued to overlook the boy, now stripped of what remained of his filthy clothes, floating in the tank filled with a greenish gel-like liquid.

"Once I have completed this... I can then continue on... no one... in this world, shall find out until it's far too late..."

He chuckled, a bit of a wheezing cough in his sadistic-like laugh, before he floated away to prepare the surgeries that shall be needed of the boy. Bubbles filtered through the oxygen mask as Uzumaki Naruto remained there... slowly aging until he turned thirteen. In which this case and point, in the past six years, he had remained there, now complete with his bionic components, and left in suspended animation within the tank, in the laboratory that was sealed away within the outskirts of Hi no Kuni. This is the site that an Oinin of the Leaf stumbles upon while taking refuge in a cave during a fierce storm that produced Mother Nature's land fury, a twister. This is where she, Neko, finds Uzumaki Naruto...

=0=0=

The area had been secured a week later, as ANBU from Konoha kept watch, some filing through stacks of files of paperwork. It even requested the help of Yamanaka Inoichi, Mitarashi Anko, and Nara Shikaku. The Sandaime had arrived with two escorts, having wanted to see for himself. As he entered the room where Anko, Shikaku, and Inoichi were looking through the paperwork, Anko looking bored and ready to maul something (if it was any indication by the kunai twirling), he laid eyes on the capsule filled with green liquid, and a boy who he thought was dead. Minato's son, known only to a very select few... also known as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko...

"Hokage-sama... I found something interesting here."

"Show me," Sarutobi order Shikaku, who simply showed him the papers he recently discovered after cracking a seven numbered, three multi-lock combination locks on a safe. With the papers spilled, the old man grabbed the first and read through, then continued to read more, until he came upon something that involve the Kyuubi sealed within him.

_It would appear that through my observations, the child has a strange type of energy. Upon further research shows that through ninja trickery, has shown that he is a host to what I call a parasitic bioform, or in human lingo, a demon. One mistake I had made with a component triggered the demon from what I suspected was a state of sleep. Having place the child in a medical coma, it attempted to take control of the boy and succeeded in breaking out of the chamber. I fought back, and due to my unique traits and the curse I have to live with even since being annihilated, my shell was now at only half the power it originally was at._

_And with the last of the Energy Crystals now devoured, I will no longer be able to live much longer. That is, until I saw the dead body of my once failed subject attempt to reanimate into life. Because of the demon inside him, I analyzed it wanted to continue to live, even if imprisoned within a human body, so... I leeched this deadly energy. And I feel invigorated. But what feels like power beyond Omega's strength, maybe even that of the Mother Elf herself has now left the boy with an empty jail. Still... I continue my research on him, to make the perfect weapon... capable of reshaping this world into my vision... a vision that I wished to have acquired long before the Great Tragedy._

Sarutobi sets the paper down, before picking up the last one.

_I have to disable the project. The boy has finally been completed with his bionic components, and his weapons I recreated after the Four Shinettou. His memories from the events of the fox's attempt of escape do not exist, but from his days before his little accident still remain. Because of the fight, more damages done to the body required repairs and replacements. Skin has been grown, but the original injuries remain. The new injury consists of the chest area and his head. The top portion is replaced with bionic components and half the brain is now littered with a cybernetic transplant._

_However, further research shows no replacements were needed due to the re-growth of the nanites successfully repairing the damages to that area. The nanites have even managed to construct the chakra pathways humans nowadays, or those who are what they call ninja, have been constructed within the cybernetic components of his limbs. What remained the demon's energies is what made these artificial chakra pathways possible. Even if the project is a success, with failures to reacting to programs I attempt to install, I therefore am discarding the child. He may grow older and die within this capsule, but as far as I'm concerned, I wash my hands of Project UZUMAKI. I have much better things to perform._

_Hopefully, this remains sealed, but if anyone has cracked the seal, then I lay a warning: You humans will not survive the End Game._

Having read this out loud, all eyes soon turn to look upon the whisker-marked teenager floating in the liquid, still unresponsive. Everyone sprung in defense as a series of beeps echoed quite suddenly, before a female voice echoed, calling out commands this machine was performing. The mask suddenly snapped in half, and fell as the tubes sunk back into the roof of the metal capsule, before the water began to drain. Soon, a hiss of steam is released as the water was fully drained into the floor, before the body leans against the glass. The glass lost its bluish glow, and like paper, the naked blonde-haired boy falls through as the thin glass breaks easily by his weight. Sarutobi was there fast enough to grab Naruto before he collapsed onto the metal floor.

The only thing that could be considered an article of clothing was the strange white metal-plated belt across the waist. On the belt's buckle that was oddly shaped after the hitai-ate's metal plate guard was the engraving of a spiral mark. In which said engraving was releasing a bit of a dull orange glow. The metal place is gleaming silver but on the sides were two small and round blue gemstones. The hip portion of the belt had two Chevron borders, white, with an orange V mark (which had a bit of a sharpened appearance) over its surface. Only these words blinked across the black image of a small TV screen on the side of the capsule...

UNIT UZUMAKI NARUTO: ONLINE..._

Taking another look at Naruto, Sarutobi can easily make note of Naruto's artificial limbs. The boots were slim and easily maneuverable. The red gems were set into yellow armor with round-shaped white armor around the knees, as knee guards. The colors of the boots were azure blue, with white and yellow armoring highlights. White ankle guards surrounded the lower leg, with small red gems set into the ankles. For the right arm, the gauntlet appeared thick, and was the color of azure blue. Near the back of the forearms the armor appeared to thin out on white armor plating with gold accents around the wrists and elbow, in which the elbow guard was also round-shaped like the knees was. On the back of his arm he had a long ruby oval gem set into place surrounded by a gold oval ring.

The shoulder has an oval shaped azure blue shoulder guard set into place. The hand on the artificial arm however exposed the boy's skin (and oddly enough orange-painted fingernails, which were on both hands and even the toenails are painted orange), which even if he was not exposed to sunlight still retained the same skin pigmentation. This was however due to the capsule releasing small amounts of artificial sunlight to keep the skin at a healthy skin color. Also, on Naruto's forehead was a small oval-shaped red gemstone, and covering his ears were what looked like white blocky-shaped ear guards, with the left ear having a triangular-shaped antennae sticking upright at a slanted angle.

"Hokage-sama?"

Suddenly, a constant shrill of beeps began to echo, as the screen flashed a new alert.

SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED..._

That wasn't good news. That got everyone to scramble out of the unsealed laboratory/cavern. It was only a minute when everyone used Shunshin to barely escape the following explosion that sent everyone flying to the ground, as the small cavern collapsed in on itself. Whatever they could find was now forever lost in the burning flames. And all they got was Naruto... who was finally found once again.


	68. Entry LXVII

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. Masashi Kishimoto owns the series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

* * *

**The Digging Fox**

"Damn it!"

A blonde-haired boy jumped out of harm's way from a giant metal-looking club. It was attached as the arm, to a giant metallic bulky machine with a glowing red eye, and six boxy cylinders for legs. The blonde had whisker marks on his cheeks, and bright blue eyes. He was clad in what appeared to be dark orange and blue armor with a black bodysuit underneath the armor, with some gray around portions of the elbows, knees, feet, shoulders, and around the neck. The bulky robot turned at him again, but then, it jammed up, and began to smoke. The glow in its single eye lost its glow, and became dull and more around the color of brick red than the once bright fiery red. He sighed in relief, as he rushed past it and through the back tunnel behind the machine, tucked under his left arm a purple crystal of some sort.

Upon reaching the outside, he took in a deep breath, as he inhaled the fresh air. He had been stuck inside that island's inner caverns for more than four hours, but he was glad he had managed to get what he came for. He walked away from the doors as it closed then stopped as the doors shuddered, and then explode outward from a powerful physical impact. He ducked as the doors flew over him, and he backed onto his rear, and saw the machine standing there. Apparently it was still active, but it was shuddering, still trying to keep on its active life as much as possible.

"Naruto!"

"Crap, get me out of here and fast, Roll!" Naruto, the name of the blonde whiskered teen, yelled back as he made a run for it, and the machine began to give chase, while still keeping hold of the crystal.

An airship of some kind flew in, and on the deck was a teenager with dark brown spiky hair, and similar armor as he wore; only it was in shades of blue and indigo with a bit of cyan here and there. He flung a metal rung ladder over the edge and Naruto dove off the cliff, and his hand caught the rung, but he lost his grip on the crystal. With his cannon, he mentally shifted over to a Weapon Option it was installed with, and shot out a red plasma beam fo electricity that snagged the crystal before it vanished into the forest canopy below of this tropical island.

The blue-armored teen helped the orange-armored teen over once Naruto climbed the chained ladder, and Naruto disengaged the Grapple Beam, and clung to the purple crystal. The machine at the edge of the cliff fumed as much as an emotionless robot could.

"So, got the refractor, eh Naruto?"

"Yup... wasn't that hard, Rock," Naruto replied to the other teen, which was now identified as Rock, full name Rock Vollnut.

"Not bad for your first C-Class Dig, hm?"

"Never expected to run into a Reaverbot like THAT," Naruto replied, chuckling that he managed to escape with his lie. Then again, Rock had gone through dangers like he experienced before. So he wasn't to complain. After all, a Digger's Life was always filled with danger, because of the ancient robots called Reaverbots that lived in some of these underground networks.

"So, Rock... where to now?"

"First off, we head back to the main island before we continue onward. I think Roll wanted to visit another hotspot off to the west," Rock told Naruto, as the two teens entered the airship as it flew off farther and farther away from the small uninhabited island.


	69. Entry LXVIII

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. Masashi Kishimoto owns the series. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** Hitobashira no Arisu is an interesting subject if you look it up. The song of it was made famous by the VOCALOIDs Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Meiko, and Kaito. Hm, I was given a challenge in the past about trying to replicate the story using characters from the show. I should try that sometime...

* * *

**Hitobashira no Arisu** (Alice of Human Sacrifice)

Naruto was being stared at as the three teams walked down the dirt path while guarding the Fire Daimyo and his daughter returning to their home in Tanzaku Gai. The reason was that Naruto was softly humming a theme, which for some reason had the rest of Team 7 8, and 10 a bit nerved due to how dark the tune sounded.

"Naruto..."

Naruto stopped and looked to his right. Doodling in a sketch pad was Uchiha Sasuke's replacement for about a year now: Sai.

"We have been listening to you hum to yourself once and awhile... what is this song you hum?"

Naruto blinked.

"Oh... nothing special," he said, "just a song I listened to last week and now it's kind of stuck in my head."

Sai nods and returns to his previous task.

"What... kind of song, Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

His back was still turned to them, but he smiled darkly. Then the Konoha-nins hear him sing.

_Ichiban me Alice wa ishama shiku  
Ken wo tatate ni Hoshigi no Kuni  
Ironnamono wo kirisu tete  
Maka na michi wo chiri iteita  
Sonna Alice wa mo naoku  
Tsumimito youni tochikomerate  
Oni ni deki ta michi ga ei ni  
Kano yono sei wo shirusubei wanashi_

He giggled briefly, making Kiba flinch at how creepy the giggle sounded. Hinata however blushed. The Jōnin behind the horse-drawn carriage continued to stare at Naruto who continued to walk. The guards tried not to listen, but found themselves drawn to his voice.

_Niban me Alice wa otonashiku  
Uta wo utate Hoshigi no Kuni  
Ironna oto wa furesasete  
Kuru ta sekai wo uminashita  
Sonna Alice wa bara no hana  
Ikare to toko ni uchi korosarete  
Maka na hana wo ichiri sakase  
Minna ni medeare karete iku_

Up ahead was a wooded area, where enemies waited in secret ambush.

_Sanban me Alice wa oshenai ko  
Kirei no sugata de Hoshigi no Kuni  
Ironna hito madoresasete  
Okashi no kuni otsukuri ageta  
Sonna Alice wa Kuni no cho  
Hibitsu no yume ni toritsukarete  
Kuchiku karada ni nibi wo nakara  
Kuni no cho tenni kurusuru_

The leader held his hand up, as they heard the blonde ninja sing to a haunting tune-like voice.

_Mori no ko michi wo todotei  
Wara no kino shitade ocha tai  
Oshiro kara shotaiyo wa  
HEART no tokarudu_

Suddenly springing from the surrounding trees came armed Ronin and petty bandits armed with spears or knifes, or even stolen ninja weaponry. They were going for the Fire Daimyo and his daughter, but the Konoha ninjas immediately retaliated, well all but Naruto who continued to sing while putting down thugs with an amassed Kage Bunshin. They were beaten back as Naruto sang.

_Yonban me Alice wa futako no ko  
Ko okishi kara Hoshigi no Kuni  
Ironna tobira wo fukuri nukete  
Tsuiseki yattekita gakari  
Inushuyo ii ana to takishito otooto  
Ichiban Alice ni chikan takedo_

One guy who survived was knocked away by a strong punch by Gai and he crashed against a tree. But before he can go and round up the man, Naruto walked up, with a stolen blade from a dead Ronin, a creepy smile on his face. The man looked up in pain, and then screamed horrifically before the sword impales him through the skull. The others just stared in shock at the blatant disregard for the man's life. And he still sang that song that was stuck within his mind, the music only he heard echoing through his senses.

_Futari no yume wa same ima ma  
Hoshigi no Kuni wo sama yoka_

The few bandits that were still alive stared at Naruto, before they turned the other way and ran for it, screaming, calling him a singing demon.

"Well... can we go? The faster we finish the mission the faster I can get back home."

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Naruto craned his head, and gazed at Sakura.

"I'm just singing to _Hitobashira no Arisu_."

Then he resumes walking, humming to the song. Everyone was a bit nerved by Naruto's little dark mood swing, all but Hinata, who felt very hot for some reason.


	70. Entry LXIX

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** I take requests, so, got something you would like to see me write as a one-shot, either serious or just something for fun, PM me or leave it in your next review. The numbers listed here are in roman numerals. Search it up on Wikipedia or on Google if you desire more information. Despite the name changes, this overall collection-type fanfic has various different starts, endings, scenarios, decisions, worlds, and people. Each one is vastly different. Who knows what can happen, or what you may read or discover yourself.

All I can say is... enjoy what you read. Enjoy the randomness, the craziness, the seriousness, the love, the heart-break, the sorrow, and the joy. And please leave behind a review if you find a chapter that you truly enjoyed, and possibly believe has merit to be launched into a story of itself. I enjoy learning what a reader thinks of what he or she has read. **Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List** (as well as reported)**.**

* * *

_Sweet Kagamine Kiss  
presents..._

**The Funny Kunai 3**  
(Funnies, Insanity, and Parodies)

**Kiss**

Do you remember the accidental gay kiss between Naruto and Sasuke? Pepperidge Farm remembers. Maybe that's why the First Hokage is gay for Madara? Because a similar scenario had also happened between them when they were kids...

* * *

**The Bet**

"Oh c'mon!"

Two boys and one adult grumble...

"You lost the bet! Now do it!" Sakura shouted. One would find it disturbing to see that evil smile crossing the so-called innocent girl's lips.

"This is... there is no way these can be called clothes!"

Even Sasuke had to agree with the dobe, as he held up the... swimming trunks, if they could be called that.

"I am not wearing a thong!" Naruto yelled.

"DO IT OR DIE!"

And just where the heck did she pulled that giant hammer from? Faced with imminent death, the three shinobi strip down, and were left with placing on the "clothes" the lone kunoichi of Team 7 provided.

"There, was that so hard?" She asked with a giggle as the three males hugged each other the way Gai and Lee do during their youth rants, minus the sunset Genjutsu.

Even Kakashi was blushing, as his was digging into his crack. Then they blinked when Sakura snapped a photo, and cackling quite evilly, ran off with the evidence. Sasuke was the first to react, as his brain processed that should the photos get loose... they'll never be left alone!

"SAKURA GET BACK HERE!"

Naruto ran after Sasuke to chase down the cackling mad kunoichi who had evidence with her. To Naruto, sure Hinata practically stalked him, but he knew that hidden behind her shy exterior was a perverse BDSM kunoichi. Kakashi sighed. He was hounded by fangirls when he was sixteen, it's not like this would do any worse...

Then he remembered where he was, and said one word.

"Shit."

He was surrounded by a lot of women. Some were armed with fishing poles...

* * *

**End of the World**

The world was ending. Forget wars. Forget bloodshed. Forget the fact that everybody barely survived the destruction of a mad-driven Uchiha Obito and the Ten-Tailed Demon. The world was coming to an end anyway. Apparently Naruto lost his virginity to Hinata, and triggered the planet's slow destruction to Armageddon. Who'd have believed Naruto scoring with the hottest chick in Konoha would equal the world's self-destruct?

... That sucks...

* * *

**Mouth-Rape**

Yeah... so one morning Hinata had woken up, and found herself with the memories and attitude of another version of herself. This Hinata was more assertive, dominant, and takes no shit from anybody. So, what does this new and fused version of Hinata do? Well, because a guy who would be Naruto's evil clone was such a asshole to her and got himself killed for plotting the world's destruction, the memories of the other Hinata now fused to the no-longer timid Hinata did one thing that sounded right:

In front of the entire class, Hinata basically mouth-raped a totally shocked/surprised Naruto.

"He's mine! And no one's going to say anything bad about him or so help Kami you'll regret it!" She would say after mouth-raping Naruto with her tongue.

Sakura heeded no attention, and one of her usual bashing of Naruto ended up with the pinkette in the hospital with a pineapple up her rear end. After that, no one at school bad-mouthed Naruto ever again. It took Konoha less than two months before everybody no longer bad-mouthed the young boy. It took Hiashi an extra week before he really learned his lesson regarding his "attitude" towards his eldest daughter.

* * *

**Nudist**

Naruto and Jiraiya blinked.

"Hey guys, you finally returned," said Kotetsu.

Aside the fact he had for a strange reason a hedge bush in front of him, he was... naked. His partner was also in the same scenario. Convenient censoring by nature...

"Uh... did you lose a bet or something?"

"No," said Izumo.

"Uh... let us inside the village then. I have a report to tell Tsunade," Jiraiya tells the two Chūnin.

With a signal, hidden ANBU inside the main gates open said gates.

As they walk inside, the two men take note of their surroundings. Convenient censoring everywhere by various objects, and nakedness as far as the eye can see...

"Jiraiya-sensei, what the hell is going on?"

"I'm creeped out, while at the same time itching to start writing..."

Konohagakure no Sato has somehow become a nudist village. They would not figure it out until much later, however...

* * *

**Naruto and Anko 2**

Anko snorts as she woke up with the door slam alerting her. Naruto had gotten back into the car, looking straight ahead.

"What the hell, man?" She looks at her watch, "It took you three hours just to break up with her?"

"Uh... I didn't exactly break up with her," Naruto told Anko.

She sniffed the air, now noticing the scent. "What's that smell? It smells like sweat, anguish and regret?"

"Yeah..."

"Huh..."

Naruto started his car and pulls away from the curb.

"Hey, can I listen to my mix tape, Naruto?"

"Sure," he responds.

Anko inserts the tape into the player, and dance-like music begins to play. She smirks as she started to sing to her own lyrics to the song.

"Naru had sex! With a really dumb girl! And he's taking his friend Anko to get some dango in his car-"

Naruto kills the music.

"Ohh, you're a poor sport."


	71. Entry LXX

禁断のスクロールの物語  
**Forbidden Scroll of Stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything official such as characters, locations, powers, ect. from the NARUTO series. I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. On an added note, some of these one-shots are under crossover scenes, therefore in those crossovers; I do not take any ownership of characters, themes, and whatnot for when I do a crossover scenario. That includes fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. Remember that.

**Author's Note:** This is one of four future chapters that are Mega Man-themed. This is settles with the Classic series and descends into the X series. It also cameos several elements from the Rockman Megamix mangas (or mainly I replace Classic!Shadow Man with Megamix!Shadow Man (because Megamix!Shadow Man reminds me so much of Kakashi).

* * *

**N**

It was a tear in time and space which a bloodied and nearly-dead Naruto Uzumaki fell into along with the Konoha ninja that had impaled him with a katana all in a self-gained form of vengeance. Not often does something occur without some sort of outside interference. But sometimes, there are certain times where the universe develops something akin to a "hiccup", and something complete random happens. In this case, a temporary rip in time and space briefly connected two universes before getting severed. The ninja's last view of the demon boy impaled on his sword was a faceful of energy hitting him full on, then darkness.

Buster gun lowered, Bass walks over along with Shadow Man.

"Is the kid alright?" the sometimes lazy shinobi questions aloud.

Bass carefully pulls the blade from the small boy's chest.

"I don't know, damn it," Bass growled.

Even if Wily negated the three laws in most of his creations, even the dark-clad robot could not just ignore such a shocking sight of a fully-grown human willingly murder a human child.

"We should take the boy back to Wily then," Shadow Man says, shifting his headband a bit.

"You think the boy can survive a warp?"

Shadow Man doesn't reply, making Bass grunt and pick the bloodied child off the ground. Cuts, bruises, burns, puncture wounds that suggest needles or something similar was used as a stabbing weapon, and a shallow cut along the neck by razor wire sickened the dark robot. In a beam of gold and purple, two Wily-bots vanish.

Bass could have very well have left the human child there, but then Shadow Man would have rescued the boy despite being a robot built to combat Light's heroic Mega Man and the Light-bots. And in the back of Bass's cyber brain, he just couldn't leave a nearly-dead child clinging to life still. It would have haunted him...

=0=0=0=

The stasis tank normally used for robots was reconfigured for human healing instead. On one computer, Dr. Wily sat there as he analyzed the diagnosis read-out on the screen. A frown came over his lips as he recalled Shadow Man and Bass bringing back to the base an injured child. He may be evil and desire taking over the world, but hell, even HE has morals. To learn that Bass and Shadow Man came across a man holding a katana through the chest of the boy, he had to applaud the action Bass took. They brought the child to him and the boy despite all other instances he should have already kicked the bucket, was still clinging desperately to life.

Not to mention the child had a strange energy source inside his body that was contributing to the child's miraculous grasp to keep on living.

"So, how's the kid?" came a voice from the shadows.

"He's living because of a strange energy that resides inside of his body. I figure that without this strange energy, he would have been dead a long time ago. A bit confusing as to how this boy could have such energy in him."

"Maybe it explains that flash of light Bass and I saw."

"Possibly," Wily mutters.

Shadow Man walks up to the fluid-filled tank, where the boy was stripped of his ragged clothes. A simple wide metal bar around a "portion" of the tank offered the healing child any sense of censoring/privacy. He was connected to the air breather, and various tubes and needles were put in him feeding nutrients and fluids to the severely-injured body.

"Even if he survives, the horrors this boy must have endured would leave him distrusting of most humans. I feel sorry for the child to have such a dark life."

"So... what do you plan to do, Wily? You have something scheming... I can tell."

"It'll be a very risky procedure. It's not uncommon for most humans to have robotic implants for missing arms or legs. I just plan to take it a step further. A full robot transformation/transfusion."

"Really?" Shadow Man's only exposed eye is a bit wide with awe. "You're capable of this feat then, Wily?"

"Of course. Even if Bass is a bit of an ingrate half the time, he was still one of my best creations ever. If I succeed... the boy will be the first robot/human hybrid. It can open new research possibilities."

"Or another tool to defeat Mega Man?"

Wily ignored the subtle jab as he opens up another window and begins his next project. Shadow Man looks back to the child floating in the stasis tube before disappearing in a Shunshin no Jutsu.

=0=0=0=

It took six months, but Wily had succeeded. He created the first human/robot hybrid. The child's old body has since died three months into construction, and the only thing that remained was the energy source that acted as a type of life preservative for the brain long enough to cybernetically enhance it and install into the new body for the child. The boy, now a robot, would age much like a human, but his age would be much slower; a type of semi-youth extended life span.

The energy source in the boy's new body empowered the boy. He could very well be just as strong as Bass or any of his creations. But with the human brain, the boy will still think and act much like a human. The three laws won't apply to him. Now came the moment of truth...

Pressing a button, he started up the programs in his newest creation. Inside Naruto's darkness, lights shine forth behind his closed eyelids, in scrawls of digital data. Brain booting up. Artificial heart booting up. Fusion Core Generator activating. Systems check-up shows zero error.

His artificial lungs take the first grasp of oxygen as his eyes slowly open. His vision was blurry at first, until they clear up and he looks around. An old man with gray hair was looking at him.

"Where am I?" he whispered.

His voice was also different. No longer did it sound like it was at a boyish pitch. It was smoother now, no grating edges.

"You were rescued from death, boy. I saved your life. My name is Albert Wily."

"Saved? Why? Everybody in Konoha hated me, calling me a demon child. I thought I was killed when a sword went in my chest."

Konoha? That was a foreign word. And Wily knew that there was no place that went by that name.

"You were in a coma for six months. Three months ago your body died on you, but your brain still survived due to the strange energy force that was inside your old body. Your brain was preserved long enough for me to finish building your new body. When I transferred your brain, the energy immediately adapted to your new body and I used it as your source for your Fusion Core Generator."

Naruto if he was still human wouldn't even understand half of what Dr. Wily was saying. But for some reason, his brain could not only understand it all, but was processing it faster than any normal human being. He felt so... alien...

"Your new body is as human as it can be. But you are not overly defenseless. I've outfitted you with armor and a weapon to tap into your potential."

Wily held his hand out to the reborn child, who physically looks to be that of a thirteen year old despite having the mentality of a six year old.

"Would you like to see the new you?"

He accepted the kind old man's hand.

=0=0=0=

Zero cries out as Proto Man dealt the final blow, and manages to cripple the berserk robot. He was not alone. Duo was also there, albeit severely damaged. And then there was Bass's little brother, N. The orange-armored Wily-bot brushed back his sunny yellow hair aside, synthetic blood dripping from the large cut in his head. None of them survived this fight without sustaining major injuries/damages to their bodies.

"Proto Man, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, N," the red and gray robot tells the hybrid robot.

N was once a human. He recalled his old name many years ago: Naruto Uzumaki. Reborn, he simply wanted to be called N. He was indeed a great warrior, often able to fight Mega Man down to the point the robot could be destroyed for good. But just as Wily predicted, N's human side would never truly lay the killing blow. And the old doctor never reprimanded N for his choices. N was the greatest achievement of a human surviving near-death by becoming a hybrid fusion of a robot.

And at one time, when alien androids from another section of the universe invaded Earth, N led the fight to the aptly-called Space Warriors teaming up with Mega Man, and forcing Bass to comply on a truce. How N managed to do that, the old man would never know. But then Wily's next greatest creation was born. But a problem happened. The robot, simply named Zero, had a glitch in the system. Wily was the last to die as Zero laid a destructive siege in his hidden laboratory. His last act was to send Bass and N to safety, and send a quick message to his old college Light before Zero destroyed the safety bunker doors, and terminated him.

Bass had died alongside Mega Man trying to subdue Zero, however they both had managed to cripple the advanced android, enough that N, Protoman, and Duo could deal the blow that would shut the bot down.

"Duo?"

"I am well."

N looks to the blond robot in red and white armor. How could such an advanced robot be so destructive? He knew that it was the work of the virus inside Zero. A virus that was born from a glitch and then it had mutated, corrupting everything and making it the perfect killing machine. Humanity would more than likely blame Wily, the man who was like a father to him, but in the end... he too was a victim in Zero's bloodied rampage.

"He must be sealed away and concealed. So that no other human will ever awaken him again, and I know the place," N tells Proto Man and Duo, getting the two bots' attention.

Somewhere in the Outback of Australia, Wily had created a small lab deep inside the red rocks that made Australia a tourist attraction before the robot advancement. Proto Man despite his injuries and the damage to his unstable core had helped N, along with Duo. The capsule found inside the lab was where Zero was sealed away, and then locked.

Proto Man collapsed at this moment once Zero's capsule was sealed away inside a hidden room.

"Proto Man!"

"Damn... I don't think I can make it, N," the old bot moaned, as energy sparked off him.

"Proto Man..."

"N... Take me back home..."

N looks into Proto Man's visor, before he reached down and took his helmet off allowing him to see Proto Man's eyes.

"Duo, I'll be back shortly."

Without another word, N was enveloped in his reddish orange light, and took Proto Man with him back to the ruins of Light Laboratory. N brought Proto Man to where Dr. Light was last at before being vaporized, and gently lays the old bot down.

"If only I could apologize to papa for not saving him much sooner," Proto Man whispers.

"Proto Man..."

"N... you have the same Weapon Copy system as my brother and Bass. Copy the weapons in my systems and keep them."

"... Alright, Proto..."

Proto Man smiles one last time as he closes his eyes, N's hand placed on his forehead. In an instant, N's Weapon Copy System starts scanning all the data off Proto Man, and making duplicates of undamaged files in the memory core. Eventually N was finished with his task as he stands up. Proto Man silently expired. Without another look, he teleports away before the United Nation's military rolled up onto the premises. N returned to the lab where Duo was waiting. N took Proto Man's helmet and held onto it.

"Duo... I'm going to seal myself in the lab with Zero. You go and help with the rebuilding from Zero's destruction."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Wily's last commands I plan to fulfill. I am to be his watcher. I hope I can cure him of whatever virus crippled his systems, but if I cannot, then when I wake him up sometime in the future, I will expire him."

"Can you really do so, Naruto?" Duo questions N, using the hybrid's full name of the simple abbreviation.

"With the energy of the fox inside my systems, yes... I do not know what holds for the future of humanity after this event. Hopefully, humanity and robots have become more harmonized in a peaceful union, like Light and Wily envisioned at one time before... history took its course when I emerged in this world years ago."

The robot from space knew what a selfless act N was undertaking, and wished him the best of luck before leaving N who began to activate the lab's defenses, and put it down on red alert lockdown. Duo was the last robot to see him as he vanished, and it would be more than a hundred years until N himself awakens in another hidden capsule as his program during his sleep mode went to work trying to purify Zero of the virus. Then Zero was awakened by Sigma, and the virus (almost eradicated), was transferred after the duel between old robot and reploid. The virus festered in Sigma, the reploid unaware of the dangers until the Day of Sigma arrived.

=0=0=0=

The door fell when N touched it. The lab was now but ruins and his bunker survived the touch of time. Zero's capsule was long since missing and he was worried. Very worried...

In a flash, his armor he updated eighty years ago emerged from his cyber storage of his body, complete with Proto Man's old helmet updated. His armor was still the colors of orange with whites and blacks, but Proto's remained the red and white variety with the visor. A holographic energy scarf forms from the vents of his neck brace; being made of hard light holographic technology, it reacted much like a real scarf would.

"I pray that this world has not suffered. And Zero... wherever you are, I will find you..."

He walks away from the ruins and out into the rocky desert.

"And if you are still infected, then as your older brother... I will retire you."

How different is the Earth now in the year 21XX? N will soon find out as he begins his adventure in a new world...

* * *

**If the oneshot was made as a separate story plot, N (or Naruto as a human/robot hybrid) would eventually get involved with the upcoming fourth maverick war with Repliforce. But it wouldn't really start for several months.**

**I would have gone through several character progressions with Zero, X, Colonel, and N meeting Iris, and encountering Dynamo from X5. He would learn that Earth while evolved with the latest of reploid technology thanks to Light's technological remains and his creation "X", he would then learn that Zero was purified in a sense but the virus had escaped deletion by jumping hosts, and thus learn about the maverick leader, Sigma.**

**Several counters with the Maverick Hunters, an eventual encounter with X and Zero, and Naruto would willingly surrender and they would learn that Naruto was not fully android. Some history thrown in... and then we begin the fourth maverick war. That is as far as I have gotten in thought. Although some plot twists would occur with Naruto now in the main picture such as Iris not dying during the war thanks to the timed intervention of Naruto.**

**Oh, and as a memorial for Proto Man, N would imitate his whistling intro before appearing out of no where.**


End file.
